Camp Drama Campaign Trial
by mah29732
Summary: Welcome to season five which the number of contestants have been downsized, but also added in a few special surprises in store for this season along with Blaineley getting back to her old rivalry with Chris McLean.
1. Being Bused About

Camp Drama Campaign Trial

Chapter 1: Being Bused About

It was finally season five for Chris McLean to deliver another blowout season to the audience.

"Wow, what a season last season was" laughed Chris, "this season may indeed bring even more Total Drama than the last one! Indeed the object of this season is to get four lucky toons a big break in having them obtain being Mayor of Toon Town, along with also handing over the grand prize to the winner which is a whopping 50 million bucks!"

"You better believe this season is better without that Blaineley holding you back" laughed Chef as he came into the scene with his trio of helpers Sagat, Wolf and Twitchy.

"Glad that Red has a few friends that decided to join up at the last minute" continued Chris.

"Hey, at least I'll get a higher salary" laughed Wolf.

"When does the action happen?" asked Twitchy in a very fast typical exciting mood.

"Whoa there, soon my friend, soon but first I better check up on the secret service who'll be protecting me from any harm during the season" continued Chris.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around with them protecting the candidates?" asked Sagat.

"Yea, about that we decided not to include that" laughed Chris.

Indeed Chris' Secret Service Team was ready to roll in a fancy black bus that was provided by the U.S. government to Chris.

"How is everyone feeling?" asked Chris as he popped his head into the bus.

"It's a little stuffy" replied Mr. Black.

"Wow, this is so cool, I cannot believe you decided to include us in being part of the team!" laughed Dan.

"Yea, my mom would be happy about this" added Blanka.

"Well, even though Sakura won't be in this season since she didn't qualify we at least got you two here" laughed Chris.

"Would have been nice if she did managed to come along" added Dan.

"Don't count on it" said Rogue as she was typically doing her nails.

"In addition to this we also installed confession cameras in the bathrooms on all the buses including this one" added Chris, "along with also one in two special buses that'd be part of my team as well."

Confessions:

"Oh boy, oh boy, being here is so great, I can say hi to Happy, my brother and mom, hi mom, I'm on TV!" laughed Bessie with joy.

"Wow, being in the presence of Chris McLean, this is so exciting!" cried Tommy with joy.

"There better be some way that I can dominate over these nerds and get the 50 million bucks myself if I can ever get onboard in the first place" sighed Angelica.

"Another season for me to dominate" said Mandy.

"At least Zak Monday will be watched on the sidelines this time" said Zak Saturday.

"I guess I can try again, I almost made it a few times" said Johnny.

End of confessions.

Indeed things didn't look so good for Chris' expanded Idea Team, Chris had to separate Angelica and Portia to be on two different staff teams due to their obvious self-centered goals.

"About time, when is this season going to get started?" asked Angelica.

"Just be patient already" said Chris.

"I feel like that robot girl" sighed Coraline as she was forced to be in the middle of a seat sharing one side with Dwight and the other side with Wybie.

"Ha, you got to sit with losers" laughed Mindy as she quickly was able to become friends with Angelica.

"Hey, I'm not a loser!" cried Dwight.

"Oh boy, oh boy together again we are" said Ed who was obviously sharing a seat with Edmund, Zak Monday and Wally as he then gave the trio a hug to which they were forced to smell Ed's stink.

It was obviously a different scenario for another secretive team Chris had cooked up to which Chris himself was going to meet with Jimmy, Cindy on what to do about the Phantom Blot.

"I know you two are perhaps the smartest of the bunch here" said Chris, "I purposely didn't label this bus, but will allow your bus to take the same route my Idea Team bus does to make viewers think you are working with them instead you are all to devise up a plan on sabotaging the Phantom Blot's campaign. He's the least popular toon among the folks of Toon Town and is greatly despised."

"Isn't that a bit unfair?" asked Bobby who raised his hand.

Confessions:

"Oh this is just great it sounds like last season!" cried Joseph as he was referring to Bobby being rather sympathetic to Blaineley during season four.

"Wow, this is great, I get to be with Chris McLean, but also I get to do some permitted naughty stuff" laughed Gumball.

"This beats the chaos at home" said Anais.

End of confessions.

As Chris' three main buses were gearing up to go, the four buses carrying the candidates and their staff were also prepared to go for a good run. The Phantom Blot was quite concern quite the obvious that he was likely going to be the least popular among the four.

"Hmm, which one of you could help me outsmart the others" said the Phantom Blot to which he gazed upon Sheldon and Jack Spicer whom were sitting together, "you two, you look like you could be geniuses."

"Hey, you got the genius part down, and also as an added bonus I'm an evil one unlike him over here" laughed Jack referring to Sheldon.

"But he did create the Silver Shell who ruined my love life!" cried Jenny.

"I said I'm sorry, how many times do I have to apologize?" cried Sheldon who still feared Jenny's wrath.

"Look, we can make a quick pit stop at your headquarters" continued Dr. Eggman, "I have hired the best villains around who'd be able to help you win."

"Hmm, sounds risky knowing very well the media would probably eat it up, alright I'll give it a shot" continued the Phantom Blot.

"I knew you'd see it my way, we'll make a stop there and then head for the challenge" continued Dr. Eggman.

Confessions:

"I don't know being on the Phantom Blot's team is such a good idea, I mean he's evil, someone made out of all black ink must be evil!" cried Owen, "But if he were made out of peanut butter or butter then I'll be cool with that!"

"That guy reminds me of Bloo, but he's not the color of blue" said Mac.

"I just hope he's not as cruel as Edmund was last season" said Cleveland Jr.

End of confessions.

Mickey Mouse was quite concern that he couldn't even trust the bus driver Daffy who was in a feud with his old friend Bugs, but then he himself had a similar bad run in with Donald who was actually Bugs' bus driver.

"You know you're really taking this a bit too seriously" said Mickey to Daffy.

"Pipe down mouse, the only reason why I decided to help you is because of him" continued Daffy who started the bus's engine.

Confessions:

"Man, this sounds like what happen between poor Spud last season" sighed Jake who felt guilty of Spud being voted off.

"Dexter cannot understand a word of the bus driver!" cried Dexter.

End of confessions.

The same issue was indeed prevalent with the fight between Donald and Mickey to which Bugs was quite curious why Donald wanted to side with him over Mickey.

"I'm a bit confused here doc, I thought you were his best friend?" asked Bugs to Donald as Donald was starting up the bus.

"That Mickey promised to give me back my lawnmower!" roared Donald, "And he owes me money!"

Confessions:

"Man, I wish he'd get some speech therapy" laughed Danny referring to Donald.

"I heard that!" roared Donald who could somehow hear the confession.

End of confessions.

Meanwhile with Oswald, Pete indeed managed to get the bus going first before the others could.

"So any real hint of bad history with you and Mickey to why you'll be helping me?" asked Oswald.

"Look, it's a very long complicated story, you wouldn't understand" continued Pete.


	2. Sign Making Challenge

Chapter 2: Sign Making Challenge

Indeed the Phantom Blot's campaign bus was making a quick stop at the headquarters right prior to the first challenge. As Dr. Eggman stopped the bus, Jafar and the rest of the Phantom Blot's advisers were there waiting to greet him.

"I must say, this is rather exciting being here" laughed Jafar, "never been on a reality show myself."

"Yea, you get use to it" replied the Phantom Blot, "so, who'll be helping me improve my image around Toon Town?"

"This is Hades, he'll be your Communications Director" said Jafar, "Cruella da Vill, she'll help you in the Make Up area. Queen of Hearts, she'll handle security with her Card Soldiers making sure we don't have any intruders at our headquarters. And finally Shere Kahn, he'll handle all financial issues for the campaign."

"We have received word on the first challenge might be" said Hades as he then gave the Phantom Blot some confidential documents.

"Hmm, sounds like a simple challenge to me, none of my teammates on my campaign should fail" said the Phantom Blot.

Confessions:

"I thought Edmund was bad at cheating" said Haley whispering to the camera trying not to get caught, "but this goes beyond that."

"Jenny's still angry with me over the Silver Shell issue, and having the Phantom Blot recognizing me as a genius isn't helping" said Sheldon.

End of confessions.

The campaign bus for the Phantom Blot ended up rolling up toward a main town square for Toon Town where Chris was waiting as all the other buses of the other campaigns arrived. There pieces of wood and paint were laid out in the center of the square.

"Welcome to your first challenge, don't worry this one is an easy one" laughed Chris, "you are to make signs for the candidate of your team who's running for mayor."

Confessions:

"A sign making challenge, that sounds easy!" laughed Megan.

"Too easy" laughed Danny.

"This is what I was born to do" laughed Tuck.

End of confessions.

"Oh yea, I also forgot to give your teams names, Oswald's campaign, you'll be known as the Rabbit's Feet; Bug's campaign, you'll be known as the Bunny Brigade; Mickey's campaign the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers; and the Phantom Blot's campaign will be known as the Phantom Ink Quills" continued Chris.

A few moments later, Chef along with Sagat, Wolf and Twitchy brought out metal boxes.

"What are the metal boxes for?" asked Sissy.

"Oh, they're to make things interesting it's what inside of the boxes that are important, because they're filled with hungry termites!" laughed Chris, "You'll all have to complete signs before the termites eat up all the wood!"

"Now this is fun!" laughed Wolf as he released the termites.

The contestants hurried as they began to make their signs for the candidates grabbing as much wood as possible before the termites came and ate up the wood for themselves. Typically enough, the Bunny Brigade was able to obtain most of the wood, Mickey's team was able to obtain the second most, Oswald the third and the Phantom Blot the least.

"What, this is all that's left?" cried the Phantom Blot as he couldn't believe the termites ate the rest.

"That's all that was left in the pile" continued Mac.

"You there, you're the kid who managed to win last season's game, right?" asked the Phantom Blot to Cleveland Jr., "Look, I am counting on you to help me win this one since you're my lucky member."

Confessions:

"I don't like being pressured like this, especially by someone who might be cheating to become mayor" said Cleveland Jr.

End of confessions.

Indeed the Phantom Blot's campaign was in despair, meanwhile the other members of the other teams were making signs for their candidates quite fast. A certain Stan Smith who was on break noticed the team his son was on wasn't doing well.

"Hmm, there must be someway I can help Steve out without me getting caught" said Stan to himself.

Stan then remembered there being piles of wood for signs laid out to which he headed toward the area and dumped the wood right where the Phantom Blot was as he was rather more worried that his campaign was going to vote someone off.

"Oops, looks like someone dropped all of this wood" said Stan as he pretended to never found the wood to begin with, "this wood would all go to waste just like that."

Stan then heads back to the bus where members of the Secret Service team were relaxing.

"More wood!" cried the Phantom Blot to which he then gave it to members of his team, "Here, make a sign out of these hurry!"

"I got some paint spray that'd make a creative sign for you" said Jack to which he used the spray paint that said "Blot for Mayor".

Mac however was struggling what kind of design to do, while Haley was being rather reluctant to help out the Phantom Blot knowing very well she'd be helping a potential cheater.

"Come on, pick up the pace people!" cried the Phantom Blot who was rushing everyone to complete the task.

"Hey, you copied my idea for my sign!" cried Owen to Jack.

"Who cares, that's okay!" cried the Phantom Blot.

Indeed time was ticking as it would soon be almost over, a panel of judges were setup with Wolf, Twitchy and Sagat being the judges.

"Alright, time for the judging!" laughed Chris.

Typically enough the Bunny Brigade were the first ones to finish their signs.

"Alright, let's see what you have" said Wolf.

Most of the signs said either Mickey for Mayor or Mickey Mouse for Mayor.

Wolf held up a sign that said 4 out of 5, Twitchy also had a 4.5 out of 5 and Sagat had a 4 out of 5. Next came Mickey's campaign with Jenny having the most creative sign while Duncan Rosenblatt wanted to show his talents to the judges on what he could do.

"Alright, robot girl, your sign is perhaps one of the most creative of them all" said Wolf as he noticed the animated sign that she displayed thanks to her own robotic technology.

"Wait, what about my sign?" asked Duncan Rosenblatt.

Duncan Rosenblatt then sent a burst of fire up in the air that spelled "Mickey Mouse for Mayor" up in the air.

"Well, that sounds creative" said Sagat as he gave it a 5 out of 5.

"Yea, fireworks!" laughed Twitchy.

Next came Oswald's campaign as members of the Rabbit's Feet gave their sign designs to the judges which mostly said "Oswald for Mayor". The signs all received at least a 3.5 or a 4 out of 5 score. Finally came the Phantom Blot Quills who delivered their signs to the judges.

"Sounds like your work was rushed" said Wolf as he noticed how messy the signs were.

"Is this just a sign with a blot on it?" asked Sagat as he noticed Haley's sign.

"Yeah, I know I carried that sign before in the past, but this is sadly not the time to carry it" said the Phantom Blot.

"Sorry, your signs get the lowest score for me, a 2 out of 5" said Wolf.

"1 out of 5 for me" laughed Sagat.

"Zero" laughed Twitchy.

"Wow, sounds like you'll have to vote someone off" laughed Chris to members of the Phantom Blot Quills.

"Oh that's just great, off to a really wonderful start" said the Phantom Blot in a sarcastic tone.

Indeed a few hours later it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony for members of the Phantom Blot Quills. The item that Chris was going to give out to those who were going to stay for another day was a cookie that had the American flag with candy flavors on it.

"Now here this plate of cookies are nine cookies for the contestants who'll be staying for another day, one of you will be the first one voted off as you'll not get your cookie, when I call your name, please come and get your cookie. Jack, Sheldon, Chris Griffin, Trixie, June, Cleveland Jr., Owen, Steve, and the last cookie for the night goes to."

Only Haley and Mac didn't receive a cookie for the night as the dramatic pause was setting in.

"Mac" said Chris, "sorry Haley, sounds like you got some unwanted tensions with the Phantom Blot as he has apparently very good hearing."

Indeed the Chopper of Shame was being lowered to the camp fire as it was being piloted by Skarr.

"Ha, I am so glad for this job offer!" laughed Skarr.

"Just take it easy there pal" laughed Chris.

As Haley got onto the Chopper of Shame to which it then took off, the scene changes to a certain Red Polluck who was investigating the headquarters of the Phantom Blot. She was searching for evidence on the rumors the Phantom Blot was possibly cheating and she was in communications with Phineas and Ferb whom were helping her.

"This place looks heavily guarded" whispered Red to Phineas.

"Don't worry we'll make sure the operation runs smoothly" continued Phineas.

"Quite right, we don't want to get any of the wrong kind of attention" added Ferb.

But Red wasn't the only one investigating the Phantom Blot, Edmund along with his allies Zak Monday, Ed and Wally were there too.

"Very suspicious of her indeed" laughed Edmund as he was hiding in the shadows not far from where Red was.


	3. Catchy Campaign Phrases

Chapter 3: Catchy Campaign Phrases

It was finally time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Glad to be back with another season of contestants! Four teams, four candidates made up of ten contestants each! All going for the big 50 million dollar prize! A simple challenge that included making signs for the candidate, too bad the Phantom Blot Quills failed to gain the amount of wood needed, even the wood that magically appeared before them wasn't enough to out beat.

In the end, the Phantom Bot Quills had to vote off Haley, mostly because of what the Phantom Blot heard during her confessions! Glad being a solo host this season because here is more Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Reggie and Nick who had snuck onboard one of the buses when it was leaving the studios were wandering around where Chris' headquarters were located within Toon Town.

"Man, I'm starving!" cried Nick.

"Yea me too, there must be something good to eat around here" said Reggie.

As the two headed down a hallway and headed into an office they noticed it was a first class breakfast meant for Chris himself that Chef had made.

"Ha, food!" laughed Reggie.

"Wait, I think I might know that kind of class of food!" cried Nick who didn't want to touch it.

But Reggie dove right in with Nick following suit because of his hunger. As Chef was walking down the hallway whistling and opened up the door to Chris' office he noticed the two quite full as they had eaten up Chris' breakfast.

"Man, Chris eats pretty good" laughed Reggie, "I hope I don't sound like Squid."

"You two!" roared Chef as he spotted the two, "I slaved over that dish you ate!"

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Reggie.

"Oh, I know what I'll do to make you two lose the weight you gained" laughed Chef.

Indeed poor Reggie and Nick were put to work, meanwhile for the four buses and the candidates onboard, the Phantom Blot wasn't happy that he lost the first challenge. It was typically enough embarrassing for him.

Confessions:

"Boy I never thought being on reality show was this hard" sighed the Phantom Blot.

"Man, I can't believe my sister was the first one voted off" sighed Jake who was rather side, "that Phantom Blot Jerk didn't even give her a chance!"

"If there was a way for the Phantom Blot to get angry at Sheldon, it'd make things even between me and him with his stupid Silver Shell stunt" said Jenny.

End of confessions.

Onboard Oswald's bus, Oswald was worried what the next challenge would be and he didn't want to cheat to find out what the challenge would be to begin with.

"Feeling nervous?" asked Pete who was at the wheel of the bus to Oswald who was in the front of the bus.

"I don't know what's going to happen next, sounds like it could be quite easy for someone to be voted off" replied Oswald.

"Relax, you're not the one who is going to be voted off, at least if you don't win being Mayor that's another story" continued Pete.

"I need to come up with a winning strategy" continued Oswald to which he stood up toward the others on the bus, "I need help on a winnable strategy for my campaign."

Confessions:

"This is kind of awkward, since I'm not really a fan of his, but his brother Mickey, I hope he doesn't hear this" said Johnny as he was whispering to the camera.

"Who wants a black and white rabbit as mayor?" laughed Tak.

"He should be playing dirty" said Mandy, "someone who's been ignored for so long should come up with some backbone."

"I bet he was around when my granddad was a kid" said Riley.

End of confessions.

"So, any takers?" asked Oswald.

"You need to first stop being so kind" said Mandy as she raised her hand.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Oswald.

"You're too soft, like the way Billy is when I hit him like so" said Mandy as she smacked Billy to which his noise falls right off of his face.

"Don't worry, this happens" said Billy as he grabbed his noise and placed it right back on.

"You know, she's right" added Pete, "you should learn something from her."

"Gee, I don't know" said Oswald who was rather reluctant.

"Look, I deal with these things all the time at home, my brother and I often do" said Huey, "you need toughen up, or no one will ever respect you, ever!"

"Maybe you can start by seeing who mocks black and white cartoons?" added Megan.

"Great, that issue is going to come up again with me" sighed Mandy.

The four buses then soon stopped at a studios to which was run by the Seven Dwarfs where Chris was waiting there.

"Welcome to your second challenge making up a campaign catch phrase" said Chris, "and the Seven Dwarfs were kind enough to let us use their studios, since all seven even Grumpy is a fan of our show."

"You better not fail me in humiliating me like the last challenge" said the Phantom Blot as he was scolding his team.

"Oh don't worry, I can come up with a good catch phrase for your campaign" said Owen.

"You better or you'll be the next one voted off my campaign" continued the Phantom Blot.

"Just try your best" said Mickey as he had the obvious opposite tone toward those on his campaign.

Bugs and Oswald were also similar tones like Mickey toward their team.

"Just do your best, I am glad Daffy's not on my campaign or he'll make up a bad catch phrase" said Bugs.

"Yea, just like what he said" added Oswald toward his team.

"Oh, I'll give him a phrase he'd never forget" laughed Tak.

Confessions:

"I don't like the way Tak is smirking" said Dib as he noticed it before.

"That black and white rabbit won't know what hit him" laughed Tak.

End of confessions.

First campaign that was up to come up with a catch phrase were members of the Bunny Brigade who had come up with a reasonable phrase for Bugs' campaign catch phrase.

"Alright" said Doc as he was behind the glass window with Grumpy and Happy at the controls and console, "just say your phrase and we'll record and judge it."

"Bugs Bunny, He'll Hop To Become Mayor" said Danielle.

"Nothing that unusual about that, but it's not bad" said Grumpy.

Next campaign was the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers with their catch phrase.

"Yo, I got a good catch phrase" said Jake as he went to the microphone, "Mickey is the Only Mouse in the House for Mayor!"

"Better than the first one" said Grumpy who gave it a thumbs up.

"Agreed" added Doc to which Happy nodded in agreement.

Next were the Phantom Blot Quills to which Owen volunteered to say the catch phrase.

"You better not make a fool out of me" said the Phantom Blot to Owen.

"Oh, you bet, if you were made out of some tasty liquid like butter of peanut butter everyone would like you ten times more than now" laughed Owen.

"Oh I'm so doomed" sighed the Phantom Blot as Owen went up.

Owen took the stage as he went up to the microphone.

"Okay, just say whatever catch phrase you could come up for your campaign" said Doc.

"Blot for Mayor because he's rather straightforward" said Owen.

"That sounds, eh, unusual but not bad" said Doc as he gave it high marks.

"Same here" added Grumpy.

"Yea, I guess so" said Happy.

Finally it was the Rabbit's Feet as Tak volunteered to say the catch phrase.

"Alright, last one let's hope this one is the best" said Doc.

"Use whiteout, because who needs black and white!" laughed Tak to which Oswald gasped in shock.

"Oh no she did not" said Mandy as she shook her head.

Confessions:

"Man, there are so many cruel people in this season" laughed Angelica who was watching the challenge from afar.

"Too bad she sounds like she'll be a goner" said Portia.

"I wonder what is that Puckett girl up to if Tak can be on like this" said Wally.

End of confessions.

"Wow, I think I know who is the winner, the Phantom Blot Quills" said Chris, "with the Bunny Brigade coming in second and the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers coming in third. The Rabbit's Feet, you'll be voting someone off."

Indeed it was time for the ceremony to which the members of the team had electronic votes on who they'd choose to vote off. It was rather a no brainer, as the two contestants who didn't receive a cookie with the shape of the American flag for frosting on it were Mandy and Tak.

"Mandy, apparently you have been admitting some past bias toward cartoon characters who are in black and white" said Chris as he was holding the last cookie in his hand.

"It was one of Billy's stupid schemes" said Mandy.

"And Tak, what the heck is up with that catch phrase, that's not a good catch phrase for poor old Oswald" continued Chris to which he waited for the dramatic pause, "last cookie for the night goes to, Mandy!"

As Mandy took the cookie, the Chopper of Shame landed where Skarr himself was waiting to pick up Tak.

"About time, never mock someone for their age" said Skarr to Tak.

"Just fly me away from this place" said Tak.

As Skarr ended up getting the helicopter ready to take off, meanwhile in the headquarters of the Phantom Blot where it was heavily guarded by the Queen of Heart's Card soldiers, Red Puckett was still trying to find ways to infiltrate his headquarters.

"Man, this place is heavily guarded" said Red as she noticed the number of Card soldiers.

"So, you're willing to infiltrate his headquarters are you?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you, show yourself" said Red to which she shined a flashlight on Edmund.

"Name's Edmund, I've been noticing you around here trying to sneak into the Phantom Blot's headquarters, not someone as innocent like you would do" said Edmund.

"And what do you mean by that, think girls can't do anything?" asked Red.

"First, I am a 400 year old vampire, and I can do better than you" laughed Edmund.

"You're not going to tell Chris about this operation are you?" continued Red.

"No, not if you form an alliance with me" continued Edmund.

But indeed Chris who was secretly watching everything was indeed tapped into the Happily Forever After agency's tactics.

"Well, sounds like things might be heating up a bit here" laughed Chris, "a bit too early on this kind of a challenge for the near future, but you never know, until next time here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	4. Campaign Flyers

Chapter 4: Campaign Flyers

Once again it was Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, a campaign always needs a good catch phrase to get the voters in. So we decided to invite the four campaigns to the studios owned by the Seven Dwarves.

Some of the campaigns came up with better catch phrases than others, like the Phantom Blot Quills ended up winning over the three judges, while Tak decided to launch a biased catch phrase about Oswald's days as a black and white cartoon character. That didn't go down with the rabbit, leaving Tak to be booted off and taken home on the Chopper of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

It seemed quite silent as the night went by, the four buses had stopped for the night at local hotels but up in space, a certain Irken was stirring along with Gaz and Gir.

"Zim should be crushing them all right now!" roared Zim who was rather outraged that he didn't qualify for this season.

"But we can still make a lot of the contestants lose the competition and get voted off" said Gaz.

"How?" asked Zim.

"We can find out where Chris keeps the challenges he has in store and see which team we can destroy" continued Gaz.

"Zim likes this plan" laughed Zim.

The Irekn then steered his ship toward the main studios building where Chris had secretly kept his stash, he teleported Gaz down to where the safe was located to which she had no problems unlocking it to take the challenges that were in the safe. Gaz immediately was able to take the challenges back up to the ship as she was teleported. It was just then that Chef came in a few seconds to realize that the challenges for the season were missing.

"We've been robbed!" cried Chef as he noticed the safe empty.

"Robbed, how?" asked Chris as he came in with Wolf, Twitchy and Sagat.

"I'll get Nicky Flippers on the case" continued Wolf, "can we still do this season?"

"Yea, good thing we got copies of it" laughed Chris as he took out another large stack of papers.

As morning approached, the contestants and the four campaigns headed out ready for the next challenge, Jade who got onto the bus noticed that Nick and Reggie were doing hard labor as Chef was watching over them.

Confessions:

"That's what happens when you sneak onboard the show without permission" laughed Brad.

"That's not cool seeing poor Nick like that" sighed Jade.

"Man, Reggie must be doing some back breaking work" said Otto who also noticed his sister was out there too.

End of confessions.

The four buses continued their path heading to what seemed like an art studios owned by Princess Jasmine where Chris was waiting for the four campaigns to arrive.

"Glad you could all make it here" said Chris.

"Why the heck are we at an art studios?" asked Sissy.

"Duh, the next challenge will be making your campaign poster flyer" said Chris, "the best campaign flyer wins immunity."

"Sounds a bit easy" said Mandy, "just like the last two."

"Oh don't you worry, it'd get harder, I promise" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"My members of my campaign better not screw up" said the Phantom Blot.

"I still feel like I should help my team, but I still feel bad that Jenny will reject me again" said Sheldon.

"That Sheldon, him being behind the Silver Shell!" roared Jenny who still wasn't happy.

"My dad better not help my team here" said Steve, "it's already bad enough the guy I'm working for doesn't have a good reputation."

End of confessions.

"Alright, listen up" said the Phantom Blot, "one of you should come up with a design for my campaign, the logo and the flyer should be one and the same, something very simple would be nice."

"We'll do it" said Jack who volunteered himself, Sheldon, and Owen.

"Oh boy, I got that catch phrase in that last challenge for ya, I won't fail you in this one" laughed Owen.

"Oh this is going to be a long season" sighed the Phantom Blot who had doubts about Owen.

Meanwhile for the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers it was rather quite the obvious logo for Mickey Mouse on what the flyer for his campaign should be. Typically enough his trademark mouse ears for which Dexter and Otto were competing on who'd draw the better one.

"I say mine's the best" said Otto.

"Ha, Dexter has far more superior training in not just in science but also in the world of art" laughed Dexter.

"I made one too" laughed Dee Dee as she showed her mouse ears.

"That looks great, I'll take it" said Mickey who took Dee Dee's instead over the other two.

Oswald's campaign was no different from Mickey's in their choices of what his flyer/logo should be which would be similar except it was with rabbit ears. Poor Johnny tried to paint it, but all it turned out to be was Oswald's brother's ears instead.

Confessions:

"I don't know how to draw Oswald's ears like that, I'm too use to Mickey's" said Johnny.

"That Test kid doesn't seem to be doing well with Oswald" said Pete as he noticed Johnny's mishaps.

End of confessions.

Mandy ended up doing the flyer/logo for Oswald to which Oswald accepted it.

"Looks good enough for me" said Oswald.

As for the Phantom Blot Quills, the Phantom Blot himself was a bit concern that Owen wasn't going to go down that well as he had hoped. He noticed Owen along with Jack and Sheldon had purposely placed a big old blotch of black paint as the flyer/logo.

"Shouldn't it say something more than that?" asked the Phantom Blot.

"But it represents what you are" said Owen.

"Look, I want to find a way to somehow beat my arch nemesis Mickey Mouse here" continued the Phantom Blot.

Indeed the Phantom Blot's concerns were overheard by Stan Smith who just so happen to be on his break. Stan who had some art skills though not that very good felt he should help out.

"Anything wrong here?" asked Stan as he leaned over to the Phantom Blot.

"Yea, this just sounds like the original logo I typically have" continued the Phantom Blot.

"What's wrong with the original?" asked Stan.

"That's the problem, no one's going to take me serious because of my reputation" continued the Phantom Blot, "so I need a new logo to be presentable."

Stan then decided to pour more black paint to form a star as he then used a brush spread out the paint.

"Dad, what are you doing!" cried Steve as he noticed his dad was helping the Phantom Blot, "This is cheating!"

"Cheating, more like helpful creativity" laughed Stan.

"Hmm, that doesn't look that bad at all" said the Phantom Blot.

Meanwhile for the Bunny Brigade, Hoogie had made the perfect logo/flyer for Bugs Bunny. Even Bugs was impressed himself as he noticed the logo/flyer which was an obvious picture of a carrot.

"Sounds appropriate, hope that Oswald didn't steal it since he's also a rabbit" laughed Bugs.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this logo would do fine, we should let it dry" added Hoogie.

As the flyers for the campaign sat to dry along with everyone leaving to have some break time, Gaz was teleported down to where the flyers were located.

"Now let's see which flyer should I ruin?" asked Gaz to herself.

She noticed the flyer that was meant for the Bunny Brigade to which she took out a soda that she had, shook it up and then sprayed the liquid right out on the flyer itself which ended up running the paint that was supposed to dry up. She then was teleported back to Zim's ship where the two would be watching what'd happen next on the television.

"Yea, this is my favorite show!" laughed Gir.

Indeed after the contestants had their break, it was time to unveil the flyers/logos for the campaigns. Everyone was stunned with the Phantom Blot's new logo, but that couldn't beat the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers who used the obvious classic Mickey Mouse logo.

"Bah, I feel so stupid with not going with my usual logo!" cried the Phantom Blot who whined that he didn't win.

The Rabbit's Feet ended up getting in third place, but everyone couldn't believe what kind of logo that the Bunny Brigade decided to do.

"What the heck is this?" cried Chris as it was unveiled by Princess Jasmine.

"Yea, what is it?" added Princess Jasmine.

"I don't understand, it was supposed to be a carrot!" cried Hoogie in disbelief, "You can back me up on this one Bugs, can you, you saw it yourself!"

"I sadly did, but I don't know what happened thereafter" sighed Bugs.

"Too bad, looks like your team will have to vote off someone" laughed Chris.

Indeed in the confession in the back of the bus of the Bunny Brigade, the contestants typically voted using an electronic voter machine to show the audience who they voted for. Even Donald ended up getting to vote typically for Danny for making fun of the way he talked earlier. Danny and Hoogie were the only members of the Bunny Brigade who didn't receive the last cookie with the frosting of the shape of the American flag on it.

"Danny, looks like Donald's not that happy you made fun of the way he talks" said Chris to which he threw the cookie over to Danny, "but that won't be the reason why you'll be voted off this season, hopefully. Hoogie, looks like you'll have to take the Chopper of Shame home."

"But I swear, it was a carrot that was there I tell you!" cried Hoogie as he was being forcibly escorted by Yun, Yang and Cammy to the Copper of Shame.

"That's right get onboard" laughed Skarr.

As Hoogie got onto the Chopper of Shame, it took off, meanwhile, members of the Happily Ever After agency were indeed on the case whether or not to rule out the Phantom Blot as a possible suspect. Red was indeed already trying to find a way to infiltrate his main headquarters, which she had to bring along Edmund, Wally, Ed, Zak Monday, along with Bessie, Gwen Wu and Portia.

"This better be worth my time" said Portia who didn't enjoy being there.

"Look, we need evidence whether or not the Phantom Blot could have ruin one of the team's flyers" continued Red.

"If they were only Uno soldiers, Ed wouldn't mind" laughed Ed as he noticed the number of Card soldiers on patrol.

"I think I'll be able to scout ahead, since I am a vampire and I can move faster than anyone else here" said Edmund.

"Fine" sighed Red as she allowed him to do so.

"Hey, I'm a Kids Next Door!" cried Wally.

"You're also dumber than Ed" laughed Zak Monday.

As the operation continued with Nicky Flippers and the HEA agency watching over a few blocks away in several secured vans, Chris was indeed trying to get security footage from the art studios of possibly Gaz being involved in sabotaging the Bunny Brigade's flyer.

"Hmm, yes it's going to be rather an interesting season where someone that would have been the bad guy may not be so bad after all, let's hope for more of this here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	5. First Commercials and Phone Calls

Chapter 5: First Commercials and Phone Calls

Once again Chris McLean was going to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, the contestants were going to make their own campaign flyers and logos for the campaigns. Some went for the original design, others went for an usually new design and still others thought they had what it took to make a logo like Hoogie of the Bunny Brigade.

But sadly, some odd mishap happened, and it wasn't what it said Hoogie stated to be, so he had to take a hop onto the Chopper of Shame home. Who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Zim and Gaz were not the only ones whom were causing trouble for the contestants, a certain Blaineley and an old arch foe Draco were plotting with the Other Mother on what to do about sabotaging the contestants.

"There must be a way which we can get rid of them all" laughed Blaineley.

"Yes, I am all quite for this, especially if Coraline ends up becoming a contestant" continued the Other Mother.

"Why are you so against her?" asked Draco who felt odd being with the Other Mother.

"Let's just say she was the only child who was able to escape my clutches" continued the Other Mother.

"So how the heck are we going to infiltrate any of the campaigns, any ideas?" asked Blaineley.

"She could become the Phantom Blot's girlfriend" continued Draco referring to the Other Mother.

"What?" cried the Other Mother.

"Now that you think about it, he does need someone close, the other candidates have someone close to their side already" continued Blaineley.

"You want revenge on Coraline, then you're also going to have to do this for us" continued Draco.

"Fine, anything to get my hands on her!" laughed the Other Mother.

But the contestants typically were unaware of the two sinister groups of people plotting to sabotage their actions. The bus carrying members of the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers were riding toward the studios owned by the Seven Dwarves again.

Confessions:

"I can't believe it, I managed to get my team the win last challenge" laughed Dee Dee, "I must be smarter than my brother."

"Hey, no you're not!" roared Dexter as he was eavesdropping behind the door.

"Man, that Dexter hates being not smart which might give me an idea how to get back at him" laughed Otto.

End of confessions.

As for Jade she felt bad as the bus went by where Nick and Reggie were doing hard labor for Chef.

"That's right, keep on digging" laughed Chef.

"This is too much!" cried Nick.

"That's what you get for eating up Chris' breakfast!" laughed Chef.

"Isn't this breaking child labor laws?" added Reggie.

"Chris has the fine contract right here from the last season" added Chef, "applies to former contestants as well."

Confessions:

"There has to be something I could do to help out poor Nick" said Jade.

"Glad I'm not out there with Reggie" laughed Otto.

End of confessions.

"You know we should really help out your sister and Nick" said Jade to Otto.

"What, why?" asked Otto.

"Look at them!" cried Jade as the two continued to dig a large hole.

"Fine, if neither of us gets voted off after this challenge I'll figure something out" continued Otto.

As the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers bus rolled up the other buses for the other campaigns had already beaten them to the studios.

"Great we're late!" cried Mickey as he was trying to get everything organized.

"Hey, don't blame me, you should blaming yourself for not getting me up early" laughed Daffy.

"I don't see why you won't forgive your rabbit friend" continued Mickey as he was leading his group to the studios.

"I'll forgive him when he admits he's wrong" laughed Daffy.

Mickey and the rest of his team ended up coming to the studios late to which Chris was waiting quite impatiently.

"Not good timing" sighed Chris, "Mickey what's happening here to you?"

"Hey don't blame me I was up early, that Daffy Duck character he slept in late" continued Mickey.

"Boy you're in for it" sighed Bugs who had some sympathy for the mouse.

"In spite of one of the teams coming here late, today's challenge is making your first commercial, you are going to have to assign someone to do the script for the commercial, and then the other part of it for those who are not participating in the commercial, they're going to do robo phone calls" continued Chris, "best commercial for any of the campaigns win immunity."

"Hmm, you look like you could be a smart lad" said the Phantom Blot to Mac.

"I don't know" continued Mac.

"Come on, you keep on stating you're smarter than your friend Bloo back home or the rest of your friends at Foster's" continued the Phantom Blot.

"What how the heck do you know that I go to Foster's?" asked Mac.

"Hey I know these things" continued the Phantom Blot, "you know I should have you team up with Jack Spicer he sounds like he could help you out too."

"Now you're thinking" laughed Jack.

As for the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers, Dee Dee volunteered herself to do the script.

"As a genius I should warn you letting Dee Dee do any of the script would do rather harm to your cause" said Dexter to Mickey.

"Look, I trust her because she helped me win the last challenge" continued Mickey.

"Yea Dexter, the mouse thinks I'm smarter than you" laughed Dee Dee to which she kept on singing that phrase over and over.

As for the other teams, the Bunny Brigade selected Hiro while the Rabbit's Feet selected Marc to do the script.

Confessions:

"I can't believe it, that Dee Dee will ruin everything for the team!" cried Dexter who didn't seem to like it one bit.

"I'm writing my script right now" laughed Dee Dee as she was literally scribbling whatever she had in her thoughts on the piece of paper.

"Hmm, this makes me think" laughed Otto who thought up of a plan to get back at Dexter.

End of confessions.

Dee Dee indeed finished her script before everyone else on the other teams to which she showed the script to Otto.

"What do you think?" asked Dee Dee to Otto.

"Oh my, you're script is terrific!" said Otto in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Even though Sheldon wasn't writing the script for his team, he was handed the script from Dee Dee to him.

"What do you think?" asked Dee Dee again to Sheldon.

"Wait, this is exactly what my team needs to be disqualified in this challenge" said Sheldon.

"Oh well, I can always write more" laughed Dee Dee as she took the script.

Sheldon indeed was trying to sabotage his own team as he was sneaking by Mac and Jack whom were writing the script to which Mac was trying to come up with good ideas for the Phantom Blot.

"So how the heck should we make the guy look patriotic?" asked Jack.

"Patriotic, how I got some word from those phone calls from the others on the team that he's already hated" sighed Mac.

"What you're just going to give up on the guy?" asked Jack who gasped of the thought, "Well I'm not, not one bit!"

"What that's it, he's never given up even if he is despised by everyone" continued Mac, "the town will need a mayor who is very determine to get the work done."

"Let's hope your plan works" said Jack to which he noticed Sheldon trying to sneak by, "hey no peaking pal!"

Indeed as for the others they were doing various phone calls, the Phantom Blot Quills were indeed running into the obvious problem that their candidate was either disliked or hated by most of the residents. Even if they were phoning other villains, those villains also didn't like the Phantom Blot for getting too big for his britches.

"I don't know if our guy can win" sighed Cleveland Jr. as he finished one angry phone call for just mentioning the Phantom Blot's name.

"Yea no kidding, the guy has a reputation problem" added June.

"There must be something we can do like make him being made out of peanut butter or mayonnaise, people would like that as a change" laughed Owen.

"I'm going to take a break from this, Cleveland Jr., you want to come along?" asked Trixie to Cleveland Jr.

"Okay" replied Cleveland Jr.

It was obvious the two were going to have their alone time together, but as they were having their alone time together, a certain Stan Smith overheard that members of the Phantom Blot Quills were having a reputation problem with their candidate.

"So, I've heard you have been getting some upsetting replies" said Stan.

"Look dad, we're trying to do this without cheating" whispered Steve to Stan.

"But I'm just trying to help you, and it sounds like this guy's very sadly unpopular" continued Stan.

"Just let us be!" cried Steve who didn't want his dad's presence there.

It was finally done the scripts for the commercials, Doc who sat back in the director's chair with Chris and Chef who also had director chairs were going to be the judges of these commercials. First commercial that went up was the Rabbit's Feet.

"He's been around for a very long time" said a deep voice as the commercial ran, "his name is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and he wants your vote for mayor."

Doc indeed gave the score of a 3.5 out of 5.

"It's good but what are his policies?" asked Doc.

"Yea, his policies" added Chris, "next!"

It was then the Bunny Brigade's turn which showed its commercial.

"Bugs Bunny for Mayor, he'll hop to the job" said the deep voice.

Doc along with the other two judges gave it a 3.8 out of 5.

"An improvement from the last one" laughed Doc.

"Yea, probably so, next!" roared Chris.

It was then the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers' turn to take the stand in its commercial. The commercial ended up opening with a puppet of Mickey which Dee Dee was playing the part.

"Hi there folks, I'm Mickey Mouse and I'm running for mayor and I want your vote!" said Dee Dee.

The three judges squirmed at the site of the puppet.

"My word, that's one of the ugliest puppets of Mickey I've ever seen!" cried Doc.

"Rather an insult to him" sighed Chef who gave the commercial a zero.

"Same here, let's hope the Phantom Blot Quills don't have a lame commercial" said Chris, "come on, I want this to be over with!"

Indeed it was finally the Phantom Blot Quills to have their commercial up.

"Determination is something of a myth that's not found in the average person who'll be running for mayor, but there is one candidate who has that courage and determination and it's the Phantom Blot" said the deep voice.

Indeed the three judges gasped with a surprise shock of approval.

"Wow, I'm impressed, five out of five!" said Doc.

"Yea me too" added Chef.

"That'd be quite ironically since the guy is sadly not liked around here" laughed Chris, "will the polls change who knows. But it's quite the obvious the Phantom Blot Quills will receive immunity, I'll have to go and tell the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers they'd be voting somebody off."

Indeed it was finally time for the ceremony for members of the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers to vote someone off. Like the last time, the contestants received an electronic voting machine that was placed in the confession area in the back of the bus. Typically enough most members voted for Dee Dee, including Dexter, Otto was the only one who voted for Dexter to which it was obvious he along with Dee Dee were the only ones who didn't receive a cookie with frosting in the shape of the American flag.

"Wow, Dee Dee, you won your team immunity in the last challenge and you didn't this one!" laughed Chris, "Oh the irony which is exactly why Dexter will get the last cookie for the night!"

"But the mouse selected me being smart!" cried Dee Dee as she was being escorted to the Chopper of Shame where Skarr was waiting for her by Mr. Black and Mr. White.

"Don't feel so bad" sighed Mr. White, "we feel for ya."

"Come on, let's hurry it up already" said Skarr.

As the Chopper of Shame took off once Dee Dee got onto it, the scene changes to the headquarters of the Phantom Blot, Edmund had already scouted out the area of the headquarters.

"Ha, got the entire plans of the place" laughed Edmund who handed it over to Red.

"These are actually pretty good" said Red.

"Told ya" laughed Edmund.

"So how the heck are we supposed to get in there?" asked Gwen Wu.

"Through the roof" replied Red.

But as Red was preparing for the operation with Nicky Flippers not far away, the camera changes to Chris.

"Well wasn't that an exciting elimination, ironic that Dee Dee won the challenge for her team and lost it in this challenge but hey that happens here" laughed Chris, "tune in more for more Total Drama here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	6. Door to Door Tally

Chapter 6: Door to Door Tally

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was commercial time for our contestants. Well, at least the ones whom were going to script the commercial. Mickey Mouse made a dastardly mistake by letting Dee Dee do the script for his commercial, while the Phantom Blot Quills oddly enough managed to make reasonable headlines versus the other two teams who did moderately okay but not the best.

In the end, Dee Dee had to take the Chopper of Shame home, and the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers will have to play catch up on this. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Poor Nick and Reggie, they were sadly doing hard labor for Chef. As their break finally came, Jade and Otto whom had snuck away from their team for the time being brought them food from breakfast that they obtained.

"Wow, thanks" said Nick as he scarfs down the food to which Nick ended up spitting some of it out, "don't tell me this is what Chef cooked!"

"Sorry, it is" sighed Jade as she leaned over toward Nick.

As the two ate what they could of the breakfast that Jade and Otto snuck in for them, the bus carrying the Phantom Blot Quills were on their way heading toward a neighborhood that was designated for them for the next challenge. Typically enough, Chris was kind enough to let the Phantom Blot choose which neighborhood in Toon Town that he felt would do the best.

Confessions:

"There must be some way I can ruin my team's chances to make up for Jenny hating me" said Sheldon softly to the camera.

"Chris better be right that this neighborhood is sympathetic toward me" said the Phantom Blot.

"That Sheldon kid better not be noisy on getting some good info on my plans to help the team win" laughed Jack.

End of confessions.

"Alright" said the Phantom Blot as the bus stopped, "this neighborhood is filled with mostly villains of my standard. You are to go to house to house and ask each member of the household who is able to vote what their opinion is on me."

"That doesn't sound hard to do" said Chris Griffin.

"Oh, these people are very difficult to get along with, believe me someone in their shoes being the obvious" sighed the Phantom Blot, "now get to it."

Cleveland Jr. and Trixie paired up to go to the house that had the Weasels as the residence. As Cleveland Jr. rang the doorbell to the house, the first Weasel opened up the door.

"Can I help you?" asked the first Weasel to Cleveland Jr.

"We're doing a survey on what you think about the Phantom Blot" continued Cleveland Jr., "it'd only take a few minutes."

"Yea, sure I guess we can take your survey" replied the first Weasel.

But as the first Weasel finished the survey, about 49 other of his family members showed up.

"This is going to take a long time" sighed Trixie.

As for the other members of the Phantom Blot Quills, Owen along with Chris Griffin took the house owned by Cruella De Vil, she wasn't home since she was helping the Phantom Blot being the obvious fashion expert for his campaign. Instead the Badun brothers Horace and Jasper answered the door.

"Can we help you?" asked Horace to Owen.

"We're doing a survey of the Phantom Blot" continued Owen.

"Well, you're in luck, Cruella's his fashion expert, we'd like to help you out on this one" continued Horace.

Steve, Mac and Jack decided to take the house owned by Shere Khan to which Khan who was in his typical business suit opened up his door.

"Can I help you?" asked Khan who was rather not happy that the trio were there.

"We're doing a survey on the Phantom Blot" continued Steve.

"Oh, that guy running for mayor" sighed Khan, "well, I would like to do the survey, but I need some shopping to do. Maybe if one of you could run down to the store and grab me a list of groceries I have, maybe I wouldn't mind doing the survey."

"But we don't have the money" said Steve.

"Leave it to me the one whose family allowed him to get his own credit card" sighed Jack.

"That's the spirit" laughed Khan.

June along with Sheldon took Ursula's house, as she answered the door Sheldon thought the best way to ruin the Phantom Blot's image was to be rude to her.

"Yuck, tentacles!" cried Sheldon as he pretended to be frighten of Ursula's true form.

"Nonsense my dear, they won't harm you one bit" laughed Ursula, "what's this about?"

"We're doing a survey on the Phantom Blot" continued June.

"Fine, I'll do it" sighed Ursula who felt it was a waste of time.

While the Phantom Blot Quills continued to do their surveys, Sheldon was still having a hard time sabotaging them. As for the other teams, the Bunny Brigade took on the neighborhood that Bugs Bunny typically could do well in. Both Abigail and Zak Saturday took the house owned by Foghorn Leghorn.

"I say, what's this all about?" asked Foghorn who acted a bit rudely to the two.

"It's a survey for Bugs Bunny" continued Abigail.

"Oh yea, he's running for mayor, I say kids do you have time for me to tell you all a few stories?" asked Foghorn.

"Please say no" whispered Zak Saturday who felt Foghorn Leghorn was going to be rather annoying.

Lee Clark along with Molly and Timmy took the house for Yosemite Sam.

"Say what's all the racket about?" roared Yosemite Sam as he answered the door to which Molly wasn't impressed.

"We're doing a survey for Bugs Bunny" continued Lee Clark.

"Bugs Bunny, why he's my neighbor!" added Yosemite Sam, "Sure I'll do the survey!"

Danny and Sam were lucky as they ended up taken the house owned by Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner.

"What can I do for you two?" asked Wile.

"I thought you typically used those signs to talk" replied Danny to which Sam smacked Danny on the shoulders for being rude to Wile.

"It's alright, I mostly use those signs when it's appropriate" continued Wile.

"We're doing a survey on Bugs Bunny" continued Sam.

"A survey on the rabbit I typically attempt to hunt down as much as my speedy avian friend, sure I'll do your survey" continued Wile.

Confessions:

"Ouch, that hurt!" cried Danny who felt his shoulder.

"Serves him right" laughed Sam.

End of confessions.

As for Danielle and Hiro, they took the house unfortunately owned by Pepe Le Pew.

"I say, not to be rude but what's this about?" asked Pepe to the two to which he noticed the two were holding hands, "Oh isn't that sweet of you two, reminds me of me trying to do the same thing during my younger years."

"We're doing a survey on Bugs Bunny" continued Danielle.

"Oh him, well I'd be happy to, if you don't mind taking a tour of my house and give you two a few love tips" added Pepe.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" said Hiro which was obviously going to be a big mistake.

As for the Lucky Rabbit Feet and the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers both campaigns were going to concentrate in the same neighborhood as Oswald wanted to compete with his younger brother Mickey.

"Ha, now you're getting it with this kind of rivalry" laughed Pete who spotted the bus.

"Let's get Goofy's house first before Mickey decides to send his people there" continued Mandy.

"Right, good thinking" said Oswald.

Mandy along with Billy made a mad dash toward Goofy's house, but Jenny along with Duncan Rosenblatt ended up beating the two to which the four began to fight each other for the doorbell. Mandy ended up pressing the doorbell first to which Goofy answered the door.

"What can I do for you four?" asked Goofy.

"We're doing a survey on Oswald" said Mandy.

"No, we're doing a survey on Mickey Mouse" said Jenny who pushed Mandy aside.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to do the survey on both Oswald and Mickey" continued Goofy who ended up compromising with the four.

It was rather the same scene as Riley, Megan and Marc tried to race with Brad, Tuck and Dexter as the six tried to ring the doorbell to the house owned by Donald Duck who wasn't home since he was the bus driver of Bugs Bunny but instead Daisy Duck answered the door.

"What can I do you for?" asked Daisy.

"We're doing a survey on Mickey Mouse" said Dexter.

"No we're doing a survey on Oswald!" said Marc.

"I wouldn't mind doing both surveys, but I am not sure if I should speak for Donald since he may vote for Bugs over his dispute with Mickey" continued Daisy as she began doing each survey.

"What could he be fighting him with?" asked Megan.

"It's rather complicated really" continued Daisy.

Indeed Dib along with Johnny and Sissy took the house owned by Ludwig von Drake along with also Jade, Otto, Rose and Jake whom all struggled to try to get the doorbell, but Dib ended up getting the doorbell first.

"What is all this?" cried Ludwig who thought there was a fight going on outside his door step.

"We're doing a survey about Mickey" said Rose as she ended up getting the survey to him first.

"Well Mickey and I do have a history together" continued Ludwig.

"But what about our survey, I rang the doorbell!" cried Dib.

"Fine, I'll do whatever your survey is about" sighed Ludwig who was rather annoyed but didn't mind doing the survey about Oswald.

As each of the four campaigns ended up wrapping their surveys they ended up making a mad dash to the main area where Chris along with Chef, Wolf and Twitchy were waiting for them. For the Phantom Blot Quills, the Phantom Blot was too busy hoping that they'd get there in time to beat the other campaigns so it was his mistake to hand over the documents of the surveys of the villains to Sheldon. All Sheldon had to do was end up accidently spill his drink onto the surveys as the bus was speeding with the other buses to which the Phantom Blot Quills ended up being the first ones there.

"Ha, I beat them, I came in first!" laughed the Phantom Blot who thought he was in the clear to which he leaned over to Sheldon, "Now give me those surveys to hand over to Chris."

"You mean these?" asked Sheldon as they were all covered in the soda liquid.

"Ouch!" laughed Chris as the other teams finally stopped as he noticed Sheldon displayed the wet surveys to the Phantom Blot, "But lucky you this is a reward's challenge since we got a few complaints from the other contestants of some annoying potential voters."

"So no one's going to be voted off in spite of this!" cried the Phantom Blot who wanted justice done.

"Sorry, you're out of luck for now" laughed Chris, "but since you came in first we'll give you the spa treatment for having A for Effort."

Confessions:

"Something's fishy going on here, and I am going to find out what smells like rotten fish here" said the Phantom Blot.

"Somehow, I speculate someone might be sabotaging us, but who is the question" said Jack.

End of confessions.

As the celebrations for the teams were going on as they took the reward, Riley decided to have his alone time with Megan to which made Marc miss Libby. Riley ended up relaxing with her at the hot tub that was provided as part of the reward.

Confessions:

"Man I do miss Libby" sighed Marc.

"Heck ya, Megan now digs me!" laughed Riley.

End of confessions.

While that was going on however, Red along with the others whom were looking into the Phantom Blot were nearly prepared to do into his headquarters.

"Let's review this one more time before we start the operation" continued Red, "Nicky Flippers wants any evidence that the Phantom Blot may or may not be cheating."

"And why does he trust us?" asked Zak Monday.

"Since you were formerly cheaters" continued Red.

"I see" added Edmund.

"I think it's good that we use the cover of the coming Aftermath to use this operation" continued Red.

Indeed Chris was reviewing the footage of the contestants being either bored to death of a potential annoying voter or were fighting over who'd get the survey.

"Well it sounds like the campaigns are kicked into gear, as soon as the first Aftermath is over we'll have our first poll be done for the candidates" laughed Chris, "so sit back and relax because this season here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial will be kicked right into shape!"


	7. First Aftermath

Chapter 7: First Aftermath

It was quite the obvious that the first Aftermath of the season was going to air with Geoff giving commentary to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Well, last season was a wild season this season is just as wild as the last probably even more. So sit back tight because we're going to have our first Aftermath with four Aftermath co-hosts this season. So get ready for Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

It was the first Aftermath and Manny was as nervous as ever as he was one of the co-hosts.

"Relax" said Frida, "we get the good digs this time, not being humiliated out there."

"Yea, just what she said" added Marceline to Manny.

"I don't know, I kind of miss the action" sighed Manny.

"I wish we could be out there" said Bart as he and Lisa were just there as part of the transition for the four new co-hosts, "but our mom won't let us."

"Why not sue your mother like the way Fanny is trying to sue the show?" asked Zoe as she had some inside info on that.

"We don't have the money" replied Lisa.

"And if we did, she'd always bring in a better lawyer than us" sighed Bart.

"Well, think of a way, at least for a way to get you into season six if possible" continued Marceline, "if we have a season six."

"Sounds like our four co-hosts are almost ready" said Geoff as he came into the scene with Bridgette.

"I'm kind of nervous doing this" said Manny, "I'm not use to this kind of stuff."

"Hey, it's more relaxing than being out there" laughed Geoff, "believe me."

"Should we start with bringing out the contestants who got voted off?" asked Marceline.

"Good suggestion, Jorgen if you don't mind" laughed Geoff.

"Fine" sighed Jorgen as he went to fetch the four contestants whom were voted off.

"I can't believe I was the first one voted off!" cried Haley as she was quite upset, "Isn't there a way of me getting a second chance?"

"Not likely" sighed Jorgen.

"Ha, I'm glad I'm not going to be in the game" laughed Tak, "who wants to support a cartoon character who is just black and white?"

"I was the smart one who won my team's last challenge, why am I here!" cried Dee Dee as she was sobbing a bit.

"Hey, I feel your pain, I thought I got the winning logo for my team's flyer" added Hoogie.

"It also seems that we have some contestants from last season who also didn't seem to make it, say where's Fanny?" asked Bridgette to Geoff.

"It sounds like the rumors are true, Fanny is trying to get a good lawyer to sue the show" continued Geoff.

"You better call Chris on that" said Bridgette.

"Will do" laughed Geoff as he indeed dialed Chris' number on his cell phone.

As Geoff was handling that, the contestants who failed to qualify showed up with the four whom were recently voted off.

"Man this stinks not being back in the game" sighed Spud.

"Say, where the heck are Zim and Gaz, they didn't qualify anymore than we did" added Squid.

"Yea" added Twister, "you know there must be a way where we can find out what happen to them."

"I think we can both help each other on that one" said Tucker, "I heard rumors of some UFO sightings in Toon Town."

"But we can't go there, we're not able to get there anyway" said Squid.

"Nonsense, I got contacts with the Happily Ever After agency" continued Tucker, "although they're currently busy on a case right now, I think they wouldn't mind if they penciled this mission in."

Meanwhile Geoff was indeed contacting Chris about Fanny possibly suing the show. Chris was busy typically relaxing in the spa when he picked up his cell phone and answered it.

"Yep this is Chris, Geoff, what's up, I thought you're helping our new Aftermath co-hosts out" continued Chris.

"There's kind of a problem, Fanny is trying to sue the show" whispered Geoff, "I don't want to alert the others on this."

"Don't worry, don't worry, we got the brightest, and when I mean by the brightest lawyers, I really mean the most ruthless lawyers on the planet that can handle any lawsuit that comes our way" laughed Chris, "I know what Courtney tried to do in season two of Total Drama Action."

"But Mr. Boss might pull some lawyers working with Father" continued Geoff.

"Yea, that would be a problem" said Chris.

As Chris was trying to get a grip on the problem on Fanny possibly suing the show, meanwhile back at the studios, the four contestants who got voted off were especially unhappy, at least Haley was the most unhappiest among them all.

"This isn't fair, I want another chance!" roared Haley as she began to shack Manny.

"Hey, calm down" said Marceline as she tore the two up.

"Look, all I want is a second chance!" continued Haley as she shouted at the four co-hosts.

"Hmm, there must be some way we can help her, it is unfair that the Phantom Blot made up that reason as the only reason why she got voted off" said Frida.

"Yea, but I doubt we should do it now" continued Zoe, "it'd be too soon if we did."

"Fine then, I guess I'd have to wait then" sighed Haley as she was quite angry.

"I am so glad I am not going to go back" laughed Tak as she was quite happy.

"Aw come on, 50 million dollars is a lot of money" added Hoogie to Tak, "I would try to go back."

"Yea, me too" added Dee Dee.

"Not me" continued Tak.

"What if it's possible that Zim is trying to sneak onto the show?" asked Zoe to Tak, "Would you want to go back to the show then?"

"Say, where the heck is ZIm anyway?" asked Tak.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, but we don't have the time or the manpower to do it" continued Tucker.

"Leave that to me" said Tak, "I can help you try to find Zim if he's not in the studios."

Tak indeed started to leave the main room with Squid, Twister and Tucker following her.

"Say where are they heading off to?" asked Geoff as he turned off the phone.

"They said something that they were going to look for Zim" continued Bridgette.

"I see" said Geoff, "I guess we can always have a jam session with Frida and Marceline."

Indeed Geoff was hoping to kill time with Frida and Marceline jamming it out with their guitars, meanwhile as that was happening, back in Toon Town, Red was prepared to go through with the operation of breaking into the Phantom Blot's headquarters.

Confessions:

"Time to start Operation: Ink the Fink!" laughed Red.

"This is going to be sweet" laughed Edmund.

End of confessions.

Red and her team along with Edmund and his alliance members headed up to the rough of the headquarters with the aid of several grappling hooks.

"Just like in the comic books" laughed Ed.

"Just shut up and climb!" cried Zak Monday.

"Oh boy, some action!" laughed Bessie.

As Red and Edmund's teams were up on the roof, Red herself was prepared to go into the headquarters itself through the window of the roof.

"You can't make it" said Edmund to Red.

"Ha, just watch me" laughed Red.

Red indeed dived right down through the window using her red scarf as a rope. Edmund typically enough simply leaped down into the headquarters thanks to his vampire powers.

"Ed goes next!" laughed Ed.

Ed ended up falling right down with Zak Monday, Wally, Bessie, Portia and Gwen Wu following closely behind.

"Is he hurt?" asked Gwen Wu referring to Ed.

"Ed's alright" laughed Ed.

"Split up and search for clues" continued Red.

As the two groups ended up splitting up to search for clues, meanwhile Squid, Tucker and Twister were surprised that Tak owned a spaceship.

"Zim couldn't have gotten that far from here" said Tak as she opened it up.

"But you said you weren't going to return" said Tucker.

"Until Zim was mentioned missing" continued Tak, "if he is after that prize, I want to snatch it from his bear cold hands."

As Tak's ship took off, back at the studios, the jam session between Frida and Marceline was just winding down.

"Well, it seems here we're out of time, until next time here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

Geoff and Chris were right on the money that Fanny did wanted to sue the show, as she threw the remote controller right into the screen of the television.

"Daddy!" roared Fanny to Mr. Boss, "When are those lawyers from Father are going to show up?"

"Hey, it takes time for high price lawyers to get things ready, you can't rush things with these guys" continued Mr. Boss, "and not only that, but if they're facing some other high priced lawyers, the process may take awhile."

As Fanny awaited the high priced lawyers to show up impatiently, things didn't seem to be going well as a certain Irken known as Zim was still hovering about over Toon Town in his ship monitoring the situation down below.


	8. Candidates' Jog

Chapter 8: Candidates' Jog

Once again it was Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was a house to house call for our four campaigns. Some contestants had tougher choices of homes to choose from, and still others fought for the homes to have the homeowner take their survey.

In the end, it was actually a reward challenge, thankfully no one in the Phantom Blot Quills was voted off, due to a mishap with soda over the survey papers as they were trying to race toward where yours truly was. Good thing it was a rewards challenge or the Quills would have a hard time voting someone off. So what else will happen next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The Phantom Blot was very much unaware of Red and the others had already broken into his headquarters. Ed had carefully disguised everyone as Card soldiers with cut out boards.

"Disguises" laughed Ed.

"I feel stupid" sighed Zak Monday.

"Same here" sighed Wally.

"Well, it should last until we find more evidence of the Phantom Blot cheating" continued Red.

"Ha, I've found no such evidence" said Portia who was obviously lying as she didn't search at all.

"Yea me neither" laughed Gwen Wu.

"I guess it'd be up to us then" continued Edmund.

As they continued to search the Phantom Blot's headquarters for clues, meanwhile, the four buses of the four campaigns came to a stop near an empty street where Chris was waiting for them.

"So why are we wasting our time here?" asked the Phantom Blot as everyone got off the four buses.

"Glad you asked" laughed Chris, "today's challenge is that you are going to show everyone in Toon Town that you're an average citizen by jogging with those in your team."

"What, that's it?" asked Oswald who felt it was rather simple.

Confessions:

"Ha, I can win this one" laughed Oswald.

"Chris better not be running out of ideas early or this will be a slow season" sighed the Phantom Blot.

"Great, why is it that I have to go and run!" cried Sheldon who didn't want to do it.

End of confessions.

"We'll have at least three laps around the four designated blocks" continued Chris, "the candidate who manages to get to the finish line will receive immunity."

As the four teams headed off, Chef came into the scene as he was readying the hoses that were filled with water.

"You didn't tell them that we were setting up traps were you?" asked Chef.

"Nope" laughed Chris, "all to make it the more interesting."

Indeed the contestants and the four candidates didn't realize that members of Chris' Helper and Idea teams excluding Red, Edmund and the others whom were out investigating the Phantom Blot's headquarters were there.

Confessions:

"Yea, this is going to be fun!" laughed Dil.

"Finally some action!" laughed Gumball.

"Time to hose them down!" laughed Alice.

End of confessions.

As the Rabbits Feet members were running down one block, Alice along with the help of Dwight and Mindy grabbed the hose which was attached to the fire hydrant was unleashed upon the Rabbit Feet members, including poor Oswald himself.

Confessions:

"Ha, got them, losers!" laughed Mindy.

"I'm so wet!" cried Oswald.

"I wish Zim were in this season so that he could be burned with this water" laughed Dib who didn't seem to care being wet.

End of confessions.

The Phantom Blot Quills ended up getting ahead of the Rabbits Feet with the Bunny Brigade and the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers not far behind.

"Come on, we have to catch up!" cried Mickey as he was trying to catch his breath.

Poor Dexter along with Otto were sprayed with water by Phil, Lil and Dil.

Confessions:

"Ha, got them!" laughed Phil.

"This is fun!" laughed Dil.

End of confessions.

The Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers soon got wet themselves, but for the Phantom Blot Quills and the Bunny Brigade, they were mostly dry.

"Ha we can win this, and I am having the time of my life with this exercise!" laughed the Phantom Blot who oddly felt happy.

"There's just has to be a way to stop this" whispered Sheldon to himself to which he noticed a hose which Sheldon took the hose and threw it right in front of the Phantom Blot.

The Phantom Blot sadly didn't see the hose, and neither did Mac who was right behind him as the two tripped on the hose.

"Time to spray us some victims" laughed Coraline as she used the hose on the two getting both Mac and the Phantom Blot soaking wet.

Confessions:

"That boy's going to regret that" said the Phantom Blot as he thought it was Mac's fault that caused him to trip.

End of confessions.

That sadly placed the Bunny Brigade ahead of the Phantom Blot Quills, along with the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers and the Rabbit Feet who ended up recovering from being hosed down. The trio of teams were making their third and final lap with the Phantom Blot and his team trying to scramble as fast as they could.

"Come on, come on!" roared the Phantom Blot as he was rushing everyone to run as fast as they could.

"Can't run, can't go on!" cried Chris Griffin as he was getting rather quite tired.

"Listen you fool, you'll be one of the reasons why I didn't when the challenge!" continued the Phantom Blot.

"But I'm tired!" whined Chris Griffin.

"Yea, can we rest?" added Owen who was also quite tired as well.

"Oh boy, I am never going to become mayor" sighed the Phantom Blot at his own misery.

Indeed it was a win for the Bunny Brigade which Bugs immediately came in first place with members of his campaign following behind.

"Ha, I won!" laughed Bugs.

"Sorry, we don't hand out medals, however your team does win immunity from having anyone being voted off for now" laughed Chris, "as for the team that never crossed the finish line, I'd hate to tell the Quills, but sadly they'll be voting someone off."

Indeed the Quills were going to vote someone off, back in the bus, an electronic voting machine was provided for each member to vote who would be voted off next. Chris Griffin indeed got a few votes, but Mac got the most votes. As the members of the Quills sat around the camp fire, Chris Griffin and Mac were the only ones who didn't receive a cookie with the shape of the American flag on it.

"Mr. Griffin, you apparently slowed down the Phantom Blot, but not as much as Mac screwed things up for him" said Chris as he handed Chris Griffin the cookie, "you get to stay. Sorry Mac, looks like the Phantom Blot was quite tough on you."

Poor Mac was escorted to the Chopper of Shame as it landed, he was escorted by Shadow and Rogue.

"When the heck do we get cookies like that?" asked Rogue to Chris.

"Maybe if I decide whether or not you qualify to become contestants in the near future" laughed Chris.

"Come on, come on" said Skarr as Mac was getting onboard the Chopper of Shame.

As the Chopper of Shame took off, it seemed like it was rather over. After the challenge, Jimmy and Cindy decided to rekindle their love since they were not contestants in this season for now.

Confessions:

"Man it's good to get back what's good in life" laughed Jimmy.

End of confessions.

Wolf along with Twitchy and Sagat were indeed helping provide with the atmosphere with Reggie and Nick being forced to be waiters as Chef was going to cook both Jimmy and Cindy a first class romantic meal.

Confessions:

"Yea, why not help out those two" laughed Chef.

"I say child labor laws are being violated here" sighed Reggie who wasn't enjoying herself.

End of confessions.

But meanwhile as the two were rekindling their love, the break-in of the Phantom Blot headquarters continued with Red and the others searching for clues, but so far, no real clues of the Phantom Blot cheating was showing up anywhere.

"This is rather strange" said Red as she was going over the campaign files the Phantom Blot and his strategists came up with.

"What?" asked Edmund.

"He's not doing anything wrong" continued Red.

"Don't tell me that we've been—" said Edmund to which Red cut him off.

"Don't say it" sighed Red as she huffed off not very happy with the results.

"Hoodwinked" laughed Edmund.

Indeed Nicky Flippers who was reviewing the materials in Chris private office handed it over to Chris who was at his desk.

"He doesn't seem to be the one cheating" said Nicky who ruled the Phantom Blot out.

"Well that's very interesting, think about what kind of Total Drama it would be if he found out about this, will he ever? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	9. Eating for Trust

Chapter 9: Eating for Trust

Once again it was Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, the candidates were indeed out jogging to show that they were part of the average citizenry of Toon Town. But what they didn't know was that they'd had to dodge hoses filled with water, along with those within their campaigns that had the contestants run too.

The Phantom Blot Quills sadly ended up tripping on one of the hoses which poor Mac was right behind the Phantom Blot himself who thought he could win against the others. But in the end, they couldn't even get across to the finish line, and poor Mac had to be voted off.

So who'll end up being voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Blaineley along with her old ally Draco were prepared to try to insert the Other Mother as their mole into Chris' reality show. She was dropped off in a taxi to the Phantom Blot's headquarters.

"Can I help you?" asked a Card soldier to the Other Mother.

"I am here for the job offer for the Phantom Blot Quills campaign?" asked the Other Mother.

"We'll inform security personal on the higher ups to let you in" said the second Card soldier.

As the Phantom Blot's security at his headquarters took Blaineley's bait for infiltration, meanwhile as for the four campaigns they were heading toward a food court where Chris was waiting for them. Chris along with Chef and his trio of helpers had brought out several ingredients for the contestants to make.

"You sure about this?" asked Chef.

"Why not, I'm getting tired of seeing them do exercises" laughed Chris.

The four campaign buses stopped at the food court to which everyone onboard got out of the buses and headed down to the food court where Chris was waiting for the next challenge.

"Glad you could all make it to today's challenge which will be required for the contestants to make a meal for the candidate who is running for office" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Ha now this is more like it to my taste" laughed the Phantom Blot.

"Sounds yummy" laughed Mickey.

"I hope they make a good carrot cake" laughed Bugs.

End of confessions.

The ingredients were handed out by Reggie and Nick whom were still being forced to do various chores for Chef. Sheldon who still wanted to sabotage his team wanted to try to first apologize to Jenny as she was gathering ingredients for her team for the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers.

"Look, Jenny, I want to say I'm sorry for the entire Silver Shell thing" said Sheldon.

"You got a lot of nerve to walk up to me and say that" said Jenny as she shot Sheldon down again.

Confessions:

"Ouch" laughed Duncan Rosenblatt who noticed what was happening between the two.

"Shot down again" laughed Brad.

End of confessions.

Sheldon wanted to try to find a way to sabotage not just his team to win but also at least two other teams. He noticed that Chef was carrying some pills with him in his pocket. Chef who was rather still busy lecturing Reggie and Nick what to do was unaware that Sheldon was stealing his needed medicine. He then noticed Tuck was drinking a soda, for which as Tuck went to help out his team make the dish for Mickey, Sheldon placed a pill into Tuck's soda where the pill dissolved into the drink. Likewise, he then noticed Chris Griffin was also drinking the same brand of soda that Tuck was drinking and placed a pill in the drink as well. He then rushed to place back the pills back in Chef's back pocket not realizing that they have been tampered with.

"Ah yes" laughed Chef as he grabbed the pill box from his pocket, "my daily dose of hyper energy, really need this kind of stuff when I'm working for this kind of a show."

Indeed Sheldon's plan worked like a charm, both Tuck nor Chris Griffin couldn't concentrate on helping their team make the dish for the candidate.

"It's easy Tuck, just pour in the sugar so that we can make the cheese cake for Mickey" said Brad.

"Yes, sugar, the cheese cake needs sugar!" said Tuck who said it being quite hyper.

"You're okay Tuck?" asked Brad.

"Never been better!" laughed Tuck as he then poured more than the required amount of sugar.

As for Chris Griffin, he was doing quite a sloppy job on the desert segment of the dish for the Phantom Blot, the chocolate cake had hardly any frosting on it to which Chris Griffin ended up spraying the frosting from the tube getting poor June all covered in it.

"Let me lick you up" laughed Owen to June to which June ended up shocking Owen in the shoulder.

Confessions:

"Ouch, that really hurts!" cried Owen who felt the area where June had hit him.

"I don't know what the heck is up with that Griffin boy" said June as she cleaned herself up with the towel.

End of confessions.

The Bunny Brigade was again in first as everyone had finished up creating various meals for Bugs to enjoy.

"My, my that smells good" laughed Bugs as he sniffed the air that had the obvious scent of carrots.

First dish from the Bunny Brigade was a carrot salad for Bugs to which the rabbit was able to scarf down, next came a carrot burger, without the meat and just the carrot and finally came the desert which was in fact a carrot cake.

"Wow, I must say everyone on my team out done themselves" laughed Bugs.

"Well, let's hope the other candidates enjoyed their meals as much as you did" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"I'm not just only a genius when it comes to creating robots, but also a genius in cooking" laughed Hiro as he then displayed a book called How to Cook to the camera, "wasn't hard to learn this."

"Never saw someone enjoy so much of these carrots" said Timmy.

End of confessions.

The Rabbit's Feet was indeed up next, the first dish for Oswald was typically a salad for him followed by a sushi-style form where carrots would replace fish in the center and then flam filled with carrots in the middle.

"Wow, that looks great" laughed Oswald.

"Thought about the idea of the sushi thing myself" said Mandy as she handed Oswald the plate of carrot sushi.

Oswald like Bugs ended up enjoying his meals to which pleased Chris.

"And next will be the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers, let's hope this cheese induced foods help" laughed Chris.

"Oh I hope so" said Mickey.

Typically enough Mickey's first dish was soup with cheese on the top; second dish was a simple cheese pizza and finally came the cheese cake. Tuck who was given the task to hand Mickey over the cheese cake was struggling a bit.

"You need a hand there little brother?" asked Brad to Tuck.

"Nope, I got everything under control" said Tuck who was rather still hyper.

Tuck ended up tripping on a nail that was on the ground to which flew the cheese cake right into the faces of Chris and Mickey.

"This cheese cake is too sweet!" cried Chris as he then tasted it, "Who put too much sugar in this?"

"Yea he's right" added Mickey who could taste the amount of high induced sugar.

Indeed the last campaign to have its dishes come out was the Phantom Blot Quills, Chris Griffin was given the task of handing over the plates to the Phantom Blot.

"They smell pretty good" said the Phantom Blot who could smell the taste of ribs on the main course and a Caesar salad as the first course.

But Chris Griffin being as hypersensitive as Tuck was thanks to Sheldon ended up tripping on something small to which all three plates ended up landing right on the poor Phantom Blot which caused Mickey to laugh at him.

"Hey mouse, you're covered in your own food too!" roared the Phantom Blot.

Confessions:

"Oh that Mr. Griffin is going down" said the Phantom Blot who finished cleaning himself up.

"Yea I get to be part of the cleanup crew, tasty ribs!" laughed Owen who had a few ribs in his hand.

End of confessions.

"Well, it seems that we have ourselves a tie with the Rabbits Feet and the Bunny Brigades receiving shared immunity, but sadly it seems that the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers and the Phantom Blot Quills will be voting someone off" laughed Chris.

A few hours later it was finally time to have the two teams in question vote someone off. In the voting booth which was the confession area, members of both teams used the electronic machine to vote which team member deserved to be voted off. Although Otto voted for Tuck, he was voted by Dexter who still didn't seem to like him, likewise Owen received a vote from June for his behavior. Otto, Tuck, Owen and Chris Griffin were the only members of their team who didn't receive the last cookie with the American flag frosting on it.

"Otto, you're still not being liked by someone in your team, Owen same problem" said Chris to which he then tossed the two cookies toward them, "but you two won't be voted off for those kind of reasons at least for now. Sorry Tuck, Mr. Griffin you two are going home on the Chopper of Shame."

The two were too hyper active to care about it which they had to be escorted by Guile, C. Viper, Dan and Blanka to the Chopper of Shame.

"Come on, I can't beat the clock to watch my favorite shows" said Skarr as the two got onto the Chopper of Shame.

As the Chopper of Shame took off, the scene changes to where a member of the Helper team Cherry wasn't thrilled being there. She was secretly meeting with the Phantom Blot himself to help him out on who would be sabotaging his team from winning.

"I need a good soldier and sadly you're not in the game yet" sighed the Phantom Blot.

"I can change all that if we find out the perpetrator behind these vile acts" laughed Cherry.

"You better" said the Phantom Blot, "snoop around who has the most to gain if I lose."

"Will do" laughed Cherry as she was going to become the Phantom Blot's main insider.

Meanwhile, in a more romantic tone, Danielle along with Hiro were secretly meeting after their team shared the win with the Rabbits Feet they found a place where they could make out again.

"Time to always get back to the basics" laughed Danielle as she kissed Hiro.

"Indeed" laughed Hiro.

As the two were in a romantic getaway, for Chris he was still receiving reports from Nicky Flippers on where to go next. He was unaware that there were two UFOs hovering around Toon Town, one belonging to Tak and the other Zim.

"Hmm, very interesting reports" laughed Chris, "until next time here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial."


	10. Getting Tricked

Chapter 10: Getting Tricked

Once again it was Chris' time to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was supposed to be about trust, since some campaigns had some contestants that the candidate didn't seem to like. Particularly those in the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers and the Phantom Blot Quills had some problems with two hyper active contestants Tuck and Mr. Chris Griffin!

As for the Bunny Brigade and the Rabbit's Feet everything went perfectly well, no trouble with the candidate enjoying his meals. But for the two other teams, Tuck and Chris Griffin literally got their candidates all messed up, literally speaking and they had to say hello to the Chopper of Shame which took them home.

So who'll be voted off today? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial.

End of commentary.

Up above Toon Town, there were two UFOs floating around, one belonging to Zim, and the other Tak.

"Zim is going to go down" said Tak.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you're ten times smarter than you look" said Squid to Tak.

"Gee, thanks for those remarks, now how the heck am I supposed to find Zim?" cried Tak.

"I can man the radar" said Tucker.

"And I can control this console" said Squid.

"And I can fire at Zim's ship when we come in range" laughed Twister.

"Fine" said Tak as she steered the controls.

But as Tak was trying to search for the rogue Zim, the four campaigns below in Toon Town were being bused toward a large open park where Chris was waiting for them. Otto and Jade who wanted to get even with Chef wanted to find some way to prank him since today was supposed to be Halloween.

"There has to be some way we can get back at that guy for being cruel to Reggie and Nick" said Otto.

"There must be someone, one of his helpers that hates being pushed around" said Jade.

As everyone got out of their buses, Reggie and Nick typically were being forced by Sagat, Wolf and Twitchy to drop the band instruments and costumes on the ground.

"Man, this is heavy!" cried Nick.

Confessions:

"I hate babysitting!" cried Sagat.

"That Chef is going too far" said Reggie.

"Would be better if we were in the game" sighed Nick.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge is a Halloween rock off competition where you'll get to choose costumes for yourselves to play your instruments and you'll be playing live to the entire Toon Town citizenry!" laughed Chris, "Where they'll rate which campaign did the best on which song, the one campaign that rocks the best wins immunity!"

The contestants of the four campaigns scattered for the costumes to choose, the Rabbits Feet since Oswald was a pretty old cartoon character ended up receiving mostly old Dracula-like, mummy or werewolf costumes, even one old ghost costume; the Bunny Brigade received more hi-tech style costumes from various sci-fi films; the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers typically took costumes that were from either the Renaissance Era or the original Musketeer outfits; and all that was left for the Phantom Blot Quills were devil costumes.

Confessions:

"Bah, I can't believe my campaign got these, how the heck am I supposed to improve my image with these kind of costumes?" cried the Phantom Blot who felt cheated.

"It figures I have to wear this ridiculous wig" sighed Jake who didn't like wearing wigs.

"Ha, don't need this" laughed Jenny which all she had to do was transform her style of robotic hair to the exact form as the wig.

End of confessions.

Indeed the four campaigns were then given a list of songs to choose from as Chef placed a list of songs and also had copies of their lyrics.

"I want to do the Monster Mash, since we're old school monsters" laughed Sissy.

"What, we should be doing the Scooby Doo theme" whined Johnny.

Confessions:

"I can't believe Sissy wants us to do the Monster Mash" said Johnny.

"How childish is the Scooby Doo theme" sighed Sissy.

"Man, I would not look good if that song about that dog played" sighed Oswald.

End of confessions.

Sheldon who wanted to try one more time for forgiveness toward Jenny had to admit he was throwing challenges for his team. A certain Cherry who was snooping around as the others were getting their songs ready for the band noticed Sheldon's moves were suspicious enough for her to look into him. She snuck past Chef who was watching Reggie and Nick do more hard labor to spy on Sheldon.

"Jenny, I want one last time to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you when I was the Silver Shell" continued Sheldon.

"No time to care about that" said Jenny as she was trying to memorize the song Calling All Monsters.

"I've been throwing challenges for you" said Sheldon.

"What?" cried Jenny who was rather angry.

Confessions:

"Man, that Sheldon is getting annoying" said Jenny, "he's gone right off the deep end!"

"Ha, got full proof" laughed Cherry as she had a recording of Sheldon's admissions.

End of confessions.

As the others were getting ready, Cherry who rushed over to the Phantom Blot tapped his back.

"Yea what is it?" asked the Phantom Blot to Cherry.

"Got proof that someone in your team is sabotaging your campaign, it's that Sheldon nerd" laughed Cherry.

"What, give the evidence!" cried the Phantom Blot as Cherry handed the Blot her recorder.

The Phantom Blot ended up marching straight toward Jenny as she was getting ready.

"You there robot girl, is it true that your former boyfriend or whatever the heck is was to you is throwing challenges and sabotaging my own team?" bellowed the Phantom Blot.

"Yea, but what the heck am I supposed to do?" asked Jenny.

"You owe me two challenges, you are to throw your team two wins, and I'm not just saying that because Mickey Mouse, my arch enemy is the candidate of that team" continued the Phantom Blot.

"What about this challenge?" asked Jenny.

"I won't ruin any good songs, however if you help sabotage my team to get rid of Sheldon it would be a helping start" continued the Phantom Blot.

"Fine" sighed Jenny who had no other choice.

As Jenny ended up joining her team, the first team that went up was the Rabbit's Feet where everyone ended up choosing to play "It's Terror Time". The hours went by where the crowd for the Halloween concert for Toon Town swelled. Chef had Reggie and Nick sadly pass out buzzers to everyone which there were a lot of buzzers that said either "Yes" or "No" where they get to vote which band would perform the best.

"First up" said Chris as he was up on the microphone, "are the Rabbit's Feet!"

Megan was the one who volunteered herself to be the lead singer with Riley as a backup, with the others on various instruments.

"You hear the screeching of the owl; you hear the wind began to howl" continued Megan as she ended up singing "It's Terror Time" to the audience.

The other members of the Rabbit's Feet were playing from the drums to the guitars. Huey along with Johnny and Sissy were on the guitars while Mandy and Billy played the drums with Mandy often using Billy's nose to hit the drums. Dib was using an electronic piano-like guitar which was different from what the others had. After the song, the Rabbit's Feet received high marks from the crowd as they tallied in the votes. Next came the Bunny Brigade which played "Thriller" with Danny being the lead singer with Sam as a backup, while Abigail along with Zak Saturday were doing the Moon Walk; Lee Clark, Timmy and Molly on the guitars and Danielle and Hiro playing with the lasers in the background.

"Off with your head; D-dance, dance, dance til your dead!" sang Danny.

As the Bunny Brigade continued to perform well with the crowd, Sagat who was getting tired of babysitting Reggie and Nick met up with Otto and Jade before the two were going to perform with their band.

"Put this super lax in Chef's drink" laughed Sagat.

"And why are you helping us?" asked Otto.

"Just to get back at him" laughed Sagat, "for forcing me to babysit those two."

As the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers were going to perform the "Calling out All Monsters", Otto and Jade quickly placed quite a bit of super lax into Chef's drink as Chef was busy giving more chores to poor Reggie and Nick to do. When the two hurried back to their team to play "Calling out All Monsters", it was just then that Chef came back to his drink not knowing super lax was placed inside of it, he drank a few sips of his drink which poor Chef quickly found out the hard way about drinking so much super lax. Chef ran even right onto the stage searching for a bathroom as Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers were performing. Jenny who was the lead singer ended up trying to hit Chef as a way to get him angry at her, but lucky for Chef he rushed off the stage and found a restroom not far.

"Calling out all the monsters!" sang Jenny as the others on her team were on various instruments.

"Yuck, what smells!" cried Max Goof as he was sadly in front of the performance of the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers when Chef was on stage.

Indeed the rest of the crowd didn't like Chef's inhumane odor which the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers sadly got lower marks. The last band was the Phantom Blot Quills that came up on stage. Sheldon purposely volunteered himself knowing very well he couldn't sing that well.

"Face to face, my lovely foe, mouth to mouth" sang Sheldon as he purposely tried to sing as he had a frog in his throat.

Sheldon was indeed quite a horrible singer for the audience, even making the children amongst the audience cry and wanting to leave.

Confessions:

"Oh this is so going to be good for my campaign" said the Phantom Blot in a sarcastic tone.

"Sheldon you're going to go down" laughed Jenny.

End of confessions.

Poor Sheldon thanks to his efforts had the Quills receive the lowest rating score next to the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers doing far worse than they did because of Chef's hygiene problems disrupting the performance. Indeed there was no camp fire ceremony, nor Chris handing out cookies to the two contestants who didn't get the last one, no, instead Sheldon was shown to the Chopper of Shame as it landed with Skarr waiting for him.

"Come on, let's get a move on" said Skarr.

Poor Sheldon, he was rather heartbroken with Jenny to which the Phantom Blot was more than happy to wave goodbye.

"Goodbye Sheldon, you won't be missed" laughed the Phantom Blot.

But while someone's heart was broken, a certain Johnny and Sissy were having a romantic getaway with Sagat this time buying out a restaurant for them since he had the money to do so.

"Feel free to thank me later" said Sagat as Johnny and Sissy sat down for a romantic Halloween dinner.

But while the two were enjoying an evening dinner, up above, Tak's ship had locked right onto Zim's.

"Ha, found you!" laughed Tak to which she turned to Twister, "Prepare to fire!"

Back on Zim's ship, Zim wasn't too concern that Tak was in the area to which Gir noticed blinking lights.

"Yea, it's a video game!" laughed Gir.

"No, we got ourselves a hostile aircraft" said Gaz.

"Hey who the heck is that?" cried Zim.

"Attention Zim, land now or I'll shoot your ship down" said Tak as she appeared on the computer screen.

"Ha, Zim has a new eh, cloaking device on the ship!" laughed Zim.

Zim indeed used the cloaking device for his ship making it impossible for Tak to track it down as it was lost on the radar screen.

"Zim's ship is lost!" cried Tucker to Tak.

"Bah!" cried Tak.

But while Tak was having trouble trying to confront Zim, meanwhile Chris was enjoying some Halloween candy while poor Chef had a miserable time of his own as he was constantly using the restroom.

"Wow, what a performance, if it weren't for Sheldon and Chef's hygiene habits" laughed Chris, "until next time for more Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	11. Trivia About the Candidates

Chapter 11: Trivia About the Candidates

Once again it was time for Chris to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was Halloween, and what couldn't fit better than a Halloween concert where our contestants took random costumes. Sadly, the Phantom Blot Quills got stuck with the devil costumes making it more the ominous for Mr. Blot that he would likely not receive that many fans.

To make matters worse, Sheldon volunteered to be the lead singer, while the Rabbits Feet and the Bunny Brigade did fine, Jenny was confronted with evidence from the Phantom Blot thanks to the help of Cherry who was supposed to be really helping me, and not him! Jenny tried to sabotage her team by whacking Chef who somehow found his way on the stage, and he had a huge hygiene problem that made the audience not very comfortable with the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers.

But in the end, Sheldon was rightfully voted off by the rest of his team. So, who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The Phantom Blot was given quite a surprise, the Other Mother who was hired, was hired to help out the Phantom Blot's campaign. She typically was assigned to be the Phantom Blot's personal secretary to be on the bus itself.

Confessions:

"I'm not a big fan of these personal secretaries, but I like the idea of someone else doing the work for me" laughed Dr. Eggman.

"I am just one step away from meeting up with Coraline" laughed the Other Mother.

"About time someone can get things in order" laughed the Phantom Blot.

End of confessions.

"We're going to make a quick stop first, Chris has allowed me to bring in three new contestants into the game" laughed the Phantom Blot.

"I wonder who they could be" said Cleveland Jr.

"Oh don't worry my dear boy, they're quite familiar faces" laughed the Phantom Blot.

Poor Chef who was humiliated by Otto and Jade in the last challenge was happy enough to give Nick and Reggie up to the Phantom Blot as he arrived at the site where they were working doing hard labor. Cherry was also there as well ready to join in the game itself.

Confessions:

"You won't be missed" laughed Chef, "because now it's payback time for what your two friends did, yea I saw the security cameras!"

"About time I'm in this game, I'm going to show what a Dragonfly is really made out of" laughed Cherry.

"Great, one sinister boss into the next" sighed Reggie as she wasn't a big fan of the Phantom Blot.

"He has to be better than Chef, anyone of these villains should be better than Chef" said Nick.

End of confessions.

While the Phantom Blot along with the other candidates were heading to what seemed like another studios, meanwhile, Chris was secretly meeting with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Anais, Gumball and Darwin.

"There seems to be some odd reports of two UFOs floating above Toon Town" said Chris.

"You want us to develop a radar system that can detect them?" asked Phineas.

"You got it, just to keep you folks busy" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Oh boy, we get to work on a project for Chris!" laughed Gumball with joy.

"A radar system, heck I could have built that if I wanted to, boy I can't believe how smart Phineas and Ferb are" said Anais.

End of confessions.

As for the four candidates, they ended up busing themselves to another studios where it seemed like it was a debate-like atmosphere for the candidates.

"About time, this stage looks like it's a debate format" said the Phantom Blot, "is this even a real challenge?"

"Oh, you're going to get to the fun part soon" laughed Chris who just arrived.

The candidates got into their positions on the podiums.

"Today's challenge is a very simple challenge, it's quite similar like with season two, except the trivia is going to be about the candidates themselves" continued Chris.

Confessions:

"I better not end up like in season two" said Danielle who remembered the humiliation.

"There must be something I can do" said Jenny as she was thinking of a plan to sabotage her team.

End of confessions.

Jenny then had to think of an idea quick as the challenge was going to start, as everyone was trying to find their seats where they'd certainly get shocked if they answered the wrong question about the candidate, Jenny ended up rewiring the wires to be hooked up to Otto's chair which she didn't know was Otto's chair until he took it.

"Oh boy, we get to stump them, revenge is sweet" laughed the Phantom Blot as he was handed a list of questions about himself.

As the candidates were getting ready to ask the first question, Stan who was in the back noticed members of Steve's team would certainly lose. He secretly gave cheat sheet out to Cherry.

"Pass it on" whispered Stan.

"Gee, thanks, I hardly know a thing about the guy, I'm just doing it to get the 50 million bucks" laughed Cherry.

"Alright" said the Phantom Blot who delivered the first question, "what is my date of birth?"

Cherry answers with the buzzer that she presses.

"May 20th, 1939" replied Cherry.

"Correct" laughed the Phantom Blot as a score went up for his team.

Next question came from Mickey.

"Name any of my early films that I stared in" said Mickey.

Otto ends up pushing the buzzer.

"Er, does it have to do with a steamboat?" asked Otto to which he then received a great painful shock.

"You actually have to name it" laughed Chris.

"Okay, first question who was I known as when I was first drawn?" asked Bugs.

Hiro ends up buzzing first.

"The Happy Rabbit" replied Hiro which a green light turned on as the right answer.

"Right" laughed Bugs.

"Alright my turn, what title did I first appeared in?" asked Oswald.

Marc ends up answering the buzzer.

"Trolley Troubles" replied Marc.

"Correct" laughed Oswald with joy as someone remembered him.

But as the trivia progressed, things got harder, and harder for the contestants, excluding those in the Phantom Blot Quills whom managed to get all of them right. Steve, however was the only one not using the cheat sheet as he refused when Cherry tried to hand it over to him.

Confessions:

"I can't believe my dad's helping my team cheat, worse enough for the guy I'm trying to root for has a bad reputation" sighed Steve.

"Man, oh man do I feel sorry for Otto" sighed Danielle as she remembered the same issues she had back in season two.

"Something must be very suspicious to why that Otto kid is getting shocked so much, and I got a hunch it might be sabotage" laughed Daffy.

End of confessions.

Indeed sadly in the end, the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers got the least scores, but Otto who was also into videogames ended up pushing the buzzer first so many times on top of that.

"Ha, what losers" laughed Mindy as she was passing by, "no wonder you got yourself a brainless monkey pressing the button who doesn't know a thing about any of the candidates."

"You take that back!" cried Otto who wanted to attack her.

"Hey, leave this to me" said Abigail, "I got a score to settle with her anyway."

"Wow, Mindy's not even in the competition and already you're trying to squash her like a bug" laughed Chris.

"I wish that were possible" added Mandy.

"Well, Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers, you're going to have to vote someone off" laughed Chris.

Indeed, members of the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers were voting in the back of the bus with the electronic voting machine. Otto received the most votes due to his injury, while Abigail received only one from Jenny.

Confessions:

"I feel terrible knowing I placed Otto in this position" sighed Jenny.

"If that Mindy shows her face again, I'll make her sorry" laughed Abigail.

End of confessions.

Otto along with Abigail were the only two members of the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers who didn't receive a cookie with the shape of the American flag on it.

"Otto, you were rather quite trigger happy with that buzzer, but you didn't answer any of the questions right" said Chris, "Abigail, sounds like you're trying to invite Mindy onto your team? Well, that won't cost you being voted off, for now. Sorry Otto, you're going to have to take the Chopper of Shame home."

"That's alright" said Otto, "at least I can tell my dad I had a good time."

"Well I be, at least you're quick" laughed Skarr as Otto got onto the Chopper of Shame to which it began to take off.

But while that was going on, Coraline who felt the presence of the Other Mother as she noticed the Phantom Blot Quills' bus go by rushed toward where Red was located.

"I need your help" said Coraline.

"Like with what?" asked Red.

"That Other Mother story I told Wybie about, it's true, she's come back, but how?" asked Coraline.

"Why should I care?" replied Red.

"Because she's evil" continued Coraline, "she tricked me to go into her world, make it all comfortable like a predator would do to their prey."

"Excuse me Red" said Nicky Flippers who approached her, "but if this is what she is saying is true about this Other Mother, it wouldn't hurt to investigate the Phantom Blot's headquarters again."

"Ha, I knew that guy's up to something" said Red as she rushed off.

Chris indeed was receiving the file of the Other Mother in his private office with Wolf, Twitchy and Sagat beside him.

"Hmm, just who is this Other Mother whose profile I have right here, how did she come back, and just who is helping her? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	12. Horse Race Bets

Chapter 12: Horse Race Bets

Once again it was time to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama o give a recap to the audience.

Campaign Trial, it came down to trivia about the candidates. That's right, old fashion trivia style with the return of those shocking chairs from season two! However, the victim of the shocking chairs this time was sadly Otto, who was too buzzer happy when it came to who was going to answer a question from the candidate.

In the end, poor Otto, was sent home on the Chopper of Shame, where some believed Otto's chair was rigged. So who will end up becoming the ironic perpetrator behind all of this? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The Phantom Blot was quite worried what challenges would come next with the Other Mother doing her best to calm him down.

Confessions:

"I kind of like this Other Mother" laughed the Phantom Blot.

"The things I do for revenge" laughed the Other Mother.

"Going to be a long ride" sighed Eggman.

End of confessions.

The bus itself along with the three other buses were already heading what seemed like a race course. There Chris was waiting for everyone where four racers, Sonic, Speedy Gonzalez, the Roadrunner and Mario in his Go-kart were waiting.

"What's this all about?" asked the Phantom Blot.

"Nothing that much, but you can tell a lot about a candidate for the horse he backs in a bet" continued Chris.

"Wait a second, this isn't really a challenge is it?" continued the Phantom Blot.

"Well, it is and it isn't, it'll be a challenge for the racer you'll choose" continued Chris.

"Hmm, in that case, I will be willing to go with you" said the Phantom Blot as he pointed to Speedy Gonzalez.

"Wow, me?" asked Speedy.

"Yea you, you're the only type of mouse I can trust, not the other one next to me" continued the Phantom Blot.

"In that case I'll choose Sonic" said Mickey.

"Mario for me then" added Oswald.

"Figures, I don't mind being stuck with you my old friend" laughed Bugs to the Roadrunner.

Confessions:

"Hey, I do this for charity" laughed Sonic.

"Beep, beep" said the Roadrunner.

"Hmm, there must be a way to injure that blue pesky hedgehog" thought the Phantom Blot.

End of confessions.

As everyone were getting into their seats, the Phantom Blot signaled Jenny to head over to where he was in secret.

"Listen to me" said the Phantom Blot, "you better find a weak point for that hedgehog, why not ask Dr. Eggman, the bus driver for my campaign, I think he knows a few things or two about that blue hedgehog."

"Look, I don't want to hurt anyone" said Jenny.

"You still owe me one more challenge, and I don't care if this one lacks teeth being physical for at least us" continued the Phantom Blot, "you are going to make your horse lose this race."

Confessions:

"Great, now I have to find a way out of this?" cried Jenny.

End of confessions.

Jenny ran out to the parking lot to find Dr. Eggman who was busy reading a newspaper.

"Yea, what can I do for you?" asked Dr. Eggman

"I need your help to find a weak spot for that blue hedgehog" continued Jenny.

"Ha, why didn't I think ahead when I was chasing that blue hedgehog myself, he likes chilidogs, do what your wannabe-boyfriend Sheldon did to Chris Griffin and Tuck" continued Dr. Eggman.

"What, it was Sheldon who placed something into their drinks?" asked Jenny who was even angrier at Sheldon.

"Look, you want to get through with this or not, because I got a special kind of meat that'd do the trick for that pesky blue hedgehog" laughed Dr. Eggman.

It didn't take long before Eggman cooked up a chilidog that Sonic would sadly would never forget. He handed it over to Jenny which she dashed back to the starting line.

"Is that a chilidog I smell?" asked Sonic to Jenny.

"Yea, I got it at the hotdog stand, they make chilidogs too" said Jenny as she made up a lie.

"Gee, thanks" said Sonic as he scarfs down the chilidog quite fast.

As Jenny got to her seat within the stadium, the Phantom Blot had hoped Jenny accomplished what she did. Chef fired the gun filled with blanks as the four racers started off, it seemed like Sonic was ahead of the pack.

"No, this can't be!" cried the Phantom Blot who wanted Sonic to lose.

"Of course, that other mouse you chose should be ahead!" added Jack.

"Yea, he should" sighed the Phantom Blot.

But what the four racers didn't know was that Chris' course that he had setup was filled with a variety of traps, many of them bear traps, along with several mines being planted that would go off by remote as Sagat would set off the timer from a safe distance.

"Here comes the first victim" laughed Sagat.

Sagat ends up pressing the button on the trigger to which nearly misses Sonic by a few inches.

"Blast!" cried Sagat as he threw down the remote in disgust.

But while Sonic was able to pass a few mines, Mario was sadly not lucky as he flew right out of his go-kart as he crossed a mine that was buried on the race course.

Confessions:

"Oh man, that was too funny!" laughed Chris.

"No, my bets!" cried Oswald as he couldn't believe what just happened to poor Mario.

End of confessions.

The Roadrunner along with Speedy Gonzalez were neck and neck passing along the various traps and only inches away from Sonic.

"Bah, this isn't fair, she said she did something to him" grumbled the Phantom Blot softly to himself.

"Who did what?" asked Jack.

Suddenly Sonic ended up feeling his stomach grumbling in his digestion.

Confessions:

"Bah, the look on that blue hedgehog's face is priceless!" laughed Dr. Eggman.

"Come on lose already!" cried the Phantom Blot.

End of confessions.

Poor Sonic ended up tripping over a mine and also flew a few feet into the air before landing on the ground.

"Don't worry, we got first aide on the way" said Chris.

As for the Roadrunner and Speedy Gonzalez, it seemed like it was a neck and neck race between the two, but in the end it ended up becoming a tie.

"Wow, what kind of irony is this, the Phantom Blot and Bugs Bunny's campaign making a tied bet?" laughed Chris, "I guess I can make this a reward challenge."

"No, wait!" cried Jenny as she dashed from her seat to Chris, "I sabotaged Sonic!"

"With what?" asked Chris.

"It was the tainted chilidog!" cried Jenny.

"And just what or who else did you sabotage?" added Chris.

"Otto's chair" sighed Jenny.

"What?" cried Reggie as she was quite angry at Jenny.

Confessions:

"That robot girl who would have thought would be the one to hurt my brother" said Reggie.

End of confessions.

Indeed there was a Chopper of Shame waiting which Skarr had to make a special landing at the empty side of the parking lot to pick up Jenny for confessing to Chris.

"Well, this isn't the usual spot, but if it's to pick up someone who has volunteering to kick herself out, I guess that's fine" said Skarr as Jenny walked onto the Chopper of Shame.

As the Chopper of Shame headed off, Red along with Edmund were given an assignment by Nicky Flippers to investigate the Other Mother to once again go into the Phantom Blot's headquarters. While that was going on, Chris visited the radar that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gumball, Darwin and Anais had built.

Confessions:

"I can't believe those two are this smart" said Anais.

"I really know what we're going to do with this radar we built" laughed Phineas.

End of confessions.

"So, it seems the radar is complete, right?" asked Chris to Phineas.

"Yep, Ferb already has in contact with Tak" continued Phineas.

"Tak, still floating around up there?" asked Chris.

"Quite right, she was the one who ended up calling us" continued Ferb.

"Very interesting" laughed Chris, "let's hope that Tak, along with Phineas and Ferb make contact the other UFO up above, until next time for more Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	13. Radar Hour

Chapter 13: Radar Hour

Once again it was Geoff's time to give a recap to the audience for the Aftermath.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath, yes it sounded unfair, we had a number of contestants whom were voted off for the first time rather unfairly. Particularly Haley Long was the first one voted off the show, and for an odd reason, Tak is missing from the studios along with a few others from the last season who didn't qualify.

Are they searching the skies for the whereabouts of Zim and Gaz? Sit back because here we have a rocking Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath for you!

End of commentary.

Jenny felt really bad that she was there in the back of the stage waiting. Sheldon didn't even want to be seen with her, and was in a back room with the door locked. Otto, although was still injured didn't seem to care Jenny was beside him though she was the reason why he got voted off.

"I feel terrible what I did to you" said Jenny to Otto.

"Look, it's no big deal, I get this kind of thing all the time when I go into any sports" continued Otto.

"Yea, but not like this" added Jenny.

"There was too much sugar in that soda" said Chris Griffin.

"Yea, I know what you mean" added Tuck.

"I think Sheldon had something to do with sabotaging your sodas" continued Jenny.

"Yea, where the heck is Sheldon?" added Tuck.

"Last time I saw him, he ran for cover when he heard you were coming" continued Chris Griffin.

"Alright, you can come with me" said Jorgen to the recently voted off contestants.

Indeed all of the contestants whom were recently voted off, except for Sheldon had entered the main stage where Manny, Frida, Marceline and Zoe were waiting along with the other contestants whom were voted off with the audience of former contestants from the previous season who did not qualify.

"It seems here the newcomers whom were voted off recently all had reasons they were voted off for" said Bridgette.

"Yea, why don't we dig into something juicy like how about why Jenny was voted off" laughed Frida.

"I think we may need a little help on that one, why not bring in Total Drama alumni members Trent and Gwen to the stage?" added Geoff to which the two came right out in the open.

"Gwen, Trent, this scene is oddly familiar to both of you to why Jenny and Sheldon are in the same boat" continued Bridgette.

"Maybe we should role a few clips from their experience" suggested Marceline.

"Fine, I'll get to it" said Jorgen.

Indeed the clips of Trent bailing on the challenges from Total Drama Action were quite similar to Sheldon's deeds. Members of the audience then began to be sympathetic toward Sheldon for his reasons, while the other segment of the audience continued to be sympathetic to Jenny.

"Alright, let's show a poll to see which percent of the audience is sympathetic to Jenny or Sheldon" continued Geoff to which an electronic voting remote was given to each audience member whether or not they'd vote for Jenny or Sheldon.

It was a fifty-fifty dead even between the two.

"Wow, that is close!" laughed Bridgette.

"If you ask me, Jenny shouldn't be experiencing this" said Rachel as she showed sympathy for Jenny.

"I can understand where Sheldon is coming from, and I don't just say this because I am a boy as well" continued Baljeet.

"Alright, let's see if the audience feels that Jenny should at least makeup and say sorry to Sheldon" continued Geoff.

"What, why should they even do that?" asked Gwen, "Jenny has the right to say no."

"Well, maybe Sheldon deserves another chance" said Trent who obviously took Sheldon's side.

But in this poll as the audience ended up voting, it was mostly 60 percent wanted Jenny to give Sheldon another chance as it was displayed on the big screen.

"Wow, this poll says a different story here" laughed Geoff.

"I think we're spending too much time on this nonsense" said Zoe.

"Come on, have a little heart" continued Bridgette.

Jenny felt confused and perplexed whether or not she should go and apologize to Sheldon as she saw the poll results.

"Well, let's roll some clips of the robot girl making those rejections on poor Sheldon if that won't convince her" laughed Geoff.

Jorgen indeed ran the number of clips of how heartbroken Sheldon felt every time Jenny said no to him.

"Alright, enough of this!" cried Jenny, "Yes, I understand it was rather cruel for me to say no to Sheldon, but it shouldn't have excused his behavior in sabotaging his own team."

"Maybe you should go and say that to him in person" suggested Marceline.

"Alright" said Jenny as she took a deep breath and headed toward the room where poor Sheldon was still being rather sad and lonely.

"Wow, we still have time" said Manny as he was rather surprised.

"Hmm, what else could we do besides having a jam session between Frida and Marceline, oh yea, that project Chris had assigned Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gumball, Darwin and Anais to" laughed Geoff to which it showed a live clip of Ferb putting the finishing touches on the radar.

"Yo Ferb what's happening my man!" laughed Frida.

"Not much, we're just about finished with working on Chris' radar" continued Ferb as he then started it up, "Tak is having some trouble locating Zim."

"And we certainly know what we're going to do with this radar we built here" laughed Phineas who popped his face right in front of the camera.

"So how does it work?" asked Anais to Phineas.

"It's suppose to detect stealth UFOs who use their cloaking devices" continued Phineas, "we'll have this baby detecting Zim's whereabouts soon enough."

"And that I can shoot him down!" laughed Tak as she came onto the big screen still in her human form disguise not to give her Irken ways away.

"That would be fun!" laughed Darwin.

"Well, look at that" said Isabella as she noticed something was blinking on the radar.

"Well Tak, we're transferring the location to your ship" continued Phineas.

As Phineas was doing just that, Tak decided to exact her revenge at Zim. Zim along with Gaz whom were minding their own business in Zim's ship with Gir were hovering over Toon Town still figuring out what to do next. Suddenly a missile was launched from Tak's ship targeting Zim.

"What the?" cried Zim as he felt the missile striking his ship, "Gir, what's going on?"

"We're being attacked dummy" continued Gaz as Gir was likely doing something quite stupid and clueless like watching television.

"Hey, the television's all fuzzy" said Gir.

"We're being attacked by whom?" asked Zim.

"Guess" said Gaz as she revealed the attacker to be Tak.

Tak's ship was zooming in quite close to Zim's.

"Impossible how could she figure out where I am?" cried Zim.

"I think that could be the reason" continued Gaz as she spotted a radar station that Phineas and Ferb had built.

"Curses, that radar station must be destroyed!" continued Zim.

Tak continued to chase Zim, yet with no luck Zim tried his best to destroy the radar station only to have his ship be shot with another missile from Tak's ship. Zim's ship went down deep toward the forest area not far from Toon Town itself.

"I got him, I got him!" laughed Tak with joy on the big screen.

"Well, that's all we have here we'll just end this session with a jam session" laughed Geoff as Frida and Marceline took their guitars to the main stage and started to rock out.

As for the Irken and his ally Gaz along with Gir, the trio survived the crash as Zim came out of the wreckage of the ship, the trio were deep within the forest itself a few miles away from Toon Town.

"That's just great!" said Gaz as she kicked some dirt into Zim's face.

"Zim suggests we move quickly before someone hostile would find us!" continued Zim.

"Way ahead of you" said Gaz as Gir began to follow the two.

Meanwhile, as the trio were leaving the crash site, Chris was in his private office interviewing Tails and Yoshi, both were upset on how their heroes were mistreated in the last challenge.

"Sonic was sabotaged!" cried Tails.

"You blew up Mario's kart!" added Yoshi.

"Alright" said Chris, "to avoid any lawsuits, I guess we can add you two to my Idea Team, it wouldn't hurt at all. Let's hope you two bring in more Total Drama here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	14. Courting Toon Kids

Chapter 14: Courting Toon Kids

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, you can really tell a lot about the candidate when he selects the right horse to win a race! Is exactly what was the last challenge was supposed to be a reward challenge.

But Jenny as it turns out was behind sabotaging the Phantom Blot Quills for at least two previous challenges where we had to bring in Cherry, Reggie and Nick to become Quill members to make up for the Blot's loss. Jenny admitted that she sabotaged Sonic with a chilidog that gave the blue hedgehog indigestion! Something the evil Dr. Eggman should have thought as the main kryptonite to the poor blue hedgehog!

In the end, Jenny ended up booting herself off the show and headed home onto the Chopper of Shame. So who'll end up pulling any kind of these surprises? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The four campaign buses were indeed on the road toward Acme Arches area of Toon Town. But what the Phantom Blot didn't know was that once again his headquarters back in town was about to be raided again by Red, Edmund and their allies. Ed was ironically smart enough to retain the disguises which worked to pass the Card soldiers.

"Does that look odd to you?" asked one Card soldier.

"Probably one of those very old Card soldiers" continued the second Card soldier.

"There go a few others" continued the first Card soldier as he gave them the salute.

Indeed the Card soldiers were rather blinded by what was truly going on, Red along with Edmund had already broken into the main area of the office where they were going to search files on the Other Mother.

Confessions:

"If the Other Mother is truly dark and evil, we have to expose her, she'll probably be a greater threat than the Phantom Blot" said Red.

"This reminds me of what dear old dad liked to do" laughed Edmund.

"I'm an Uno card" laughed Ed.

End of confessions.

As for the four campaign buses, they had arrived at Acme Looniversity where Chris was waiting for them.

"Ah yes, the old Acme Looniversity" said Bugs as he got out of the bus.

"You worked here as a professor?" asked Timmy.

"As a part-time job" continued Bugs.

Confessions:

"And here I thought this rabbit was cool" said Zak Saturday who obviously didn't want to root for a teacher.

"I hope he was as smart as I am" said Hiro.

End of confessions.

"Welcome to Acme Looniversity" said Chris, "today's challenge is winning the hearts and minds of some of Toon Town's youth. They'll then go back toward their parents were they'll tell them the wonderful news of their favorite candidate that their mom or dad, or guardian should vote for."

"Hmm, that doesn't should hard to do" said the Phantom Blot.

Confessions:

"Hmm, there must be some way to get an edge around here" said the Phantom Blot.

"Dad better not go and help my team cheat" said Steve.

"More fresh victims, I mean wonderful children to meet" said the Other Mother.

End of confessions.

"Ah yes, this does take me back" laughed Daffy as he stepped out of the bus, "you know, I was a professor here."

"Really, then maybe you can show me around here" said Mickey.

"Gladly" laughed Daffy as he then stuck his tongue out at Bugs.

"Come on, I'll show you all the two best brightest students I ever had" said Bugs to those in his team.

As the Bunny Brigade and the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers went off onto their own ways, Jack Spicer who was helping the Phantom Blot find the right students for him had to locate a certain Montana Max.

"We got to locate this kid" said Jack to the Phantom Blot.

"Hmm, he seems to have as much money as you do" continued the Phantom Blot, "but the question comes on how we'll execute that amount of wealth to help out my cause."

"That's the plan" laughed Jack.

As for the Rabbit Feet, Oswald and the rest of his team decided to start with the students in the hallway. A certain Gogo Dodo was the obvious hall monitor.

"Hey, you're pretty odd looking to be around from here, may I help you with something?" asked Gogo.

"Well, I'm running for the Mayor of Toon Town" continued Oswald.

"Hmm, interesting, never heard of you, but if you look odd enough for me, you got my parents' votes" laughed Gogo.

Confessions:

"Great, we're liked by weird toons" sighed Riley.

"I bet Gir can out do that toon's weirdness" said Dib referring to Gogo Dodo, "no offense."

"Oswald really needs a makeover" said Mandy as she shook her head.

End of confessions.

"Come on, I'll show you around" said Gogo Dodo.

While the Rabbits Feet had to endure the weird section of the student body, meanwhile, Bugs Bunny led the Bunny Brigade toward his two favorite students, Buster and Babs Bunny as both of them had become student assistants.

"Bugs Bunny!" cried Buster with excitement and joy.

"Long time no see" added Babs.

"I'm actually running for mayor" continued Bugs.

"Mayor of Toon Town?" asked Buster.

"Yep, and I'm pretty sure I can count on the members of each of your families whom are eligible to vote for my count which should be a lot since we're rabbits" laughed Bugs.

As Bugs got reacquainted with his two favorite students, Daffy got Mickey and the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers to meet up with his favorite student Plucky along with Hamton.

"It's been so long since you were a professor here" said Plucky.

"So how things are with the grades?" asked Daffy to Plucky to which the green duck was reluctant to talk about them as he was falling still behind.

"Er, I don't want to talk about it" replied Plucky.

"So, you'll tell your folks back home to vote for Mickey as a good will task from your old professor?" added Daffy.

"Yea, I guess so" sighed Plucky.

"I don't mine having my parents vote for you" said Hamton to Mickey.

"Gee, thanks that helps a lot" said Mickey who was greatful.

As for the Phantom Blot Quills, the Phantom Blot did come across Montana Max who was in the more spruced up area of the university. Arnold the Pit Bull was there guarding the entrance toward Max's private office on the university.

"Can I please see some ID before you get through?" asked Arnold.

"Would this amount of money do to bribe, I mean get us our way in?" asked Jack as he knew Montana Max's language of money.

"Yea, sure" said Arnold who happily took the money for himself to which he buzzed in Montana Max on the inner comm, "Phantom Bot Quills from the reality show want to see you."

"Do they have money with them?" asked Montana Max.

"Yep" continued Arnold, "loads of it!"

"Now that's my kind of language" laughed Montana Max.

But as the Phantom Blot Quills entered Steve didn't realize that money wasn't the only reason why they ended up to be allowed in, it was also that Steve's father Stan was already there in Montana Max's office.

"Dad, what the heck are you doing here?" whispered Steve to Stan.

"Look, I'm helping you give your team the edge that it needs, your guy needs that edge Steve" continued Stan as he then ended up leaving the office.

Confessions:

"Why does my dad want to make things worse for even my guy by doing this?" cried Steve who felt disgraceful.

"Glad that I'm not the only wealthy kid here" laughed Jack.

"Wow, never saw a picture that large" said Owen as he noticed the large picture of Montana Max himself in his office even though he wasn't really a staff member at all.

End of confessions.

"So let's talk what I can do for your campaign and what my parents' money will do too" laughed Montana Max.

"I already like the way this kid thinks" laughed the Phantom Blot.

"Such a fine boy" laughed the Other Mother.

"We need to talk about making more commercials for your campaign" continued Montana Max, "I have a lot of money to spare for your cause."

"What about your rival counterparts in that Perfecto Prep school?" asked the Phantom Blot, "Are they going to vote for me at least the ones eligible to vote?"

"Yea, poll says that you're more popular with their student body for some reason" said Montana Max who showed a poll chart of the Phantom Blot himself being ahead at Perfecto Prep amongst its student body.

Confessions:

"Bah, I bet it's because people like that, like how my dad operates" whispered Steve.

End of confessions.

While Montana Max and the Phantom Blot continued to strategize, meanwhile, the Rabbits Feet had already a huge swelling support as Gogo Dodo were bringing out the students that supported Oswald toward Chris. As for the Bunny Brigade, Buster and Babs brought along many of their friends, excluding Plucky and Hamton who promised to have their parents support the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers.

"Hey Abigail, maybe you and the rest of your team should put on rabbit costumes so that you can fit in more" laughed Mindy as she was doing some chores for Chef when she spotted her.

"Why you little!" cried Abigail as she wanted to fight Mindy.

Confessions:

"I'm not holding her back, maybe Mindy should feel the wrath of someone else for a change" said Mandy.

"What losers, those rabbits must have switched bodies with turtles" laughed Mindy.

"She is ticking me off" said Abigail.

End of confessions.

The Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers came out with Plucky, Hamton and the students that supported them and typically enough the Phantom Blot Quills were led out by Montana Max who had crafted a perfect plan for the Phantom Blot to obtain victory. Steve noticed some commotion as he could hear Mindy and Abigail's arguments brewing as his team joined Chris. What couldn't hurt but to start a big mud fight with the rest of the student body? Steve ends up picking up some mud and chucking it toward Mindy.

"Hey, I didn't do anything to you Abigail!" roared Mindy.

Mindy in her anger decided to toss some mud at Abigail to which she ducked, ended up sadly knocking out poor Sam. Then soon the other members of the student body decided to join in, in a large mud fight with Montana Max typically getting hit.

Confessions:

"Great, there goes my best strategist!" cried the Phantom Blot.

"I know I didn't throw that piece of mud" said Abigail.

"Losers, losers, losers, losers!" cried Mindy as she was rather upset.

"This was supposed to be a reward challenge!" roared Chris.

End confessions.

Indeed, Chris who was hiding behind some benches was calling in Chef, Sagat, Wolf and Twitchy for backup, along with those of his Secret Service team.

"I need help!" cried Chris.

Indeed Mr. Black and Mr. White, along with the others of the Secret Service team, along with Sagat, Twitchy and Wolf ended up breaking up the large mud fight amongst the student body.

"That was awesome!" laughed Chris in spite of being mad, "But seriously, who seems to be the one to blame here?"

"Well, judging from the one covered up so much in mud, I'd have to point fingers at her" said Wolf referring to Sam as she got up still covered in mud.

"What, me, I didn't throw the mud!" cried Sam.

"Sorry, Chef and I both say you got to go for causing this mess that someone's going to have to clean up" laughed Chris.

Poor Sam indeed she had to hop onto the Chopper of Shame, as it was hovering above the baseball field since it was large enough for the Chopper of Shame.

"A new landing spot every week, what's that up all about?" asked Skarr who didn't like it as Sam decided ended up going onto the Chopper of Shame.

But as the Chopper of Shame was leaving, in the wooded area not far from Acme Arches was the site of where Zim's ship had crash landed to which the Irken himself along with Gir and Gaz were already heading toward university. As for Red and Edmund, they had obtained a file of the Other Mother straight from the headquarters of the Phantom Blot while Ed and the others provided look out.

"Come on, we got what we came for, now let's go before we're spotted" said Red to Edmund.

As they ended up leaving and through a secret area to meet up with Nicky Flippers, the scene changes to Chris.

"Well, this was supposed to be a reward challenge, but hey we had to make compromises here, will there be more in the future? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	15. Eating Frenzy Gross Out

Chapter 15: Eating Frenzy Gross Out

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was supposed to be a reward challenge. Rather simple was to get the student body on the side of whatever candidate was courting them for their parents' votes or whatever other relative that is eligible to vote.

Some campaigns ended up getting the better bunch of the student body, others got the weird bunch of the student body. But oddly one remark from Mindy as the student body came right out caused everybody else to start a massive mud fight that had to be squashed! Sam was fingered as the culprit behind the instigator of the mud fight, and she was taken home on the Chopper of Shame.

So who'll ruin the next challenge? Let's hope not here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The four campaigns were on the road toward the House of Mouse, Mickey's home turf within Toon Town.

Confessions:

"Oh boy, time to show these kids what I'm mad of" said Mickey.

"He better do better than Bugs" laughed Daffy.

"Bah, that place is so dreaded to me" sighed the Phantom Blot who obviously didn't seem to like going there.

End of confessions.

The four buses were not the only ones heading to the House of Mouse, a certain Gaz, Zim and Gir were also heading there as Zim stole a bike to chase after the four buses.

"Hurry up!" roared Gaz as she sat at the back doing nothing.

"Zim doesn't know how to use this contraption!" cried Zim.

"I can!" said Gir.

"Let the robot do the work" said Gaz.

Gir ended up peddling quite fast heading toward the direction of the House of Mouse. As the four campaigns arrived, everyone else got out of the four buses where they met up with Chris, Chef, Sagat, Wolf and Twitchy. Red along with Edmund, Bessie, Portia, Gwen Wu, Ed, Wally and Zak Monday were there as well since Nicky Flippers wanted them to be there to look out for any suspicious activities for sabotage.

Confessions:

"Great, my Monday counterpart is back" sighed Zak Saturday who wasn't happy.

"Mindy better not screw things up for me" said Abigail.

"Time to make Abigail more miserable" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

"Welcome to the House of Mouse, Mickey's home turf" said Chris to which the Phantom Blot didn't seem to enjoy being in the building, "today's challenge is a gross out eating feast where the one contestant of either of the teams that survive is the winner of the challenge."

"And the best part of it is, you all finally get to enjoy my cooking here in this season" laughed Chef.

As everyone entered the House of Mouse, the contestants whom were couples typically sat with each other, while everyone else had to select random chairs that were available.

"This doesn't seem to be that bad" said Dib.

"Man, I do miss Sam" sighed Danny as he had to sit across from Dib as he began to notice the other couples sitting with each other.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Chef was cooking up some mean dishes for the contestants with his three main helpers. A certain Zak Monday wanted to make sure he'd sabotage a dish for his Saturday rival as when Chef and his trio of helpers went to retrieve more ingredients, Zak Monday poured tobasco sauce into the soup Chef was making.

"That ought to teach them some manners" laughed Zak Monday as he then left to do his chores.

Chef came right back not noticing that the soup he was making was ever tampered with to which he then began to pour the soup in bowls and had Red, Edmund and the others serve the soup to the contestants. Billy ended up drinking the soup down not caring if tobasco sauce was placed in the soup.

"This soup has a scent of tobasco" said Mandy as she didn't seem to mind it, "Billy, you drank all of your soup, can you even stand that much tobasco sauce?"

"Hey, I was thirsty" said Billy to which he literally started to burn up and began to run around the tables screaming "Water!"

"Yep, Billy drank too much of it" said Mandy who didn't seem to mind.

Next gruesome dish that came up was raw octopus tentacles to which made poor Dib barf even right before the dish could even reach the table.

"I hope I don't have to eat on this table" sighed Danny.

Timmy ended up barfing on Angelica who was delivering the dish to his table after she revealed it to him.

Confessions:

"I'm going to make that twerp pay for that!" roared Angelica as she had cleaned herself up from the mess.

"That was too funny!" laughed Zak Saturday who couldn't believe how Timmy reacted.

End of confessions.

As for Duncan Rosenblatt, he used his dragon powers to fry the tentacles, literally making it a deep fried dish instead and ate it from there. Stan noticing that brand of power from Duncan Rosenblatt felt that would make him quite useful to help Steve's team whom were not interested.

"You know, that's a very interesting power you got there" said Stan to Duncan Rosenblatt after he finished the meal.

"Yea, I can take whatever Chris can throw at me" laughed Duncan Rosenblatt.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Stan.

"Yea, what?" asked Duncan Rosenblatt.

"There seems to be a few nasty bugs in the Quills' dishes" continued Stan, "do you think your powers could do to get rid of them?"

Stan was obviously lying that there were bugs within the dishes, Duncan Rosenblatt deep fried each octopus tentacle that was on the table of the Quills even upsetting Steve.

"Hey, what's this all about?" cried Steve.

"Your dad said there was a bug on your food as well as the rest of your team's" continued Duncan Rosenblatt.

"Alright, this has to end" said Steve as he got up from his table to which he walked over to Stan, "dad can we talk in private?"

"Sure" said Stan as the two went off screen.

"I can't believe you lied to him saying that we had bugs on our dishes" said Steve, "you're deep frying the octopus tentacles, that's cheating!"

"It's creative thinking, and your team lacks that" replied Stan.

"Well, you better not mess with the next dish" said Steve as he huffed off back to his table.

The next dish was even more gruesome, as it was a typical beef liver and just pure raw onions, with also horrible goat cheese on it as well.

"Hope you eat it all up Abigail" laughed Mindy as she handed Abigail her plate.

"Oh I will show you that I can stomach this" said Abigail.

Confessions:

"I bet she can't" laughed Mindy, "at least I don't have to eat this garbage."

"I'll show that Mindy and that stupid dish" said Abigail.

End of confessions.

"How the heck can you enjoy that?" cried Lee Clark who was sitting across from Abigail watching her scarf down something horrible.

"To show someone that I can!" replied Abigail.

That indeed made Lee Clark's face turn quite green to which he ran toward the bathroom to literally throw up.

Confessions:

"At least there are some people with manners" said Angelica.

"I could watch this over and over again" laughed Mindy.

"Hard, she's taking the bullet against Mindy" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

Indeed Abigail ended up becoming one of the few contestants remaining, as for the Rabbits Feet, most had dropped out, along with the Phantom Blot Quills, and the other members of the Bunny Brigade. Only member of the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers that were left to challenge Abigail was Duncan Rosenblatt.

"Whoa, we're down to two contestants who can stomach Chef's disgusting food!" laughed Chris, "Let's bring out the grossest desert boat that these two must finish, the first one who finishes first gives immunity toward their team."

A large assortment of chocolate desserts were displayed on the boat as it was being brought in by Red and Edmund as it needed two people to carry the boat. Abigail and Duncan Rosenblatt had to move toward one table as the boat was then placed in the center.

"He has to be kidding, chocolate truffles, this has to be a trick" said Abigail.

As Abigail took one bite of the truffle, she ended up hating the taste as it was coconut.

Confessions:

"Bah, coconut, no one likes coconut!" cried Abigail.

"I hated it when Chef made me have a sample taste!" cried Angelica as she was forced by Chef to have a test taste of the coconut-flavored truffle.

"Ha, I don't have a problem with any flavors Chef can throw at me" laughed Duncan Rosenblatt.

End of confessions.

Indeed it was rather easier for Duncan Rosenblatt to scarf down the coconut-flavored chocolate truffles, along with other assorted disgusting deserts while Abigail tried her best.

"Looks like this win isn't going to be yours" laughed Mindy.

"That's it!" cried Abigail as she then dived right into the boat filled with disgusting desserts which even surprised Duncan Rosenblatt who was taking it easy on the desserts.

Abigail indeed scarfed down the desserts in spite of her own upset stomach.

"Well, I think we found our winner, the Bunny Brigade will receive immunity" laughed Chris, "as for the Rabbits Feet who had most of their contestants fall first, it's time to vote for someone off."

It was back to a typical ceremony for the contestants as they ended up voting for who'd go off in the back of the campaign bus. The only two contestants who didn't receive a vote were Billy and Dib as they were the first two members of the Rabbits Feet to fall first.

"Well, Dib, Dib, Dib, you tried your best but it wasn't enough" said Chris, "Billy, rather early for you to be voted off. Last cookie with the American flag frosting for the night goes to-"

"Wait!" cried Steve who ends up disrupting the process, "I want to take either one of these two places!"

"And why?" asked Chris.

"My dad is helping my team cheat!" continued Steve, "He was the one who got Duncan Rosenblatt to use his powers to turn the octopus tentacles into deep fried goodness! Along with also doing a bunch of other things in other challenges too!"

"Well, I guess you two can have half a cookie" said Chris as he broke the cookie in half and tossed it to Billy and Dib, "since we got a volunteer to go to the Chopper of Shame instead."

As the Chopper of Shame landed in the large parking lot where Steve ended up hopping onboard, Stan who was being escorted by Mr. Black and Mr. White was being rushed to be scolded by the producers for interfering with the challenges and for helping Steve's team cheat.

Confessions:

"That took a lot of guts" said Huey as he had respect for Steve.

"Great now I got this on my mark" sighed the Phantom Blot.

End of confessions.

As the Chopper of Shame takes off with Skarr piloting it, the scene changes to an interrogation room where Stan is sitting at the end of the table with Chris in a secret room watching the producers scold Stan.

"Well, that was quite an exciting turn of events, will there be more of this next time? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.

Indeed Chris was right on the money, as the campaigns were starting up their buses, along with Chris' own bus, Gaz, Zim and Gir hopped into the back of Chris' bus in the luggage compartment hitching a ride.


	16. To Duckburg

Chapter 16: To Duckburg

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was a trip to the House of Mouse, where the contestants this time were going to feel the pinch of the nasty and gross dishes that Chef would cook up for the entire season! Some fell first like Billy and Dib, others had to wait it out, but a certain Duncan Rosenblatt was tricked into using his powers when it came to the course of disgusting octopus tentacles in deep frying them for the Phantom Blot Quills!

And how the heck do we know this? Because Stan Smith's own son Steve prevented Billy or Dib from being voted off of the Rabbits Feet, and instead volunteered himself to go home on the Chopper of Shame, yet another cheating scandal the Quills need to recover from. So what other kind of surprises will be cooked up? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The four campaign buses were heading to Duckburg as a sign that stated "Welcome to Duckburg" was passed by the four buses.

Confessions:

"Home sweet home" said Donald.

"At least there are no rabbits here" laughed Daffy.

"Great, I wonder if the citizens of Duckburg have a speech impairment problem" sighed Danny who felt he had to listen to more speech problems from Duckburg citizens.

End of confessions.

Indeed the four campaign buses ended up stopping at Scrooge McDuck to which Chris was waiting for them along with Scrooge himself.

"Welcome to Duckburg, home of the wealthy Scrooge McDuck" said Chris.

"So what's the challenge going to be?" asked Cherry as she stepped out of the bus along with the others.

"A very simple one, you must please me in order for me to provide a donation to your campaign, I'll give you each a task, and if your campaign can accomplish that task, and be the first one I'll donate a hefty sum of money to your campaign" continued Scrooge.

"Scrooge is trying to be non-partisan in his selection" added Chris, "Chef, would you please be so kind enough to provide what each campaign would be doing?"

"About time" said Chef as he appeared with the tasks for the four campaigns, "the Rabbits Feet will be helping Gyro build an invention to impress Scrooge; the Bunny Brigade are to build Scrooge a statue of himself; the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers will be guarding his number one dime; and the Phantom Blot Quills will be watching over his three teenaged nephews."

Confessions:

"Great, Chris is giving me babysitting duties as a task?" cried the Phantom Blot, "Is this punishment for me for letting Stan Smith helping my campaign?"

"I hope none of them are like Ray Ray" sighed June.

"Watching them should be easy" laughed Owen.

"Building an invention, ha, Scrooge is one lucky duck because I'm the genius in my team" laughed Marc.

End of confessions.

As the teams were headed toward their designations, it was just then that Zim, Gaz and Gir got out of the trunk of Chris' bus.

"Come on, we don't have that much time to waste" said Gaz.

"So which team are we sabotaging?" asked Zim.

"The Rabbits Feet" laughed Gaz, "should be the easiest one to sabotage."

Gaz, Zim and Gir were well prepared to sabotage the Rabbits Feet, as a certain Marc was prepared to help out Gyro in whatever invention he was inventing.

"Wow, an impressive 200 IQ!" said Gyro who gasped with awe of Marc, "I think I'm going to make you my head assistant."

Confessions:

"Ha, told you I'm a genius!" laughed Marc who felt rather confident in helping Gyro.

"Big show off" said Riley who didn't like Marc being rather arrogant with his genius manner.

"I guess I'll keep a watch on Billy so that he won't screw things up for us" sighed Mandy.

End of confessions.

While the Rabbits Feet were helping Gyro invent a new invention, the Bunny Brigade began to construct the statue for Scrooge.

Confessions:

"I'm not just a genius when it comes to robotics, but also when it comes to architecture as well" laughed Hiro.

"Great, we'll be forced creating a statue of someone I don't know" sighed Zak Saturday.

"I hope I don't get cement on me" said Molly.

End of confessions.

The Bunny Brigade then began to make the mainframe of the statue to which Timmy along with Molly, Abigail and Lee Clark continued to pave the cement. A certain Mindy just so happened to drop right by.

"Looks like there are some losers who are stuck doing dirty work!" laughed Mindy.

"I'll show you dirty work!" said Abigail as she was about to toss some cement onto Mindy to which Danielle had to stop Abigail.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" cried Danielle.

"Showing Mindy whose boss!" said Abigail to which it was rather too late that she tossed the cement right into Mindy's hair to which she began to scream in a frantic manner.

As for the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers, it seemed like a simple task in guarding Scrooge's number one dime to which Duncan Rosenblatt was quite confident in using his powers against anyone along with Jake.

Confessions:

"No thief will stop me from protecting that dime" laughed Duncan Rosenblatt who then gave a demonstration of his powers.

"If I could show them what I'm made of" laughed Jake.

"I wish that Scrooge would let me build him a security system" said Dexter.

End of confessions.

Indeed a few Beagle Boys had broken down the main steel door to Scrooge's vault hoping to retrieve Scrooge's number one dime.

"Hey, who the heck are you people?" cried Big Time as he had no clue what was going to happen.

All Duncan Rosenblatt had to do was flare up his powers and charge at the poor Beagle Boys who would certainly going to receive a pounding that they'd never forget. As for the poor Phantom Blot Quills, they had to deal with Huey, Louie and Dewey Duck.

Confessions:

"I hate babysitting!" cried Cherry as she didn't like the trio of teenaged ducks.

"They better not be like Ray Ray" said June.

"Babysitting bites" said Nick.

End of confessions.

Indeed Huey, Louie and Dewey Duck were indeed being a trio of bothersome teens for the Quills demanding everything they wanted. Poor Cleveland Jr. had to do a task where he'd behave like a horse like a carriage with Trixie, Reggie and June helping them out.

"Faster!" said Huey Duck as he used a whip at the four.

"You there" said Louie to Nick who wasn't happy, "why don't you have a happy face on? You don't want our uncle to not give your campaign money, not that your candidate will win anyway!"

"You heard what the trio of ducks said" said the Phantom Blot as he was being a hard coach to Nick.

Confessions:

"Why doesn't he try to be their servant" said Nick referring to the Phantom Blot.

"Why, these trio of ducks are just as rotten as me" laughed the Phantom Blot as he was amazed by their ruthlessness.

End of confessions.

Indeed Huey, Dewey and Louie were not the only ones causing havoc on the contestants, but as Gyro was about finished with his invention, he decided to treat the Rabbits Feet to some pizza. As the Rabbits Feet along with Gyro left the area where his invention was, Gaz along with Zim and Gir popped right in.

"Let's see how the heck can we sabotage a contraption like this?" asked Gaz.

"I know" said Gir to which he then just placed some tools into the invention for Scrooge.

"Yea, great thinking Gir, come on, let's beat it before anyone spots us" said Zim.

It was then finally time for the contestants to demonstrate Scrooge on their accomplishments of their tasks. The Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers thanks to Duncan Rosenblatt brought over several beaten up Beagle Boys who tried to steal Scrooge's number one dime in handcuffs.

"I must say, I'm very impressed with this" laughed Scrooge, "if Launchpad could have those powers, I'm sure my number one dime would always be protected."

The Phantom Blot Quills came in next with all the remaining members carrying the trio of Scrooge's teenaged nephews on a king-like throne into the room.

"This is heavy!" cried Owen, "I thought this was going to be easy!"

Confessions:

"Okay, they're officially worse than Ray Ray!" said June being rather upset.

"Their attitudes better not blow it for me" said the Phantom Blot.

End of confessions.

Next came the Bunny Brigade with the statue of Scrooge who was rather impressed, and finally the Rabbits Feet who wheeled in the invention that was worked on by Marc and Gyro whom were unaware of Gaz, Zim and Gir had sabotaged it.

"And now for a test run of the latest invention" said Gyro.

As Gyro pressed the button on the invention, all it did was make some odd noise to which it then exploded right in front of everyone.

"Well, so who seems to be the winner here?" asked Chris to Scrooge.

"I'd say the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers" continued Scrooge, "and the Phantom Blot Quills did a fine job coming in second place in babysitting my teenaged nephews."

"And I think I know which team will be voting someone off, the Rabbits Feet, time for someone to pack up and go" laughed Chris.

Indeed the Rabbits Feet members were voting who'd be voted off from the game itself in the bathroom of the bus electronically. The two members of the Rabbits Feet who didn't get a cookie with the shape of American flag frosting on it were Marc and Billy.

"Billy, once again you end up here quite early, but you will not be voted off" said Chris as he tossed the cookie to Billy, "sorry Marc, you volunteered yourself to help out Gyro build that invention of his, and that invention failed completely."

"But it worked fine when we did a test run" said Marc as the Chopper of Shame was landing.

"Sorry, the vote is a vote" laughed Chris as he had to get onto the Chopper of Shame.

As poor Marc stepped onto the Chopper of Shame, Trixie and Cleveland Jr. whom were tired of babysitting Scrooge's teenaged nephews decided to have a stroll in a park within Duckburg. It was a romantic mood set in, as a full moon appeared after some clouds rolled by. As for Chris, he was reviewing some security footage with Nicky Flippers also there reviewing the footage of Gir placing some tools into Gyro's invention.

"Well, it seems that we got ourselves a trio of intruders, will they ever be caught? Will they get to do hard labor for Chef? And will Tak soon be rejoining us? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	17. Blimp Ads over St Canard

Chapter 17: Blimp Ads over St. Canard

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was time to impress the wealthiest citizen in Duckburg, that's right, Scrooge McDuck, where the contestants of the four campaigns were given each a task. Some sounded easier than others, but in reality were the hardest! Such as babysitting his teenaged nephews which was a big pain according to June, but for the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers, Duncan Rosenblatt had no trouble protecting Scrooge's number one dime from being stolen from the Beagle Boys.

The Bunny Brigade, I guess made an okay statue of Scrooge and something obviously went wrong when Marc helped out Gyro creating a new invention leaving poor Marc to take the Chopper of Shame home. So who'll be voted off? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The four campaign buses were leaving Duckburg and were entering a new city St. Canard. Chris was already waiting at the airport for the four campaign buses to arrive within St. Canard itself where Launchpad along with Chef were ensuring the safety of the blimps that'd be used for the challenge.

"Glad you could help out" laughed Chris to Launchpad.

"Yea, I became hooked on your kind of stuff" laughed Launchpad, "which is actually a good thing."

"And it looks like our contestants are arriving" laughed Chris as the four buses stopped right outside the airport as they were escorted by security to the location where Chris was.

Confessions:

"I bet our challenge has to do something with those blimps" sighed Cherry.

"I hope Abigail is slower than the blimp" laughed Mindy.

"Alright, that's it, Mindy's going to go down" said Abigail.

End of confessions.

"I'm going to need your help" whispered Abigail to Mandy, Molly and Danielle, "that Mindy is up to no good."

"As much as I'd like to tackle Mindy, I'm all for it" said Mandy.

"I guess I don't seem to mind" said Danielle.

"Same here" added Molly as the four girls agreed on an alliance.

"Today's challenge is of course an ad campaign using these four blimps!" laughed Chris.

"Ha, I knew it" said Cherry.

"You'll be flying these four blimps around St. Canard to send off a message about the campaign like their slogan or a new ad" said Chris, "the one campaign that wins over the most hearts and minds of this city receives immunity."

As the four campaigns ended up getting onto the blimps, Gaz, along with Zim and Gir whom were sneaking around the hangar, Gaz decided to tamper with the message that the Bunny Brigade had already agreed to input.

Confessions:

"This will teach Chris not to leave us behind" said Gaz.

"I hope they like my message" said Timmy who was unaware that his message was tampered with.

"Blimps are slow" sighed Cherry who didn't like being on a blimp.

End of confessions.

Gaz prayed open the compartment where the blimp for the Bunny Brigade was going to send off their message, all she needed to do was to wire and reword the message in something quite foul. But while that was going on, something else that was more sinister was afoot, Mindy had convinced Angelica, Portia and Gwen Wu to join her, but she wasn't the only villain in the game, Blaineley and Draco whom were in contact with the Other Mother by remote were plotting to go into phase one of their plan.

"Listen, you're going to have to get close to the Phantom Blot" said Blaineley.

"What, you mean be nice to him?" asked Blaineley.

"It's the only way that'd let you in his inner circle" continued Draco.

The Other Mother shuttered at the thought of actually having feelings for another living thing that's almost as intelligent as her. As for the Phantom Blot who was onboard the blimp the Quills were on, the Other Mother decided to get closer to him.

"Say, isn't this such a romantic view of a wonderful city?" asked the Other Mother to the Phantom Blot.

"Where are you going from this?" asked the Phantom Blot who was a bit curious with the Other Mother.

Confessions:

"I don't know how she passed Jaffar's security protocols" sighed the Phantom Blot.

"The things I do for revenge" said the Other Mother.

"Yuck, adults trying to be romantic" said Cherry as she didn't seem to like it.

End of confessions.

The Phantom Blot felt the Other Mother was very persistent in trying to get her way with him, as she was becoming quite flirty. As for Cherry it just grossed her out to see the Other Mother trying to be romantically interested in the Phantom Blot

"This has to be some sort of a trick" said Cherry as she was meeting with the other Quills.

"What, what's a trick?" asked Nick.

"That" replied Cherry as the Other Mother was being oddly romantic with the Phantom Blot.

"Hey lay off her, we know how they feel" said Cleveland Jr.

"Yea, what Cleveland Jr. said since I got Jade liking me" laughed Nick.

"Fine, if you three are not going to care I'll do some investigating myself, something's up and I smell trouble" said Cherry.

"What's eating her?" asked Jack.

"He thinks someone is putting up the Other Mother to be romantically involved with our candidate" continued Cleveland Jr.

"What a ridiculous thing" laughed Trixie.

"Say how are we doing with the polls here on this city?" asked Jack as he tried to change the subject when he came toward Owen who was monitoring the polls.

"Well, we're in third place" sighed Owen, "but on the plus side we're doing better than the Bunny Brigade is!"

"Yea, why are their poll numbers so low?" asked Jack.

As the blimp that the Quills were on passed the blimp the Bunny Brigade were on, everyone on the Quills' blimp gasp with shock, with the shocking foul message that was too horrible to even repeat.

Confessions:

"Bwa ha, ha, and here I thought was cruel and evil!" laughed the Phantom Blot who couldn't believe it.

"Looks like whoever was behind this message deserves to say bye bye" laughed the Other Mother.

"Say this isn't so!" cried Oswald as the Rabbits Feet's blimp also crossed paths with the Bunny Brigade blimp.

End of confessions.

Indeed the Bunny Brigade were perplexed with why they were so low in the polls in St. Canard. As the blimps made another turn around, things got pretty ugly for the Bunny Brigade. People whom were in their offices began throwing objects at the blimp itself forcing Hiro to end up landing the blimp in the airport. As for the other blimps, they were given another lap around St. Canard where they ended up landing in the airport.

"Whoa, looks like the Bunny Brigade has created some negative headway in St. Canard, we got calls complaining about us!" cried Chris, "This is lawsuit material!"

"Timmy, he volunteered to create our stupid logo" said Zak Saturday.

"But that wasn't what I wrote, I swear!" cried Timmy who pleaded with Chris.

"I think we need an early voting off ceremony" laughed Chris.

But as the hours went by, Chris was reviewing the security footage of Gaz tampering with the blimp the Bunny Brigade were getting on. There was no ceremony for the Bunny Brigade, as Chris himself came right out after reviewing the security footage of Gaz.

"You know, I've decided to call in the local St. Canard police department along with Launchpad's local mentor Darkwing Duck to help out the Happily Ever After Agency track our trio of intruders down" laughed Chris, "so no, there will be no voting off this time since it'd be a reward challenge!"

Confessions:

"I bet that kid with the skin condition is behind it" said Tucker.

"Those three are up to no good" said Squid

"Zim will be going down!" laughed Tak.

"Time to squash those trio of troublemakers" laughed Red.

"This should be fun" laughed Edmund.

End of confessions.

Indeed Chris had Red and Edmund be assigned as Darkwing Duck arrived on the scene to help the two out.

"Alright who are we dealing with?" asked Darkwing to Red.

"We're dealing with three very desperate fugitives, I mean former contestants" said Red.

"Chris felt we'll need your help since you are a local here" said Edmund.

"I say we start at the scene of the crime in the hangar where you keep the blimps" said Darkwing.

The trio headed to the hangar of where the blimps were kept, it was rather dark to which they were prepared for anything, except for a certain Gir who'd make the first ambush on poor Darkwing.

"I got a hat!" laughed Gir as he grabbed Darkwing's hat.

"Hey, give that back to me!" cried Darkwing who began to chase Gir.

"I'll go after the kid with the weird skin condition, you go after that crazy Goth girl" said Edmund.

It didn't take long for Edmund to find Zim hiding somewhere, nor did it take that long for Red to apprehend Gaz, in spite of Gaz's own skills she was no match for Red. The trio of intruders were quickly apprehended and where handed over to Chef.

"Oh, I know what I'm going to do to these three" laughed Chef.

"And just what kind of things Chef would do to them? Will they behave and stop causing trouble?" asked Chris as the camera changed to him, "Find out next time here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	18. Candidates' Girls

Chapter 18: Candidates' Girls

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, we traveled to St. Canard to have the four campaigns get the hearts and minds of the citizens of the fair city. Only to learn that a trio of troublemakers were up to no good in ruining the message that Timmy had for the Bunny Brigade that got citizens upset, even a letter sent by the Mayor's top lawyers!

In the end, yours truly decided to make it a rewards challenge, since Red, Edmund and the local hero Darkwing Duck decided to help out track down the trio of troublemakers, Gaz, Zim and Gir! Will these three try something else again even with Chef watching them like a hawk with hard labor? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The four campaigns were indeed heading toward a main theater for the next challenge. Bugs wanted to recover from the fiasco back at St. Canard.

Confessions:

"That Hiro kid who claims is a genius better help me out here, after all, he admires me for being a former professor" laughed Bugs.

"I can't believe Bugs picked Hiro as his favorite, not that I care, but it's annoying to see someone play the teacher's pet" sighed Zak Saturday.

"We better not have something go wrong like in St. Canard" sighed Molly.

End of confessions.

As the four buses arrived at the theater, the Other Mother who was with the Phantom Blot also noticed that Minnie Mouse, Lola Bunny and Ortensia were there at the theater.

Confessions:

"Ha, my perfect chance to prove myself" laughed the Other Mother.

"Great, me without a date" sighed the Phantom Blot who wasn't remotely interested in the Other Mother.

"I'm guessing it has to do something with fashion" said Cherry as she was making an educated guess.

End of confessions.

"Glad you could all make it here" said Chris, "today's challenge is a fashion walk competition between the candidate's main girls."

"Hey, I don't have one of those" said the Phantom Blot.

"Hey, you have one right next to you" said Chris referring to the Other Mother.

"Fine, I guess she can do it I guess" sighed the Phantom Blot who groaned over this.

"You'll be judged by a panel of five judges, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, the Warner siblings will be joined in by Hello Nurse and by Sagat" continued Chris, "each girl will select a dress, and those on each team would modify the dress to make the candidate's girl look better to the judges. The candidate's girl with the most zing wins that team's immunity!"

The Phantom Blot was rather pushy as he wanted to get this over with as he had zero interests in love at all. As for the Other Mother, she only wanted to fulfill her plan to plot revenge against Coraline.

"Alright, who'll do my dress design?" asked the Other Mother.

"I can do that, I am into the darkness" laughed Jack.

"Darkness, please, she has to look radiant out there, even though I'm not into this kind of stuff, I at least know that as a fact" said Reggie.

"Fine, less work for me then" laughed Jack.

As Reggie began to work on a dress for the Other Mother, Ortesia had Sissy and Megan do her dress; Lola ended up getting Danielle and Molly to do her dress much to Molly hating the idea of wearing a dress.

Confessions:

"I hate dresses" said Molly.

"That Molly sure has some attitude problems" said Lola as she detected some reluctance on Molly's part.

End of confessions.

As for Minnie, she had Rose do most of the work since she knew what she was doing. As the campaigns continued to spice up the candidate's possible First Lady for Mayor, Gaz, Gir and Zim were doing some hard labor for Chef who was watching the trio.

"Yea, that's what you get for disrupting Chris' process" laughed Chef.

"There has to be a way to get even with him" whispered Gaz to Zim.

Gaz then noticed Mindy along with Portia, Gwen Wu and Angelica on patrol whom were likely trying to seek out Abigail or any of those in her alliance to cause trouble.

"Looks like they got three losers doing hard labor, because they're losers" laughed Mindy.

"Look, I don't want you as an enemy here" said Gaz as she whispered back to Mindy, "but if you could do us a favor in pranking Chef, we'll help you out in any way we can."

"Hmm, having lackeys do my dirty work, sounds like fun" laughed Mindy.

As Angelica along with Portia and Gwen Wu got the prank ready which involved paint over a door that was open just ajar, Chef decided to walk out of the room to get some fresh air, not knowing the bucket of paint was right over him, the paint fell and his face was covered in green paint.

"Smile for the camera!" laughed Angelica as she took a photo of Chef.

"Give me that!" cried Chef who then began to chase Angelica.

That obvious gave Zim, Gir and Gaz a chance to escape, Mindy preferred they target the Bunny Brigade in trying to ruin the dress. Gir snuck around and noticed Danielle was almost done. As she headed off for a break on the dress, Gir who had a pair of scissors with him began to cut the dress.

"Funny patterns!" laughed Gir as he looked at the ruined dress.

Gaz targeted the Phantom Blot Quills, as Reggie took her break, Gaz decided to pour on some paint over the dress and ruin it completely. Zim decided to target the Rabbits Feet, the Irken crept hiding in the shadows as Sissy and Megan were finished with the dress, the Irken ended up using spray paint over the dress. But only in the two cases when Gir and Zim sabotaged the dresses, they accidently made the dresses look a whole lot better than they intended.

"Whoa, Sissy, you did great work on my dress" said Ortesia who was oblivious that the dress was tampered with.

"But, I didn't do those designs" said Sissy.

"Me neither" added Megan.

"Well, who cares, I'm putting it on" said Ortesia as she went off to the dresser room.

It was the same for the Bunny Brigade as Lola didn't seem to mind at all.

"I must say, you should really go take your boyfriend to a karaoke date" said Lola to Danielle as she was also oblivious to what Gir had caused.

But for the Other Mother, she screamed as she saw the dress and it wasn't a scream out of excitement or happiness.

"What did you do to my dress?" roared the Other Mother to Reggie as she grabbed her and brought her over to her dress.

"This isn't your dress, I didn't do it!" cried Reggie.

"Well, you were the only one who volunteered to work on it!" roared the Other Mother.

The Other Mother was fuming mad, but time was running short, and the ladies had to walk onto the stage where Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Hello Nurse and Sagat were there. Chris ended up becoming the fifth judge on the panel to ensure there'd be no tie votes.

"Let's bring out the First Lady for the Rabbits Feet" said Chris.

Ortesia indeed walked onto the stage in a typical fashion like model look. Wakko ended up whistling a bit at her to which Dot ended up shocking Wakko in the shoulders.

"She's married!" roared Dot.

"Hey, that dress makes her look good" said Wakko.

"Same here" added Hello Nurse as she gave Ortesia a score of 4.5 out of 5.

After that, it was time for Lola to come onto the stage with her dress. Both Yakko and Wakko ended up giving wolf-like howls of excitement.

"Man, if you were to wear that dress, I'd be saying Hello Nurse all the time" laughed Yakko to Hello Nurse.

"Well, his wolf-like shouts translate into a 4.8 score for me" said Hello Nurse.

"Very cute dress" said Dot.

"I guess she looks pretty enough" said Sagat who gave Lola high marks.

"Same here, next!" said Chris.

Next came Minnie whose dress wasn't tempered with, she oddly got lower scores than the other too.

"Uuuuhhhhh, I'm not seeing it here" said Yakko as he wasn't impressed by Minnie.

"To be fairer, I'd have to give you at least a 3.0" said Hello Nurse.

"About average" said Wakko.

"Wish you could have had a cuter dress" sighed Dot.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do better next time" said Sagat.

"Alright, next!" said Chris.

Everyone on the panel gasped as they saw how wrecked the Other Mother's dress was thanks to Gaz's tampering.

Confessions:

"Bwahaaa!" laughed Wakko as he was still laughing at the Other Mother's ridiculous dress.

"Ugliest Dress Ever!" laughed Yakko.

"Man, who ever crossed her path in making a dress is going to go down!" laughed Chris.

"Not very good" sighed Sagat.

"Not cute at all, even her face isn't as cute!" cried Dot.

"I hope she has smarts to make up for her loss" said Hello Nurse.

"That Reggie will pay for making me a laughing stalk!" roared the Other Mother.

"I'd support whoever ruined her dress" laughed Coraline.

"Just wonderful, another looming disaster!" cried the Phantom Blot.

End of confessions.

"Well, it's very clear who are the winners, the Bunny Brigade will indeed make up for its loss at St. Canard and will receive immunity, as for the Quills, it's time to vote for someone off!" laughed Chris.

Indeed a few hours the only two members of the Quills who didn't receive a cookie with the American flag frosting on it were Jack and Reggie.

"Jack, you could have made things better for your team by volunteering, instead you had poor Reggie take control, but that won't mean you're voted off for now" said Chris as he tossed the cookie toward Jack Spicer.

Reggie indeed stepped onto the Chopper of Shame to which Skarr began to take off from its location. Meanwhile, Hiro and Danielle took time off on a date as Lola suggested, they went to a local karaoke dinner. The host was none other than Chicken Boo who was in a typical disguise of a parody of a country rock singer. As Hiro and Danielle were heading to their table, they noticed Candice and Jeremy whom were still working on Chris' staff were being escorted by two heavy bodyguards.

"I'm telling you, our host is a giant chicken!" cried Candace as she couldn't believe this was happening.

"You sure you want to be dating with her?" asked one of the bodyguards to Jeremy.

"Well, I have to trust the word of my date" replied Jeremy.

"Then you're gone too" said the second bodyguard.

"He's a giant chicken I'm telling you, a giant chicken!" said Candace as she yelled as she was being dragged out.

As the two sat down at their table, the two couldn't help but to notice at the menu that everything was chicken-related.

"Doesn't it seem odd all of this stuff is chicken-related?" asked Danielle to Hiro.

"Sounds a bit odd, but it's the only karaoke place in the area" replied Hiro.

"True" said Danielle.

As the two continued their date along with going on the karaoke stage, the scene changes to Chris who was reviewing the security footage of Gaz, Zim and Gir tampering with the dresses.

"Hmm, that supposed famous country rock musician isn't the only fraud here" laughed Chris as he knew what restaurant Danielle and Hiro went to, "will the Other Mother ever succeed in her plans? Will our trio of troublemakers sabotage more challenges? And will I be forced to bring in Tak to stop them? I hope so next time here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	19. Roger and Haley's Payback

Chapter 19: Roger and Haley's Payback

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath, it was rather a sad occasion for Sheldon who was voted off. We had to get two experts in particular to get Jenny to forgive Sheldon for his deeds in sabotaging his own team's efforts. Luckily, we were able to do that, and on a side note, we were lucky enough to witness Tak downing Zim's ship on the air!

So will there be anymore surprises in store? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Haley Long was quite disgusted that she got voted off, her complaints were driving everyone else crazy except for Roger Smith who felt cheated in not being able to get into the fifth season as well.

"I'm telling you it's unfair that I got voted off, I shouldn't be here!" roared Haley.

"Well, look who's talking, I got drugged by him over here!" cried Chris Griffin who felt annoyed by Haley's comments referring to Sheldon.

"So, it seems that no one's willing enough to be bold to take you back into the show, right?" asked Roger to Haley.

"Why the heck should I receive help from you?" asked Haley.

"A very good question, I know a certain disguise that'd get me into the game" laughed Roger as he quickly hurried off to go change into his disguise.

Meanwhile, the Aftermath hosts had invited the recently voted off contestants onto the main stage.

"Wow, this is turning to be quite a season!" laughed Frida.

"Oh you bet" laughed Marceline, "we already had trauma unfold between those two."

"So let's roll some embarrassing outtakes" added Manny.

"You heard him Jorgen" said Bridgette.

"Fine" sighed Jorgen as he then began to roll the clips to which everyone began to laugh.

Meanwhile, Roger had returned to Haley dressed up as a member of the secret service.

"How the heck are you going to get me back in the show wearing that?" asked Haley.

"Hey, I'm secret service material, all I need to do is sneak you back into the game and bingo" laughed Roger.

"Your plan better work not to get me to do hard labor like Reggie and Nick had to" said Haley.

"Don't you worry, because I know the way of getting us in" laughed Roger.

Roger ended up taking Haley to the hangar area of the studios where Roger took control of a helicopter. As the two took off heading for Toon Town, meanwhile within the studios itself those whom didn't qualify along with those whom were voted off had to endure a poll of the four candidates running.

"Let's see how well these candidates are doing" said Geoff as he displayed poll numbers of the four candidates.

As the poll was displayed on the big screen, it appeared that Bugs Bunny was in first place, the Phantom Blot was in second, Mickey Mouse in third and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in last place.

"Whoa, that Oswald dude doesn't sound to be doing well" said Frida.

"How the heck did someone like the Blot guy get in second?" asked Zoe as she was a bit interested.

"Well, sounds like we have some surprising front runners" said Bridgette.

"I'm surprised the Phantom Blot did well in the recent polls, even with in spite the cheating scandals, like Steve's dad interfering" said Marceline.

"I kept on telling him not to" said Steve.

"I bet the reason why the Blot guy is in second is there must be a lot of Toon villains willing to caste their ballot for him" said Zoe.

"And it seems like we have Bugs Bunny in first place" said Geoff, "I'm amazed that he's doing better than Mickey."

"Yea, I always have been a fan of that rabbit" said Manny.

"And what about the Blot?" asked Zoe as she grabbed Manny as if she was going to get into a fight with him, "Why can't he manage to win?"

"Hey, I think Bugs has a better chance, he doesn't have any bad baggage like the Blot guy does" laughed Manny.

"You take that back!" said Zoe as she was going to get into a fight with Manny.

"Jorgen if you may?" asked Geoff.

Poor Jorgen indeed had to break up a possible fight between Manny and Zoe as they were arguing which of the two frontrunners would do the best as mayor.

"We still don't know that much about their policies" said Frida.

"Yea, we should really wait before we jump the gun for a candidate" added Marceline.

"Well, there is enough time left for a good jam session, what'd you say ladies?" asked Geoff.

"Ready as ever" laughed Frida as she along with Marceline began to rock out.

"Well, that's all the time that we have here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath" laughed Geoff.

But as Geoff and the others were enjoying a jam session between Frida and Marceline, Roger along with Haley had landed somewhere in Toon Town with the helicopter that Roger took.

"Ha, I finally get to have revenge on that Phantom Blot guy" said Haley.

"Well, first thing is that we have to find the campaign's location" said Roger, "and I think following the trial of the secret service bus would be the first start."

But indeed Haley and Roger were not the only ones whom were plotting, Draco along with Blaineley were still planning for the second phase of their plans to have the Other Mother infiltrate the game itself.

"There must be a way to get the Phantom Blot to like the Other Mother, you know that love potion you managed to create on Hiro in season three?" asked Blaineley.

"Yea, what about it?" asked Draco.

"It needs to be used on the Phantom Blot and the Other Mother to get those two to like each other, because as long as they hate each other and are not interested in each other, our plans will never succeed" continued Blaineley.

"Hmm, I see your point, don't worry, I'll get to it" replied Draco as he went to work on the love potion.

As Draco began to work on the love potion, something else was brewing which was a lawsuit instigated by Fanny who had lawyers hired by Mr. Boss and Father to sue Chris McLean and his lawyers. Fanny was waiting impatiently in a witness room of the court.

"Daddy!" roared Fanny as she screamed quite loudly.

"Yes sweetie?" asked Mr. Boss as he came toward her.

"What's taking so long?" cried Fanny.

"It's a very complicated process honey, you just cannot sue someone and don't expect things to go like that pretty fast" continued Mr. Boss.

Suddenly a few more minutes later, the lawyers of both parties emerged to the witness room where Fanny was located.

"We have agreed to be on your side" said a lawyer for Chris McLean.

"You'll be able to get into the game within another three challenges" added a second lawyer.

"About time!" laughed Fanny, "Chris doesn't know who he has messed with!"


	20. Policy Debate

Chapter 20: Policy Debate

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, the First Ladies for a possible mayor came out of the woodwork to show what they were made out of. We had Wakko, Yakko, and Dot Warner become judges with Hello Nurse, Sagat and yours truly determining who'd be the best First Lady.

Sadly it wasn't the Other Mother who had her dress ruined by Reggie who was sent home on the Chopper of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The four campaign buses were indeed heading toward a university for a debate with the four candidates. The Phantom Blot was surprised he had received second place spot in a recent poll that was aired during the Aftermath.

Confessions:

"Whoa, second place, I better not have anymore screw ups, I could see who might be useful to me by looking at some members of Chris' staff" said the Phantom Blot.

"The things that I do for revenge, this is just for revenge" said the Other Mother who didn't like the thought of liking the Phantom Blot.

"It seems the Blot needs all the help he can get, I ran for class President once, I think I should help the Blot write his speech" said Cleveland Jr.

End of confessions.

"Boy I hope I don't screw up this one" said the Phantom Blot.

"Relax, you're in a comfortable second place" said Eggman to the Phantom Blot.

"I can help you write your speech" said Cleveland Jr., "I ran for class President."

"Really?" asked the Phantom Blot who was rather intrigued by this, "Sure kid, you can help write it, just have Mr. Spicer over there proof read any errors."

"Will do" said Cleveland Jr.

As for the Bunny Brigade, Bugs was surprised he did better than Mickey along with also doing better than Oswald.

"I'm surprised I'm in first place with Mickey being just as popular as me" said Bugs.

"Ha, I spent a lot of time calling my relatives" said Donald.

"With you fighting with Mickey, I'm not surprised you did help me quite a bit" said Bugs.

"Need help with your speech?" asked Hiro to Bugs.

"Certainly, always glad to have the teacher's pet willing to help me out" said Bugs to which Zak Saturday wanted to throw up in disgust.

Confessions:

"Man, what a big suck up!" cried Zak Saturday who didn't like Hiro showing off his smarts to Bugs.

"Ha, I'm a genius with about every skill there is, including writing a good speech" laughed Hiro.

"My boyfriend is so smart" said Danielle as she was happy for him.

End of confessions.

"Doesn't it annoy you that he's the teacher's pet?" whispered Zak Saturday to Molly which Molly was sitting next to Zak Saturday.

"Don't really seem to care about it, you better not try anything to screw up our team or I will tattle on you" said Molly.

"Fine, be that way" said Zak Saturday as he pouted.

As the four buses arrived at the university, Chris along with Chef, and Sagat were there. Wolf and Twitchy were put in charge of watching Gaz, Zim and Gir whom were doing some more hard labor chores.

"You got most of the green paint cleaned off right?" asked Chris to Chef.

"Yea, yea, those three are quite a handful" sighed Chef.

The four buses ended up stopping at the university to which everyone got off the four buses.

"Welcome to your candidates' first debate!" said Chris, "Here is where your candidate will be asked a few questions by our moderators where they'll have to answer for the 90 seconds that they have for that question. The candidate who does the best gets their team to win immunity. So good luck."

As the four candidates headed into the main door of the stage, the Phantom Blot was quite nervous as he took the speech from Cleveland Jr. which was thoroughly proof-read by Jack Spicer.

"A little nervous?" asked Mickey to the Phantom Blot to which the Blot was surprised Mickey showed compassion for him.

"Yea I guess so, this whole entire thing with me and the Other Mother isn't all there like what you and Minnie have" said the Phantom Blot.

"True" replied Mickey, "well, I hope we don't screw up."

As the four went onto the stage, Chris along with Chef and Sagat were the obvious trio of moderators whom were ready to give out questions to the four candidates.

"Alright, first question of the day will go to the Phantom Blot, Mr. Blot if you were mayor what'd be your first action?" asked Chris.

"Well, the first thing that I'd do as mayor on my first day" said the Phantom Blot as he took a peak of some of Cleveland Jr.'s suggestions, "cut the first amount of taxes that are too high."

"Mouse, same question" said Chef.

"I do have a name, well anyway the first action I'll do as mayor would be to review what needs to do better at any of the departments in Toon Town" said Mickey.

"Same question goes for both rabbits" said Sagat.

"Improve the quality of traffic over time, believe me being on a bus through these streets makes it very noticeable" said Bugs.

"I'd try to make older toons like me be more appreciated around Toon Town" said Oswald.

"Alright, let's go for the next question, if there was an emergency let's say some brand of a natural disaster striking Toon Town how would you each four react?" asked Chris.

"Immediately" replied the Phantom Blot.

"Same here" added Mickey.

"Like what they said" said Bugs.

"Of course I'd act promptly" added Oswald.

"My turn, what do each of you have to say about policies on welfare?" asked Chef.

"It'd reform welfare to make it more effective" said the Phantom Blot as he took another peak at Cleveland Jr.'s speech.

"I say there's not enough being done" said Mickey.

"Whoa slow down there doc, I know welfare's important but shouldn't it be better that it's just for a temporary solution?" asked Bugs.

"Mouse you got 60 seconds to respond" said Chef.

"I think you have it all wrong Bugs that people need welfare to stay on their toes" said Mickey.

"I wish he'd say the same thing about older toons like me" grumbled Oswald.

"And Mickey do you have to respond to Oswald's comments?" asked Chris.

"Why of course I'd be concern about the welfare of older toons" added Mickey.

As the debate went on about the candidates' policies, Draco who had secretly arrived at the studios noticed that the Other Mother was drinking some coffee watching the Phantom Blot on stage. As she placed her coffee down, Draco poured some of his love potion into the coffee to which after the Other Mother drank the coffee she immediately felt heavy until she began to look at the Phantom Blot who was doing his best to defend the positions that Cleveland Jr. had given him.

"Why can't I stop starring at him?" asked the Other Mother, "I'm just doing this for revenge against Coraline."

As the candidates were given a short break by the moderators, the Phantom Blot felt a bit thirsty so he was going to get a soda. As the Blot drank some sips and placed it back down. He was unaware that Draco was in the area as Draco had snuck around and poured some love potion into the Blot's soda to which the Blot drank it all down not knowing there it was tampered with. The Blot first gazed at the Other Mother not noticing what kind of effect the soda had on him felt odd.

"What am I thinking here?" cried the Phantom Blot to himself in his own mind as he gazed upon the Other Mother.

"Hello, Earth to Mr. Blot" said Chris, "you should come back onto the stage now."

"You er, better get going" said the Other Mother to the Phantom Blot.

Indeed the Phantom Blot felt quite strange as he headed back onto the stage, as the questions continued Chris decided to call it for the Quills who managed to win the challenge.

"Since no one seemed to have screwed up that badly, I'll make this challenge a reward challenge" said Chris.

As everyone was leaving the university to head back to the bus, Riley wanted to try to impress Megan.

"Is it possible I can take you out on a date?" asked Riley to Megan.

"Sorry, but you're too young for me" replied Megan.

Riley indeed was quite disappointed as he was shot down again by Megan. But as Riley was about to leave he sensed that someone quite familiar was lurking in the shadows. So he decided to jump whoever was lurking in the shadows, turns out it was none other than Draco himself that he jumped.

"What the heck are you doing here?" cried Riley as he was really prepared to beat up Draco for all the trouble he caused for season three.

"Easy, I have noticed you are having trouble with your love life" said Draco, "I can make up for whatever deeds I done to you in season three if I give you a love potion to give to the woman of your choice."

"Now there's a thought" laughed Riley, "I don't care what you're doing this season so long as it doesn't involve in ruining it all for me."

Draco felt he had no choice but to make Riley a proper love potion so that Riley could give it to Megan. But that wasn't the only trouble brewing, as Abigail was leaving about to head onto the Bunny Brigade bus, Mindy along with Portia, Gwen Wu and Angelica spotted her.

"Well, if it isn't Abigail the loser of her team" laughed Mindy.

"It was a reward challenge Mindy" said Abigail, "and I wasn't the one who wrote the speech."

"Because you cannot write" laughed Mindy.

"Why you!" said Abigail as she wanted to attack Mindy.

Confessions:

"I'm on Abigail's side" laughed Mandy.

"Take her down!" laughed Molly.

"Bye, bye spoiled brat" laughed Danielle.

End of confessions.

But as Abigail was about to fight Chef stepped into the scene to stop the two from fighting.

"March!" said Chef ordering Abigail to march back to her team's bus.

Poor Abigail was forced to march back to her team's bus, but while that was happening Draco had finished creating a love potion for Riley to use on Megan.

"Be very careful on who you give this potion to" said Draco to Riley.

Riley headed off back to his team's bus with the potion for Megan hidden in his inventory. Chris was indeed reviewing the odd alliance between Riley and Draco.

"Well, it seems like there are some odd bed fellows brewing with the return of Draco Malfoy!" laughed Chris, "Will Draco ever become a contestant or just sit by the sidelines? And what about Fanny and her lawsuit that nearly cost me thousands of dollars? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	21. Fundraiser

Chapter 21: Fundraiser

Once again Chris McLean gave a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was a policy debate between the candidates. Some didn't know what to say and had others help them create their policies, and others had policies from the heart that they felt would be right for the folks of Toon Town.

In the end, it was a surprise that Bugs Bunny who was in first place of the polls stayed in first place, recent polls show Mickey is tied with the Phantom Blot and Oswald is creeping into third place. So will the polls change? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Riley was desperate to get Megan to like him, he had Draco's love potion in his inventory ready to use at any moment. But Riley wanted to get into the proper position.

Confessions:

"This better get Megan to like me" said Riley.

"That Riley thinks he can get whoever he wants" said Megan.

"Riley's up to something, and I don't think it's any good" said Huey.

End of confessions.

But before Riley could implement his plans, the Rabbits Feet were heading to an old part of Toon Town for a fundraiser event organized by Horace Horsecollar, an old friend of Oswald and Mickey. By a coincidence, the Bunny Brigade was stopping in the same area as well.

"Alright, Chris wants us in this challenge to get as much support for our campaigns as possible" said Oswald who was just on the phone with Chris.

"I guess this is where mostly your supporters hang out" said Mandy to Oswald.

"Yep, this is my main base of operations" added Oswald.

"I hope that mouse brother of yours doesn't show up" said Pete.

"Don't worry, this territory is ours" said Oswald as everyone got off the bus, except they were surprised to see Bugs and Donald there as well.

"I told you that you should have made that last turn" said Bugs to Donald.

"Who cares, we found a place to do the fundraiser" said Donald.

Confessions:

"Great, we stop in a place that's mostly filled with old black and white cartoon characters" sighed Zak Saturday.

"Relics of the past" said Mandy.

"I can become all black and white!" said Billy as he then poured whiteout and ink on himself, "See, I blend in!"

End of confessions.

But for the Bunny Brigade and the Rabbits Feet, Chris had sent some helpers to help out Horace organize the event. Mindy was sadly placed at the register with Angelica as Abigail and Mindy stepped into Horace's place.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, you two are probably bigger losers than anyone else here" laughed Mindy.

"Put a shock in it Mindy" said Mandy.

Confessions:

"That Mindy is asking for it" said Abigail.

"Mindy, you are going down" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

"New black and white character coming through!" said Billy who was still covered in whiteout and ink.

"Billy, are you trying to hurt Oswald's chances here?" asked Mandy.

"Hey, I'm just doing this in solidarity, since I feel there are some people who no longer like black and white characters" replied Billy.

"Here's a pen" said Mindy as she had purposely made sure more pen ink would splatter on the page.

As Mandy was prepared to sign her name, pen ink indeed came right on out which caused a big mess.

Confessions:

"That's a classic prank!" laughed Angelica.

"That Mindy is going to pay for that!" said Mandy.

"Thought of it myself" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

As for the other two campaigns, the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers found no trouble finding their fundraising spot, along with the Phantom Blot Quills which the Phantom Blot typically hung around the usual villains whom were helping him fundraise for his campaign. The Blot had some odd unexplainable feelings for the Other Mother to which he began to hire a new consultant Magica De Spell for guidance.

"I'm a little under the weather" said the Phantom Blot to Magica.

"What, you're coming down with something, that's not good thing for a candidate" said Magica.

"No, not that, I mean I'm coming down for feelings for her" said the Phantom Blot referring to the Other Mother.

"Ha, it's love sickness!" said Magica.

"What, don't be silly now!" replied the Phantom Blot.

Indeed Blaineley and Draco's plans for the Phantom Blot and the Other Mother were working like a charm, as for the rest of the fundraising, poor Zak Saturday of the Bunny Brigade was forced to bring over some of the signs to help setup for Bugs' spot.

"Why do I have to carry all of this, that Hiro barely moves a muscle!" cried Zak Saturday who didn't seem to like it.

Zak Saturday's arch rival, Zak Monday began to overhear his Saturday counterpart's complaints. The Monday counterpart felt he needed to help out his Saturday counterpart a bit.

"Looks like you could have a helping hand" said Zak Monday to his Saturday counterpart.

"What do you want?" asked Zak Saturday.

"Why, can't someone like me help an old foe out?" asked Zak Monday.

Both Zaks ended up struggling with the signs that Bugs wanted as the Saturday counterpart had no intentions of letting his Monday counterpart help out. That sadly ended up ripping up some of the signs in the process making them obviously useless.

"Great, now look what you did!" cried Zak Saturday.

"Hey, what's taking up time here?" asked Bugs as he then noticed the signs were ruined, "How the heck am I supposed to campaign in this area with no signs of my campaign logo?"

"I'll be able to fix that" said Hiro as he showed off Bugs that he wasn't just a genius in science, but also in art as well.

"Whoa, those designs are amazing, teach the others how to do those kind of designs" said Bugs.

"Will do" said Hiro.

Confessions:

"What a suck up" said Zak Saturday referring to Hiro.

"Ha, looks like my Saturday counterpart can say bye, bye" laughed Zak Monday.

"He's so jealous of my genius boyfriend" said Danielle as she noticed Zak Saturday didn't like Hiro that much.

End of confessions.

"Why are you so jealous of him?" asked Danielle to Zak Saturday as he came back to help out creating the new logos for Bugs' signs.

"Jealous of who?" asked Zak Saturday.

"You know who, my boyfriend Hiro" replied Danielle.

"Sounds like there's trouble in paradise" laughed Portia as she laughed at Danielle.

"Here's some more paint" laughed Gwen Wu as she poured paint on Danielle's sign in a cruel manner.

"Why you!" roared Danielle.

"I'll take care of it" laughed Zak Saturday as he then kicked a bucket of paint at Portia and Gwen Wu ruining their clothes, "take that!"

"This is not going well for me" sighed Bugs.

As for the other rabbit, Oswald was doing a fine job for his fundraising efforts with Horace helping him out at every turn. The other campaigns such as the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers which Goofy was helping out Mickey with was doing fine with no troubles. As for the Quills, the Phantom Blot just couldn't seem to concentrate that much, all the time he was doing was staring at the Other Mother in an odd manner.

"Pay attention!" said Jaffar as he snapped his fingers in front of the Blot.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me" said the Phantom Blot.

"Magica told me you were struck with love sickness" continued Jaffar.

"I, I don't know what to make of it" said the Phantom Blot.

"Here" said Jaffar as he gave the Blot a reservation for two with the Other Mother at a nice Middle Eastern restaurant, "the only way you'll get over this is through her. Take my advice please."

Meanwhile the Blot wasn't the only one who was having romantic issues, Riley who had poured the entire love potion in a soda he thought belonged to Megan, waited for her to pick it up. But instead Molly took the soda.

"Gee, thanks for watching this for me" said Molly.

Confessions:

"What have I done?" cried Riley as he failed miserably in trying to get Megan to like him with the love potion.

"This soda tastes funny" said Molly as she was drinking it in the confession area to which she heard a knock.

"Hey Molly we need more help" said Timmy as he just so happened to be the male to open the door.

"Sure thing" said Molly who felt odd as she stepped out of the confession area.

End of confessions.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" cried Riley as he was pounding his head on the table as he couldn't believe he allowed Molly to drink the love potion and not Megan.

"You're up to something" said Huey.

"Like you seem to care" sighed Riley.

"I don't know what you're trying to hide, but I'm going to find out what it is" continued Huey as he went off to help out Oswald.

Riley could see Molly was drinking the entire soda up that he poured the love potion in, and sadly the object of her attention was going to end up being Timmy who was doing his best to help out the Bunny Brigade catch up. But as the time went on, it was quite the obvious, the Bunny Brigade had the least amount of money in their war chest, as a poll went up, Oswald was in the lead of those whom had the largest war chest, the Phantom Blot in second place and Mickey was in a tie with the Blot. Bugs was shocked that he didn't even make it. Bugs' cell phone rang and it indeed was Chris on the other line.

"Well, I think you know what you have to do" laughed Chris, "vote someone off!"

Indeed, a few hours later it was time for members of the Bunny Brigade to vote for someone off. Zak Saturday received an equal amount of votes, but Abigail had a few votes as the two were the only ones who didn't receive a cookie with American flag frosting on it.

"Abigail, you're causing a bit tension with some staff members of mine, Zak Saturday, you could be more appreciative of your fellow teammates and help out more" said Chris, "last cookie for the night goes to….Abigail. Sorry Zak Saturday, looks like you'll have to fly home on the Chopper of Shame."

Poor Zak Saturday headed for the Chopper of Shame which Skarr was waiting for him.

Confessions:

"Bye, bye!" laughed Zak Monday.

"I hope he learned his lesson not to go after my boyfriend" said Danielle.

End of confessions.

As the Chopper of Shame took off with Zak Saturday onboard; the scene changes to the back alleyway of a well known Middle Eastern restaurant that the Other Mother and the Blot are dating at where Riley ends up meeting up with Draco who was monitoring the date.

"Let me guess you didn't use the love potion on the right person, right?' asked Draco.

"Worse than that, she might be in love with someone else on her own team" continued Riley.

"I think it's time that we exploit this to our advantage" laughed Blaineley.

"What, you want me to work with you two?" cried Riley.

"The only way you can get Megan is through mostly me" laughed Draco.

"Fine, I'll work with you snake" said Riley.

But as Riley was making a deal with two devils, the scene changes to Chris who was watching Riley's movements via security cameras.

"It sounds like two old foes are returning, will they make an impact? Will Huey find out what Riley is really up to? And more importantly, who'll be the Grand Marshal for the Thanksgiving parade? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	22. Thanksgiving Day Parade

Chapter 22: Thanksgiving Day Parade

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was a fundraiser for the candidates and the contestants who'd take part in helping them organize the fundraising event. Some candidates found the right kind of people, while the Bunny Brigade sadly got lost and had to share Oswald's constituencies. A certain Zak Saturday wasn't so happy with Hiro sucking up toward Bugs being the teacher's pet.

But while Zak Saturday was trying to bring over some posters to Bugs, his Monday counterpart decided to "help out" too by literally getting into a fight with his Saturday counterpart thus ripping up the signs he was bringing over. A good thing that the teacher's pet Hiro decided to make new designs for Bugs in spite of interference from Portia and Gwen Wu whom tried to sabotage Danielle's work on some of the signs.

In the end, the Bunny Brigade sadly didn't get any fundraising money, thus giving Zak Saturday the boot to the Chopper of Shame. Who'll be voted off next? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The four campaign buses were already on their way toward a stadium where Chris was waiting for them with a few surprise announcements. As for Riley, he had Draco make more love potions to get Megan to like him as part of the deal, Draco would make sure he'd be able to have time alone with Megan after the challenges so that he could implement the love potion on her. Huey was rather suspicious of his brother's activities and noticed he was rather nervous.

Confessions:

"Something's up with my bro and I'm going to find out what it is" said Huey.

"This plan better work, oh please let this plan work" said Riley as he was crossing his fingers.

"That Mindy better not show her face around me" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As for the Bunny Brigade within their bus, Molly was sitting next to Timmy as she was trying to flirt with Timmy in the same manner that she was noticing Danielle and Hiro doing the same as they sat together.

"So Timmy, do you have anyone else in mind that you like here?" asked Molly.

"Okay, what's the big deal? I thought you didn't like that kind of stuff?" asked Timmy who felt it was rather odd that Molly would behave in this manner.

Molly ended up leaning on Timmy's shoulder as she was copying Danielle who was doing the same thing with Hiro.

Confessions:

"This feels weird!" cried Timmy who wasn't use to having a girlfriend.

"Timmy and I are going to be with each other forever" said Molly.

"Something's fishy going on between Molly and Timmy, and I'm going to find out what it is" said Danny.

End of confessions.

"Do you two like each other?" asked Danny who was sitting in the seat behind the two as he leaned right over.

"Of course" said Molly as she squeezed poor Timmy.

"Please, I need help" whispered Timmy to Danny, "something's up with Molly and her emotions, she wasn't like this toward me before."

But sadly that would have to wait as the four buses stopped at the stadium, Chris was waiting there with Chef, Wolf, Twitchy along with a few surprise guests like Fanny, Mindy and Angelica.

"What the heck is she doing here?" cried Abigail referring to Mindy.

"Surprise announcement number one, I am upgrading Mindy and Angelica to become members of the Bunny Brigade" laughed Chris, "surprise announcement number two, Fanny will become a member of the Quills, as to prevent us from losing any more money in the law suit that she filed, we have decided to let her join the game. And lastly, the third announcement, you'll be joining Toon Town's traditional Thanksgiving Day Parade by making your own floats with your own themes. The best float wins immunity for their team."

Confessions:

"Ha, I'm finally in this game!" laughed Fanny as she was rather overjoyed.

"Abigail's going to go down" laughed Mindy.

"Oh that's just wonderful, we have two devils joining our team" sighed Abigail referring to Angelica and Mindy.

"These nerds don't know who they're messing with" laughed Angelica.

End of confessions.

"First off, I say we do our theme on Thanksgiving with the Blot and the Other Mother dressed up like a traditional husband and wife Pilgrims or even Native Americans" said Cherry as she made her suggestion for her team.

"What, the Blot doesn't need to be dressed up like that, he needs to be treated like a King and the Other Mother should be his Queen" said Fanny.

"It's not that theme, it's supposed to be a theme about Thanksgiving!" roared Cherry.

"I'm taking Cherry's side" said Nick as he decided it was wise to side with her.

"Same here" said June.

"I don't seem to mind to like Fanny's idea" said Cleveland Jr., "I wish Trixie and I could be crowned King and Queen one day like that at least at a prom."

"Awe, that's sweet Cleveland Jr." said Trixie as she kissed Cleveland Jr.

"I don't mind either themes, if there was just someway we could combine them both" said Owen, "like having the Blot show some compassion as being King in handing an early Declaration of Independence to the colonialists."

"What?" cried Fanny as she was rather upset.

Meanwhile the other teams ended up choosing their themes for their floats. The Bunny Brigade typically had chosen a dinner theme as a float with Bugs acting as the head of the family cutting a fake turkey dinner. The Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers had revived the idea of the actual Three Musketeers bringing freedom to the colonialists; and the Rabbits Feet ended up doing a float of the traditional Native American rain dance. But as the teams were creating their floats, Roger who had managed to get into the stadium with Haley snuck around toward the bus where the Secret Service team was located.

"Are you sure I'll be safe here?" asked Haley as she was placed near the trunk of the bus.

"Hey, this is the only location I can find where you'll be able to find a ride to every challenge" said Roger.

"Roger, what are you doing here?" asked Stan as he noticed Roger dressed up like a member of the Secret Service.

"Look Stan, I want to be part of the team, I got the suit and everything here going for me" said Roger.

"Fine, I'll see if Chris can accommodate you" sighed Stan as he didn't seem to like Roger being there.

But as Stan was going to legitimately add Roger to the Secret Service team, the Rabbits Feet had finished creating their float for the parade. Huey wanted to investigate his brother's activities so he decided to follow Riley, as Riley was trying to get some alone time with Megan.

"Look Riley, I just want to stay as your friend, you're too young for me, maybe if we were more in our teens or twenties I might understand more" said Megan.

Confessions:

"I can't wait that long" said Riley.

"That Riley, he's taking this too seriously" said Megan.

End of confessions.

Riley who had purchased a soda for Megan decided to mix it with the love potion in trying to get Megan to like him. After Riley poured the love potion into the soda, Huey spotted his brother pouring the love potion into the soda.

"Yo Megan, thirsty?" asked Riley to Megan.

"No thanks" said Megan as she then took off.

"Hey, is that soda you have, I'll take it" said Edmund as he grabbed the soda from Riley.

"No wait!" cried Riley as he ended up failing to stop Edmund from drinking it.

"What was in that soda?" asked Huey as he then approached his nervous brother to which he could smell some scent within his backpack.

Huey then grabbed Riley's backpack and then opened it up only to find odd Medieval-like bottles in it. The scent had a rose-like smell as Huey sniffed the bottles but didn't want to open it.

"You have that love potion that Draco created in season three!" said Huey as he snapped back at his brother.

"I'm desperate, I want Megan to like me!" cried Riley.

"Listen" said Huey, "I'm going to dump all of this love junk in the sewer, and I'll pretend that I didn't see it if you do not talk to that snake Draco, got it?"

"Got it" sighed Riley who was rather quite sadden by being exposed by his brother.

As for Edmund who continued to drink the love potion-infested soda down, he ended up bumping into Red who was doing some chores for Chef.

"Hey, watch where you're going" said Red in a rude manner to Edmund.

"Uh, sorry, I guess" said Edmund who ended up gazing upon Red.

As the two ended up going on their own paths, Edmund had an odd feeling for Red after he finished drinking the soda he ended up tossing it. A certain Draco who was waiting for Riley saw Riley acting a bit nervous and strange.

"Let me guess, you failed on getting Megan to like you again?" asked Draco.

"Worse than that, my brother made the right educated guess that you were helping me, I'm not supposed to even be talking to you, I made a promise to him!" cried Riley.

"Fine, fine, that's fine, I'll let you go" said Draco who shrugged it off.

As Riley left to head to the float for his team, Blaineley showed up.

"So, did he accomplish his deed?" asked Blaineley.

"Nope, but his brother somehow knows that we're still operating" said Draco.

"Well then, after the next Aftermath we should go after him" suggested Blaineley, "if Riley wants to get Megan to like him that is."

"Sounds like a plan to me" laughed Draco.

As Draco and Blaineley continued to scheme, Coraline who had finished doing some chores for Chef wanted to have a sneak peak at the floats of the four teams. She sadly ended up running into the Other Mother who was too busy staring at the Phantom Blot as the Blot was prepared to get into a King's suit.

"Well, hi there Coraline, long time no see" laughed the Other Mother as she was eager to get revenge on her.

"Listen to me, you don't scare me anymore" said Coraline.

"Oh, I think you will be frighten by me" laughed the Other Mother.

"Hey stop dilly dallying over there and get into your Queen outfit!" roared Fanny who disrupted the Other Mother's moment.

"I'll get even with you soon enough" said the Other Mother as she went off onto her team's float.

It was finally time for the Thanksgiving Parade to begin, the four floats along with the other floats in the parade were heading to the main square of Toon Town.

"Well isn't this a nice November the 24th" laughed Chris as he was doing the obvious commentary on the floats.

"Yes indeed" said Chef, "we got ourselves a lovely family get together theme for the Bunny Brigade, with some family feuds going on with the contestants."

Indeed Mindy along with Angelica were throwing fake food at poor Abigail. Lee Clark had to join in on Abigail's side to help her out.

"Next float we have is from the Rabbits Feet which is a traditional Native American rain dance" said Chris.

"And the float for the Squashbuckling Mouseketeers, it seems that the real Three Musketeers are trying to obtain freedom for the colonialists" added Chef.

But suddenly there were boos from the crowd as the Phantom Blot Quills float came into the scene, people were throwing tomatoes and other objects at the Blot and the Other Mother as they were dressed up like a King and Queen.

"Uh oh, looks like we got ourselves a problem here with the Quills dawning the theme of royalty, not a good theme" laughed Chris.

It was rather an embarrassing moment for the Quills being humiliated as the parade went on. Several hours later after the parade it was finally time for the Quills to vote someone off. The two members of the Quills who didn't receive a cookie with the American flag frosting on it were obviously Cherry and Fanny.

"Cherry, Fanny, you two have butted heads on what the theme of your float should have been" said Chris to which Chris took out two cookies, "but it would be rather unfair for Fanny if she got voted off during her first challenge as she'd no doubt sue us again."

Confessions:

"Ha, take that losers!" laughed Fanny as she ate her cookie.

"Fanny, you are going to go down!" said Cherry.

End of confessions.

The camera ends up turning toward Chris.

"Tune in next time for more Total Drama here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	23. PostBlack Friday Mall Interviews

Chapter 23: Post-Black Friday Mall Interviews

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was a parade to remember, especially even if you were the Quills whom received some unwelcome help from Fanny with her suggestions butting against Cherry's proper suggestion which should have been the King of England being thankful in giving colonialists the early freedom they deserve, but instead, that float the Quills were behind caused an uproar the citizens whom watched the parade in person.

As for the other parade floats, the Rabbits Feet, the Bunny Brigade and the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers all had proper themes. In the end, the Quills were about to vote off Fanny….but yours truly came to prevent that so that Fanny wouldn't sue again. So will Cherry pick up the pace and go after Fanny? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The four buses were indeed heading toward Toon Town's largest mall where the citizens of Toon Town were doing their early after Thanksgiving Christmas shopping.

Confessions:

"I always love going to malls" laughed Mindy.

"I hate malls, anything that Mindy likes I hate" said Abigail.

"I hope I have some time to buy myself some things after the challenge" said Angelica.

End of confessions.

As the four buses arrived on the scene and the contestants and the candidates got out, Chris was waiting for them ready to give them their challenge.

"Today's challenge is really an opinion challenge, you are to go and question the voters while they are shopping in this post-Black Friday shopping spree why they'd vote for your candidate, you'll all meet back here for your results" said Chris.

As everyone headed into the mall, poor Gaz along with Zim and Gir came out of the same mall carrying most of what Chris had ordered them to get with Chef along with Sagat, Wolf and Twitchy making sure they wouldn't drop a thing.

"Is that everything on my list?" asked Chris to Gaz.

"Yes" grumbled Gaz.

"Chef, you think these three have learned their lesson?" asked Chris to Chef.

"Hmm, I don't know" replied Chef.

"Maybe if they all got us some mochas at the local coffee store maybe we'll let them slack off" said Wolf.

"Make mine tea" said Sagat.

"Fine, I'll get them" said Gaz as she, Zim and Gir headed back to the mall.

"Oh boy, I can get to sit on Santa's lap!" laughed Gir.

As the trio headed back into the mall, the Rabbits Feet ended splitting up to find the citizens of Toon Town who had a more favorable opinion of Oswald. Riley however, was distracted in trying to find Draco and Blaineley whom were at the mall. Draco and Blaineley just so happen to be sitting at the very coffee place that Gaz, Zim and Gir were ordered to go get the mochas and Sagat's tea.

"About time you showed up" said Blaineley to Riley.

"I'm sorry, I needed to get away from you know who" said Riley referring to his brother Huey.

"I won't give you another batch of love potions unless you find a way to get your brother to be voted out of your team, it is too risky at this point" added Draco.

"Fine, fine" said Riley, "I'll get you to make those love potions."

Suddenly Riley noticed Huey was approaching the vicinity.

"Quick, hide, he's coming" said Riley to Draco and Blaineley which the two did indeed hid under the table.

"What are you doing here?" asked Huey, "Megan, Johnny and Sissy told me to go search for you."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted a small break for myself" said Riley.

"Well, there'll be plenty of that after we're done with the challenge" said Huey.

As Huey took his brother away, Draco and Blaineley got up from their hiding place only to have Blaineley be bumped into Gaz.

"Hey watch where you're going!" cried Gaz to Blaineley.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here" said Draco.

"Zim, uh, recognizes you I think" said Zim.

"We're here to get coffee for Chris and tea for Sagat" added Gir.

"Hmm, I think it's time that we help them out money wise" laughed Blaineley as she thought up of a way to get even with Chris to which she leaned over to Gaz, "we'll buy whatever drinks you were going to get for Chris and Chef's helper Sagat."

"All you need to do is deliver it to them" added Draco.

"Sounds appropriate" said Gaz who didn't seem to care what Blaineley had intended for Chris.

As the two ordered mochas for Chris, Chef, Wolf and Twitchy and tea for Sagat, the two were pretending to pour some cream into the mochas and sugar into the tea. But what the two were really doing were pouring super lax into the mochas and the tea.

"This is payback for Chris" laughed Blaineley as she deviously poured the super lax into the mochas and the one tea to which she then innocently handed it over to Gaz, Zim and Gir, "here you go."

"Finally, we'll give it to them then we can goof off all we want later" said Gaz.

But while Blaineley and Draco were plotting a small payback for Chris, meanwhile within the mall itself, the Bunny Brigade ran into a few annoying supporters of Bugs Bunny, namely Foghorn Leghorn who was doing his Christmas shopping after Thanksgiving. He was obviously friends with Chicken Boo who was still in his parody country singer outfit who was with him.

"I say now perhaps you two could carry these boxes for me" said Foghorn as he then handed poor Danielle and Hiro the boxes of clothes that he bought at a local clothing store, "I can always count on Bugs' campaign friends to help me out."

Poor Danielle and HIro were forced to carry Foghorn Leghorn's stuff, meanwhile for the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers, Duncan Rosenblatt along with Jade and Brad ran into Lanchpad McQuack who was doing shopping for both Scrooge and Darkwing Duck.

"Well, I suppose I can always take an opinion on Mickey Mouse" said Lanchpad to Brad as he placed his stuff down, "sure, I'll always be glad to vote for him."

"Anything else?" asked Duncan Rosenblatt.

"Well, according to the latest polls, Mickey Mouse is heading into second place" said Laucnhpad as he took out his BlackBerry to show the trio how good their candidate is doing, "a good improvement too."

"What about your opinion on the other candidates?" asked Jade to Launchpad.

"I'll never vote for that Blot guy" said Launchpad, "he kidnapped me and Scrooge one time and stole a piece of hi-tech technology."

Speaking of the Phantom Blot and his Quills, they had oddly gathered around the local mall Santa Claus for the Blot to show himself that he has compassion as a candidate.

"You better not be here to forcibly give presents to you" said the mall Santa Claus to the Phantom Blot.

"Oh no, no, no, I've changed my ways, I'd like for the rest of my campaign staff to take a photo with you" said the Phantom Blot.

"See, this is a wonderful idea to get you to have a good name" said the Other Mother.

"I suppose this wouldn't hurt" said the mall Santa Claus.

But it'd be quite a difficult photo to take as Fanny and Cherry wouldn't smile to the camera because they were forced to stand next to each other.

"Come on, bring up a smile!" said the Phantom Blot.

Confessions:

"There's no way I'll ever like that mean leprechaun!" said Cherry.

"That Cherry will regret the day she messed with me!" roared Fanny.

"Oh please this is just a simple photo, how the heck could anyone ruin it?" cried the Phantom Blot.

End of confessions.

The photo oddly went off without a hitch or any sort of problems in spite of Cherry and Fanny despising each other.

"Now here's a photo that deserves to be placed on my campaign website" said the Phantom Blot showing the photo of what seemed like the perfect candidate for mayor.

But out of all the surprises, the Rabbits Feet soon found themselves to find their candidate Oswald to be rising up in the polls as they did interview, after interview, after interview of the mall goers whom were there.

Confessions:

"I must say, Oswald has done the most improvement among all the other candidates" said Mandy.

"I hope it was because I was in solidarity in being black and white" laughed Billy.

"My brother better not screw up this one" said Huey.

End of confessions.

"You got those surveys with you?" asked Sissy to Riley.

"Yep, sure do" replied Riley.

Riley had to find a way to sabotage his own team and get his own brother kicked off. As the Rabbits Feet ended up being the first campaign to head back to where Chris was, Chris took one sip of his mocha and ended up spitting it out.

"What is in this?" cried Chris to Gaz, "You weren't trying to get me to drink it right? Go get rid of it!"

Sadly, Chef, along with Wolf, Twitchy and Sagat were not as smart as Chris and drank their drinks down not knowing what had been placed in them. It only took a few minutes for Chef to run for a restroom along with Wolf, Twitchy and Sagat. As for Gaz who was trying to get rid of the mocha that Chris handed back to her, Riley purposely bumped into Gaz getting the surveys all messed up.

"No, we worked so hard on them!" cried Johnny.

"My brother, he's stressing me out here!" said Riley who was trying to lay blame on Huey.

"Well, it sure sounds like Oswald maybe up in the polls, but his campaign staff can't get things right, sadly you'll have to vote someone off" said Chris to the Rabbits Feet.

Indeed the Rabbits Feet had been the only campaign to had screwed up, in spite of Hiro and Danielle carrying the stuff for Foghorn Leghorn, along with other members of the Bunny Brigade getting into trouble they got the job done likewise with the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers and the Phantom Blot Quills. The two members of the Rabbits Feet who didn't seem to get the cookie with the American flag frosting on it were Riley and Huey.

"Riley, you've been quite some trouble this season, Huey, you've created some tension for your brother" said Chris to which he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "last cookie for the night goes to….Riley! Sorry Huey, the votes were against you."

"What, that's impossible!" cried Huey as he was taken away by Stan and being escorted to the Chopper of Shame.

"Sorry, but the vote's against you" said Chris.

But as Huey was taken onto the Chopper of Shame and after it took off, Chris began to review some of the security tapes of those whom might have tampered with the vote. Indeed a familiar figure appeared it was none other than Draco helping out Riley skew the vote to be against his brother Huey.

"I think this calls for some investigation of the Happily Ever After agency, wouldn't you have to agree?" asked Chris as he leaned over to Nicky Flippers.

"Oh, I think you're quite right on this one" laughed Nicky.

"Tune in next time to see the HEA go after whoever skewed the vote here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	24. Choosing a Pet

Chapter 24: Choosing a Pet

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was post-Black Friday meaning the contestants were to do more surveys of Toon Town's citizens whom were still out and about shopping for the upcoming Christmas season. Some found a few citizens to be annoying, others found some to be quite blunt about their comments on some of the candidates and yet for Riley he managed to have an accident that laid blame on his brother Huey in ruining the chances of the Rabbits Feet a win in spite of them coming first.

So poor old Huey had to get onto the Chopper of Shame and take the ride back home. Who'll be voted off next? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The Happily Ever After agency was determine to apprehend Draco along with Blaineley before the two could do anymore damage than they already had done. A certain Nicky Flippers had gotten Red along with Edmund and his team Zak Monday, Wally and Ed joined by Portia and Gwen Wu with Bessie with additional help from Anais, Darwin and Gumball.

Confessions:

"Oh boy, time to bust the bad boy from season three!" laughed Gumball.

"I'm not the kind of person to be involved in these kind of situations, but this sounds fun" laughed Anais.

"Say goodbye Draco!" laughed Red.

End of confessions.

"Now listen up, Chris states that Draco Malfoy is a very dangerous individual and should proceed with caution" said Nicky.

"Come let's get this over with" said Red.

As Red led the pack, Edmund felt quite odd being around Red. Ed along with Zak Monday and Wally noticed something odd about their leader.

"What's eating up him?" asked Wally to Zak Monday.

"That look wants me to make me puke" said Zak Monday.

"I think he might be in love with one of those girls" said Ed who made ironically the right observation.

"There's no way you'll see me falling over like that" laughed Wally.

As Red continued to lead the back, meanwhile for the four campaign buses they were heading toward a major pet store where Chris along with Chef, Sagat, Wolf and Twitchy were waiting for them. As for Gaz, Zim and Gir, they were cleaning up the pets' messes.

"This is humiliating" said Gaz who didn't seem to enjoy her work.

"I think sweeping is fun!" laughed Gir.

"Yea, for you" said Gaz.

As the four buses came to a halt, the Phantom Blot wasn't pleased with the new location.

Confessions:

"I'm telling you Chris must be running out of ideas or something" said the Phantom Blot.

"A pet store?" cried Angelica, "What the heck are we doing here?"

"I hope I find the right dog to guard myself against Mindy" said Abigail.

"I bet no dog would wand a loser like Abigail" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants got out of the four buses along with the candidates they indeed ended up crowding the local pet store.

"So what's the challenge going to be?" asked Bugs.

"Every candidate needs the perfect pet to show off to the citizens of Toon Town that the animal in question would win them over" said Chris, "just think about it, every President has a kind of a dog or a cat to win the public over. So why not have the average candidate running for mayor here in Toon Town have one?"

"I don't know, but I'll take a look around" said the Phantom Blot.

"Hey, how about this tough bulldog?" asked Cherry as she brought the bulldog out, "You need an animal with a fighting spirit."

"Are you kidding me, he needs a poodle!" roared Fanny as she brought in the dog in question, "What's the press going to say about him buying a bulldog?"

"Well I say he needs a bulldog!" roared Cherry as the two were behaving more like the animals they were talking about in literally getting into a major fight.

As for Riley and the rest of the Rabbits Feet whom began to search Oswald for a pet to choose, Riley headed to the back area of the pet store where Gaz, Zim and Gir were still doing hard labor for Chef. Draco was waiting in the alleyway of the store with more love potions to give him now that his brother Huey was out of the way in stopping him.

"I must say, very impressed on how you blamed Huey for your own demise" said Draco.

"You have the love potions for me so I can get Megan to like me right?" asked Riley.

"Sure do" replied Draco as he gave Riley a bag.

As Riley took the bag and headed back into the pet store, the Rabbits Feet members had come across some wonderful pets Oswald could have. Sissy found a few parrots that seemed to be pretty intelligent.

"Hey, I think these parrots can talk" said Sissy to Oswald.

"Really, are they the African grey parrot kind?" asked Oswald.

"Yes we are" said one of the parrots.

"Good, I'll take it then" said Oswald who then bought himself the parrot.

"Very interesting choice" said Chris as he noticed Oswald picking up the parrot.

As for the Bunny Brigade, Molly was concentrating too much on actual rabbits as pets.

"I don't know if I'd like another rabbit as a pet, it'd feel too weird" said Bugs.

"Awe, but they're so cuddly" said Molly as she then handed one rabbit to Timmy, "are they so cuddly?"

"I guess so" said Timmy.

Confessions:

"Man, Molly is acting really weird!" said Timmy.

"I think it'd be rather odd of me to choose a rabbit as a pet, considering that I'm a rabbit myself" said Bugs.

End of confessions.

"What about a kitty?" asked Danielle as she handed Bugs a kitten.

"Hmm, this might do" said Bugs.

"Another good choice" said Chris.

Next was the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers as they began to search for the perfect pet for Mickey.

"I don't know, I already got the perfect pet and his name is Pluto" said Mickey.

"Well, you can always have two pets and still like Pluto more" said Rose to Mickey.

"Yea, that might be true I guess" said Mickey.

"Why not a turtle?" asked Jake, "They're pretty small at this age."

"Yea, but what happens when they grow up, I don't want something that large hanging around" replied Mickey.

"Oh, I got the perfect pet a lizard!" laughed Duncan Rosenblatt, "He eats flies just like frogs and any other disgusting bug."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting, Minnie always complains about bugs in our area" said Mickey, "I'll take it."

But for the Phantom Blot Quills, it was rather quite divided between Cherry who wanted the Blot to choose a bulldog as a pet dog versus Fanny who wanted a poodle.

"Alright let's see who'll be voting for this tough dog here?" asked Cherry to members of her team.

Confessions:

"I can't say this out loud, but man that Fanny is so bossy just like Courtney from season two! I'll have to secretly vote for Cherry on this one" said Owen.

"Bulldog is good security" laughed Jack.

"What the heck are we going to do with a poodle?" cried June who was supporting Cherry.

"Can't beat good security" said Trixie.

"Someone needs to stand strong" said Cleveland Jr. who endorsed Cherry's dog.

"I'm going with the bulldog" laughed Nick who wanted to tick off Fanny.

End of confessions.

"What, you're all siding with here?" roared Fanny as she was really angry.

That obviously made the poodle run back to its cage in the fear of trying to escape Fanny.

"Ha, looks like your dog doesn't want to be a pet!" laughed Cherry.

"Well that should be the obvious choice" laughed Chris as he noticed the Quills had made their choice, "now for the second part of the challenge, your candidate's pet will be doing a trick to be filmed for the rest of Toon Town."

First up was the Rabbits Feet, Sissy who had learned a few words for the parrot indeed helped the Rabbits Feet regain their loss.

"Okay, now say cracker" said Sissy to the parrot.

"Cracker!" said the parrot as she then fed it, "Now who's this?"

"Johnny" said the parrot who recognized Johnny.

"And who's this?" asked Sissy to the parrot referring to Oswald.

"Oswald" replied the parrot.

"And you should know my name" laughed Chris.

"Chris McLean!" said the parrot.

Confessions:

"Man that parrot is such a suck up" said Angelica.

"Suck up, suck up, suck up!" said the parrot who ended up flying in thanks to Abigail using the parrot as part of the prank on poor Angelica.

"Stupid parrot!" cried Angelica.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" said the parrot which Angelica's comments obviously backfired as the parrot was referring to her and not the parrot itself as it literally began to get into her hair and flying around.

"Man what a prank" laughed Mandy.

End of confessions.

Next up was the Bunny Brigade's turn. Bugs had hoped the cat would behave and learn to chase a mouse toy.

"Come on, get the mouse" said Bugs.

But as the cat went to chase the toy mouse, the toy mouse ended up accidently going into a cage of real mice for which Lee Clark had to do his best to rescue the mice from the cat which Lee Clark ended up getting scratched up by the feline.

Confessions:

"Man that has to hurt" said Danny.

"Taking one for the team" said Timmy.

"I really am starting to not like cats" sighed Lee Clark who was all bruised up.

End of confessions.

As for the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers, the lizard went off without a hitch as the lizard ended up eating some flies that were coming its way.

"I sure hope Pluto won't get jealous over a lizard" said Mickey.

For the Phantom Blot Quills, the bulldog that Cherry had chosen wasn't all as mean as it turned out to be. Instead, the bulldog behaved and acted as friendly as Pluto would. Even surprising the Phantom Blot himself as he was showing on camera how friendly the bulldog was.

"Ha, I showed you!" laughed Cherry to Fanny.

"Well, I bet a poodle would have done ten times better than that" said Fanny.

"Oh lighten up already, this bulldog is actually fun!" laughed the Phantom Blot as he continued to play with the dog.

"Sounds like we got ourselves a winner here with the Phantom Blot Quills, as for the Bunny Brigade it'd be time to vote for someone off" laughed Chris.

Indeed after a few hours had passed it was time for the Bunny Brigade to vote for someone off. Typically enough the two members of the team that didn't get a cookie were Danielle and Lee Clark.

"Danielle, it was your choice that had brought Bugs down, Lee you tried your best to rescue those mice from that feline" said Chris as he was waiting for the long dramatic pause, "last cookie for the night goes to….Danielle. Sorry Lee, looks like you'll be taking the Chopper of Shame home."

"That's okay" said Lee Clark who was still injured from the incident as he was getting help, Shadow along with Rogue began to help Lee to the Chopper of Shame.

But as Lee was departing on the Chopper of Shame, the scene changes to where Draco was as he and Blaineley were trying to leave the vicinity. Draco who had his broom ready saved a seat for Blaineley to get on.

"Come on, we have to find out where they're heading next" said Draco.

But as Draco took off, the two ended up hitting an invisible net that was placed up by Anais with the help of Phineas and Ferb. The two fell off of the broom itself and crashed onto the pavement.

"So you're the villain from season three?" asked Edmund who was ready to give Draco a pounding.

"I think a word from Chef on what kind of punishment they should get should be in proper order" laughed Red.

The scene ends up switching to Chris as he was reviewing the details from the safety of a HEA van with Nicky Flippers there.

"Well, it seems like we got ourselves two troublemakers to punish, will those two be joining Gaz, Gir and Zim? And just who is Draco making all of those love potions for? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	25. New Poll Numbers

Chapter 25: New Poll Numbers

It was finally time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience for the Aftermath of the show.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath, things were pretty intense with Zoe nearly getting into a fight with Manny over who might be the winner. Luckily the fight was broken up by Jorgen who came just in the nick of time.

So anyway let's kick back and get ready for some more Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Zak Saturday along with Marc, Reggie and Lee Clark were wondering where Huey Freeman went.

"I wonder where they could have taken him, he stated that he knew something was up with his brother" said Zak Saturday.

"Yea, I know, but even though I was nowhere near winning this season, there's something else that I'm glad to look forward seeing" said Marc.

"Let me guess Libby" said Lee Clark.

"I bet that brother of his has something to do with that Draco Malfoy coming back" said Reggie.

"Alright, you four on the main stage now" said Jorgen.

"But where the heck is Huey?" asked Zak Saturday.

"In interrogation with Nicky Flippers, he'll join you shortly" continued Jorgen.

As the recently voted off contestants came onto the main stage minus Huey, Manny along with Frida, Marceline and Zoe were excited to introduce them.

"Well, how does it feel to be losers here?" laughed Frida.

"Now that's a bit harsh on calling them losers" said Bridgette.

"Yea, you weren't a winner at all in these past few seasons" added Geoff.

"I want to know what's going on with Huey" said Reggie.

"You were saying?" asked Huey as he stepped out from the main stage.

"Marc, I'm so glad to see you" said Libby who gave Marc a hug.

"Awe, that's so sweet" said Marceline, "but not as sweet as a few clips we're going to show."

"Yep, there might be love in the air again for this season" laughed Geoff as he signaled Jorgen to roll the clips.

As the clips began to roll, the scene shows a certain Molly being interested in Timmy. Always ending up leaning on Timmy's side while the Bunny Brigade's bus heads for its next destination, or when the two were at the mall, Molly attempted to turn it into a date with Timmy.

"Whoa, I do know that someone at home isn't going to be happy seeing this" laughed Geoff referring about Vicky's sister Tootie.

"That'd be funny to see" laughed Huey.

"Yea, really, really funny" laughed Frida, "maybe we should call her up right now!"

"Whoa there, we don't want to bring in anymore than we can already handle" said Geoff to which Geoff had received a phone call from Chris on the other line.

"Yo Geoff, just let them do it, it'd be funny for the ratings" laughed Chris, "and it'd bring more Total Drama!"

"You heard the boss" said Geoff to Frida.

Zoe along with Marceline brought over a phone to which Frida then began to dial the number of Vicky's house. Obviously Vicky wasn't home as she was out babysitting, i.e. torturing more kids for money. Tootie ended up picking up on the other line.

"This is Tootie" said Tootie as she had a Timmy shrine in her room.

"Do you have a crush on Timmy Turner?" asked Frida.

"Why yes" replied Tootie.

"Well, you better turn on to Chris McLean's reality show now and see where your dream boy is dating" laughed Frida.

As Tootie did indeed just do that, she freaked out as she noticed Molly was being rather quite sweet to Timmy, with Timmy being reluctant not to say no to her. Tootie froze in shock as she noticed how Timmy was accepting the affection of another girl.

"Noooooo!" shouted Tootie to which her cry of anger could be heard quite loudly throughout the studios.

"I can't believe we just did something like that" laughed Zoe.

"Yea, think of the consequences that may occur" laughed Marceline.

"Who cares, that was funny!" laughed Geoff, "She must be so mad! Just like how Courtney was made at Gwen with Duncan!"

"Don't remind me about that" sighed Gwen as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe we should really have a jam session break with Frida and Marceline jamming it out on their guitars" said Geoff.

"Always ready for a good jam session" laughed Marceline.

As both Frida and Marceline initiated their jam session, Reggie along with Zak Saturday and the other contestants whom were voted off wanted to know what Huey's brother Riley was really doing.

"So, I heard you were interrogated by Nicky Flippers" said Reggie as the jam session went on.

"I'm not telling you a thing, I didn't tell that amphibian a thing either" continued Huey, "but all I know how it'd come down and it won't be pretty."

"Well it can't be worse than Sheldon sabotaging his own team and pretending to be the Silver Shell" said Jenny.

"Oh, it'd top that ten times the fold" laughed Huey, "just sit back, and wait for the fireworks to happen. Some smaller fireworks have already started up already we just don't know it yet."

"While we're at it folks, we'll be also displaying the new poll numbers of the candidates as the jam session continues ending the Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath" laughed Geoff to which poll numbers did came out showing Oswald and the Phantom Blot tied for the lead, Mickey Mouse still in second and Bugs Bunny dropped to last place.

Indeed Huey was right on the money, back in Dimsdale, Tootie was quite unhappy and angry over Timmy liking Molly. When Vicky came home after torturing some kids she was supposedly babysitting she noticed her sister in the corner.

"So, I see you have decided to punish yourself twerp before I did the job" laughed Vicky, "maybe you've finally realized who's in charge here."

"I want you to take me back to where Chris McLean is now!" roared Tootie as she had fire in her eyes to show that she was angry.

"That excuse for a reality show host, there's no way I'll go for another season after what happened in the last one" said Vicky.

"You'll take me so that I can win Timmy back, now, now, now, now, NOW!" roared Tootie as she ended up leaping on Vicky.

"Alright, alright, with all the money I've earned torturing brats, I should have enough to get us a flight there" said Vicky.

Vicky hated going back to the reality show where Chris McLean was hosting it. As trouble was brewing, some other troublemakers were trying to figure out a way to free themselves. Draco along with Blaineley found themselves doing hard labor with Gaz, Gir and Zim whom were being watched by Tak who had been deputized by Chef.

"How does it feel Zim that you are not a mere servant?" laughed Tak.

"This is an outrage to Zim, you'll regret putting me in this position!" shouted Zim.

Tak ended up taking a break from watching the five troublemakers as they did their time in hard labor.

"Listen" said Blaineley as she was trying to get the others to work together, "if we're going to break free, we have to find a way to outsmart Tak and Chef."

"How the heck are we going to do that?" asked Gaz.

"I don't know" replied Blaineley, "Draco and I have been trying to employ phase three of or plan, but we were captured before we could do it with the Other Mother."

"You're only using her as part of your plan and not anyone else?" cried Gaz, "Man Blaineley, no wonder you couldn't ruin Chris these past seasons. That's your problem, you always use one way of thinking as part of your operation."

"Well Ms. Smarty Pants, who else do you have in mind?" asked Blaineley.

"What about that Riley Freeman kid and those love potions?" asked Gaz to Draco, "How many did you make?"

"I don't know, about a dozen" replied Draco.

"That should be enough for us to cause some mayhem even when we're under this predicament" said Gaz.

"Hmm, I'll see if I can contact Riley after the upcoming challenge" said Draco.

But as the five troublemakers were conspiring against Chris, Tootie was on her way to Toon Town determine to get revenge on Molly for showing affection to Timmy. Chris was indeed enjoying hearing about Tootie's anger in his private office.

"Well, it sounds like Mr. Turner will soon have problems in his love life whether he wants it or not until next time here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	26. Bad Role Model

Chapter 26: Bad Role Model

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, everybody loves a pet, especially if you're going to be the mayor of Toon Town to have a cuddly companion right beside you to win the hearts and minds of the voters.

Some candidates had odd choices that were surprisingly successful, others had choices that were just the wrong choice. Lee found the hard way when he tried to stop a hungry feline from eating up some mice, which ended up costing the Bunny Brigade a chance to win the challenge which went to the Rabbits Feet with the smart parrot that Sissy had chosen. In the end, Lee had to be sent home on the Chopper of Shame, who'll be voted off next? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Indeed things were quite aggravating between Abigail and Mindy whom had been at odds with each other as the bus for the Bunny Brigade was heading toward its next destination.

"I must say those two really do hate each other" said Bugs to Donald who was busy at the wheel of the bus.

"We kind of had a similar fight with between me and Mickey, but it's nothing like this" said Donald.

"I see, I'm curious why did you two started to fight?" asked Bugs.

"It was when Mickey was being too kind to Oswald!" cried Donald.

"But Oswald and Mickey have both been odds with each other" continued Bugs.

Confessions:

"That tomboy Abigail is going down!" laughed Mindy.

"I have another thing to say in preventing Abigail or any of her friends of getting that nasty parrot in my hair is that parrot would make a good meal" laughed Angelica.

"Mindy is going too far, she'll drive me to do something drastic" said Abigail.

End of confessions.

But for some members of the Bunny Brigade, there were other tensions brewing such as Timmy being reluctant to like Molly back as she kept on leaning on him in a romantic manner.

"Guys, don't you have tips on how to react to this?" asked Timmy as he leaned over to Hiro and Danielle to which Danielle was doing the same thing that Molly was doing.

"Sure do" said Danielle as she snuggled up close to Hiro.

"You're not helping!" cried Timmy, "What could be worse than this!"

Oh things were going to get worse for Timmy, Tootie who was on her way to Toon Town had finally arrived at the airport with Vicky deciding to rent a hotel room for herself.

"Go find that twerp" said Vicky, "maybe I can use this as my vacation time."

"That Molly is going to go down!" roared Tootie as she huffed right on out of the airport.

As Tootie was doing her best to find her way around Toon Town, the four buses had arrived at a kindergarten school run by Granny who was waiting for them along with Chris and Chef.

"I do must say, I'm a big fan of your reality show" said Granny to Chris.

"Well, not to judge someone for your age, but it's always nice to have a fan no matter the age, there's no age limit on that" laughed Chris.

As the trio were waiting, in the back of the kindergarten school, Gaz along with Blaineley, Gir, Zim and Draco were doing more hard labor chores for Chef with Wolf, Sagat, and Twitchy watching them. Chris also had recruited Lance to help out the trio handle the five troublemakers along with also Tak, Edmund and Red. Edmund was rather a bit distracted with observing Red a bit to which Draco noticed it a bit.

"Doesn't it seem strange that the guy who succeeded me in being the top villain for season four has a crush on her?" asked Draco as he whispered to Blaineley.

"Now that you mention it, he does have that look in his eyes" said Blaineley.

"Hmm, I wonder if Riley goofed up in giving him one of my love potions" whispered Draco.

"Hmm, I think you might be onto something" said Blaineley to which she leaned over to Gaz, "still down with phase three?"

"Yea, pretty much, I already know that vampire boy likes the Red Pollock girl" said Gaz, "if we had more options we could exploit it for phase three."

"What about that Ilana girl Lance hangs around with?" asked Blaineley, "Think we can get Riley to do something with those love potions on that?"

"We'll see" said Gaz.

As the five troublemakers were prepared to put their plan into motion for phase three, the four buses had stopped at the kindergarten school to which all the contestants got out of the four buses along with the candidates.

"I suppose you're wondering what are we doing here at a kindergarten school?" asked Chris.

"Let me guess, it's so that we can kiss babies like the average politicians can right?" asked Bugs.

"Something like that, I'd like to revive my old challenge from Total Drama World Tour of the NYC baby carriage race!" laughed Chris, "But using the kindergarten as the race course!"

"Good thing all of the kids were sent home" said Granny.

"The first candidate with the carriage across the finish line wins immunity" continued Chris.

As the four candidates ended up grabbing carriages of fake babies, the Phantom Blot did his best to give a smile to the camera on trying to show that he was compassionate to the fake child.

Confessions:

"I think he needs an entire image makeover" said Fanny.

"That little leprechaun better not stand in my way" said Cherry who felt the Blot was doing fine.

End of confessions.

"Also, the candidate would choose two contestants to help him out in the race" added Chris.

"Well, I suppose you two can help me since you're both eager to help out my campaign more than anyone else" said the Phantom Blot as his choices were Fanny and Cherry.

"I think it's time you two ought to get along" said Bugs as his choices were Abigail and Mindy.

"Sissy, I'm trusting you and Johnny to be beside me" said Oswald.

"Alright I think I'll have Jake and Rose help me out here" laughed Mickey.

As the chosen contestants along with the four candidates got ready at the starting line, Chef fired the gun filled with blanks which initiated the race. As the race was going on, Riley snuck off to meet with Draco whom was in the back area of the kindergarten, those such as Wolf and the others whom were watching the five troublemakers ended up heading out to have their lunch. Riley was nervous as hell as he couldn't believe he was doing something like this.

Confessions:

"Man, even though I have to lay low, Draco still wants to talk to me" said Riley softly.

"Riley's up to something, he's more nervous than usual" said Megan.

End of confessions.

"Listen" said Megan to Dib, "I want you to follow Riley, something's up with him."

"And why me?" asked Dib.

"Because you're eh, good at these things" said Megan.

"Fine" sighed Dib as he got up and headed to investigate Riley.

Riley indeed was dealing with five troublemakers as he handed Draco a few of the love potions that he was carrying.

"But what about any extra ones if I mess this one up with Megan?" asked Riley to Draco.

"Don't you worry, you'll have enough" said Draco.

As Riley left to head back to where his team was cheering on those involved in the race, he ran into Dib.

"What were you doing back there?" asked Dib.

"Nothing, nothing" replied Riley, "just stretching."

"I see" said Dib who didn't seem to trust Riley.

Meanwhile within the race itself, Mindy was making rude remarks about Abigail along the way.

"I know you're not real, but if you were I hope you don't grow up to be like Abigail!" laughed Mindy as she was talking to the fake baby.

"Man, you have got to get a grip on this attitude" said Bugs.

"Oh, I would if it were not for that tomboy of a girl like Abigail!" laughed Mindy.

"That's it!" roared Abigail.

Abigail ended up leaping right toward Mindy and started to literally use whatever she could find to beat up Mindy to which those in the audience watching the race gasped with horror except for Mandy who was rather pleased with Abigail handling it.

Confessions:

"I wish I could have actually helped" laughed Mandy.

"Wow, I never seen someone like that so angry!" laughed Angelica who although wanted to support Mindy laughed at the fact Abigail was beating her up.

"This does not look good for me" sighed Bugs who was rather disappointed.

"Bwahahaha!" laughed Daffy who was watching it from the television within the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeer's bus.

End of confessions.

The race continued without any trouble for the others, the Quills ended up coming in first with the Rabbits Feet in second and the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers in third only just a few inches away from the Rabbits Feet carriage.

"Wow, in spite of the tensions between you two, I think we have ourselves a winner here" said Chris, "as for the Bunny Brigade, looks like you'll be voting someone off."

As the hours passed by it was time for the Bunny Brigade to once again vote someone off. Typically enough, Abigail and Mindy were the only ones who didn't receive the last cookie for the night.

"Abigail, looks like you followed in LeShawna's footsteps in attacking someone over some comments that you couldn't handle, Mindy you could have not said those comments that lit the fire" said Chris, "last cookie for the night goes to…..surprise, surprise, Abigail!"

"At least I can get away from a loser like you!" barked Mindy as she was helped up by Stan and Roger as they escorted her to the Chopper of Shame due to her injuries.

But as Mindy was going to be taken onboard the Chopper of Shame, meanwhile, Haley was snooping around as she was trying to avoid getting caught by Chef to do hard labor. Haley ended up sneaking around where she noticed Draco and the other troublemakers were lurking.

"Let's see which love potions should we use on whom" said Draco as he took one out.

Draco then poured a love potion into Lance's drink and shook it up to make sure it was absorbed in the hopes he'd get to like Ilana and pay less attention to the troublemaking quintuplets, along with pouring a love potion into Tak's drink hoping that she'll fall in love with somebody at random.

"This might be my chance to make up for the Blot" said Haley as she then headed off to tattle on the quintuplet troublemakers.

But she wasn't the only one observing, Chris was as well along with Nicky Flippers.

"Wow, sounds like those quintuplets are causing trouble, just learning a new word everyday" laughed Chris, "will they succeed? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	27. Eating Competition

Chapter 27: Eating Competition

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, the candidates were going to show they were going to be good role models to a possible voter's baby by reviving my old challenge from the New York City carriage race from season three of Total Drama World Tour!

Things at first looked reasonable, that is until Mindy made some remarks about Abigail that she didn't take down lightly and instead started to literally beat her down with whatever she could find lying around even the fake baby! In the end, Mindy was sent home on the Chopper of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The four campaign buses were already heading toward a restaurant that was owned by the Warner siblings. The Rabbits Feet were having a suspicion that someone one of their own was behind the love potion rumors. Megan herself had a hunch on who it could be but she needed proof that Riley was the one behind it all. She was secretly meeting with Mandy who was going to help her.

"Look, I need help since you have dealt with boys whom are desperate like that in the past" said Megan.

"That is highly understandable" said Mandy referring about Irwin's past deeds, "I say we need to find a way to make Riley, if he is the one doing this to goof up so much that it'd expose himself as the main culprit."

"How are we going to be able to do that?" asked Megan.

"Don't know yet, but I'll think of something" replied Mandy.

Confessions:

"Man, I hope Megan doesn't realize I'm the one doing this, those fairytale cops will get me for sure" said Riley.

"Riley is up to something, his brother mentioned it and I'm going to find out what it is" said Megan.

"Don't ever act or behave like Irwin, it'd always lead you to trouble" sighed Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the four buses arrived at the restaurant where that the Warner siblings were owned, Whacko, Yakko, Dot along with Chris and Chef were awaiting them, Chris was prepared to deliver a special announcement to the four teams.

"Glad everyone could make it, I have a few announcements to make, first Wally will be joining the Quills along with Ed; second announcement Zak Monday, Portia and Gwen Wu will be joining the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers" continued Chris.

Confessions:

"Alright, I'm in the game finally going to show those girls whose boss!" laughed Wally.

"Oh that's just perfect, the sexist Wally is back" groaned June, "if he makes a statement again about girls I'll give him the treatment I gave Dash Baxter in the last season!"

"Glad to finally be aboard" laughed Zak Monday.

"Ed is happy!" laughed Ed.

"That Abigail will be going down" laughed Portia.

"I know a few moves that I can even outwit her" said Gwen Wu.

End of confessions.

"In this challenge you'll be once again asked to taste the wonders of food in this competition, what a better way for the candidates to relax and also have some alone time with their dates" said Chris as he signaled Minnie, Lola and Ortensia to come out.

Confessions:

"Time for phase three" said the Other Mother as she was well prepared to do whatever it takes to please the Phantom Blot.

"I hate dates" sighed the Phantom Blot who didn't seem to enjoy it.

End of confessions.

"While the candidates and their dates get first class meals, the rest will have to suffer from Whacko's cooking which I have heard it's far worse than Chef's!" laughed Chris.

"Oh, I've been practicing a bit" said Whacko.

"Learning from the master" laughed Chef.

As the contestants entered the restaurant they were given seats. Abigail was purposely placed with Mandy with being across from Portia and Gwen Wu whom were not happy with their placement. As for the others, the contestants whom were typically couples were placed together such as Danielle and Hiro, Cleveland Jr., Johnny and Sissy; Jake and Rose; and Trixie, Jade and Nick whom were placed with Timmy and Molly with Timmy not even wanting a girlfriend.

Confessions:

"Doesn't it seem weird that Molly is behaving like this!" cried Timmy who felt it was rather odd, "She never wanted to be close to anyone before!"

"What a big complainer" said Hiro who was getting a bit annoyed by Timmy along with for asking for tips.

"Glad I'm not in that boat" laughed Angelica.

End of confessions.

As the first course was being served, it was rather quite gross dish as the waiters placed it on the tables of the various contestants. Billy decided to eat it first without carrying, along with Owen.

Confessions:

"Whoa, I don't understand what's everyone so upset about Whacko's cooking, this is great!" laughed Owen.

"There's no way that I'm going to eat this stuff!" cried Jack who didn't seem to like it at all.

End of confessions.

Jack indeed refused to eat one ounce of the food while everyone else on his team had to eat up.

"You'll be eating the food or we'll be forcibly stuffing it down your throat!" roared Fanny who didn't like Jack's reluctance.

"You'll be the reason why we're losing!" added Cherry who was oddly on the same page as Fanny was.

"Man he's not going to eat one single piece" said Fanny as she turned to Cherry.

"As much as I hate being ordered around by you, I have to agree, Jack Spicer will make us lose the challenge if we don't do something fast" said Cherry.

"What'd you suggest?" asked Fanny.

"I'll show you how a Dragonfly gets things done" said Cherry.

Both girls walked over to where Jack was sitting as he was refusing to eat one ounce of Whacko's food. Fanny grabbed the plate and Cherry forcibly opened poor Jack's mouth to which Fanny shoved down the food down to Jack's stomach. That even had a surprise look on everybody's faces as Cherry and Fanny were oddly working on the same page to get their team to win. Even the Warner siblings were shocked by their approach.

Confessions:

"Never get those two girls upset" said Yakko as he felt sorry for Jack Spicer.

"That poor Jack Spicer" said Dot.

"Bwahahaha!" laughed Whacko who thought it was rather funny what happened to poor Jack.

End of confessions.

"You're going to eat it all up unless you're a big baby who can't!" said Fanny in a mean tone to Jack.

"Yea, so start chewing" continued Cherry.

Poor Jack Spicer had no other choice but to start obeying orders, but as soon as Jack swallowed down the food his stomach began to rumble as it wasn't pleased with what he ate. He immediately ended up barfing right onto the table grossing out some of the other contestants, along with a few other contestants like Zak Monday doing the same.

"Whoa, looks like the Phantom Blot Quills have indeed created a mess, since it seems that the rest of the teams don't have that many people as sick as Jack Spicer I'll give them all immunity for now, as for the Quills you'll be voting someone off" laughed Chris.

Indeed as the hours went by it was time for the Quills to finally vote someone off. Typically enough those who didn't receive a cookie were Fanny whom was still not liked by the rest of her team and Jack Spicer whom was the first one to obviously get sick.

"Fanny, it sounds like you're still not liked in spite of you working with Cherry in this challenge, Jack Spicer what's up with you not eating Whacko's food?" cried Chris, "Last cookie for the night goes to Fanny! Sorry Jack, but it seems like the two girls are right on this one."

Poor Jack is escorted by the Chopper of Shame by C. Viper and Guile as Jack is too sick to get up. Meanwhile, Blaineley along with Draco, Gir, Gaz and Zim were watching their targets drink the love potion. Lance was on his break about to drink his juice when Ilana stepped into the scene.

"I'm so glad I feel like we're about a third way over with this season" said Ilana as she felt relaxed not having to do that much.

"Well I hope things stay that way" said Lance but it was obviously going to be doubtful as Lance drank down the liquid mixed with the love potion he gazed upon Ilana once more as she then left, Lance had some odd feelings he had never felt before.

But Lance wouldn't be the only one, Tak who had finished her drink ended up bumping into Dib who was trying to get to a restroom.

"Hey watch it!" said Tak to Dib.

"Sorry" said Dib as he headed off.

Tak indeed also was developing some feelings that she could not explain. As for Hiro and Danielle, they had gone on a double date with Cleveland Jr. and Trixie whom were heading to the movies. But as the four were enjoying the double date, they heard some commotion outside as an angry Tootie was stomping around trying to find where Timmy and Molly were.

"Where is Timmy!" roared Tootie to Max Goof who had gotten a job at the movie theater.

"I don't know" replied Max.

"Listen, I'll demand your manager to see if Timmy is dating that Molly here!" roared Tootie.

"Look, they are not here" said Max as he showed her who entered the theater on security cameras, "they're not going to be likely here."

"Hey, I recognize those four!" roared Tootie as she recognized Danielle, Hiro, Cleveland Jr. and Trixie heading into the movie theater from the security camera, "If I can get them to talk where Timmy and Molly are, then I have a chance with Timmy!"

"Wait, you can't go in without a ticket!" cried Max.

"Here's the money" said Tootie as she threw the money at Max, "now let me in!"

As Tootie marched right on in, she opened the door to the theater where the four had gone to see a movie, the ushers were understandably not going to bother Tootie as she was fuming mad. Tootie looked through each of the rows until she came across the row the two couples were in.

"You four, I demand to know where Timmy is, I know you two are at least on Timmy's team!" roared Tootie to Hiro and Danielle.

"Do you mind you're kind of disrupting us on our date" said Hiro.

"Tell me where Timmy is, now, now, now, now!" roared Tootie.

"Alright, he's back where our bus is parked near Bugs' headquarters" continued Hiro.

"And just how the heck am I supposed to get there without directions?" asked Tootie.

"Fine" sighed Danielle as she had no other choice but to give Tootie directions.

As Tootie huffed off into the right direction, the scene changes to Chris McLean who was observing Tootie's movements with the help of Nicky Flippers.

"Whoa, sounds like she's pretty mad" laughed Chris, "will Tootie ruin Timmy's love life with Molly? Will she be able to bring me better ratings? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	28. The Great Debate Disruption

Chapter 28: The Great Debate Disruption

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was quite a first class feast….at least for the candidates and their dates! For the contestants however, they had to endure Whacko's cooking which is a thousand times worse than Chef's! To make things all the more odder is that Fanny and Cherry were finally on the same page when it came to forcing their team member Jack Spicer to force food down his throat, something that his stomach understandably didn't agree with.

That made Mr. Spicer say hello to a ride on the Chopper of Shame, so who'll end up being voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Indeed the Phantom Blot even though he didn't like losing in the last challenge was quite intrigued by both Cherry and Fanny oddly working together to force Jack Spicer to eat some of Whacko's gross food.

Confessions:

"There must be a way I can get those two to cooperate without blathering and arguing so much" said the Phantom Blot.

"I still say I should be the one in charge here" said Cherry, "that little leprechaun doesn't always have the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

"Cherry sinks so low to making Irish jokes" sighed Fanny who knew of Cherry's leprechaun references.

End of confessions.

"Hmm, you seem to be troubled" said the Other Mother to the Phantom Blot as she noticed his nervous behavior.

"Look, I'm trying to come up with some way to get Fanny and Cherry work together" continued the Phantom Blot.

"I think if you let me help would it upgrade me on the relationship status?" asked the Other Mother.

"Sure, whatever" replied the Phantom Blot.

Both Cherry and Fanny sat on the opposite ends of the bus, Fanny sat with Nick while Cherry sat with Owen who had no other choice but to sit with her.

"Tell me am I fair?" asked Fanny to Owen.

"I, uh, uh" said Owen who obviously didn't want to give away that he didn't like her.

"Ha, you're hated more here" laughed Cherry as she grinned at Fanny being unable to get Owen's attention.

"You're kind of no different from her" said Nick.

"What did you say punk?" asked Cherry as she pinned Nick against the wall of the bus.

"Nothing, nothing" replied Nick which Cherry ended up letting Nick go.

"Looks like you're not having fun on the other end either" laughed Fanny.

"Hey you two" said the Other Mother as she was trying to be all nice to the two girls, "why not let's settle things and focus more on winning?"

"I cannot get along so long as that leprechaun lies saying that she can do magic tricks in creating rainbows that lead to her fake pot of gold" said Cherry.

"There you go again with the Irish jokes, you think you're going to get me to like you, you got another thing coming!" roared Fanny.

"Enough!" roared the Other Mother, "My patience is quite thin, and you two girls are going to shape up, or maybe I should get Chris to have a dual vote to vote both of you off this team?"

"I bet Fanny will get the most votes" laughed Cherry, "she always will."

"Not so much as you would" said Fanny.

"Knock it off!" roared the Other Mother as she then shocked the others on the bus.

Confessions:

"I can see why Coraline's afraid to confront her again" said June as she has heard Coraline tell the story to the others whom were working on the staff.

"Man, forget Fanny and Cherry, the Other Mother's scary!" said Owen.

"If there was only someway I could help to calm things down" said Cleveland Jr.

End of confessions.

But as the Other Mother wanted to give out more lectures against both girls, the bus had finally arrived at an empty stadium where the other three buses were already there.

"Great, the last one here!" cried Eggman as he couldn't believe so much time was wasted.

"It's those two girls' fault" continued the Phantom Blot, "their bickering is driving everyone in the bus crazy!"

"Makes me miss the days of chasing that pesky blue hedgehog" sighed Eggman.

As everyone on the Quills bus got out, they were unaware of what they'd expect as they headed in, they heard screams of anger as a certain Tootie had found her way to where Timmy was going to be.

"Where's that Molly!" roared Tootie as she began to scream.

Sagat attempted to stop Tootie as he blocked her entrance, but Tootie was sadly too tough for Sagat as Tootie ended up beating the former Street Fighter to the pulp. She ended up moving onward into the empty stadium and noticed that Molly was in the first row leaning on Timmy's shoulder in a romantic manner.

"Time to teach that Molly some manners!" roared Tootie.

Sagat who had recovered from Tootie's surprise attack was greeted by Mr. Black and Mr. White whom arrived as they noticed the commotion.

"What the heck happened to you?" asked Mr. Black.

"I don't want to talk about it" replied Sagat who felt it'd be embarrassed to be beaten up by a little girl.

"She's going to disrupt the debate process!" cried Mr. White.

"After her!" roared Mr. Black.

Mr. White and Mr. Black along with Sagat did their best to try to stop Tootie, but Tootie was too strong for them as she made her way through the audience she finally came across the second row of seats that was obviously next to the first row of seats. Like a shark, she ended up sneaking up on the seat where Molly was and ended up pouncing on her like a tiger would on its prey.

"I'm going to get you for liking my Timmy!" roared Tootie.

Molly surprisingly wasn't hurt as she was pinned down by Tootie, she ended up slamming Tootie to the ground. But luckily Mr. White and Mr. Black ended up coming onto the scene and securing Tootie preventing the fight from breaking out even further.

"Whoa there!" laughed Chris as he couldn't believe what was happening.

Confessions:

"Great just when I thought I was answering the right questions in the debate I get disrupted by this" said Bugs.

"Oh man, I hope Tootie's parents don't sue!" laughed Chris, "Because this is bringing some needed Total Drama!"

"Well, at least it wasn't Fanny and Cherry causing problems" said the Phantom Blot who felt relieved.

"She's nuts!" said Oswald obviously referring to Tootie.

"Crazier than Donald would ever become" said Mickey.

End of confessions.

As Tootie was trying to be restrained, Danny along with Duncan Rosenblatt decided to help out Mr. Black and Mr. White restrain Tootie.

"You stupid Goth girl, you don't know a thing about Timmy!" roared Tootie as she was behaving more like an angry lion trying to get out of its cage.

"Hey, you take that back about Goth girls" said Danny as he was obviously dating Sam.

Tootie ended up punching Danny giving him a black eye in the process, eventually she'd be restrained permanently by Mr. Black and Mr. White as they held handcuffs to her tying her hands to their hands preventing her from wondering astray.

"She's not going anyway" said Mr. White.

"Yea, but are you sure you would want to babysit Tootie?" laughed Chris.

"It's something that we must do" sighed Mr. Black.

But as the chaos went on inside the stadium, meanwhile, outside the stadium, Nicky Flippers was given Haley the task to spy on Draco and Blaineley as she was pulled out by Chef off camera but allowed back in by Nicky Flippers.

"Listen, we think Draco and Blaineley are up to something, the Happily Ever After agency as one of its top agents drugged with love potion, namely our deputized operative Edmund" continued Nicky, "I want you to go in and see which targets would those two plant love potions on next."

"You can count on me" said Haley.

As Haley continued to spy on Draco and Blaineley, Tak who had been drugged with the love potion couldn't get her eyes off of Dib as he was sitting in his chair watching the debate continue between the four candidates she couldn't get her eyes off of him. Likewise, for Lance he was concentrating too much on Ilana and even had a hint of jealously toward his old friend Newton who was just innocently helping out Ilana with some chores Chef was making her do.

"Let me help you with that Ilana" said Lance who pushed Newton out of the way.

"No need for pushing" said Newton.

"Why are you being suddenly pushy?" asked Ilana to Lance concerned that Lance being a bit bossy.

"Er, nothing" replied Lance.

Confessions:

"Something's up with Lance" said Ilana who felt his behavior was odd.

"Why can't I stop staring at Dib!" cried Tak as she was going to explode over this.

"Aw yes, Red is indeed my favorite color and name" said Edmund who was in love with Red.

"Riley must be hiding something" said Megan who speculated Riley could have something to do with people falling in love.

End of confessions.

A few hours after the debate ended, there was a special ceremony as Mr. Black and Mr. White were prepared to sacrifice themselves from the show itself in order to restrain Tootie.

"Well, we're sorry to see you two leave" said Chris.

"Don't you worry, we'll have everything set straight, Tootie won't ever come on the show ever again" said Mr. Black.

"Good, because I got a call from Molly's mother stating that she was pretty upset to see her daughter pummeled by Tootie, but was happy when she fought back!" laughed Chris.

"Take care" said Mr. White as he along with Mr. Black gave a salute to Chris.

"Let me go, I said let me go!" roared Tootie as she tried to struggle as the trio were getting onto the Chopper of Shame.

"Oh that's just great I have to listen to that" sighed Skarr as he started the Chopper of Shame.

As the Chopper of Shame took off, the camera changes to where Chris is.

"Well, that was exciting, this challenge is obviously a rewards challenge thanks to Tootie's big time disruption! Will there be more, maybe not likely from her? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	29. Chef's Political Boot Camp

Chapter 29: Chef's Political Boot Camp

Everyone was expecting Chris McLean to give the recap except this time it was Chef Hatchet instead as Chris requested it.

Chef's commentary:

Yea, I'm doing the recap here, got a problem with that? Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, things were not looking well as a certain angry Tootie was able to somehow sneak onto the stage and nearly disrupt the debate between the four candidates! Which probably explains why Chris wanted me to do the commentary and also the upcoming series of challenges, that'd put them in line.

Tootie was the only one to be taken home on the Chopper of Shame with the aid of Mr. White and Mr. Black whom helped restrain Tootie from disrupting the debate any further. So watch out, because I won't tolerate any of this nonsense here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Indeed the four candidates and the contestants were unaware that Chef had been handed temporary control over them as they were heading to their next destination. As for the Bunny Brigade, Molly was still being rather flirty with Timmy, with Timmy understandably enough not wanting in on the action.

Confessions:

"Molly's a cool girl, but I'm just not ready for a girlfriend" said Timmy.

"I just hope Timmy returns the love to me" said Molly, "that Tootie doesn't deserve him."

"Man it's annoying that the Turner kid keeps on asking me for advice" sighed Hiro who was rather annoyed with Timmy still.

"I kind of like having Molly being able to like someone else" said Danielle, "maybe there must be a way for me to change Timmy's mind and get Hiro less annoyed by him."

"There must be some way which I can ruin this and get a vendetta for Mindy" said Angelica who was thinking of a plan.

"I don't like the look on her face" said Abigail referring to Angelica.

End of confessions.

The four buses stopped at what seemed like a boot training camp where Chef Hatchet along with those of the two staff teams both the Idea and formerly anti-Blot teams were there as well.

"Alright listen up" said Chef after everyone got out of the buses, "Chris has left me in charge for a series of challenges. First of all, we're going to dissolve the teams, early dissolve is necessary for such a reason; number two, those on Chris' staff whom were formerly contestants will be finally competing again including the five troublemakers Draco, Blaineley, Gaz, Zim and yes Gir; and finally I'm going to split everyone into two groups, one group would represent the Tea Party the other Occupy Wall Street!" continued Chef, "You can still support a candidate for mayor though."

Confessions:

"Awe man, I never got to be on any of the teams!" cried Tommy who wanted to be on the team.

"Alright, I'm switching over to Mickey's side" said Johnny.

"Time to finally get more allies to go after Cherry!" laughed Fanny.

"That little leprechaun won't be appreciated by everyone else" laughed Cherry.

"Time to kick this phase in" laughed Blaineley.

End of confessions.

"Alright, when I give you an old fashion colonial hat, that means you belong to the Tea Party, when I give you a number that says 99 on it, that means you're part of Occupy Wall Street" continued Chef, "and I do not care what kind of thoughts you have on EITHER group, you are going to wear it and like it!"

Confessions:

"There is no way I'm going to wear that stupid hat" said Duncan Rosenblatt.

"This is my chance to impress Coraline" said Wybie.

"Great, I have to pay attention" sighed Coraline who didn't seem to like either of the two groups.

End of confessions.

Chef handed colonial hats to most members of the former Quills, along with to Tails and the former Bunny Brigade members. He gave the hats out to Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Draco, Blaineley and also to Tak, Squid, Tucker, Lance, Ilana and Newton and for the rest he gave a sign with a 99 on it to everyone else.

"Alright, we're going to do this challenge by the book" continued Chef, "first thing is a small trivia question for a random member of any of the two groups. First I'll choose a random member of those who'd represent the Tea Party."

Chef sadly had to choose Timmy who indeed failed American history since Crocker was running the class.

"You, name a Founding Father" said Chef.

"Er, er" said Timmy as that was all he could say.

"Wrong, give me fifty pushups!" laughed Chef.

"What?" cried Timmy.

"You heard me!" laughed Chef.

Chef then focused on a random member of someone who'd represent Occupy Wall Street.

"You" said Chef as he selected Phil, "why are these people protesting?"

"Uh, greed I guess" said Phil who didn't seem to be that excited about it.

Chef then selected Draco.

"Do you even know what the Constitution is?" laughed Chef.

"How the heck am I supposed to know muggle history?" cried Draco.

"You can join beaver boy in pushups!" laughed Chef, "As for the rest of you, enough trivia, follow me, I got a few other things for you."

Indeed Chris purposely placed Chef in charge temporary as a ruse for Chris to help Nicky Flippers on who was drugging the contestants with love potion. Haley who had already done some spying on Draco was in contact with Nicky and Chris.

"Well, I'm glad that you have found some of the usual suspects here" said Nicky.

"We really need to get a sample of that love potion to create an antidote" continued Chris.

"Hmm, that sounds like a plan" said Nicky.

"But then again we could just let things flow their way for some more Total Drama" laughed Chris.

Meanwhile for the other contestants they had to endure a major training course with Chef. Chef had installed an exact resemblance course of what a protest would look like with fake cop posters along with friendly fake protesters whether they were part of either group.

"You are all to run this here course that was designed by Phineas and Ferb" said Chef.

"Glad to actually even run it ourselves" said Phineas.

"Well, let's hope you survive it" laughed Chef, "the one who'd be able head to the finish line in seven laps wins immunity!"

Confessions:

"Oh man I hate running!" cried Timmy as he was doing lousy in physical education as well as in American history.

"Ha, I can win this easy!" laughed Edmund.

"Just watch me" said Red.

End of confessions.

As Chef fired the gun filled with blanks, everyone made a dash through the course. It was easier for some such as Edmund who was able to not fall for any of the traps which were mostly fake police officers that were cutout boards. Red was typically not far behind with Duncan Rosenblatt and Danny tied in second. Draco was doing his best in third with Blaineley.

"How the heck are we going to get into phase four when we're in the game?" whispered Blaineley as she was running with Draco.

"We could probably try to use this for our advantage" continued Draco.

"How, we're being watched by everyone" continued Blaineley.

"Hmm, I think we can get two nerds to help us" whispered Gaz as she caught up.

As the contestants continued the course, water cannons were sprayed on the contestants as part of the trap, poor Kimi was sprayed with water, along with Squid. Timmy ended up passing by and missed getting hit just in the nick of time. As the race continued, the four candidates whom were observing the race were quite curious who was going to help them out.

"Look doc, I know Chris means well in putting you in charge" said Bugs, "but don't you think it's a bit early for a big merge?"

"It's Chris' orders and those of his producers" continued Chef, "not mine."

"Bahaha!" laughed the Phantom Blot as he noticed a few contestants were sprayed with the water cannon again.

"Well, you can get support from either of the two groups" continued Chef.

"Hmm, sounds like a tough choice, knowing that Cherry and Fanny would ruin things for me" continued the Phantom Blot

Indeed the Blot was right about that as Fanny and Cherry were arguing and fighting each other as they were racing the course.

"Ha, I am pretty sure that I can get everyone to be on my side than yours" laughed Cherry.

"Is that a bet or are you going to make more Irish jokes?" asked Fanny.

"I'm going to make sure everyone will despise you" laughed Cherry as she dashed off.

Cherry thought for a few moments but that thinking on revenge on Fanny had her to literally run into Riley who was caring the last few love potions with him that he had hoped he'd get a chance to use them with Megan.

"What are these?" asked Cherry to Riley who was rather curious.

"Don't tell anyone please!" cried Riley as he begged Cherry.

"I won't tell anyone if I use one of these as part of my revenge scheme on Fanny" continued Cherry.

"Fine" sighed Riley as he took the rest of the love potions and continued the course.

Cherry knew what was going on, or at least she had an educated guess on what was going on since Draco was responsible for a love potion incident in season three which she was an advert viewer of, as the rest of the contestants rolled right by she wanted to find the right target of who'd fall in love with Fanny. Poor Dwight who was doing his best to just simply catch up with the rest was ten times slower than Timmy and anyone else who was a poor athlete in the race.

"Need a helping hand?" asked Cherry to Dwight.

"Gee, thanks" said Dwight as Cherry lifted him up.

Dwight didn't seem to mind Cherry helping him not knowing that he was going to be a pawn in her evil scheme.

Confessions:

"When that ultra nerd falls for Fanny, she won't even live it down!" laughed Cherry as she thought of the perfect revenge plan.

"I don't understand why a girl like her would help me" said Dwight.

End of confessions.

As the race went into the final lap things were not looking good for poor Timmy as he along with Owen were the slowest among them all.

"Man, it's so tiresome!" cried Owen, "I can't believe I'm a 99er!"

"Lucky you, I got to wear this hat" sighed Timmy.

"Well, I don't mind trading, I always wanted to wear one of those hats" laughed Owen.

As both Timmy and Owen switched groups Timmy took off, but in spite of all that Timmy came in next to last place with Owen coming in last.

"Well, well, well, looks like we're going to have to vote for one of these two" laughed Chef.

Indeed it was the first time that everyone participated in the ceremony on who would be voted off. As everyone cast their ballots electronically, obviously Owen and Timmy were the only ones left who didn't get a cookie.

"Looks like we got ourselves the weakest of the links here, Timmy, you need a tutor on American history" said Chef.

"Actually I decided to become a 99er" continued Timmy.

"Okay, Owen, you're too slow to even run my course" continued Chef to which he held up the last cookie, "last cookie for the night goes to….Timmy!"

"Well, it's been a fun season" said Owen as he said his goodbye as he was heading to the Chopper of Shame where Skarr was waiting for him.

"I hope I'm able to carry you" said Skarr.

"Hey, please no fat jokes" said Owen as he got onto the Chopper of Shame.

Indeed things were kicking up, a certain Cherry had spotted Fanny coming her way and poured some love potion in the soda Dwight was having when Dwight wasn't looking. As Dwight drank the soda, he literally ran into Fanny whom was in a hurry.

"Hey, where do you think you're going in a rush!" roared Fanny.

"Uh, uh" said Dwight who was rather blinded with the love potion.

As Fanny huffed off, the scene changes to Chris.

"Well, sounds like love is in the air!" laughed Chris, "Well Chef be able to control such large crowds whom have differences of opinion? And will Cherry's revenge scheme succeed? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	30. Rally Organizing

Chapter 30: Rally Organizing

Chef was once again given permission by Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chef's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, I took control to ensure something like a psychopath like Tootie or anyone else wouldn't ruin things for everyone else. First announcement yours truly made was that all of the four teams were dissolved, second announcement the contestants were going to be split up into two controversial camps, one the Tea Party and the other the Occupy Wall Street, but don't expect them to fight each other for real as long as I'm around.

Last announcement was the challenge which was a race course organized by me to pluck out the slowest among them all for which Owen sadly was the slowest in spite of Timmy not being as much as an athlete as much as he had brains of knowledge either. In the end, Owen had to head home on the Chopper of Shame. So who'll wail next? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Everyone was called to where Chef was located which was in downtown financial district of Toon Town, including the four candidates.

"Alright listen up, this challenge is pretty simple, you are to organize a rally so that the mayoral candidates can choose which rallies to attend to and lend support" continued Chef, "Occupy Wall Street will attempt to occupy the plaza of the First National Toon Bank; the Tea Party will be protesting at City Hall. As for those in Occupy Wall Street, you must be able to occupy the entire plaza of the bank before yours truly decides to remove you."

"Wouldn't this be a job for the police?" asked Cindy.

"Actually they deputized me for such an incident" laughed Chef, "but before we begin, I'd like to have a small trivia question just to ensure that each group knows what they're protesting about."

Chef once again picked on poor Timmy who had switched sides.

"Alright name a company that received the bailout money" said Chef to Timmy.

"Uh, uh" replied Timmy who didn't even know which companies received bailout money.

"Fifty pushups!" laughed Chef.

Confessions:

"Okay, Chef is way worse than Vicky or Mr. Crocker combined!" cried Timmy.

"That Chef will pay for making my boyfriend suffer" said Molly as she obviously didn't like Chef's treatment of Timmy.

"Wow, I cannot believe I got one of those questions right" laughed Phil.

End of confessions.

"Alright, let's see next question" said Chef as he then targeted Johnny, "name a Founding Father."

"Er, Thomas Jefferson I guess" replied Johnny.

"Correct!" laughed Chef, "Move on out!"

As the two groups split up, Cindy was teaming up with Red, Edmund, Lance and Duncan Rosenblatt on how to occupy the plaza.

"Wow, that place is packed with security" said Edmund as he noticed the plaza.

"We have to come up with a plan to outwit them, but I don't think they're not on the same level as Chef is" continued Cindy.

As Cindy took the lead, a few Occupiers were still with the Tea Party, particularly Dwight had stuck along with Fanny as the love potion itself was working its charm.

"Shouldn't you be at the bank's plaza by now?" asked Fanny.

"You smell good" said Dwight as he sniffed Fanny.

"Yuck, get away from me!" roared Fanny to which Cherry chuckled as she noticed Fanny didn't like Dwight flirting with her.

Confessions:

"I wish Fanny would see that I'm the boy for her" sighed Dwight.

"Plan is working like a charm" laughed Cherry.

"How the heck am I going to get that ultra nerd off of me?" cried Fanny who obviously didn't like Dwight, "He's worse than some of the other nerds that were rejected!"

End of confessions.

"Whoa, you don't seem to be enjoying your love life" said Nick as he laughed at Fanny.

"Listen bub, it's not my fault!" cried Fanny.

"Here, you can keep this hat" said Nick as he was switching sides to be with Jade, "I'm heading for the bank's plaza."

"Whoa, thanks" said Dwight to which Fanny groaned and whined loudly.

Confessions:

"Revenge is sweet" laughed Nick.

"I got a neat hat" laughed Dwight.

End of confessions.

As for the four candidates, they were debating which populist movement they were going to go to, to retain support for.

"Wow, this is harder than I thought on which group I should belong to, on the one hand, I don't like corporate influence, but on the other hand I don't like government influence" said Bugs.

"They're both accused of mob mentality by their critics, man this is tough!" cried the Phantom Blot.

"Well, I made up my mind, I'm heading to the Occupier side in sticking up for the little guy" said Oswald as he left.

"Well, I might just join you" said Bugs who made up his mind as well.

"Well, that leaves the Tea Party to me" laughed Mickey as he wondered off.

The Blot was still having trouble deciding which group to support to which the Other Mother noticed Coraline was part of the Occupy Wall Streeters.

"Say, I got an idea, why not we head over to the bank plaza?" asked the Other Mother who wanted an early initiation of revenge against Coraline.

"I don't know" sighed the Phantom Blot, "though I do love it when people are accused of being a mob."

"There you go" laughed the Other Mother.

As the Phantom Blot and the Other Mother decided to join the Occupy Wall Street protesters, meanwhile Mickey was the lone candidate who joined up with the Tea Party.

"Whoa, what a crowd" laughed Mickey as he gazed on how excited the rest of them seemed to be.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of your brother Oswald, but I've always been a longtime fan of you" said Johnny to Mickey.

"Gee, thanks" said Mickey.

As Mickey was the only candidate for the Tea Party, meanwhile for Occupy Wall Street, the Other Mother was trying her best to search through the protesters to find Coraline while Coraline was busy meeting up with Oswald and Bugs. As for the rest of the Occupiers, they were ready to launch the occupation of the bank plaza for which the Phantom Blot was intrigued on how quickly they were to surprise security guards at the plaza.

Confessions:

"Bwahaha, I know mob mentality when I see it" laughed the Phantom Blot.

"I wished I could have switched sides" said Riley if it weren't for his quest for Megan to get him to like him.

"And here I thought this was a movement for me" sighed Bugs who felt the occupation of the plaza would hurt his image even further as a candidate.

End of confessions.

Chef indeed was ready to take down the occupiers for good as he was going to enjoy what he was going to do. As the occupiers scattered about in the plaza, Chef started to target the weakest among the occupiers, such as Gumball and Darwin whom were running for their lives, Chef also picked up Isabella, Phineas and Ferb and rounded up a few others such as Bobby and Joseph. He was about to pick up Nick and Jade, but the two were making out in the lobby itself.

"Do you mind?" asked Nick to Chef, "We're kind of busy here."

Chef had to move on and target Twister, Squid and Tucker, the occupiers whom were caught by Chef had to sit in a van that was run by Guile. A certain Bessie was making things impossible for Chef as she was squirming about as he was trying to apprehend her.

"Hey, calm down!" cried Chef as Bessie was trying to squirm away.

"Let go of me!" cried Bessie.

But as Bessie was placed in the large van with the others, she noticed Portia along with Gwen Wu were already there as they were hardly interested in protested.

"How did you guys end up here first before everyone else?" asked Bessie.

"I don't do protests" said Portia.

"But you have to" said Bessie.

"Not me" said Portia.

Dil along with Tommy and the others were thrown in by Chef along with Cindy and the leaders of the occupiers whom put up more of a fight with Chef.

"Just head to City Hall after this" laughed Chef to Guile.

"Will do" said Guile.

Indeed the challenge seemed to be over as the van carrying the occupiers stopped at City Hall, as for the Phantom Blot, Bugs and Oswald they headed back to City Hall as well.

"I guess I'm the only candidate that doesn't have his image ruined" said Mickey.

"Seems like that, and it sounds like the occupiers will be voting someone off" laughed Chef.

Indeed it was a few hours after the rally and those whom were designated occupiers were indeed going to vote for someone off. Timmy along with Portia, along with Gwen Wu and Nick didn't receive cookies.

"Well, well, well, why am I not surprised to find you two here, you Timmy don't know a thing on either of the two groups, and you Nick made an unauthorized switch" said Chef to which he ended up handing a cookie to each of them, "but that's not why you two will be voted off, at least for now."

"What, how is this fair!" cried Portia as she was taken away by C. Viper and Gwen Wu by Shadow.

"This isn't fair!" cried Gwen Wu.

"That's what you get for being lazy protesters" laughed Chef.

Both Portia and Gwen Wu had to get onto the Chopper of Shame, as the helicopter took off, the scene changes to where Draco and Blaineley were meeting up with Riley.

"Listen, we can't really be seeing each other" said Riley, "it's getting too risky."

"Well, we need to implement phase four of our operation" said Blaineley.

"Yea, Gaz along with Zim and Gir are keeping watch" continued Draco, "even though they're on the other side."

"Look, just get Megan to like you and be over with it" said Blaineley.

"But Cherry took one of my love potions to get Dwight to fall in love with Fanny" said Riley.

"Who cares, you got three left" said Draco.

"Fine" sighed Riley as he headed off.

Indeed the Happily Ever After agency was using its time wisely as Chef was in charge temporary, Chris was observing how Chef handed the occupiers.

"Well, it seems that Chef has his hands full for this season in being the temporary host" laughed Chris, "will Chef have more fun like this? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	31. Tootie's Rage

Chapter 31: Tootie's Rage

Once again it was time for Geoff's turn to give a recap to the audience for the Aftermath hour.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath, a simple phone call was all that was made for a certain Tootie to go crazy over Timmy Turner supposedly falling for Molly. That obviously brought a whole mess of Total Drama for the contestants to try to contain, especially for Mr. Black and Mr. White whom have gone to restrain Tootie for her behavior.

Well, you better sit back and relax, because it sure sounds like Tootie still isn't happy, so here's more Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Tootie's cries and screams were too much for the contestants whom were voted off recently, they all had to come onto the main stage early while Tootie was being still restrained by Mr. Black and Mr. White in the back.

"I can't believe someone can scream like that so loudly!" cried Owen as he was covering his ears.

"It's hard to concentrate!" cried Frida.

"My anger sometimes resembles this, but never in screams" said Zoe as she was also covering her ears.

"That Tootie, she sure couldn't take Timmy liking another girl" laughed Marceline who thought it was funny what Tootie went through.

"Dude, you're harsh" said Manny.

"I cannot take this!" cried Jorgen.

Jorgen ended up heading to the back to help out Mr. Black and Mr. White calm down Tootie.

"About time someone decided to help us" said Mr. White who had his ears obviously plugged.

"I can still hear her screaming even with these ear plugs placed in" added Mr. Black.

"Of course we all know that it's that bad" said Jorgen, "maybe if you two would turn around I'll try something that'd keep her quiet."

Jorgen wanted to make sure neither Mr. Black nor Mr. White know that he was a big time fairy, as the two government agents turned around, Jorgen used his wand and created a muzzle covering up Tootie's mouth. Tootie was so distraught that she didn't seem to care how the muzzle was placed around thus not exposing Jorgen that he was a fairy.

"Okay, you two can turn around and take out those ear plugs" said Jorgen.

"Wow, how did you do that" said Mr. Black as he took the ear plugs out, "it's almost like magic, but who cares!"

"Yea, who cares how you stopped her, she's stopped from screaming so loudly that it's music to my ear drums" added Mr. White.

Tootie along with Jorgen, Mr. White and Mr. Black finally came out from the backstage area.

"Man it finally became so quiet" laughed Frida.

"Yea, you got that right, maybe a few clips from the show would make everyone feel alright" said Geoff.

Geoff indeed picked the clips of Molly trying to flirt with Timmy to which that obviously angered Tootie as she was trying to get the muzzle off of her face.

"She's trying to struggle her way out!" cried Mr. Black as he was trying to control her.

"It's too much, she's going to release her screams of terror!" cried Mr. White.

"Here it comes!" cried Jack as everyone rushed behind their seats.

Suddenly the muzzle itself broke as Tootie was able to break free somehow of the muzzle.

"I'm going to get that Molly if it's the LAST THING I DO!" roared Tootie.

Tootie ended up smashing the heads of both Mr. White and Mr. Black together knocking them unconscious and grabbing the key to freezing herself.

"Quickly after her!" roared Jorgen.

"She won't stand a chance against me" said Marceline.

Marceline ended up turning into her large bat form in trying to hope to scare Tootie straight.

"You're not going anywhere kid" said Marceline.

"Out of my way, I don't care if you're a big ugly bat!" roared Tootie.

"Ugly!" roared Marceline.

"Whoa there, we don't want a lawsuit" said Geoff, "Chris can't handle things like that."

"But what the heck are we going to do with Tootie, she'll try to escape back to the game" said Marceline, "and I can't do it alone not even in this form."

"Leave that to me and my Jackbots" said Jack as he had a remote controller with himself.

As Jack summoned his Jackbots they were quite quick to apprehend Tootie and restrained her preventing her from leaving to which Marceline changed back into her normal form.

"Now that's what I call about being properly restrained" laughed Marceline.

"What happened" said Mr. White as he regained consciousness.

"Tell me that Tootie didn't somehow overpower us" said Mr. Black.

"She did, but we restrained her" added Frida.

"Tootie, you really shouldn't behave like this" said Marceline.

"Why not, that Molly took my Timmy and I'm determine to get him back!" roared Tootie.

"Boy and I thought using you to get revenge on Frida was being bad" said Zoe to Frida and Manny.

"Tootie, you need to move on" said Bridgette.

"Yea, otherwise you could end up like Sierra" added Geoff.

"I don't care, I want Timmy, now, now, now, now, now!" roared Tootie to which even the Jackbots backed away from Tootie.

"I think this calls for some expert advice" said Geoff, "which is why we're bringing in Sierra on this case."

"About time you let me on" said Sierra, "I totally understand where Tootie is coming from, except I didn't go as berserk as she did."

"You kind of did, but we all know it's not the same level as Tootie" laughed Geoff.

"Tootie, you need to calm down, Chris cannot do his show if you keep on disrupting it" said Sierra.

"And if Sierra even says it, that means even you must realize it" added Bridgette.

"Because if you don't I'll think of a better way to restrain you" added Jorgen.

It took a few minutes before Tootie had to decide what was right for her.

"Okay, I promise to be good" said Tootie.

"Great" said Jorgen as he ended up freeing Tootie.

Everyone was expecting Tootie to make a dash for the exit, but she ironically did not since obviously she'd be caught if she did.

"Alright, let's have a jam session over this" said Geoff.

"I'm always ready for one" laughed Marceline.

As both Marceline and Frida started their jam session, it was indeed time for Geoff to end the Aftermath.

"Well, until next time here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath" laughed Geoff.

But as the scene changed, Riley had hoped to get a break in finally getting some alone time with Megan. As Megan was busy sipping some tea, she turned around just for a minute to which it was the perfect timing for Riley to pour the love potion into her tea.

Confessions:

"Yes, this time she'll be mine" said Riley.

End of confessions.

Riley had hoped his plan would work, indeed as Megan sat down to drink her tea, she felt a bit funny as she drank the tea as something was placed in it. But as she gazed at Riley she suddenly was struck with some feelings for him.

"Riley, I—" said Megan to which Riley stopped her.

"Don't say it, I know what you're going to say and yes, I would like to be around with you" said Riley.

"Gee, thanks" said Megan as she felt odd that she wouldn't normally say it.

Riley's plan had indeed worked, meanwhile for Draco, Blaineley, Gaz, Zim and Gir, the five villains were still plotting to implement phase four as the Other Mother had arrived to make the plans come to light.

"We have to do this fast immediately right when the next challenge begins" said Blaineley.

"I wonder if that Riley still has a few love potions left" said Gaz, "we still have a few love potions left as well, we should get Timmy to finally like Molly, that'd cause problems for Abigail and Mandy, and Angelica."

"What about that vampire boy's friends?" asked the Other Mother referring to Zak Monday, Ed and Wally.

"Hmm, I think maybe we can get that Alice to like one of them and cause jealously among the others" laughed Draco.

As the six villains plotted for phase four, the scene changes to where Chris and Nicky Flippers were doing their best to counter them.

"Well, since Chef is still in charge, let's hope he can handle what's come next here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	32. Hide and Seek at the Mall

Chapter 32: Hide and Seek at the Mall

Chris once again gave Chef permission to give a recap to the audience.

Chef's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, the two controversial camps were going to hold separate rallies for which the candidates for mayor were going to choose which rally go to. At least one candidate had no problem choosing a rally, the other three had problems, when the Occupiers began to occupy a local bank plaza, yours truly decided to take down them and hail them into a van to carry them off.

Portia and Gwen Wu were already in the van before any of the other contestants on the Occupy side were, and were promptly voted off to the Chopper of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The remaining contestants were called toward the mall where Chef was waiting for them. Riley had finally had been able to get Megan to finally like him.

Confessions:

"Yes, Megan is all mine, mine, mine, mine!" laughed Riley with joy.

"Something doesn't seem right, someone just doesn't like someone without any real reasons" said Mandy who felt it was rather suspicious why Megan started to like Riley.

"I'm so in love" said Megan.

End of confessions.

"Alright this challenge takes me back to the good old days back at Camp Wawanakwa, where I get to seek and find out where you all have been hiding out" laughed Chef.

"So let me guess we're going to have to play hide and seek in the mall?" asked Angelica.

"Yea, that's the game plan, I along with the secret service will be doing our best to find you" continued Chef.

"And what about the four candidates?" asked Cherry.

"Oh yea, they're placing bets on who'd hide the most amount of time" continued Chef, "you'll all be given a ten minute head start before I come searching for you."

As the contestants dashed off, the four candidates were observing the hide and seek challenge from a hotel room where Chris was there with them as they were being served first class meals to watch.

"Now this is indeed the life" said the Phantom Blot.

"I don't understand what this has to do with us getting elected" said Mickey as he placed his bet on Johnny hoping to last the longest.

"Me either" added Bugs as he placed his bet on Hiro.

"Well, I know who I picked" laughed the Phantom Blot as he obviously made a bet on Cherry to be the winner.

"I like that Gir character" said Oswald as he had placed a bet on Gir.

Meanwhile within the mall itself, a few contestants were having trouble trying to find a hiding place such as Fanny who was being followed by Dwight everywhere.

"Could you please let me find my own place to hide?" cried Fanny to Dwight.

"But I want to hide with you" said Dwight.

"Well I want to be alone" continued Fanny as she ruthlessly crushed Dwight.

"Man he doesn't look so good" said Wybie as he noticed poor Dwight feeling all sad and lonely.

"No way, there's no way that we're letting him in our hiding spot" said Coraline.

"Come on, what could go wrong?" asked Wybie to which he then leans over to Dwight, "It's okay to hide with us."

"Gee, thanks" said Dwight.

As the trio hid in a clothing store, Chef along with members of the secret service team began to look around.

"Split up, you and you take this area, we'll search over here" said Chef as he ordered Shadow and Rogue to look in an area.

"I hate shopping stores like this" said Shadow as he noticed it.

"Hmm, looks like the perfect place where we could spot some of those hide and seekers" said Rogue.

"You're probably going to try some new clothes out" sighed Shadow who didn't seem to enjoy it.

Meanwhile, Many was prepared to expose Riley or at least find out what he was up to.

"Something doesn't feel right" said Mandy as she was hiding with Billy in a store, "you don't just make someone like you like that."

"Whatever do you mean, it must be nice for that Riley kid to have someone who digs him" laughed Billy.

Mandy then notices Guile along with Chun-Li entering the store whom were searching for any contestants.

"Billy, why don't you make yourself useful for me and distract those two?" asked Mandy as she was going to confront Riley about the issue.

"Will do Mandy" said Billy.

Billy then dashed out of the hiding place.

"Hey look at me!" roared Billy.

"There he goes!" cried Guile as he along with Chun-Li started to chase Billy.

"You can't catch me!" laughed Billy.

As Billy provided the perfect distraction, Riley who was trying to be quite loving toward Megan was rudely disrupted by Mandy.

"Do you mind?" asked Riley.

"I don't know how you managed to do it, but I know something that you did it with some help" said Mandy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Riley.

"You don't just make people like her like you, believe me, Irwin tried the same thing it was a total disaster for him" continued Mandy, "whatever it is, I suggest you dump it now, or if I come across it I'll make you dump it."

Confessions:

"Man that Mandy is harsh" said Riley.

"A girl has to do what a girl must do" said Mandy.

"Ha, they can't catch me, I'm in the perfect hiding place" said Billy who was right in front of the camera when Guile began to bang on the door.

"I know you're in there, come on out!" roared Guile.

End of confessions.

Indeed Billy was caught quite fast by Guile, a few others such as Chuckie ended up being caught, along with Gir being the first contestant that had a bet on him was caught as well.

"Man this Gir is insane!" cried Dan who was trying to stop Gir from squirming.

"Put him with the others" said Guile.

"Here are a few more" said Yun as he dropped off Bessie, Dexter, Tommy and Dil.

"Got a number of others" added Yang who dropped off Lil, Phil and even Angelica, Danny, Hiro and Danielle.

But as Chef and the secret service team were looking for more and more contestants, Fanny and Cherry ended up in the same hiding spot.

"Hey, what are you doing here, this is mine hiding spot!" roared Fanny.

"You little leprechaun, go find another place for your end of the rainbow that has your pot of gold!" said Cherry.

"That's it!" roared Fanny.

Fanny dived right at Cherry and started to fight, the fighting caused Chef to end up searching where the two were located to which Chef then grabbed both of them ending the fight.

"Ha, and you two thought you had the perfect hiding spot" laughed Chef.

Soon enough as both were brought out of their hiding place and were placed with the other contestants, the secret service team had nearly all the other contestants accounted for, even Draco, Blaineley, Gaz and Zim were caught.

"Well this may put a delay on our phase four" whispered Blaineley to Draco.

"Don't worry, we'll implement it soon enough" whispered Draco.

"Found a few more" said Guile as he dropped Mandy, Riley and Megan.

"Wait a second are we missing a few contestants?" asked Chef.

As Chef began to search through the mall, he heard some smooching sounds, he along with C. Viper and Chun-Li began to search the movie area of the mall where they spotted Johnny and Sissy making out.

"Do you three mind?" cried Sissy who felt embarrassed.

"Sorry" replied Chef.

After all the contestants were accounted for, Chef tallied which contestants had lasted the longest in the mall, obviously it was Johnny which Mickey had placed a bet that lasted the longest versus the others whom were accounted for.

"Looks like Johnny deserves immunity being shared with Sissy" said Chef, "as for the rest of you, it'd be time to vote someone off."

Indeed it was time for the contestants to vote for someone off, typically enough the contestants whom received the most votes were Billy and Fanny.

"Fanny, it seems that you are quite still the bossy one, rejecting Dwight didn't seem to help you get more sympathy from the others, Billy you were the one who exposed yourself" said Chef, "last cookie for the night goes to….Fanny!"

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Billy" said Mandy.

"Oh boy, I get to fly with General Skarr, the crazy one-eyed neighbor!" laughed Billy as he ended up hopping onto the Chopper of Shame quite willingly.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a very long ride" sighed Skarr.

As the Chopper of Shame took off, the scene switches to where Chris was.

"Well, Chef seems to be handling things pretty well for now, but can he keep it up? Or will I soon step in once this whole mess for the Happily Ever After thing wears down? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	33. Wheel of Political Dares

Chapter 33: Wheel of Political Dares

Once again Chef had the pleasure of giving the recap to the audience by Chris.

Chef's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was time to play an old fashion game of hide and go seek where yours truly would be one of the main seekers hunting down the contestants.

Billy was the first target to literally come right out of his hiding place, the others ended up following suit from there on. But the one who lasted the longest in hiding were Johnny and Sissy, with our four candidates making bets on who could last the longest making Mickey the winner in this one as well. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial.

End of commentary.

Indeed all the contestants were called to the town square of Toon Town by Chef. Mandy was still determine to find out how Riley got Megan to like him so quickly.

Confessions:

"I'm going to find out how Riley managed to do it, if it's the last thing I do" said Mandy.

"Yea, I finally have Megan all for myself" laughed Riley.

"I wish I could get Fanny to like me" sighed Dwight.

"And time to implement phase four" said Draco.

End of confessions.

Angelica noticed Mandy was trying to spy on Riley from afar. She also noticed that Riley had something in his backpack that he was rather protective of.

Confessions:

"I know I sided with Mindy during the entire flap between Abigail and Mindy, but maybe I can call it a truce if I could help her out" laughed Angelica.

End of confessions.

"You know, I have noticed that you have been trying to find something odd about that Riley kid" said Angelica.

"He's hiding something, I think it might have to do why Megan likes him" said Mandy.

"I'll have a truce with you if I help you out on this one" said Angelica.

"Works for me" said Mandy.

Chef indeed came out as he brought out the wheel of dares, except this wheel had either the words "Liberal" or "Conservative" for the pointer to choose.

"Alright, it's just like the Wheel of Dares which Chris usually has done, except these challenges will be an endurance test to see how long you'd last for each extreme political thought" said Chef to which he began to choose Danny, "you, spin the wheel and a dare according to that ideology would be employed."

As Danny stepped up to the wheel, he spun the wheel to which the wheel landed on "Liberal".

"And you're challenge is, oh this is a favorite, eat nothing but organic vegan foods made by me!" laughed Chef, "And they're not the ones that have the pseudo-meat flavor!"

Poor Danny, as a tray of food was carried out by Wolf, it looked so disgusting to Danny. In spite of dating a vegetarian like Sam, the food wasn't compared to the sort of food Sam ate. He took one bite and immediately barfed.

"Great, I got to clean this up!" cried Twitchy as he rushed to do just that.

Confessions:

"Worse vegetarian food ever!" roared Danny who wasn't happy.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck!" cried Twitchy who hated cleaning up the barf.

End of confessions.

Next was Timmy as he spun the wheel it turned on "Conservative".

"Your dare is to get a big game animal" laughed Chef, "don't worry, we always use tranquilizers."

Timmy was sent out into the woods, a few others such as Joseph, Bobby, Red and Edmund got the same dares as well as they were going to be part of the hunting party. As for Ed, as he spun the wheel, he got "Conservative".

"Ed, your dare is to fast for 24 hours" laughed Chef referring to religious edicts.

"You mean Ed can't eat?" cried Ed.

"Nope" laughed Chef.

It was Twister's turn which he stepped up and spun the wheel which it landed on "Liberal".

"Your dare is to ruin at least thirty fur coats" laughed Chef.

It was then Fanny's turn as she got up, she spun the wheel which it then landed on "Liberal".

"Fanny, your dare is being a tree hugger" said Chef.

"What, what kind of a challenge is that?" cried Fanny.

"Oh, you are going to hug a cactus!" laughed Chef as the cactus was brought out by Wolf.

"Fear not Fanny, I shall protect you" said Dwight as he stepped forward and hugged the cactus first which was pretty painful.

Confessions:

"Bwahaha!" laughed Cherry as she couldn't believe her plans were working.

"I did it for love!" laughed Dwight as he was still in pain.

"Well, at least that ultra nerd saved me from being humiliated by a cactus" said Fanny.

End of confessions.

Next came Mandy and Angelica whom both went up and spun the wheel which landed on "Conservative".

"You are to club a seal" said Chef.

"What and break the law?" asked Angelica, "Besides that'd be too easy anyway."

"Oh, we got ourselves a seal that has been trained pretty well" laughed Chef as they were shown to a boxing ring where there was a mutated seal ready to fight.

"This truce better be worth something" sighed Mandy.

Next came Dil who spun the wheel he along with Zim, Gaz, Tak and Dib all got "Conservative".

"Alright, your dares are all to wear tight business suits" said Chef, "and you cannot take them off for 12 hours or you'll lose the challenge."

"I hate this challenge!" cried Gaz as she was forced to put it on.

Confessions:

"This doesn't look normal for me!" cried Dil as he was use to being weird.

"Zim doesn't get this" said Zim.

"I hate suits!" roared Gaz.

End of confessions.

Meanwhile as Chef continued to give a variety of other dares for the other contestants in the woods nearby, Timmy had hoped to get a big game animal before the others could retrieve one. Although this wasn't a dare for Molly since she got some other dare that included to wear pink, she decided to run off to find Timmy.

"Easy, easy, the hunter knows where to hunt for his prey" said Timmy as he could see some rustling in the bushes.

"Hi Timmy" said Molly as she popped out.

"What the heck are you wearing?" cried Timmy as he noticed she was all in pink.

"Look, it's a dare that I have to go through" sighed Molly, "but It'd help you hunt your big game animal boyfriend."

"Could you please not really call me that, I don't think I'm ready for that" said Timmy.

"What, but I thought you liked me!" cried Molly as she began to sob a bit.

Molly's sobbing indeed got the attention of a large bear that was in the area as it began to come toward them.

"What the?" cried Timmy.

Timmy ended up saving Molly as the bear charged as he fired the tranquilizer dart at the bear sending it fast to sleep.

"How the heck am I going to get this bear back to Chef?" cried Timmy.

Suddenly a tranquilizer ended up hitting Timmy as the tranquilizer ended up belonging to Joseph.

"Opps, I thought you were an animal" said Joseph.

"You shot my boyfriend!" roared Molly as she ended up taking Timmy's gun loaded with tranquilizer darts.

"Whoa, take it easy it was an accident!" cried Joseph.

Molly indeed began to chase poor Joseph along with Bobby while Red and Edmund found an unconscious Timmy and decided to help him up along with taking the bear back to Chef as well. As the other contestants were indeed either succeeding or failing in their dares, Mandy and Angelica ended up beating the mutant seal, as for Riley's dare he had to be forced to listen to classical music for four hours. As for Ed, he couldn't take standing to not eat, and literally had to eat something quite fast.

"Run away, she's crazy!" cried Joseph as he ran behind Chef as Molly was going to tranquilize him.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my boyfriend!" roared Molly.

"It was an accident!" cried Joseph.

"Alright, enough, it seems that the obvious winner here would have to be everyone whom managed to club a seal meaning Angelica and Mandy would be sharing immunity" said Chef, "as for the rest of you, when Timmy regains consciousness it's time to vote someone off."

It seemed to be quite the obvious on who wasn't going to get a cookie, Joseph, Ed, Danny and Molly.

"Joseph, you thought Timmy was a big game animal, Ed, you ate when you shouldn't have eaten, Danny you barfed my good food and Molly you chased after Joseph, the last cookies for the night goes to Ed and Molly!"

"Well, on the plus side I get to be with Sam again" said Danny as he was heading to the Chopper of Shame, "and no longer have to deal with Chef."

"Well, at least I'm glad to see someone happy here" said Skarr.

"Man, just one mistake like that!" cried Joseph.

"Hard to believe" sighed Skarr.

As the Chopper of Shame was taking off, the villains were implementing phase four of their plan. Draco had snuck love potion into a drink Timmy was drinking as he went away to use the restroom. When Timmy got back to drink some more, Molly popped up.

"That Joseph deserved to go" said Molly, "poor thing, I hope you're doing better."

"Uh, gee thanks" said Timmy who felt odd that he had feelings for Molly.

As for Megan and Riley, they both had their alone time together, but while Riley placed his backpack down, Mandy along with Angelica began to sneak around and noticed Riley's back.

"Let's just do some quick snooping before we're spotted" said Angelica.

"Well, look at what we have here" said Mandy as she noticed some familiar love potions, "that's how Riley got Megan to like him."

"I say we bust him next challenge" laughed Angelica.

As for the four candidates, they were observing what was going on with Chris.

"Hmm, I must say that was quite intriguing" said the Phantom Blot.

"At least I don't be annoyed around them in my bus" said Bugs.

"Hmm, I'm glad to be on the sidelines on this one" said Mickey.

"That Gaz sure didn't like to wear that business suit" said Oswald.

"Yes indeed we've been watching Chef's progress so far on if he can crack those responsible for spreading the love madness going on, will he be successful? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	34. The Great Love Caper Exposure

Chapter 34: The Great Love Caper Exposure

Once again Chef was given permission by Chris to do a recap for the audience.

Chef's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was the return of the Wheel of Misfortune in the form of whether the dare would be Left or Right. Some managed to make it through the dare, others like poor Danny couldn't take the dare and survive. Joseph shot poor Timmy with a tranquilizer dart that sent Molly chasing right after him.

That obviously made those two be booted off, so who'll be sent home on the Chopper of Shame next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Chef was indeed getting tired of being the temporary host, but he knew he had to do his duty to expose what was going on, on who was spreading and drugging contestants with love potion. Typically enough all the contestants arrived at a theater where Chef would be the moderator for the debate between the four candidates whom had arrived on the scene.

Confessions:

"I hope I do well in this coming debate" said the Phantom Blot.

"I hope there won't be a disturbance like last time" said Bugs referring to Tootie interfering with the previous debate.

"I have heard Chef might moderate the debate, he's scary just being in person with him" said Oswald.

"That Chef sure can scare someone straight" said Mickey.

End of confessions.

As all the four candidates were arriving on the podiums, Chef took the moderator's seat as he was well prepared to enjoy scaring the heck out of the candidates. Meanwhile, Mandy had met up with Angelica who ran into Haley as she was investigating who was drugging contestants with love potion.

"How the heck did you get back in the game?" asked Mandy to Haley, "Never mind, we could use the help anyway in exposing Riley as one of the perpetrators behind the love potion drug."

"But who would have such knowledge on creating it in the first place?" asked Angelica.

"I think I might have a prime suspect" said Mandy as she noticed Draco setting a few seats away from Riley in the first row with Blainely, Gaz, Zim and Gir.

"We're going to need proof to link Draco with Riley and the love potion" said Haley.

"Yea, but how the heck are we going to do just that?" asked Angelica.

"I can provide you three with the distraction" said Sagat as he overheard them talking, "one thing I'm getting annoyed about is people falling in love so quickly."

"That sounds appropriate" said Mandy.

Confessions:

"Whoever is behind this is really making my stomach turn" said Sagat who didn't like the love potion mess going on.

"Riley will go down in being just like Irwin" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As Sagat began to prepare for the distraction, Sagat needed to find a good reason for a distraction. He noticed Dwight trying to flirt with Fanny who wasn't enjoying herself because of Dwight.

"Excuse me Miss, is this gentleman bothering you?" asked Sagat to Fanny.

"Of course this ultra nerd is bothering me, take him away now!" roared Fanny which got the attention of members of the audience and even Chef himself along with the four candidates.

"But I love you!" roared Dwight as Sagat was trying to pull him away from his seat.

"Get a clue ultra nerd, I do not LIKE YOU!" roared Fanny.

Confessions:

"Harsh" laughed Cherry as she was the one whom implemented the love potion drug on poor Dwight.

"That ultra nerd, I've had it with him!" roared Fanny as she didn't like Dwight.

"Great another debate ruined" sighed Bugs.

End of confessions.

Poor Dwight was taken off stage by Sagat giving ample enough time for Angelica, Haley and Mandy to sneak away with Riley's backpack. Riley was obviously being too busy with Megan to be concerned with his missing backpack.

"Let's see, what do we have here" said Mandy as she took out the remaining love potions.

"I think that'd be evidence we'll be taking" said Nicky Flippers as he then promptly took Riley's bag.

"He's in trouble" laughed Haley referring to poor Riley.

As for Riley, he was approached by Shadow and Rogue during the debates where he along with Megan were taken in for questioning.

"What's going on here?" asked Megan as she was being escorted by Shadow and Rogue.

"Nicky Flippers wants a word with you both" said Rogue.

As the two were escorted to an interrogation room, Nicky Flippers had already the Chopper of Shame prepared for both Riley and Megan if they were not going to obviously cooperate on who was drugging contestants with the love potion.

"Riley Freeman" said Nicky, "we have evidence of you drugging contestants with love potion."

The frog then displays Riley's backpack filled with the remaining love potions on the table.

"But how did you get it!" cried Riley.

"We have some help" said Nicky, "now are you the one who is behind the drugging of these contestants?"

Confessions:

"No way am I ever going to go down as a big time snitch" said Riley.

"He better not rat me out" said Draco as he saw Shadow and Rogue taking Riley off with Megan.

"Another scheme down the drain" sighed Blaineley.

End of confessions.

"Yes" replied Riley as he confessed to Nicky Flippers, "I was the only one behind drugging the contestants with love potion. I was originally intended for Megan."

"What, these feelings for you are not real?" cried Megan as she couldn't find a way to even a way to get rid of them.

"Unfortunately, we do not have an antidote for your love potion drug" said Nicky, "but you two would have hopefully enough time for the drug to hopefully wear off on its own. I hope this little event would be the obvious antidote."

Poor Riley along with Megan were escorted to the Chopper of Shame for which Skarr was waiting on the roof of the theater for the two troublemakers.

"Well, if it isn't the two troublemakers responsible for wrecking-havoc for Chris" said Skarr.

"Hope the door hits you on the way out" said Shadow as he then pushed Riley and Megan toward the Chopper of Shame.

Draco felt relieved that Riley and Megan had both taken the fall for him along with Blaineley, Gaz, Zim and Gir whom were the real culprits behind drugging contestants with the love potion. As the Chopper of Shame took off, the debate continued without anymore interruptions. Chef was indeed more than happy to give the candidates a few questions on their policies. At the end of the debate, the remaining contestants were rating on how well the candidates did electronically by voting for them. As the results were in, Mickey oddly did better than the other candidates, Oswald was in second, the Phantom Blot down to third and Oswald in a close tie in third place.

Confessions:

"How the heck did I end up in last place again?" cried Oswald who thought he was doing well.

"Third place, how the heck did I do that badly?" cried the Phantom Blot, "I guess my advisers are right, I do need the Other Mother at my side."

"Wow, first place is good enough for me" laughed Mickey.

"At least I did better than before" said Bugs.

End of confessions.

After Chef shook hands with the four candidates on a job well done for the debate, a certain Chris McLean entered from the backstage surprising the remaining contestants as Chris felt the only real way for him to root out who was really drugging the contestants with love potion would mean putting himself back in charge of the operation.

"Well looks like that Riley did provide us some Total Drama while it lasted" laughed Chris as he came right out from the backstage.

"About time you decided to come back, I always feel like I'm not appreciated by them" said Chef referring to the contestants.

"Don't worry now that I'm here, we'll root out our problems together" laughed Chris, "so let's hope we'll solve it soon here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	35. All About the Holidays

Chapter 35: All About the Holidays

Everyone was surprised to see Chris McLean back in action, and he was indeed ready to give a recap with Chef resting for being temporary host.

Chris McLean's commentary:

It's good to be back as the Host with the Most. Last time, Chef was the moderator of another debate for the four candidates whom were running for Mayor. Mandy along with Haley and Angelica speculated Riley could have been responsible for drugging the contestants with the love potion.

Sagat helped out when Dwight made unwanted flirts with Fanny, and Dwight caused a scene that gave enough time for Mandy, Angelica and Haley to snatch Riley's backpack that had the evidence to convict him with Nicky Flippers as the judge. In the end, Riley along with Megan were both booted onto the Chopper of Shame. So who'll end up being voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The remaining contestants felt a relief that Riley was gone and was the culprit behind the mess of the love potion scandal.

Confessions:

"It's good to be queen again" said Mandy with Riley now gone.

"That Riley has indeed gotten himself on the Naughty List this year" said Sissy.

"At least when Jimmy did it, it was done by an accident" said Cindy.

"Why can't I get Dib out of my head?" roared Tak as she was slamming her fist.

"I like to say it again, it's great to be the Host with the Most" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

Tak was still having feelings for Dib as the love potion was still in effect, since Riley was gone there was no chance of her getting an antidote, likewise, Fanny wanted an antidote because Dwight kept on following her everywhere she went. Cherry obviously laughed at the thought Dwight continued to follow Fanny which would ruin her social stance back at home.

"Stop following me!" roared Fanny to Dwight.

"But I can't help it, you smell pretty" said Dwight as he sniffed the air around her.

"Aw, look at that" said Cherry as she was trying to egg on the relationship she was responsible for instigating, "they look so cute."

Confessions:

"When was the last time Cherry ever said that about anything?" asked Bessie who was perplexed by Cherry's emotions on Fanny and Dwight continuing onward, "Are Dragonflies supposed to be mean?"

"I must say I'm impressed with Cherry" said Draco, "for a muggle she's got good tastes on how to take down their opponent."

"I can't stop thinking about Molly!" cried Timmy as he couldn't help to have feelings for her after Draco drugged him with the love potion.

End of confessions.

Indeed Timmy's friends Jimmy and Cindy noticed Timmy wondering around as they were heading to the area where Chris was announcing the challenge.

"Why are you wondering around like this?" asked Jimmy, "You're not trying to avoid Molly are you?"

"I do and I don't, I can't make up my mind!" cried Timmy.

"Face it beaver boy, you're in love with her like it or not" continued Cindy.

"But I said I just wanted to be friends with her and only that, now what'd she think of me?" cried Timmy as he was panicking.

Timmy indeed was led by Jimmy and Cindy to where Chris was waiting for everyone, Molly was saving a place for Timmy.

"Come sit next to me boyfriend" said Molly.

"She kind of reminds me of a Kanker sister" whispered Ed to Zak Monday.

"Gee, good to know" said Zak Monday.

"Today's challenge will be all about the holidays, you are to promote a demonstration for each of the four candidates to have a tour of what each special holiday is about" said Chris, "former remaining Quills along with Phineas, Ferb and Isabella, you'll get Christmas. Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil and the former Bunny Brigade members you get Hanukkah, the former Rabbits Feet members along with Gumball, Dwight, Anais and Darwin you get Kwanzaa. And everyone else will help promote New Years. One more announcement Haley will be officially joining us as a contestant."

"Shouldn't I get Kwanzaa, at least I know what I celebrate" said Susie.

"Fine, you can join the former Rabbits Feet and others I've mentioned" continued Chris.

Confessions:

"I hardly know anything about Kwanzaa what the heck is it?" cried Johnny as he lacked knowledge of it.

"I'm going to take charge here, that Angelica has been having too much fun" said Susie.

"I think I remember Irwin celebrating it once, or maybe it was Hanukah, what that was with Billy and his parents" said Mandy who got the two holidays mixed up.

"New Years is going to be easy" laughed Blaineley.

End of confessions.

"Alright, I'm going to take charge since I'm the most knowledgeable among you all about what Kwanzaa is" said Susie.

"It figures" sighed Mandy as she had no other choice.

"Hey, I at least know the basics of what Kwanzaa is" continued Susie.

Susie took charge of the Kwanzaa scene for the candidates for mayor to visit, it was easier for Tommy to help out the former Bunny Brigade members out with Hanukah.

"So it's true you get eight presents?" asked Molly to Tommy.

"Yep, eight days in a row, but each year the holiday changes when it'd be celebrated" replied Tommy.

Meanwhile the former Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers along with everyone else were decking an area meant for New Years. Tak couldn't really concentrate on her work as she kept on staring at Dib who was helping out his former team members.

"Why are you staring at Dib, shouldn't you be helping us?" asked Tucker who had a New Years hat on.

"I cannot take my eyes off of him, please help, cure me of this sickness!" roared Tak as she grabbed Tucker.

As for the former Quills it was easy for them to setup Christmas decorations, Cleveland Jr. had a wonderful time helping out Trixie setting up the Christmas ornaments along with June putting a mistletoe over the two.

"Thanks June" said Trixie as she kissed Cleveland Jr.

"Don't mention it" replied June.

But the mistletoe scene grossed out Wally who was still busy setting up New Years decorations with the others.

"I cannot believe it, how can anyone be like that toward a girl?" cried Wally who was still being rather sexist from last season, " I mean girls can hardly do anything a boy can."

That indeed stopped Red from helping out the others.

"What did you say?" asked Red.

"I said a girl could not do anything a boy could do" laughed Wally right in Red's face.

Confessions:

"He shouldn't have said that to her" said Wolf who was noticing it from behind the scenes as he was doing chores for Chef.

"Teach him a lesson Red!" said Twitchy.

"I hope she gives him a lesson he'd never forget" laughed Abigail.

End of confessions.

Red indeed gave Wally quite a big time weggie to which Edmund laughed at Wally instead of helping him out.

"Hey someone help me!" cried Wally as Red continued with the weggie.

She then dragged Wally toward the Christmas display and instead of a star, she replaced it with Wally dangling about on top of the tree.

Confessions:

"This is just like how that robot girl handled Dash!" laughed Abigail as she couldn't believe Wally was dumb enough to still make sexist comments.

"I think he's a nice addition" laughed Red.

"That's my girl" said Edmund.

"Note to self, never tick off Red in that manner" said Draco as he could still hear Wally crying for help.

"That was too funny" laughed Gaz as poor Wally was in peril.

End of confessions.

"Alright no need to make a scene here" said Chef who ended up taking Wally down from the Christmas tree.

"I hope we're not too late" said the Phantom Blot as he and the other three candidates arrived.

"What happen to him?" asked Bugs to Chef as he noticed poor Wally had a huge weggie issue that Red caused.

"Don't worry he'll be okay" said Chef.

"Wow, the tree looks great" said Mickey.

"Onward candidates to the next holiday" said Chris.

As the four candidates went to the next holiday, Susie was more than happy enough to show them around along with to give them info about the holiday in question.

"I'm confused what holiday this is" said Mickey who felt embarrassed as he thought he just did Hanukah by passing that group.

"This is Kwanzaa, like all the other holidays it's all about family and sharing" said Susie.

"I think I know more about everything here than you do" said Anais.

"What was that?" asked Susie as she wasn't happy she was opposed by Anais.

"Kwanzaa is no different from the other three holidays being displayed here, except it's from Africa" said Anais who did the obvious research.

"I said I was going to tell them!" roared Susie as she was unhappy that Anais told what was Kwanzaa about before everyone else could.

"Lighten up, shouldn't you at least be happy that someone else knows something too?" asked Gumball.

Indeed that drove Susie to have great temper against Anais in spite of Gumball's suggestion.

"I think we're done here" said Oswald.

The holidays that were approved by the four candidates were mostly either Hanukah or New Years, in spite of Red wondering off to give Wally a weggie.

"Well I think we have a winner, those who setup the Hanukah celebration deserve to receive dual immunity as the candidates for mayor seem to enjoy that holiday as it was relatively not disrupted like the others" said Chris, "as for the rest of you, you'll be once again voting off two people."

Indeed it was finally time for the ceremony, the four contestants whom didn't receive the last two cookies were Red, Wally, Susie and Anais.

"Red, you caused quite a stir in giving Wally a weggie and replacing the star of the Christmas tree with Wally himself; Susie, you got pretty jealous of Anais for just doing some research on your favorite holiday, last two cookies for the night goes to Red and Susie!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"No, not my sister!" cried Gumball as he was rather shocked by the vote.

"Wally could have been useful this season, but for his outburst like that I'm not so sure" said Draco.

"Bye, bye Wally, we girls do not want you around" said Danielle.

"Someone dumber than Ed got finally voted off" laughed Zak Monday.

End of confessions.

Indeed poor Wally who was still injured by Red who gave him that ultimate weggie was escorted to the Chopper of Shame by Guile and Dan, while Blanka escorted Anais.

"It's not so bad not being the winner" said Blanka to Anais.

"That's alright, I hope Susie gets what she deserves soon enough" said Anais as she hops onto the Chopper of Shame with Wally.

As the Chopper of Shame takes off with Skarr as the pilot, the scene changes to where Chris was.

"It's great to be the Host with the Most, I just love saying that, will Dwight ever get a chance with Fanny? Will Fanny find out how Dwight liked her? Would there be anyone willing enough to challenge Susie besides Angelica? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	36. Christmas Tree Contest

Chapter 36: Christmas Tree Contest

Once again Chris McLean gave a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was all about the holidays. For some, they were Know-It-Alls who shouldn't have Known-It-All in the first place which sadly poor Anais got the angry attention of Susie who didn't like being disrupted when showing off what Kwanzaa was meant. Some of the participants even got it confused with Hanukah which points were taken off for that.

As for the traditional Christmas tree star, it was replaced with poor Wally getting the ultimate weggie of a lifetime by Red whom wasn't happy with his sexist comments about girls not being able to do the same things as boys, or something stupid on that level. In the end, Wally and Anais got sent home on the Chopper of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Dwight was still trying to flirt desperately with Fanny who didn't want him around. That got the attention of Draco who felt Dwight could be useful for him for phase five of the plan. Draco ended up meeting with Blaineley, Gaz, Zim and Gir.

"I must say, that Dwight is quite loyal and dedicated to Fanny" said Draco.

"Wasn't it Cherry who happen to drug Dwight with the love potion?" asked Blaineley.

"True" replied Draco, "but Dwight can be a pawn in getting rid of both Fanny and Cherry."

"I see where this is going" said Gaz, "but we need to get Cherry to admit that she drugged Dwight first."

"I've heard Haley has been snooping on us" said Blaineley.

"Hmm, she might be of some good use as well" added Draco.

Confessions:

"Something has to give between Fanny and Cherry" said Gaz who wouldn't mind seeing one of them be voted off.

"I sense that we need to up the ante here" said Draco.

End of confessions.

After meeting with the others, Draco headed toward where Chris was going to give the challenge which was in the town square of Toon Town. He ended up running into Haley who was heading in the same direction.

"Draco, just the man I was looking for, the Happily Ever After agency needs an antidote to your love potion" said Haley.

"Really, first there is something that you need to do for me which is to get Cherry to crack that she drugged Dwight with the love potion to target Fanny" said Draco, "then I will give the antidote to those whom are willing to give up their feelings for the one they love."

Confessions:

"Man Draco is pulling those hard punches again, but it might be worth it to get the antidote" said Haley.

"And the plan is working like a charm" laughed Draco.

End of confessions.

As the two headed to where the others were in the town square, Chris who was waiting impatiently for everyone to arrive was finally going to start the challenge. The Phantom Blot along with the Other Mother, Bugs, Oswald and Mickey were also there as well.

"Since it'll be at least three more days to Christmas, why not we have a fun Christmas decoration challenge?" asked Chris, "We'll have four Christmas trees that the candidates will be decorating a tree, any of you can choose a tree to help decorate it. The one that looks the best will win immunity for all of those whom helped that particular candidate."

"Didn't some of us already did that before in the last challenge?" asked Mandy.

"True, but Wally was used as the star" laughed Chris, "one more thing, I am bringing up a reference to my Total Drama Action challenge of creating a Superhero costume, where the dastardly villains whom will try to ruin your Christmas decorations would be Chef whom has dressed up like the Grinch and Wolf whom has dressed up like Jack Frost, while Twitchy will be the Grinch's dog dressed up like a reindeer trying to ruin your Christmas decoration fun."

As the contestants ended up choosing their trees to work on, Cherry along with Fanny worked on the tree the Phantom Blot had picked out. Some of his former Quills ended up joining along whom were still in the game, along with Jade joining in since Nick was there helping out the Phantom Blot. The former Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers ended up helping whatever candidate they wanted, Duncan Rosenblatt ended up helping out Bugs, Dexter decided to still help out Mickey along with Jake and Rose whom were joined in by Johnny and Sissy. As for the other former Rabbits Feet, they joined in mostly still supporting Oswald with help from Gumball, Darwin whom didn't want to be around Susie for being so bossy that got poor Anais voted off.

Confessions:

"That Susie is so bossy, I am not going to want to be around her" said Gumball.

"She didn't even give her a chance" said Darwin, "she was only trying to help."

"I'm going to show everyone that no one messes around with me" said Susie.

End of confessions.

Typically enough the former Bunny Brigade continued to help out Bugs, as for the others, Coraline didn't want to hang around where the Other Mother was and ended up helping Oswald whose tree was placed the farthest away from the Phantom Blot's along with Wybie helping out, along with Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi. The others ended up choosing whoever could find to help out. As for Haley, although she initially had chosen to help out Mickey and his tree, Draco whom was busy helping out the Phantom Blot decorate his tree was signaling Haley who was finished placing up some decorations to come over to his side.

"I have the formula for the antidote right in my pocket, all you need to do is get Cherry to admit she drugged Dwight to like Fanny" said Draco.

"Alright, I'll take your word" said Haley.

Cherry was indeed mocking Fanny as she had placed a mistletoe over Fanny and Dwight.

"Come on, it'd be so cute if you two kissed" laughed Cherry.

"No, this has gone too far, I will not kiss an ultra nerd like him!" roared Fanny.

"Oh come on now, there's nothing wrong with that" said the Phantom Blot who was trying to stop the two from fighting.

"Yes, listen to him" added the Other Mother.

"No, I do not care what season it is, I will NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER KISS AN ULTRA NERD LIKE DWIGHT EVER!" roared Fanny.

Suddenly tears developed in Dwight's eyes.

Confessions:

"Oh that's perfect, just ruining a moment" sighed the Phantom Blot who felt sorry for Dwight.

"Ha, plan worked like a charm" laughed Cherry.

"So, it was you!" said Haley who had snuck up on Cherry as she was heading to the confession area.

"Ha, there's nothing that you can do about it!" laughed Cherry.

"But you're caught on camera saying and admitting that you were behind Dwight being drugged with the love potion" said Haley.

"Why you #%$&%*$%!" shouted Cherry in anger as she leaped out of the confession area to attack Haley.

End of confessions.

Chef had to drop the Grinch act and stop the fight between Cherry and Haley, but he'd soon have to deal with a very angry Fanny who just heard it and a very tearful Dwight.

"You mean all my feelings are for nothing?" cried Dwight, "So why can't I stop having them?"

"Yea why can't this ultra nerd stop having them!" added Fanny.

"There's no way you will be harming her" laughed Chef, "she's heading home."

Because of Cherry's admission that was caught on video, Chef along with Wolf and Twitchy had to drop their acts to watch over Cherry during the rest of the challenge. As Chris was judging the trees on which one was the best, Mickey's tree was the obvious best.

"First place" laughed Chris as he placed a blue ribbon on it, "everyone whom helped would receive immunity. Sadly for the Phantom Blot's tree, because of that episode with Fanny you'll be voting for someone off, at least two will go home on the Chopper of Shame again."

Indeed after a few hours it was finally time for the contestants whom helped the Phantom Blot and his tree to vote for someone off. Typically enough, the candidates that didn't receive a cookie were Fanny, Cherry, Dwight and Draco as Gaz obviously didn't seem to trust Draco always being so friendly toward Haley.

Confessions:

"Even though it was a good idea for Draco to befriend Haley, I am not sure if it's such a wise idea in the long run" said Gaz.

"I will find out who voted for me" said Draco, "mark my word."

End of confessions.

"Fanny, Cherry, you two have always been fighting since day one when Fanny joined as a member of the Quills when you were in teams, Dwight, you caused a scene that didn't make the Phantom Blot look good, Draco sounds like someone doesn't like you as if who would like a face like you" laughed Chris, "last two cookies for the night goes to Fanny and Draco!"

"Time for the Chopper of Shame for you two" said Chef as he along with Guile and Stan began to escort the two to the Chopper of Shame.

"Why did you pull a cruel prank on me?" cried Dwight as he was being escorted with Cherry who was being rather silent about it.

As the two hopped onto the Chopper of Shame, Skarr took off. The scene changes to Draco meeting with Blaineley and not inviting Gaz, Zim or Gir.

"I've got a speculation that someone doesn't want me in the game" said Draco, "and it's not someone whom I have a usual run in with."

"Hmm, I'll make a note on it on who might have a better reason to vote you off, besides those you ticked off from season three" said Blaineley.

As Blaineley had hoped to investigate who might want Draco voted off, the scene switches to Chris wearing a Santa hat.

"Well, that was quite an exciting elimination, Cherry got voted off for good, and poor Dwight joined along, will Fanny be the dominant contestant or will someone like Susie or Angelica may end up challenging her? Find out as a brewing cat fight might be in progress here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	37. Xmas Eve Aftermath

Chapter 37: Xmas Eve Aftermath

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience for the Aftermath, typically enough since the next day would obviously be Christmas, Geoff was wearing a Santa Claus hat as he went on air.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath, calming down Tootie was indeed a large task to do. Jorgen attempted to muzzle Tootie, but Tootie broke the muzzle, and her screams and shouts were too much for anyone of else to literally handle.

So who did we bring in? Sierra of course, since she obviously was in Tootie's place. Luckily for Sierra, she managed to calm Tootie's rage down so that we could finally have some peace and quiet and poor Mr. White and Mr. Black, they had to tolerate Tootie's cries all the way on the flight from the Chopper of Shame. So get ready for an Xmas Eve Aftermath special here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Indeed all the contestants whom were recently voted off were brought out from the backstage and escorted by Jorgen. Dwight was still not happy that he was with Cherry.

"Why did you prank me like that?" cried Dwight who was still upset.

"I wanted to get even with Fanny" replied Cherry, "having her social life destroyed by you liking her would have been the best Christmas present for me."

"And now you'll probably get coal for that statement" said Jorgen as he led the contestants onto the main stage.

"Well, that was a wild thing to do" laughed Marceline, "I bet that stunt got you on next year's Naughty List as well."

"Yea, I bet old Santa was watching it" laughed Frida.

"Speaking of old St. Nick, he's one of Chris McLean's biggest fans" added Geoff as he displayed an actual letter on television, "I think it'd be best if we got all the Total Drama cast up here on the stage to show that we appreciate St. Nick."

Indeed the entire cast of the Total Drama series ended up heading onto the main stage. Jorgen was indeed going to give the cast a photo up opportunity so that Santa Claus would know that the message had been received.

"Alright, move a little to the right and there" said Jorgen as he took the photo of the cast.

As Jorgen took the photo, it was indeed a perfect photo up indeed, after the image cleared on the camera, Jorgen handed the photo to Geoff.

"That's excellent man" laughed Geoff, "I hope Chris is watching along with St. Nick."

"So let's see why each one of these contestants were voted off" said Frida, "let's start with Cherry and Dwight."

"I want Santa to give her coal now for tricking me to like Fanny!" cried Dwight as he didn't like being around Cherry.

"Easy there" said Manny who was trying to calm Dwight down.

"What about me, that Red gave me the weggie of the light time!" cried Wally who could still feel the humiliating shock as well as the pain of the weggie that Red gave him.

"That was so funny, let's roll that clip of Wally being replaced as the star on the Christmas tree" laughed Geoff.

Poor Wally was indeed embarrassed once again as everyone in the studios began to laugh at Wally's predicament as it rolled on it over, and over again.

"That is so funny!" laughed LeShawna as she couldn't stop laughing, "I wish Ezekial could have receive the same experience as Wally!"

"I do have to admit, that is funny" laughed Heather.

"I am glad we weren't humiliated in that way" said Portia as she couldn't help to stop smiling with the fact that Wally got the weggie of the life time.

"Hey what about me, I got beaten up by Abigail in a previous challenge!" cried Mindy as she was still injured.

"You like Wally have a lot in common in that you two make statements that get you in trouble" laughed Geoff.

"But I want a second chance!" whined Mindy.

"Well, it might be already too late to get that second chance" said Manny.

"I am so glad that I'm no longer in the game" said Joseph, "that Molly is crazy!"

"Hey, I want to get into the game as well" said Danny who wanted another shot.

"At least you'll be with me" said Sam.

"That's true" replied Danny.

"I still think you should say sorry to me!" cried Dwight as he continued to whine about Cherry who wasn't showing any remorse to what she did to him and Fanny.

"I say we finish with a jam session" said Geoff to Frida and Marceline as he was trying to make sure Dwight wouldn't instigate a fight with Cherry.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Marceline.

"That's all the time that we have here, so have a Happy Holidays and a Merry Christmas here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

As both Marceline and Frida started to rock out, meanwhile the scene changes to where Draco was meeting with Blaineley. Blaineley had been snooping around Gaz as she felt Gaz might be a threat to Draco.

"So anything to report on who voted for me?" asked Draco to Blaineley.

"I speculate Gaz might have something to do with it" replied Blaineley.

"Hmm, Gaz, she always seems to be one step ahead of us" said Draco, "with Cherry out of the picture, we should focus our attention on getting the others."

"But what about Gaz, shouldn't you be concern that she'll do something to you?" asked Blaineley.

"In due time I'll make sure she'll regret betraying me" continued Draco, "I say we should focus on last season's foe Edmund, and take down Red in the process as well."

"Hmm, I like the way you think" laughed Blaineley.

But both Draco and Blaineley were unaware that Gaz was indeed watching the two, as she didn't like the competition with Draco being there.

"So it is true" said Gaz as she made a dash for it, "Draco is plotting to take me down, I'll make that snake wish that he hadn't, perhaps taking Draco down would make sure the antidote will never be given out."

Gaz indeed was plotting to make sure Draco would pay for his treacherous behavior, but as the two villains were scheming against each other, Chris was meeting up with Nicky Flippers of the Happily Ever After agency as they were analyzing the love potion.

"Draco is the only one whom has knowledge of making an antidote, we could try trial and error with science that Jimmy admitted creating, but we're not sure if it'll provide the same results" said Nicky.

"Hmm, very interesting so it appears that Mr. Neutron has indeed been experimenting similar potions in the name of science" said Chris, "but wouldn't some say that science and magic are not similar?"

"I suppose you might be right, if Draco is unwilling or for some reason hasn't turned over the antidote we'll turn to Jimmy for help" replied Nicky, "since he has had experience with these kind of problems before."

"I do hope so for next time here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial" laughed Chris.


	38. Smear Merchants

Chapter 38: Smear Merchants

Once again with Christmas over Chris McLean was going to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was a Christmas tree decoration competition between the four candidates and the contestants. Luckily, this time since Wally was voted off, he'd certainly not be used as the star on the Christmas tree this time.

However, something else was brewing, the downfall of Cherry whom admitted she was behind getting Dwight to like Fanny which Haley followed Cherry on the behalf of Draco who'd be more than happy enough to make an antidote to those whom are willing to be relieved of the love potion drug.

In the end, Cherry and Dwight were voted off after making the Phantom Blot look bad again. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

As the contestants whom wanted the love potion drug to be lifted gathered outside a van where Nicky Flippers was going to hand over the antidote that Draco had created, Edmund along with Tak were among the ones whom were more willing to be there. Timmy also snuck away from Molly so that he could obtain the antidote as well.

"I sure hope that once you have taken the antidote you'll no longer have any real feelings for that person" said Nicky.

Nicky first gave the antidote to Tak whom felt relieved that she no longer had any feelings for Dib. Next was Edmund, even though he took the antidote he still had some feelings for Red in spite of the antidotes affects.

"Still have any feelings for Red?" asked Nicky to Edmund after he took the antidote.

"Well I'm not that all emotional about her, but part of it is still there" said Edmund.

"Hmm, maybe it's a natural attraction like what went on with Danielle and Hiro" said Nicky.

Next was Timmy, he wasn't so sure if he should take the antidote or not.

"You sure you're willing to go through with this?" asked Nicky to Timmy.

"I have to, that Molly is driving me nuts, I can't get her out of my head, but if I admit I took the antidote to her, she'll be worse" said Timmy.

"Tell you what, I'll give you the antidote when you are ready for it along with Molly" said Nicky, "now may not be the best time."

As Timmy and the others headed to the area where they were going to meet up with Chris, they ended up meeting with Chris at a studios with the four candidates in question.

"Glad you could all make it, today's challenge is quite simple, a candidate will select a contestant to help make an attack commercial attacking the other candidate" laughed Chris, "and it can be more than one, the candidate with the best attack commercial will have the contestant or contestants whom helped them win immunity."

"Hiro, I'm going to need your help on this" said Bugs.

"Hmm, you sound like you know what you're doing" said Oswald as he selected Susie.

"I need someone like her to help me" said Mickey as he picked Angelica.

"I guess I should use you since I lost Cherry" said the Phantom Blot to Fanny.

Confessions:

"About time I become the dominant one" said Fanny.

"Bugs is lucky to have a genius like me" laughed Hiro.

"That Gumball and Darwin better not stand in my way or they'll end up like their sister" said Susie.

"Time to show this mouse what I'm made of" said Angelica.

End of confessions.

"As for the rest of you, you will be all rating the commercials once they're aired" added Chris.

As for Gumball, he still felt bad that his sister Anais got voted off because of Susie, and he and Susie got off on the wrong start. So Gumball decided to attempt to befriend some of Susie's friends such as Tommy and Dil.

"So it seems that Susie is quite in control, right?" asked Gumball to Tommy.

"Yea, I guess if you count her being a babysitter for us when we were little" said Tommy.

"There must be a way we can make it up to her" said Darwin.

"Hmm, I think once she's finished we can go and edit the film for her" said Gumball, "she'll be so amazed by it!"

"Yea!" laughed Darwin.

Confessions:

"I can predict this won't end well" laughed Phil.

"No one better stop me from reaching the top" said Susie.

End of confessions.

Susie indeed was making the commercial for Oswald, Oswald was displayed as an honest rabbit with no skeletons in his closest though the Phantom Blot had more skeletons. But as Susie just finished the commercial and placed it to be shelved to be used later, Bugs was allowed to go first with his first attack commercial. He focused first on Mickey and Oswald being old characters whom were around too much, and went after the Phantom Blot even harder than the two other candidates for the Phantom Blot having an obvious history. But as the commercial continued to roll, Gumball and Darwin snuck into the area where the film was being kept.

"So you want to edit it to show Susie that we're sorry?" asked Darwin.

"You bet" replied Gumball.

But indeed, both Gumball and Darwin unintentionally ruined the film by making the film quite choppy as they attempted to fiddle around with the equipment. They had to rush as Susie was going to retrieve the film after Angelica showed off the film she made for Mickey. Mickey's commercial focused more on going after the Phantom Blot quite similar like Bugs' commercial, but also went after Bugs for being a copy cat. As for the Phantom Blot, Fanny ended up displaying the film showing the Phantom Blot to be a misunderstood villain whom was just picked on by Mickey, Oswald and Bugs for no apparent reason. The other contestants typically gave the film poor ratings as it was aired.

"You said you were going to help me!" roared the Phantom Blot to Fanny whom wasn't happy.

"Hey, I at least did your commercial in framing the other candidates as bullies" said Fanny.

The film that followed was Oswald's which did ten times worse than the Phantom Blot's commercial, as it was aired, the contestants couldn't believe what a poor job that Susie had done.

Confessions:

"Wow, I'm shocked that Susie could do something like this" said Tommy.

"This just makes my day" laughed Angelica who knew Susie would be voted off.

"One less competitor to compete with me" laughed Fanny.

"Wow, that is bad" said Bugs as he felt sorry for Oswald.

End of confessions.

"Whoa, sounds like Oswald's film sucked!" laughed Chris as he couldn't believe.

"But I tell you, that's it's supposed to be" said Susie.

"Well, it seems like Bugs has the best film, so Hiro you can choose someone to share immunity with" said Chris.

"I'll share immunity with Danielle" said Hiro.

Indeed it was time to vote for someone off, the two contestants were typically Susie and Fanny whom did a poor job in helping the candidates out with their commercial.

"Susie, it seems that you could have gone to a filming school and receive some improvements, Fanny, you could also learn a thing or two as well" said Chris, "last cookie for the night goes to Fanny!"

"What, this isn't fair!" cried Susie as she was being escorted by Rogue to the Chopper of Shame.

Confessions:

"Man, I feel bad we were responsible for this mess" said Gumball.

"Glad to see her go" laughed Angelica.

End of confessions.

As the Chopper of Shame takes off, the scene changes to a hotel where Hiro had rented a room with Danielle, there was a hot tub where the two were getting quite cozy together.

"It's so nice that our love will last so long" said Danielle as she placed her head over Hiro's shoulder as she hugged him tight.

"Indeed it is" said Hiro.

But as the two were having a romantic time together, the scene changes to the Other Mother where she was meeting up with just Draco and Blaineley since the two villains didn't seem to trust Gaz, Zim or Gir anymore.

"That Gaz is quite a problem, I thought she was going to get me in this challenge" said Draco.

"Well, be on your guard" said Blaineley.

"I say we head with the final phase of our plan and take down Coraline and her friend Wybie" laughed the Other Mother.

"Sounds like a plan to me, now that Haley trusts me" added Draco.

The scene ends up changing to Chris as the camera turns on him.

"Well, it seems that Susie's demise was thanks to the clumsy ideas of Gumball and Darwin, will Susie's friends ever seem to care when they find out it was them? And will Gaz promise to go after Draco? Find out here more on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	39. Downfall of Draco

Chapter 39: Downfall of Draco

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, bring in the smear merchants! It was time for each candidate to drum up attack ads to be rated by the contestants whom were not helping them create the commercial.

Susie decided to help out Oswald, Fanny the Phantom Blot, Hiro with Bugs Bunny and Angelica with Mickey. But Susie had two unwanted helpers, namely Gumball and Darwin whom decided to edit the film without her knowledge, which ended up hurting Oswald's chances when the film was displayed prompting a good chance for Susie to take a ride home on the Chopper of Shame.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Indeed Gaz was plotting to find a way to take down Draco, but how would she be able to do it? Then it hit her, Red, Edmund was a target to get him to like her by Draco. If Gaz could manage to convince Red to be against Draco then Red would be a useful pawn, she also felt Gumball and Darwin could be both useful pawns as well as they were responsible for accidently shooting Susie's chances down.

Confessions:

"There must be a way for me to convince Red, Gumball and Darwin to join me" said Gaz, "would suit me to make sure Draco would fail."

"Man, I do feel terrible that we took Susie down, we were only trying to help her" said Gumball.

"I hope none of her friends find out" said Darwin.

End of confessions.

As everyone were heading toward the area Chris was going to introduce the challenge, Gaz spotted Red as Edmund was tailing her as well.

"Red, just the girl I wanted to talk to" said Gaz.

"So why are you interested in talking to me?" asked Red.

"Listen, you know how Edmund was drugged with the love potion, you're not mad at Draco are you?" asked Gaz, "For making a vampire like Edmund like you?"

"Not really, though I'm suspicious of Draco anyway" replied Red.

Gaz thought for a moment or two as Red and Edmund went off with the others, as everyone finally gathered where Chris was waiting, Chef along with Sagat, Wolf and Twitchy were there as well as the rest of the remaining secret service team.

"Today's challenge is a quad rally challenge where you'll be holding four different rallies where the candidates would be traveling to by bus" continued Chris, "out of this hat, you'll randomly get a category and a cause for that category to make that rally about that cause."

"Alright, just pick it right out from the hat itself" said Chef as he displayed the hat.

"I got an environmental issue" said Sissy.

"So did I" said Johnny.

"I got jobs as a cause?" asked Danielle.

"Apparently I got the same as well" said Hiro.

"Let me see what do I have here" said Gumball as he ended up grabbing the piece of paper, "I got education, I don't even like school!"

"Looks like I got the same as you did" sighed Darwin who also didn't like what he got.

"Hmm, what cause will I get" said Dib as he ends up digging in the hat pulling out the cause of self-defense.

As the contestants each reached for a cause, Draco ended up getting the same cause as Darwin and Gumball, along with Gaz, Red and Edmund making it quite perfect for Gaz to get even with Draco. Blaineley sadly was given another cause namely the environment along with Zim and Gir different causes too. As the contestants headed toward their designated areas, Gaz was well prepared to make sure Draco would meet his downfall.

Confessions:

"I hate school, why did I get education as a cause?" cried Gumball.

"This makes no sense!" cried Darwin who didn't want the education cause.

"Perfect planning" laughed Gaz as she was going to enjoy getting revenge on Draco.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were creating signs for their rallies which was part of the challenge, the four candidates were busy going to be bused to each of the rallies. The Other Mother was beside the Phantom Blot the entire time hoping that she'd get close enough to have revenge on Coraline.

"Alright, I just hope those protesters are not too rowdy" said Eggman as he started up the bus' engine and headed off.

As the Phantom Blot headed off for the first rally, the other candidates were targeting the other rallies. Oswald had hoped his image would improve by coming to the environment rally as Sissy was the one whom had the megaphone in her hand and was leading the rally itself.

"Wow, this rally looks great" said Oswald as he got off the bus.

"Yea, just hope you don't screw up this time" said Pete to Oswald.

As Oswald ended up greeting the protesters, Mickey decided to drop by the education cause rally, but Gumball and Darwin had signs that stated they didn't want an education which was quite a bad sign indeed.

"Say, you two should help and improve the signs that Draco has" said Gaz to Gumball.

"Wow, great idea" said Gumball.

Gumball rushed toward where Draco had laid his signs down and started to cross out the word education on it.

"Just what are you doing?" asked Draco as he approached Gumball.

"I'm helping to improve this sign" replied Gumball.

"Uh, as much as I do not understand muggle education, that's not how a protest should be about in being against the cause that you are supposed to be for" replied Draco.

"But it's an improvement see" said Gumball as he showed Draco the new sign.

Draco ended up taking out his wand and destroying the sign.

"Great, now I have to make another one" sighed Draco.

Gaz also knew of Red's temperament when it came to boys whom were sexist toward girls. As Mickey was greeting the protesters, Gaz saw the perfect chance as Draco got up to join the protests to humiliate Draco in front of everyone.

"Come on, give it one more try, put these words on instead of what Draco has" said Gaz as she handed some very sexist words to Gumball.

"Wow, thanks" said Gumball who didn't even bother to read what Gaz wrote.

Draco protested for awhile until he decided to rest, as he placed his sign down, Gumball immediately went to work in messing up Draco's sign with those vile words that Gaz wrote. Draco's sign then read "Education proves that boys are better than girls". Draco was unaware of Gumball tampering with his sign this time as he rejoined the protests.

"What an appalling sign!" cried Sissy as she could see it from her protests.

Confessions:

"Oh no, not this again, this time I'm going to give Draco the treatment I gave to Wally" laughed Red.

"Perfect timing" laughed Gaz.

End of confessions.

"Hey pal, I don't appreciate you having that sign around" said Edmund as he approached Draco.

"What do you mean by that, it's about education right?" asked Draco who was unaware what the sign stated.

"I am going to make you go back and we can forget about this thing if you change the message of your sign" continued Edmund.

"Let me handle this" said Red as she got in between the two, "so you think education proves that boys are better than girls?"

"What do you mean by that?" cried Draco as he was still unaware of what the sign stated.

Red immediately dived right on in and ended up tackling poor Draco for which Draco couldn't reach for his wand in time. Red then began to give Draco the weggie of a lifetime, which poor Draco would have even a worse experience than Wally did. Draco was dragged by his underwear by Red as he was then placed on a flag pole to which Red ended up raising Draco on the flag pole itself. Draco felt humiliated as the candidates gasped in shock that it was the second time Red did this.

Confessions:

"Bawahaha!" laughed Blaineley as she couldn't help but to laugh at poor Draco.

"Looks like he'll be going down for sure" laughed Gaz.

"Draco saying sexist stuff, I can imagine Wally, but Draco, maybe about us not being magical like him but sexist?" asked Abigail as she felt something odd was going on with Draco.

"I am so glad Red did that" laughed Sissy.

End of confessions.

Poor Draco was indeed lowered from the flag pole by Chef while Sagat had to make sure Red would stay away from Draco.

"Second time in one season" sighed Chef as he knew Draco was in a lot of pain.

"Wow, Draco how humiliating does it feel to be just as embarrassed as Wally was?" laughed Chris.

"I would like to go—" said Draco in a weak voice who didn't even finished his sentence.

"Don't worry, we'll have the Chopper of Shame prepared just for you" replied Chris.

Draco indeed was going to be taken home on the Chopper of Shame as it was going to turn out this challenge would be a reward challenge for everyone else.

"Boy I do feel the pain of humiliation for you" said Skarr as he started up the Chopper of Shame for Draco after he got onto it.

As the Chopper of Shame took off, the scene changes to the Other Mother meeting with Blaineley, Gaz, Zim and Gir.

"Alright since Draco couldn't handle the pressure it looks like I'm going to have to take up the ante here" said Gaz, "are you in or not?"

"Fine" sighed Blaineley.

"Well, that final phase was a bust" sighed the Other Mother.

"I'll remake the entire plan" said Gaz, "you'll all see."

As Gaz took over Draco's place, the scene changes to Chris as he was reviewing the footage of Gumball tampering with Draco's sign on Gaz's behalf.

"Well, it seems that Gaz has just indeed replaced Draco as the possible top villain here, will she be able to win the grand prize of 50 million dollars? Will she continue to dupe more contestants and get them voted off? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	40. Rose Parade Preparations

Chapter 40: Rose Parade Preparations

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, Gaz apparently didn't like Draco, so she decided to lure Gumball and Darwin to mess up with Draco's sign in a challenge of where the contestants were going to host four separate rallies for the candidates whom were likely going to go to each of the rallies.

Knowing what happened to poor Wally, Gaz was going to make sure Draco would sadly repeat the same experience as Draco didn't seem to realize that his sign was written over with some sexist comments about girls lacking the right stuff when it came to education compared to boys. That even brought the attention of Edmund who didn't like it, and even more importantly Red whom did a favor for us all by giving poor Draco the weggie of a life time by hanging him from a flag pole.

That stunt sadly sent poor Draco packing home to the Chopper of Shame. So what kind of dastardly deeds will Gaz pull up next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Gaz was now in full control of Draco's former companion Blaineley, along with in control of Zim, Gir and even the Other Mother. They were indeed plotting to go forward with the final phase of their plans.

Confessions:

"It's time we put this to an end" said Gaz, "Chris will regret rejecting me from being a contestant."

"I hope I get to have my vengeance against Coraline" said the Other Mother.

End of confessions.

"Alright" said Gaz, "I think it's time we start putting our pawns like Gumball and Darwin into play here in getting rid of Coraline."

"About time" said the Other Mother.

"You have the details on the upcoming challenge that you managed to steal right?" asked Gaz.

"Sure do" replied the Other Mother as she handed Chris' plans for the upcoming challenge.

"So who is this going to go all down?" asked Blaineley.

As Gaz gave her plans to Zim and Gir, and they headed off where the others were meeting up with Chris, everyone gathered in a large warehouse where Chris was waiting for their arrival along with the four candidates, Chef, Sagat, Wolf and Twitchy.

"About time you all decided to arrive" said Chris.

"So what's with all the roses?" asked Sissy as she noticed them behind Chris.

"A good question, each contestants will form four groups where they'll help create a float for the upcoming Rose Parade" said Chris.

"And each of the candidates will be riding on one of those floats" added Chef.

"I was just getting to that" said Chris.

It was a typical turn for contestants whom use to be on a team, the former Bunny Brigade members supported one another, likewise the former Rabbits Feet, the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers and the former Quills all had their own floats. The other contestants whom originally did not belong to a team decided to join the floats they felt they'd help out the most. Gaz waited for Coraline to choose a float to which Gaz ended up trying to befriend Coraline and her friend Wybie as they went to help out the former Rabbits Feet members with their float. Gumball along with Darwin were also helping out the former Rabbit Feet members as well. Gumball especially was beginning to be a bit distrustful of Gaz as everyone they had helped out with her advice got them voted off.

Confessions:

"Is it just me or do I feel like I'm jinxed every time I decide to help someone out, they end up getting voted off the game!" cried Gumball referring to what happened to Susie and Draco.

"I just feel like we have bad luck, but I'm pretty sure the next person we help out won't be voted off" said Darwin.

End of confessions.

"Say, I got a great idea, why don't you two go and help out Coraline and Wybie over there?" asked Gaz to Gumball and Darwin.

"But Sissy asked us to stay here and do most of the work" said Darwin as he was putting some flowers on the float itself.

"Don't worry, I'll have some help come along and take care of that" said Gaz.

"Gee, thanks" said Darwin as he and Gumball went off to help out Coraline.

Coraline was indeed quite busy with Wybie in trying to put on the flowers on the float.

"I just don't get these kind of parades" said Coraline as she placed a few flowers in their spot.

"I think Sissy was specific where to put them" said Wybie.

"Who cares, I placed them where they should be" grumbled Coraline.

"Say do you two need any of our help?" asked Gumball as he and Darwin rushed over, "Gaz says she can handle our tasks."

"Really, that Gaz has been quite oddly friendly for someone who has no personality of being friendly" said Coraline.

"I guess having you two to help out would do no harm" said Wybie.

Gumball along with Darwin immediately went to work in their so-called help by literally starting to place lots and lots of glue around the area then randomly throwing the flowers onto the areas where they should be. Only the flowers were placed in quite a messy order making the float look pretty bad.

"What is this?" cried Sissy as she came over and noticed a messy work.

"It wasn't me" replied Coraline.

"We helped" said Gumball.

"Yea, did we do a good job?" asked Darwin.

"No you two didn't, you made things worse" continued Sissy, "how the heck is Oswald going to enjoy riding this float on New Years Day?"

"Don't worry, we can fix it" replied Gumball.

"You better" said Sissy.

Confessions:

"Man that Sissy is so bossy, I don't understand what Johnny sees in her" said Coraline.

"I a hope Coraline doesn't become like Sissy" said Wybie who didn't like Sissy being so bossy.

"Oh no, it's that jinx again, we were only trying to help!" cried Gumball who was panicking.

"There must be a way out of this" said Darwin.

"Perfect timing" laughed Gaz as she was watching the drama unfold of Gumball and Darwin making Coraline look bad.

End of confessions.

"We can fix this" said Coraline as she was trying to add more flowers.

"Wow, looks like our float will have more flowers" said the Other Mother as she snags the flowers away from Coraline.

"That's just great" sighed Coraline.

Finally it was time for the judging, Chris along with Chef and Sagat were going to be the obvious trio of judges whom were going to inspect the floats. The first float they came across were from the former Quills whom they had Blaineley along with Zim, Gaz, Zak Monday, Ed and with Fanny obviously presenting it.

"Hmm, nice work on the texture, that's always a big plus on the float" said Chef.

"Indeed it is" said Chris.

"I'm no artist, but I say it's not that bad" said Sagat.

Next float belonged to the former Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers along with assorted other contestants such as Tommy, Lil, Phil, Kimi and Chuckie helped out along with Tucker, Squid and Twister.

"Hmm, not bad" said Chris, "the float the Phantom Blot is going to be on looks better, but this is not the worse."

"Nope it isn't" said Chef.

"Let's just move on" said Sagat.

Next float was from the former Bunny Brigade, as Hiro along with Jimmy and Cindy helped all design the float while the other contestants such as Haley, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Bobby, Red, Edmund, Alice, Lance, Angelica, Ilana and Newton helped out.

"Hmm, not bad" said Chris.

"Yea, nothing that interesting, it's not so terrible, but it's not the greatest thing in the world" said Chef.

"Let's just move on again please" said Sagat.

But the worse float was yet to come, the trio of judges gasped as they saw the float that poor Oswald would have to ride for New Years.

"What monstrosity is this?" cried Chris as he noticed how horrible the float was.

"Gumball and Darwin decided to help out" sighed Coraline as she didn't want their help.

"Thumbs down, worse float ever" laughed Chef.

"Agreed" laughed Sagat.

"Well, everyone who worked on the Phantom Blot's float gets to receive immunity, I guess those whom worked on Oswald's float, they'll be the only ones voting for at least two people off" laughed Chris.

Indeed, Gaz had hoped her plan would work in helping the Other Mother obtain revenge in getting rid of Coraline. Coincidently, Coraline along with Wybie, Darwin and Gumball were the only contestants whom didn't receive cookies.

"Coraline, Wybie, Sissy apparently didn't seem to like you two for ruining the float" said Chris, "Gumball, Darwin, your help was sadly not needed to make things worse. Last two cookies for the night goes to, Coraline and Wybie!"

Confessions:

"Blast, I nearly had them!" roared the Other Mother as she couldn't believe Coraline escaped the Chopper of Shame.

"It must be that Sissy girl, she probably felt Gumball and Darwin did more damage than Coraline and Wybie" said Gaz.

"Those two troublemakers are finally gone, gone, gone, gone, gone!" laughed Sissy with joy as she didn't want to see Darwin nor Gumball ruining anything anymore.

End of confessions.

"Man this stinks!" cried Gumball as he was being escorted to the Chopper of Shame by Guile.

"Sorry it sure does" sighed Guile who felt sympathetic to poor Gumball.

"I can't believe it, we got voted off!" cried Darwin who was being escorted by Chun-Li.

"You should have stopped when you had the chance" said Chun-Li.

"Well, I hope you two don't decide to help me with any piloting skills" said Skarr as the two got onto the Chopper of Shame.

As the Chopper of Shame takes off, the scene changes to Gaz meeting with Blaineley, Zim, Gir and the Other Mother.

"I thought you told me you'd up the ante, this is not upping the ante!" roared the Other Mother whom wasn't happy with Gaz's progress.

"Look, I am going to need more time to figure out a Plan B to our final phase" said Gaz.

"Fine, as long as Coraline doesn't make it I don't care" said the Other Mother.

As the villains continued to plot, the security footage reviews Gaz dealing with Gumball and Darwin before hand in the previous challenge with Draco.

"Well, I am pretty sure our snake friend Draco isn't happy with Gaz betraying him and using Gumball and Darwin who got voted off as Sissy felt they were the ones whom were obviously doing more harm than good, who else could fall under the spell of Gaz's schemes? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	41. The Rose Parade

Chapter 41: The Rose Parade

Once again it was Chris McLean ready to give a recap to the audience as he was live at Toon Town's Rose Parade.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, Gumball and Darwin, the two most unlikely troublemakers of the entire season thought they were helping out the people they thought they were helping out. Instead, however, at least two contestants got voted off thanks to their antics.

Susie with her commercial for poor Oswald and Draco being depicted as sexist without him even noticing it, that literally got him in trouble with Red whom showed him a thing or two. In the end, their latest failed attempt to help someone turned out to be Coraline and Wybie, as it turns out Gaz wanted those two out of the competition for some odd reason, only to have the plan backfire thanks to Sissy being bossy as she was in getting everyone whom participated on the float to vote out Gumball and Darwin so that they'll head home onto the Chopper of Shame.

So what kind of dastardly plans does Gaz have up her sleeve? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Gaz indeed was trying to make sure her plan would work, the Other Mother was making dolls for all the contestants so that she could keep an eye on them like she did with Coraline.

"You sure you're an expert at this, I hardly think a doll could be used to spy on someone" said Gaz.

"Hey, I was able to do this with Coraline" replied the Other Mother.

"I don't prefer the other contestants disappearing, unless if you make Other versions of them so that I can control" continued Gaz.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't give out too many dolls, but who can we target and replace?" asked the Other Mother.

"Hmm, those three quiet contestants, Alice, Tails and Yoshi, they haven't said a word or make any stupid statements in the confession areas" said Gaz.

"I'll get right on it" said the Other Mother, "but I'm going to need some help."

"I got tape!" roared Gir as he came in with the duct tape.

As the villains were indeed plotting to kidnap three of the most quiet contestants, the other contestants were already lining up on the floats that they made. Alice along with Tails and Yoshi were prepared to head onto the float that Mickey was going to head on when the Other Mother bumped into them.

"Say, you're that creepy girlfriend of the Phantom Blot" said Yoshi.

"Look, I need to talk with you three for just a minute" said the Other Mother.

As the four were heading around a corner, Gir immediately jumped right on in with the duct tape and started to tie the trio up while the Other versions of Tails, Yoshi and Alice all headed onto the float instead.

Confessions:

"Three unsuspecting pawns" laughed Gaz as she felt confident that the Other versions of Tails, Yoshi and Alice would get the other contestants that are a bigger threat than her to be voted off in the future.

"Good to see this year go" said Mickey who was looking forward to the next year.

"I hope this is my year to win" laughed the Phantom Blot.

"Something doesn't seem to be right about those three" said Coraline as she spotted the Other versions of Alice, Tails and Yoshi on the float Mickey was on.

End of confessions.

Indeed the contestants were all onboard the floats for the four candidates. Chris along with Chef, Sagat, Wolf and Twitchy were doing the judging as newscasters for the floats.

"And here we have the float designed by the former Rabbits Feet members along with a few other contestants" laughed Chris.

"Man that Sissy put some extra work into it" said Chef, "after how Gumball and Darwin nearly ruined it all."

Next float that came along was from the Phantom Blot as the Other Mother was on the float beside him along with Fanny and other former Quill members along with a few other contestants. Jade was the only non-former Quill member since she was beside with Nick.

"And here's a big time improvement, the Phantom Blot's float had managed to paint most of its flowers all black" said Sagat.

"Quite the typical color for him" said Wolf.

"Next float, next float!" cried Twitchy who was eager to see the entire parade.

Next float was obviously Mickey's float that came along, Minnie was onboard as well beside him along with most of the former Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers and a number of other contestants.

"I must say, Mickey has out done himself being the center of attention" said Chris.

"Yea, but are we forgetting one more candidate?" asked Chef.

"I believe you're right, next and last candidate is Bugs Bunny and his float" said Chris.

Bugs was indeed doing his best to show that he cared about something like the Rose Parade as he was in the middle what seemed like the theme of his float was a carrot patch quite the obvious. As for the contestants on the float, they were either hunters similar like Elmer Fudd or were rabbits like Bugs whom had bunny ears and cotton tails.

Confessions:

"I have indeed out done myself" laughed Hiro.

"I knew Bugs would like it" said Jimmy.

"It's so nice that I'm a bunny" said Molly who was still under the love potion influence as she along with Timmy were some of the few contestants who didn't accept the antidote.

End of confessions.

As the parade went on, a certain Nicky Flippers whom was reviewing the parade from afar noticed that three of the contestants were acting strangely, namely Alice, Yoshi and Tails.

"Hmm, that seems pretty odd" said Nicky as he took out some binoculars, "usually those three are pretty silent."

The head of the Happily Ever After agency was quite suspicious that the trio of contestants were not really themselves, but he had to wait until the parade was over so that he could further investigate the matter itself. The parade itself soon drew itself to a close with Chris making an announcement that it was an obvious reward challenge for the contestants.

"No one will be voted off" laughed Chris, "but be prepared because someone will be going down in the next upcoming challenge."

"Almost forgot, we have new poll numbers out" said Chef.

As Chef displayed them on a big television screen, it showed the Phantom Blot in the lead by a mere one point being tied with Oswald, while Bugs was in second and Mickey was in third.

"Third place, how can this be!" cried Mickey who thought he was doing fine.

"Ha, looks like this election has already become a two toon show" laughed the Phantom Blot.

"Great, second place" sighed Bugs.

As everyone headed to continue the New Years celebrations, a certain Nicky Flippers wanted to have a small word with Red and Edmund.

"I have noticed there are three contestants whom are acting strangely" said Nicky to Red.

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Red.

"I want you to follow Alice, Tails and Yoshi around, they looked rather quite odd during the parade" said Nicky, "I speculate the Other Mother might be behind it as well."

As Edmund and Red agreed to help out Nicky Flippers investigate the trio of contestants whom were behaving oddly, the scene changes to the Gir as he was overseeing Alice, Tails and Yoshi, the real ones being tied up in some secured place.

"Just watching!" laughed Gir as he was singing some annoying tone.

The scene then changes to where Chris was located.

"Will next year bring more Total Drama to the competition? Find out more on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, and have a Happy New Year!" laughed Chris.


	42. Putting the Pawns to Work

Chapter 42: Putting the Pawns to Work

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time it was the Rose Parade, typically enough the floats the contestants made were quite a sight to see for me, Chef, Wolf and Twitchy. The best float ended up being the Phantom Blot who is going strong in the recent polls.

Will he manage to win the runoff and will at least one of the candidates drop out of the race? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Indeed it seemed like the end was near for a certain Mickey Mouse as his candidacy for mayor was in the tank and was going down fast in spite of his past popularity with the Toon Town citizens.

Confessions:

"I don't understand why I am doing so poorly in the polls" sighed Mickey.

"Ha, all thanks to help from me" laughed Donald who didn't want to see his friend win.

"Man, poor Mickey he's going down in the polls" sighed Johnny.

End of confessions.

Mickey was thinking after the next poll that was going to come out, whether or not he should drop out of the race if he doesn't do any better than he did in the last poll. As for the contestants, they were heading to the area where they did their Halloween concert to meet up with Chris and Chef. As for the Other Mother, she was already plotting to take a few more contestants with her, Gaz wanted to specifically target Sissy, along with someone unsuspected like Bobby since at least with Bobby he wouldn't be suspected of any wrongdoing if his Other version was put in his shoes instead.

Confessions:

"There has to be an easy way I can get some of the contestants out of the game" said Gaz as she was still reluctant on using the Other versions of them.

"No one speculates a thing" laughed the Other Mother.

"There's something strange about those three" said Coraline as she was referring to the Other versions of Alice, Tails and Yoshi, "and I am going to find out what's really going on here."

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge is a benefits concert where you'll be all playing a part in a band, there'll be at least four bands for the candidates, Chef will provide you will the instruments" said Chris.

"Don't worry, I'll be playing the lead singer for you" said Tucker to Mickey.

Confessions:

"Great, I have heard his voice before and it'll sound terrible!" cried Mickey who knew he wasn't going to be happy.

"There'll only be one leading singer and it'll be me!" roared Angelica who decided to take charge.

End of confessions.

"There is no way I am going to let a techno geek like you who has a bad voice sing for a candidate" said Angelica.

"But I've been practicing!" cried Tucker.

"Too bad, I will be the lead singer!" laughed Angelica.

As Angelica took the lead part, the former Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers gathered with Angelica as the head singer. Tommy along with Lil, Phil, Chuckie, Dil and Kimi joined along to back them up. Poor Mickey, he had hoped Angelica's voice would be a better voice to improve himself in the next poll. As for the Other Mother, her Other pawns such as the Other Alice lured Bobby into an area where Gir, Gir was able to place duct tape on Bobby quite easily. Next, Sissy was lured in by the Other Tails.

"Alright, you said you were going to help out perform" said Sissy.

But as Sissy entered, she was literally tied up by Gir, poor Sissy was placed next to the real Alice whom was still rather tied up along with the real Tails and Yoshi whom were joined by Bobby.

"Great, I just hope she'll be some use to get rid of Mandy being voted off in a future challenge" said Gaz as the Other Sissy came right out.

"Don't you worry, she'll be rather useful in getting rid of Mandy, I don't want to make an Other version of Mandy, people would suspect something's quite odd with her" added the Other Mother.

Confessions:

"Man, I cannot find Sissy anyway, she said she'll be the lead drummer" said Johnny.

"Now Johnny says he can't find Sissy" said Red as Johnny came up to her, "this is getting to be very suspicious."

End of confessions.

Red decided to join in and help out the former Rabbits Feet comprise up a band, the Other Sissy managed to find her way back to Johnny.

"There you are, you said you were going to help us with the band" said Johnny.

"I uh, took a break" replied the Other Sissy.

"Whatever" said Johnny.

"Doesn't she seem to be a bit odd to you?" asked Red to Mandy as they were getting in their positions to play their instruments.

"Not really, I'm surprised she's rather quiet in not being so bossy which gives me a chance to run things" said Mandy.

"Well keep an eye out for her" said Red.

As for the Other Bobby, the Other Bobby decided to join with the former Bunny Brigade with their band along with a few other contestants. Edmund who was helping Nicky Flippers to determine how the contestants were going missing noticed something odd about Bobby.

"Isn't it strange that there is something not right with Bobby?" asked Edmund as he leaned over to Danielle and Hiro whom were reviewing what lyrics they were going to sing for the band.

"I don't even care" said Hiro who was more interested in winning.

Edmund knew something was up with Bobby, but as the bands were preparing for the concert it was quite the obvious what the Other Mother along with Gaz were hoping to do. As for Zim, the Irken was forced to watch over the captives in a secured area.

"Zim doesn't appreciate this!" cried Zim who didn't like being a lackey to Gaz and the Other Mother.

Suddenly the real Sissy started to make some noise.

"Ha, you cannot speak to Zim, but perhaps Zim should wait until the right time to expose this little operation" said Zim who was determine to betray Gaz.

But unbeknownst to Zim himself, Gir was spying for Gaz and noticed Zim making those statements which Gir recorded. As the bands began to play, Gir handed over Gaz a tape. During the concert, when Angelica was up, her voice was ten times worse than Tucker's as she sang. Poor Chris and Chef had to both wear earplugs for that.

Confessions:

"This is just as bad as Chef's cooking!" roared Chris.

"Man what a terrible singer!" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

"Not good" said Chef after the song was finished.

"Same here, next!" laughed Chris.

Next was the former Rabbits Feet whom played their song. The Other Sissy was surprisingly good at the drums, while the real Sissy would have done a horrible job. Red felt that perhaps if this wasn't the real Sissy, she could probably use her to find out what's really going on.

"Wow, that was better than the last one" laughed Chris.

"Two thumbs up" said Chef, "next band!"

Up next was the former Bunny Brigade, as they played their song, Edmund continued to try to get closer to the Other Bobby in the hopes of the possibility that if this wasn't the real Bobby, perhaps he could befriend him to find out what was really going on like what Red is going to hope to do with the Other Sissy. The Other Bobby would likely be more forgiving than the real Bobby from what Edmund did to him last season as what the vampire had hoped for.

"Alright that was okay, wasn't great, it was just okay" said Chris as the song ended.

"Yea pretty much the same, next!" roared Chef.

Finally it was the former Quills whom were up next, the Other Alice had joined the Other Tails and Yoshi in the band. Fanny who didn't seem to care ignored the obvious sinister agenda that the Other Mother was prepared to implement which would include eliminating Fanny from the competition in the near future. Fanny had an ironically better voice in spite of her bossy intolerable behavior toward the other contestants.

"Wow, just wow!" laughed Chris, "I know who will receive a shared immunity!"

"Indeed" laughed Chef who agreed with Chris.

As Chris tallied the score on which band did the best for the benefits concert it was quite the obvious the Phantom Blot's band did the best while the former Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers did the worse all thanks to Angelica along with Tucker.

"I think it's be suitable if two people were voted off" laughed Chris.

"Alright, let's see I won't be voted off because I'm going to make sure none of you will be sorry to vote for me!" roared Angelica.

In the confessions area, Angelica purposely ended up voting for Squid as Squid did the least amount of work in the band. Tucker typically voted for Angelica, Jake voted for Angelica, Rose voted for Twister since he was doing a poor job performance. Duncan Rosenblatt voted for Angelica along with the others with Squid voting for Tucker and Twister ended up voting for Tucker since Angelica off camera forced them to vote that way. Typically enough, Angelica, Squid, Twister and Tucker didn't receive cookies.

"Angelica, you fought with Tucker that you could sing better than him, and you proved that you have a worse voice, Squid, Twister you were voted because you two couldn't perform well, the last two cookies for the night goes to Twister and Squid!" laughed Chris.

"Hey that's no fair!" roared Angelica as she was being escorted to the Chopper of Shame by Guile and Dan.

As for Tucker he ironically welcomed the decision to leave.

"About time I get off this nutty place" said Tucker.

As the two headed toward the Chopper of Shame, and as it took off, the scene changes to where Nicky Flippers was receiving communications from both Red and Edmund.

"We think two more contestants have gone missing" said Red.

"But we've decided to befriend their doppelgangers to gain their trust to show who might behind it" said Edmund.

"Well, do be very careful" said Nicky

As Nicky was hoping the two would indeed do just that, the scene changes to where Chris as he was given a file on Nicky's concerns about the Other Mother.

"Hmm, sounds like the right type of mojo to bring more Total Drama to Camp Drama Campaign Trial" laughed Chris.

"But are you concern of the safety of your contestants?" asked Nicky who gasped in shock.

"Hey, we could handle a lawsuit" laughed Chris, "but just in case there is one, let's just be on the ball with this."


	43. Rumors of Doppelgangers

Chapter 43: Rumors of Doppelgangers

Finally it was time for Geoff to give a recap for the Aftermath.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath, it was Christmas Eve, and we all celebrated like it really was New Years Eve. In spite of this show knowing to get people on the Naughty List, one ironic fan was old St. Nick himself who more likely spent the rest of the year watching us as well as checking his list twice on the one day he'll deliver presents.

But there are some odd rumors floating around that contestants are disappearing and their allege doppelgangers are taking their place. Are these rumors are true? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath.

End of commentary.

Nicky Flippers wanted to get the word out toward the staff that something was up with some of the contestants whom had gone missing only to become the exact opposite of what that contestant really was. Those whom were recently voted off the show, some such as Tucker were thankful that he wouldn't go back on.

"Man, I am so glad to get out of that" said Tucker.

"And why, I would love to crack down on whoever is behind this rumor" said Angelica.

"But what if you get kidnapped by whoever is behind this and have your double take your place?" asked Tucker, "Just think about it, an anti-Angelica wouldn't be as fun as you."

"Yea, I bet she'll be a lot nicer" laughed Susie to which she then referred to Gumball and Darwin, "and if these two were kidnapped first, maybe their doubles would be more helpful."

"For the last time we're sorry" said Gumball.

"How do you think I feel" said Draco as he could feel the pain of the weggie Red gave him.

"That was funny" laughed Darwin.

"Not it was not funny" said Draco, "you're lucky you're protected."

"Enough please" said Anais, "I'm tired of all of this bickering, if the rumors are true, we really need to find out who might be behind kidnapping the contestants."

"All of you come with me" said Jorgen.

"I bet the other version of Jorgen is a lot nicer" whispered Gumball.

"I heard that, give me fifty pushups now!" said Jorgen to poor Gumball, "The rest of you can head on out after he's finished, he'll join you."

As the recently voted off contestants headed onto the main stage, Geoff was surprised Draco got voted out so early.

"Man, you were quite the killer back in season three" said Geoff to which clips of Draco's nastiness was showed to the audience, "those were some classic moves you put on the rest. How the heck did you end up to be like the rest of us?"

"Gaz betrayed me" replied Draco who was ashamed he was outwitted by a muggle.

"Yea, that Gaz, there's something that's pretty suspicious of her" said Anais, "she's more ruthless than Angelica."

"I could have outwit her if I had another chance" said Angelica.

"Alright, let's just roll a few clips on why each one of them were voted off" said Marceline.

As the clips rolled, poor Draco felt embarrassed that he got beaten up by Red just like poor Wally did. Footage of Gumball and Darwin were shown "helping" Draco by rewriting his sign to appear Draco to be sexist even though he was just trying to do the challenge.

"Here comes Edmund, last season's top villain" laughed Manny the scene between Edmund and Draco was shown.

"And here's Red!" laughed Frida as poor Draco was struggling on film to get away from Red.

"No chance getting that wand" sighed Zoe.

"And there's London, France and Draco's underpants!" laughed Marceline as poor Draco was given the weggie on film.

"Humiliated by a girl, the lowest low point for any male contestant" laughed Frida.

"About those allege doubles" said Bridgette, "there are some odd rumors going around that they have replaced some of the contestants."

"Hmm, now why would you suppose Chris would allow that kind of rumor to flow right by, unless if it wasn't Chris who was spreading it" said Geoff.

"Well, why not take it off our minds with a jam session?" asked Bridgette.

"That sounds appropriate to me" said Marceline as she along with Frida began to jam.

"Until next time here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath" said Geoff.

Indeed, Nicky Flippers had given the right ruse to start a rumor to expose the plot of whoever was behind kidnapping the contestants and replacing them with their doubles. A certain Hiro and Danielle were out on a double date with Isabella and Phineas, with Ferb providing the obvious atmosphere for music.

"I am so glad we can finally go out on double dates" said Isabella.

But what the five didn't know was the chef was really the Mad Doctor whom was hired by the Other Mother to give the five the right kind of tea so that they'll fall asleep.

"Anyone for a cup of tea?" asked the Mad Doctor as he poured some in the cups along with offering one to Ferb.

"Gee, thanks, I guess" said Phineas.

As all five drank the tea, they quickly began to fall fast asleep to which the Other Mother came out along with Gaz and Gir with extra duct tape.

"I got the duct tape" said Gir.

"Impressive" said Gaz as the five fell fast asleep, "we have to hurry if we're going to replace them."

"I'm on it, I can still get the Other versions of them to like each other like their normal selves" said the Other Mother, "just so that no one will draw that much speculation."

"But what about Other Hiro, you mentioned he may not be as smart as the real Hiro, and that also goes for the Other Ferb and the Other Phineas" added Gaz.

"Hmm, why not use the Other Hiro to make sure that Bugs takes a dive in the polls, even having that rabbit think that he should drop out?" asked the Other Mother.

"That sounds like a plan I can float on" said Gaz, "but we need to look at what the next challenge would be."

As the five victims were indeed being tied up, Danielle along with the others woke up to find themselves captives as well as finding Sissy, Bobby, Alice, Tails and Yoshi there as well.

"Hope you enjoy the extra company" laughed Gaz, "because the 50 million bucks will be all mine."

"And here I thought we'll have a nice double date" thought Isabella in her mind.

Indeed, things were looking quite grim, Nicky Flippers soon was finding a few leads that there were sightings of Hiro, Danielle, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella looking quite odd after coming out of that restaurant. Nicky then had no other choice, but to call one other person who could help find them and that was Agent P, his counterpart from the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Nicky was on the phone with his head counterpart Major Monogram.

"Well, this is unexpected" said Major Monogram as he answered the phone, "what can we do for you at the OWCA?"

"We believe the owners of your Agent P have gone missing, and we'll like for him to join our case, but we'll make his identity a secret" said Nicky.

"Hmm, having Agent P going undercover to rescue his owners at the risk of his own exposure, sounds dangerous, approved" said Major Monogram.

"Well, do be quite careful, I'll meet up with Agent P along with Red and Edmund" said Nicky.

"You do just that" said Major Monogram, "btw, we're big fans of Chris McLean's show."

"Well, I'm afraid he may not have a show if the perpetrator behind this gets his or her way" continued Nicky.

Chris was indeed aware of Nicky Flippers over zealot behavior in squashing who might be behind the recent kidnappings of the contestants.

"Hmm" said Chris as he was reviewing Nicky Flippers own profile, "sounds like this frog is indeed hopping mad at what's going on. Will he succeed in squashing whoever might be behind any dastardly deeds? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	44. Surprise Poll Results

Chapter 44: Surprise Poll Results

Once again Chris McLean was ready to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, a benefits concert sponsored by the candidates themselves. Tucker wanted to volunteer as the lead singer for the band he was volunteering to be part of, but Angelica would have none of it.

Scary thought, Angelica's voice sounded a thousand times worse than Tucker's, believe me, because I have video of Tucker singing! That drove Mickey further down into the polls after the concert aired, and Angelica and Tucker were sent home on the Chopper of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Coraline was indeed pretty suspicious of the activities of Alice, Tails and Yoshi, as they didn't seem to look like themselves, nor behaved like themselves either. She would soon have to turn her attention on Danielle, Hiro, Isabella, Phineas and Ferb as they were behaving oddly as well.

Confessions:

"What the heck is going on here!" cried Coraline.

"Great, now there's something odd about Danielle and Hiro" said Red as she also began to notice it too.

"That Bobby isn't behaving normal" said Edmund as he was still spying on the Other Bobby.

"If Sissy's not so bossy anymore, this is a good thing for me" laughed Mandy who wanted to dominate the competition.

End of confessions.

Coraline indeed wanted to investigate not just the trio she just felt were odd, but a more disturbing development, Hiro and Danielle were not acting like themselves. But Coraline wasn't the only one concern, Lance who began to notice changes in Isabella, Ferb and Phineas' behavior also wanted to investigate what was going on as well. Lance was one of the few who didn't take the love potion antidote that Nicky had given to those whom were willing to take it, he had to put his jealousy aside to get Newton to help out in proving that Isabella, Ferb and Phineas were not themselves.

"Isn't it a bit odd those three are not behaving like themselves?" asked Lance as he was heading toward the challenge area where Chris was waiting for everyone.

"Now that you mention it, those three are behaving quite oddly" said Newton as he noticed Phineas and Ferb were making typical math mistakes, "they got the problem I gave them the incorrect answer, never has happened before."

"Yea, that is strange" said Ilana, "we should be careful in checking them out."

But that would have to indeed wait, the contestants arrived on the scene where Chris was waiting for them along with Chef, Sagat, Wolf and Twitchy.

"Today's challenge is helping a candidate obtain an endorsement" said Chris, "you'll have to make a millionaire a first class meal in order for that millionaire to endorse the candidate he or she wishes to promote."

"If you're a fan of Mickey, you'll follow me" said Chef.

"Oswald fans will go with me" said Sagat.

"Anyone for the other rabbit that means Bugs will follow me" said Wolf.

"Come on, come on, follow me for the Phantom Blot" said Twitchy.

Each of the contestants went their separate ways, Gaz typically followed Zim, Gir and Blaineley along with former Quills members like Fanny where Twitchy was going to show them the way to where Shere Khan was awaiting them. Wolf would take the contestants to meet with Prince John whom would endorse a candidate by funding their campaign which included mostly former Sqashbuckling Mouseketeer members except for Johnny and the Other Sissy whom tagged along. As for the former Bunny Brigade members, they went with Sagat along with Edmund who was spying on the Other Bobby as they headed to visit the castle owned by Queen Grimhilde, the arch nemesis of Snow White. As for Chef, the former Rabbits Feet members were given two odd wealthy individuals or should one say a pair of felines Si and Am whom were wealthy Siamese cats.

Confessions:

"I hate cats!" cried Mandy.

"We have to make a meal for a cat, this shouldn't be that hard" said Dib.

"They better not be picky!" roared Tak.

End of confessions.

"You're seriously going to make us cook a meal for a pair of Siamese cats?" asked Mandy to Chef.

"Hey, they're wealthy animals whom will endorse a candidate" replied Chef.

"We are itching to try that first class cat food everyone has been mentioning about" said Si.

"Yea, we've been craving it for months, but our owner is just too busy" added Am.

"Take our owners credit card to the store and find the right first class cat food" said Si.

"Wow, that's pretty easy" said Dib.

As Mandy along with Dib, and Tak were heading toward a pet food store, meanwhile things were not going well for the other contestants trying to impress the possible endorsers for the candidates. Poor Timmy and Molly had to endure insults from Queen Grimhilde as she tasted a first class soup which poor Jimmy had to do most of the work since Hiro was oddly making some mistakes in the recipe itself.

"You call this soup!" roared Queen Grimhilde as she then literally ended up spitting the soup all over poor Timmy and Molly, "Make it again!"

Confessions:

"I am so wet!" cried Molly.

"Man, that Queen is mean!" said Timmy.

"I can't believe Hiro got the recipe wrong, he's supposed to be a genius like me" said Jimmy.

End of confessions.

Jimmy indeed had to make the soup again, this time with Cindy mostly helping as Timmy and Molly had to distract Hiro and Danielle from helping. They were unaware that it wasn't really Hiro nor Danielle, but their Other versions, as for Coraline she volunteered herself to provide the soup for the Queen as she was observing the Other Hiro and Danielle she noticed something familiar about them even as she was giving the soup to Queen Grimhilde.

"Feeling a bit distracted?" asked Queen Grimhilde as she ironically didn't seem to mind the soup this time to Coraline.

"Something's up with those two" replied Coraline referring to Danielle and Hiro.

"Besides being in love?" asked Queen Grimhilde.

"Besides it, did you literally spite on Timmy and Molly?" asked Coraline.

"Yes, the soup tasted disgusting before" replied Queen Grimhilde.

"Hmm, that's odd, Hiro was helping Jimmy make the first soup" said Coraline.

"You mean he's not supposed to make a mistake like that?" asked Queen Grimhilde.

"No, I don't think so" replied Coraline.

As for former members of the Sqashbuckling Mouseketeers, a certain Duncan Rosenblatt was helping Jake and Rose grill some ribs thanks to his powers to hand them over to Prince John whom was more than eager to await his meal.

"Hmm, this looks pretty delicious, but I'll be the judge of that" said Prince John.

Indeed Prince John was relatively satisfied with the meal.

"I'll endorse Mickey over this" said Prince John who ended up burping as a response for a meal cooked quite well.

As for Shere Khan, he was awaiting the former Quills' meal which included a filet mignon recipe. Fanny was doing her best to please Shere Khan with his meal, Gaz was oddly a pretty good cook in helping Fanny as she wanted the ruse to gain her trust in the near future to get rid of Fanny being voted off.

"This smells actually good, you went to cooking school?" asked Fanny to Gaz.

"I got a lot of spare time on my hand" replied Gaz.

"I wish I could eat this kind of meal" said Blaineley.

Zim along with Gir were the ones whom were prepared to hand over the meal to Shere Khan.

"About time you brought over my meal" said Shere Khan.

As the tiger ended up eating one piece of the steak, he was quite impressed on how good it tasted.

"I must say, I will always be a good endorser to the Phantom Blot" said Shere Khan who continued to eat his meal.

Meanwhile, for Mandy, Dib and Tak, they finally arrived at a first class pet store hoping to obtain good cat food for the two Siamese cats.

"Excuse me, do you know where to get a first class cat meal?" asked Dib to the store clerk.

"Aisle 9" replied the store clerk.

As the trio headed in that direction, there were hundreds to choose from.

"You got to be kidding me!" cried Tak as she noticed how many first class cat foods were there on the shelves.

"Let's just take a sample of them all and get going" said Mandy.

Indeed it took awhile before the trio could obtain one can of each of the cat food for the Siamese cats Si and Am. Chef was more than happy to help them head back to the mansion where the two Siamese cats were. But the two cats were indeed very picky on which cat food was the best.

"Blah, this one will not do!" cried Si.

"Next!" added Am.

Cat food, after cat food, after cat food, no luck until the last can of cat food was opened, the two Siamese cats were overjoyed.

"Alright, we'll endorse Oswald" said Si.

As for Queen Grimhilde, she wasn't about to endorse anyone in the election.

"There's no way I'll endorse even that Bugs Bunny with this kind of food" said Queen Grimhilde as the contestants had to leave her castle.

As the contestants arrived where Chris was waiting, a new poll number showed Mickey had leaped to second place with Oswald in a close third and the Phantom Blot in a close first, while Bugs was losing in fourth place by a lot of votes.

"Wow, endorsements do matter, as for those whom helped out Bugs, I'll say it's time to have two people head home to the Chopper of Shame" laughed Chris.

Indeed as those whom were going to vote for someone off, the contestants whom didn't receive a cookie were the Other Hiro, Jimmy, Timmy and Molly.

"Hiro, what the heck is happening to you, you said you were going to help Jimmy with the recipe, Timmy, Molly, I guess you're a liability for Bugs" said Chris, "last two cookies for the night goes to Hiro and Jimmy! Sorry Timmy, Molly, looks like you will both be heading home onto the Chopper of Shame."

"A romantic ride home" said Molly as she along with Timmy were holding hands not needing an escort to the Chopper of Shame.

As the Chopper of Shame took off, a certain Agent P arrived on the scene to meet up with Nicky Flippers.

"I am glad you came" said Nicky to Agent P who showed his identification to Nicky, "your masters have both been kidnaped, we do not know where to look for them."

Agent P then glares at the photo of what the Other versions of Phineas and Ferb look like as Nicky hands him over the photo.

"These are their doubles within the game" said Nicky, "I have other agents of the Happily Ever After agency already on the case."

Agent P tips his hat to Nicky and heads off to investigate, meanwhile, Gaz's plans was working that she needed to befriend Fanny before she could get rid of her. As for the Other Mother she was trying to select what other contestants she should kidnap, Zim laid out photos of the possible candidates including Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi as the possible targets.

"Hmm, that weird Dil kid sounds like a good place to start" said the Other Mother.

Indeed as the Other Mother and Gaz's plans were put into operation, the scene changes to where Chris was at the camera as he was observing a certain Agent P move about in the security cameras.

"Hmm, sounds like we got ourselves a good investigation going on" said Chris, "will they be successful enough to uncover what is being plotted? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	45. Sabotage at the Race Course

Chapter 45: Sabotage at the Race Course

Once again Chris McLean was ready to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, endorsements are indeed necessary to have a campaign stay afloat. Wealthy individuals with a lot of money can come a long way, so what a better way for the contestants to help out the candidates by helping out those whom would endorse the candidate?

For some it was easy to please, others still have to look further and yet still others got soup spit on them. That put poor Molly and Timmy in a predicament with Hiro and Jimmy whom were behind creating the recipe for the soup the Queen was supposed to have. Instead it wasn't good enough, even Chef could do a better job than that!

In the end, Timmy and Molly got voted off to go home on the Chopper of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Agent P was in a desperate search to find his two masters, as he began to investigate by following the Other versions of his masters, he was unaware they were being used in a scheme to kidnap a few more contestants. Namely targeting the two Pickle boys Tommy and Dil.

"So is it true you two were part of Chris' Idea Team in the previous seasons?" asked Tommy who was rather intrigued.

"Of course we were, why else would that be a question?" asked the Other Phineas whose real self would have likely been thrilled with the question.

"If you walk this way here, we'll show you a few secrets" said the Other Ferb.

But as Dil and Tommy headed to a disclosed area, Agent P attempted to follow them through a system of air vents and noticed both of them were unconscious as the Other Phineas had slipped a knock out pill in Tommy and Dil's sodas they were carrying.

"Good my pawns" said the Other Mother as she came in with the Other versions of Tommy and Dil, "they won't suspect a thing."

Agent P had to hurry if he wanted to stop what was going on, but he'd have to find some time as the contestants were gathering where Chris was located along with Chef, Sagat, Wolf and Twitchy. It was indeed a race car course as the candidates themselves were going to pick a contestant to bet on to see who'll come first.

Confessions:

"I hope Jimmy would be the better genius" said Bugs who had selected Jimmy over Hiro, "I don't understand what has happened to Hiro."

"I'm always going to be the better racer here" laughed Fanny as the Phantom Blot selected her.

"Mickey's counting on Johnny to win" said Johnny as he was thrilled Mickey had picked him.

"I guess that leaves Oswald choosing me" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge is a go-kart style race" laughed Chris, "why not, it's quite similar to the other racing challenges I had setup for the season. The first racer whom manages to go all the laps in first place will win immunity, and a possible come back for the candidates whom may be behind in the polls."

Mandy thought she could trust Tails and Yoshi in being part of her crew, but what she didn't know was it was their Other versions working for the Other Mother and Gaz. Gaz herself had volunteered to be part of Fanny's pit crew, the Other Sissy with Johnny's pit crew and also the Other Bobby in Jimmy's pit crew. The Other versions of Tommy and Dil had arrived on the scene helping out Jimmy as well.

"Don't you think someone would be the least suspicious what'll be going on?" whispered Blaineley to Gaz.

"Hey, I got control over this" continued Gaz, "this is the perfect challenge to send Fanny packing along with Mandy, we just need to sabotage their go-karts."

As the racers were heading to their go-karts, the candidates watched from a safer distance with Chris and Chef being the moderators to the race. As the race started, Mandy ended up in the lead.

Confessions:

"Oh please Mandy, do your best!" cried Oswald who was in a panic.

"That Jimmy better be the genius that he is" said Bugs.

End of confessions.

As Mandy was making a turn on the race course on her go-kart, the wheel started to fall off a bit to which forced Mandy to make a pit stop letting the other three racers go ahead of her.

"I need this wheel fixed now" said Mandy.

"Will do" said Tak.

But as Tak and Dib helped out Mandy, what the two didn't realize was that the Other Yoshi was unscrewing an important nail from underneath the go-kart itself. Mandy was too busy to realize it as she headed off into the race again. Fanny had to make a pit stop giving the right chance for Gaz to sabotage her.

"Just make sure this is running right" said Fanny.

Confessions:

"Man she is scary" said Twister.

"I am so glad I am not doing the hard labor here" said Squid.

"Perfect timing" laughed Gaz.

End of confessions.

Gaz along with Blaineley's help as she was being the lookout to make sure no one would disrupt her from sabotaging Fanny began to unscrewing random nails here and there.

"Alright your go-kart is working fine" said Gaz to Fanny.

Fanny had no choice but to take Gaz's word, as she took off, one of the nails began to fall right off which was attached to side that had the wheel. The wheel then fell right off.

"I'm going to crash!" cried Fanny.

"She's not going to make it!" cried Chef as he and the others turned their backs.

Fanny literally ran right into Mandy's go-kart which was having some trouble.

"Just what I need on my record!" cried Chris as he was sending an emergency crew down to help out an injured Fanny and Mandy.

Confessions:

"I got a funny feeling that was no accident" said Coraline who was speculating that one of the doubles of a contestant had sabotaged Mandy's go-kart.

"This doesn't look good for me" sighed Oswald as it was an ominous metaphor that his campaign could crash and burn.

"Bah, that Fanny was my ticket!" cried the Phantom Blot who was crying over the money he lost.

End of confessions.

Both Fanny and Mandy were taken on stretchers heading out on a special emergency Chopper of Shame which Skarr was prepared to send them to the closest hospital.

"Well, this is sadly not the way I'd like for things to turn out" sighed Skarr as they were brought onboard by Dan, Blanka, Stan and Roger whom agreed to resign from the show to watch over them.

"Wow, what a crash, I mean what a tragedy" said Dan.

A certain Nicky Flippers was watching the event from afar as well. Agent P also witnessed the crash as he was investigating the Other versions of his two masters whom took no part in the sinister scheme at least not this one. The platypus then literally ended up bumping into Coraline who was doing her own investigation. He literally reverted back to his typical platypus form not to blow his cover to her.

"What the heck is a platypus like you doing here?" asked Coraline as she picked up Perry not knowing his real agenda.

"Wow, a platypus!" said Wybie in an excited mood, "How the heck did he get here?"

"I have no idea" replied Coraline, "could be one of the contestants' pet."

"A platypus as a pet?" thought Wybie, "That's a bit odd."

"Whatever, we're keeping him until his owners come forward" continued Coraline.

Poor Perry knew he had to put his investigation on old temporary, as Coraline was looking around investigating the Other versions of the contestants Perry himself noticed similarities in the same manner of the Other Mother. But the platypus knew he had to get away from Coraline if he wanted to stop the Other Mother if she was indeed the main culprit. As for the two remaining racers, Jimmy ended up being in the lead, Johnny came in a close second.

"Wow, what a race, I guess Jimmy here will receive immunity from being voted off" laughed Chris.

"We also got new information of poll numbers for each of the candidates" said Sagat.

"Twitchy if you do the honors" said Wolf.

"Putting the poll numbers up" said Twitchy as the poll numbers were placed up on the big screen it showed that Bugs had moved up toward where Mickey was being tied for second while putting Oswald in third and the Phantom Blot in a close first place.

"Looks like the race for mayor is getting tighter" said Chris.

Indeed the race was quite tight for mayor, as for Coraline she ran into Red and Edmund who noticed Coraline had Perry.

"Why are you carrying a platypus?" asked Red who really never met Agent P.

"He's lost" replied Coraline.

"Great, something suspicious is going on with the contestants and now we have to worry about a lost pet?" cried Red.

It was going to be rather complicated for Nicky Flippers to explain to Red that the platypus in particular was really Agent P. As for Nicky himself he noticed Coraline was treating him like an actual platypus not knowing his true identity.

"This is starting to get rather complicated" sighed Nicky as he was observing the five from afar.

Quite indeed, Nicky would have to find a way to get around Coraline and help out Agent P, meanwhile for Chris the camera switched back to him.

"Tune in next time for more Total Drama here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial" said Chris.


	46. Getting Rid of Rosenblatt

Chapter 46: Getting Rid of Rosenblatt

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, another race and another few more bets by the four candidates to see which racer could be the best racer. Sadly it wasn't the time for Mandy and Fanny as it seems they ended up having a crash on the race course sending them home on the Chopper of Shame in a pair of stretchers, let's hope we don't have a lawsuit from these two.

In the end, Jimmy was the racer who managed to win for Bugs improving the rabbit's chances, and Mickey who had Johnny at his side in a close second. So get ready for more Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

It seemed like a certain Duncan Rosenblatt was quite confident that he could possibly be the winner for this season counting in a bit too early for his high hopes.

Confessions:

"Man, I got this thing already beat, there is nothing that'd get in my way this season, not even that Lance guy and he's been flirting with that Ilana girl lately" said Duncan Rosenblatt.

"Hmm, that Duncan Rosenblatt thinks too highly of himself, he looks like the next perfect target to get rid of" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

Duncan Rosenblatt indeed seemed rather highly confident that he could take whatever Chris could throw at him. As he and the other contestants headed toward the area Chris was waiting for them along with the four candidates, Chris was prepared to give them the challenge of a lifetime.

"Today's challenge is that two of you will be selected as body guards for each of the candidates, and we'll secretly select a few of the contestants to ruin a speech the candidate has been preparing" said Chris.

"Alright, we can tackle down some hecklers!" laughed Duncan Rosenblatt who was overly eager to get it done.

"Easy there" said Chris, "Mr. Rosenblatt, I am sure you'd be more than happy to be a bodyguard for Mickey along with Johnny."

"I don't know a thing about protecting people" said Johnny.

"Sure you do, you do that all the time with your sisters against that Bling fellow" said Chris, "Tak, Dib you'll be protecting Oswald; Abigail, Red you'll be protecting Bugs and June and Cindy you'll be protecting the Phantom Blot. As for the rest of you, you'll be following Chef who'll randomly select each one of you to be the heckler for the candidate."

As the other contestants headed into another area, Chef had a hat of random numbers to which he then shook up the hat to make the numbers quite random.

"Alright now pick out a number and when I call your number and the candidate you'll be the heckler for that candidate" said Chef.

As Gaz picked out a number it was the number 9, Zak Monday got the number 77, Zim got the number 23 and Bessie got the number 33.

"Alright, number 9, your candidate is Mickey that you'll have to heckle, number 77 yours is Bugs, 23 yours is the Phantom Blot and 33, yours is Oswald" said Chef.

"Looks like you may get your wish after all" said Blaineley.

"Just make sure you do your best to help me" said Gaz.

Meanwhile Coraline was wondering what to do with the platypus she had recently found. Poor Perry had to act and behave like a platypus for the time being not giving away his secret identity as Coraline was dong her best to take care of him.

"Now you better be on your letch" said Coraline.

"A dog letch?" asked Wybie.

"It was the only thing I could come up with" replied Coraline, "I hardly know how to take care of a platypus."

"Which is why you should find its owner" said Wybie.

"Right" said Coraline as she readied some posters for Perry.

Meanwhile as the contestants whom were not going to participate in the challenge were going to be the observers of the candidates as they were preparing their speeches, Gaz was getting well equipped with what she needed to take down Duncan Rosenblatt which was a fire extinguisher that she had managed to modify. As for Duncan Rosenblatt himself he and Johnny were dressed up like actual Secret Service agents for Mickey.

Confessions:

"Man I just love saying these Secret Service suits are so cool" said Johnny.

"Ha, I just hope my powers don't mess up my suit that much" said Duncan Rosenblatt.

"I hate wearing suits!" cried Tak who didn't like wearing the Secret Service suit.

End of confessions.

Mickey was well prepared to give his speech to the crowd which were really other contestants whom were not participating in the challenge. Meanwhile, Gaz was suiting up in a special suit she had made for herself to ambush Duncan Rosenblatt whom was her main target. As Mickey started his speech, Gaz ended up zooming through the crowd, but Duncan Rosenblatt who ended up flaring up with his powers stood in her path.

"I don't think you'll be causing anymore trouble" said Duncan Rosenblatt.

"You're in my path to victory!" said Gaz as she ended up using the extinguisher on poor Duncan Rosenblatt.

Gaz indeed had her target right on the mark, Duncan Rosenblatt ended up being splattered with the foam from the fire extinguisher rendering his powers useless. Johnny was an easier target for Gaz as she managed to spray him and even spray poor Mickey as he was in the middle of his speech. As for Zak Monday, he was trying to outdo Gaz's work, as Bugs was making his speech, Zak Monday had displayed a megaphone which was the best tool he could find. As Bugs continued his speech, he made a fart sound to disrupt Bugs' speech.

Confessions:

"That is so mature" sighed Red.

"Is that the best he could do?" laughed Abigail.

End of confessions.

"I got this one" said Red as she was prepared to give poor Zak Monday a weggie.

Indeed poor Zak Monday got the weggie of a life time as Red ended up pulling his underwear right over his head to which everyone in the audience began to laugh at Zak Monday.

"I guess that's one way of handling a heckler" laughed Bugs who couldn't help himself.

As for Zim he was certainly going to have a tough problem just like Zak Monday facing up against June and Cindy whom were the ironic protectors of the Phantom Blot who was in the middle of his speech.

"Hey, you think you can do better than that?" whined Zim as he was in the audience trying to do his best as a heckler would.

"Want to see who'll take down the kid with the skin condition?" asked Cindy as she was going to flip a coin with June.

"Heads I take down Zim, tails you take down Zim" said June.

As June flipped the coin, it was tails that Cindy was going to have fun with the Irken. Zim ran for his life as Cindy came chasing right after him, the Irken was able to outrun Cindy in spite of Cindy's speed, June decided to help out just so that Cindy could catch Zim.

"Please, Zim bruises easily" said Zim as he cowered in a corner.

As poor Zim was facing June and Cindy, it was finally Bessie's turn to disrupt Oswald. She felt that Tak and Dib were easy enough to get by to disrupt Oswald's speech as he was making it in front of the crowd, Bessie ended up raising her hand.

"Uh, yes?" asked Oswald.

"I, uh have a question" said Bessie.

"I'm kind in the middle of my speech here" said Oswald.

"But it's an important question" continued Bessie.

"But my speech" said Oswald.

"But my question!" whined Bessie.

It went on between Bessie and Oswald longer than the other hecklers had a chance even longer than Gaz's in spite of her quick work.

"Alright, I'll let you come up on the stage!" cried Oswald who couldn't take it anymore with Bessie being rather annoying.

"Thank you" said Bessie.

"Good grief" sighed Tak as she shook her head in disbelief.

It seemed that Gaz would be the one who'd receive immunity from being voted off after Chris tallied how well the hecklers and bodyguards alike did.

"Well, even though Bessie came in a close second, it seems Gaz was the better heckler" said Chris, "as for those whom participated in the challenge you'll be voting off two people this time."

Indeed, it was quite the obvious those whom were not going to get a cookie were Duncan Rosenblatt, Johnny, Zim and Zak Monday.

"Mr. Rosenblatt, you were so upbeat about the challenge, what happened?" cried Chris, "Johnny you didn't do your part either, as for Zim and Zak Monday, way to chicken out in being beaten up by a bunch of girls! Last two cookies for the night goes to Johnny and Zim! Looks like you two will be taking the Chopper of Shame home."

As both Duncan Rosenblatt and Zak Monday headed for the Chopper of Shame to which it then took off, the scene then changes back to Gaz as she was making plans for her next upcoming targets. Brad was still in the race along with Jake and Rose whom could pose as threats to her, along with also Abigail, Haley and Tak.

"There must be some way we can still put the Other versions of the other contestants to work for us in getting rid of them" said Blaineley.

"I'll have a chat with the Other Mother about it" said Gaz.

As Gaz headed off, the scene changes to where a certain Coraline falls fast asleep not knowing that this was the chance for a certain Agent P to escape to find out what really was going on with the contestants to which the scene then changes to where camera turns on Chris.

"Wow, what an exciting elimination, tune in next time for more Total Drama, here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	47. Bad Luck Brad

Chapter 47: Bad Luck Brad

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, bodyguards, every candidate needs them and also what's a bodyguard to go without than a heckler to disrupt a candidate's speech? Some hecklers tried their best like Zim and Zak Monday, but they couldn't get pass the bodyguards, Gaz however turned the tables on Duncan Rosenblatt and Johnny as they were guarding Mickey, while Bessie was able to annoy Oswald so much that he nearly lost his marbles.

In the end, Gaz won immunity and Duncan Rosenblatt and Zak Monday who got a weggie by Red had to go home on the Chopper of Shame. So who'll go home next? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

It seemed like Gaz was getting her way so far with Duncan Rosenblatt and even Zak Monday out of the picture Gaz needed to move on toward her next target. But who would be the perfect target for Gaz?

"There has to be a better way around this" said Gaz.

"Why not going after that Brad kid?" asked Blaineley.

"What do you mean?" asked Gaz.

"He's pals with that robot girl who was voted off earlier" continued Blaineley.

"Hmm, I think I know how to get rid of him and anyone else I can think of" said Gaz.

Meanwhile, the Other Mother was trying to find a way to keep her prisoners quite secure and away from the public. So she had turned to Heinz Doofenshmirtz who had agreed to help the Other Mother out. Heinz had also brought over his daughter Vanessa since she was a big fan of Chris McLean in spite of her father choosing someone like the Other Mother to help out.

"I am so glad you have decided to accept me" said Heinz, "I can make sure that your prisoners will have the utmost security there is."

"And just how the heck are you going to do that?" asked the Other Mother.

Heinz then pressed a button and a large robotic muscular soldier came right out.

"I call him the Security-Bot-A-Nator!" continued Heinz, "Not only will he make sure the prisoners will never see the light of day, but he'll also make sure there'll be no more future infiltrations here at the Phantom Blot's headquarters."

"Sounds perfect" said the Other Mother.

It seemed that Agent P was quite unaware that his arch foe Dr. Doofenshmirtz was already hired by the Other Mother as he was investigating the Other versions of the contestants whom were out and about. Agent P would indeed have to wait until the upcoming challenge would be over. As the contestants gathered in the area to meet up with Chris, Chris was waiting there along with Chef and the four candidates.

"I'd like to bring you a special challenge it's called the Good Luck Challenge hence to why today is Friday the 13th" laughed Chris.

"So is this going to be one where we get good luck for immunity?" asked Chuckie to Chris.

"Yes, but first you'll have to go through a maze of bad luck in order to find the good luck, and one lucky contestant could obtain the lone clover" continued Chris.

"Great, another racing challenge" said the Phantom Blot.

"Good thing it's not us that'll have the bad luck" added Bugs.

"Object of the goal is to commit any number of bad luck incidents that'll get you a step closer to obtaining that lucky clover and immunity for good, you must break 13 mirrors, let a black cat cross your path 13 times, trip over a crack 13 times, go under 13 ladders and open 13 umbrellas inside a building" said Chris.

"Wow, that's it?" asked Brad, "This has to be an easy challenge for me."

"Oh you think so, on your marks, get ready go!" said Chris as he fired the gun loaded with blanks.

Brad took off first, he ended up breaking several mirrors not even counting if they were 13 or not, Chuckie also went ahead being in second breaking several mirrors as well. Cindy along with June were catching up with Gaz in fifth place while the others were trying to find their way through the maze.

Confessions:

"Man this is a fun day, I wish Tuck could have survived this to see it" said Brad.

"I don't know about having bad luck for a long time, but if it gets me that 50 million bucks I do not care" said Chuckie.

End of confessions.

Brad was on a roll after breaking about 13 mirrors even going over the limit, he moved on toward the black cats. Poor Wolf and Twitchy had volunteered themselves to be the black cats.

Confessions:

"I just do not do well being a cat period!" cried Wolf as he didn't seem to like it.

"I'm a kitty cat!" said Twitchy as he was trying to mimic being like a cat.

"Lame cats" said Brad as he noticed Wolf and Twitchy.

End of confessions.

"Okay let's get this humiliation over with" said Wolf.

Wolf along with Twitchy both ended up walking Brad's path for about 13 times, along with every other contestant that went through.

"You two are lame" said Gaz.

"Meanie!" roared Twitchy as Gaz headed off.

Finally came the right time for Gaz to go after Brad, as he managed to head toward the area with the umbrellas.

"Oh boy, another easy task that'll soon be completed" said Brad as he opened up an umbrella.

"Hmm, I wonder what'll happen if I do this" said Gaz as she pressed the button on the umbrella closing it and trapping poor Brad in it.

Gaz also noticed how Chuckie was also quite gullible as he got close enough to an umbrella to which Gaz just simply ended up trapping Chuckie in an umbrella as well. As for the other contestants whom were slower to catch up, Coraline spotted poor Brad trapped in the large umbrella.

"Help me, this thing's eating me alive!" cried Brad to which Coraline opened up the umbrella for him.

"How the heck did you get in there?" asked Coraline.

"Don't know" said Brad as he then headed off.

Coraline wasn't the only one who was slow, but Cleveland Jr. was quite slow as well as he noticed cries for help coming from Chuckie.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there" said Cleveland Jr. as he opened up the umbrella for Chuckie.

"Gee thanks" said Chuckie.

"No problem, we better get to the finish line of this race" said Cleveland Jr.

"Right behind you" said Chuckie.

As the contestants continued throughout the maze, Gaz ended up finding the clover and taking it heading toward the finish line.

"Looks like this is my lucky day" laughed Gaz.

"Indeed it is so" laughed Chris, "because it seems that everyone else would be voting for at least two people off."

Poor Brad along with Coraline, Chuckie and Cleveland Jr. all came in last place. They were the only four contestants whom didn't receive a cookie. Gaz had indeed perfectly played it out to get rid of some of the other troublesome contestants.

"Wow, Brad, you and Chuckie were on a big roll thinking that it was your ironically lucky day when it sadly wasn't, Coraline, Cleveland Jr., why did you two stick around to help out?" asked Chris.

"They were trapped in umbrellas" said Coraline.

"We were only trying to help them out" added Cleveland Jr.

"Last two cookies for the night goes to, Coraline and Cleveland Jr." said Chris as he tossed them the two cookies, "sorry Brad, Chuckie, looks like you two would go home on the Chopper of Shame."

"Man this is a bad day" sighed Brad as he headed onto the Chopper of Shame.

As the two boarded the Chopper of Shame and it took off, the scene changes to Gaz making new plans for herself to target other contestants. Haley and Tak should qualify as the next possible contestants to go. Meanwhile for the Other Mother, the contestants she had kidnapped were placed in cells in a disclosed area near the Phantom Blot's headquarters. A certain Agent P felt there was something very suspicious about the Phantom Blot and noticed some of the Other versions of the contestants had came right out of the headquarters being the obvious place to look for clues. But what the platypus didn't know was his arch nemesis Heinz Doofenshmirtz was there helping the Other Mother out. The scene then changes back to Chris as Nicky was giving Chris some files regarding what was going on.

"Very interesting" said Chris, "I do hope there would be no major scandals for the Phantom Blot."

"Let's hope he's not tied to this" said Nicky who felt otherwise.

"Will there be a scandal for the Phantom Blot, and what about the election itself? Could any possible candidates drop out? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	48. Other Sissy Defects

Chapter 48: Other Sissy Defects

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was Friday the 13th, and why not have another theme-related challenge for our contestants? Another race, this time with bad luck themes, Brad thought he could get ahead of everyone thinking this was an easy challenge.

Yet what poor Brad didn't know was that he ended up becoming trapped in one of those large umbrellas, and so did poor Chuckie. In the end, both of them had to hop onto the Chopper of Shame home. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

For a certain Heinz Doofenshmirtz, even though he admired the Other Mother for hiring him to keep a watchful eye on the contestants she had kidnapped, his daughter Vanessa was having second thoughts on the matter.

"Dad, this is wrong" said Vanessa to Heinz.

"Look dear, I'm only doing this because I need some extra revenue come my way, and who knows, maybe this Gaz may win the competition itself making it all the more evident that I'll also get my hands on the 50 million bucks too" laughed Heinz.

Vanessa indeed didn't seem to like where this was going with her father helping out the Other Mother, meanwhile as for the Other versions of the other contestants whom had been kidnapped, Gaz was having a hard time keeping them in check.

"Pay attention" said Gaz as she was trying to get the Other Hiro to do her bidding.

The Other Hiro was completely stupid unlike his real counterpart the Other Mother had kidnapped.

"Duh, pretty colors" said the Other Hiro.

"Alright, who is a genius here?" asked Gaz.

"Oh, I am" replied the Other Dil who raised his hand to Gaz.

"About time" said Gaz, "what's your story on how we can take down Tak and Haley?"

"Sabotage" replied the Other Dil.

"How?" asked Gaz.

"I don't know, getting one of them to trust us" continued the Other Dil.

Indeed as the other contestants headed toward where Chris was waiting, Gaz decided to let the Other versions of the kidnapped contestants to leave first before she headed on out herself.

"Today's challenge will be impersonating one of the candidates, I'll select four contestants to come up and spin the wheel that'll choose the candidate they are supposed to impersonate, the one contestant who manages to be able to impress the audience wins immunity" said Chris.

Chris selected Gaz, Johnny, Tak and Haley to be the contestants to impersonate a candidate. Gaz stepped up first and spun the wheel which landed on the Phantom Blot, the obvious choice, next was Johnny it obviously landed on Mickey, and as for Tak it landed on Oswald and Haley it landed on Bugs.

"In addition to impersonating the candidates you were given, you can also get help from other contestants to be part of the act" continued Chris.

"Like how Bugs is always outsmarting Elmer Fudd?" asked Haley to Chris.

"Precisely" replied Chris.

Johnny selected the Other Sissy along with also Gir to help him out; Gaz obviously selected Blaineley and Zim; Tak selected the Other Dil and the Other Tommy to help her out; and Haley selected her brother Jake along with Rose to help her out. It was quite easy for Gir to behave more like Pluto as he was in his dog suit to do just that. The Other Sissy tried to be like her real self, but didn't want to sabotage Johnny.

Confessions:

"Boy do I feel pressured" said the Other Sissy whom apparently didn't like being bossed around by Gaz in spite of herself not having a bossy behavior like her real version.

"She better do what I say" said Gaz referring to the Other Sissy.

"Great, looks like I'll be on an old crummy trolley" said Tak who wasn't happy impersonating Oswald.

"This should be easy" said Haley as she had the rabbit ears on being well prepared.

End of confessions.

Meanwhile as the contestants were getting ready, the four candidates themselves were in a secret room overseeing their impersonators in action with Chef there as an additional secret judge.

"I hate it when there are comedians trying to impersonate a candidate" said Oswald.

"Why would you say something like that?" asked Mickey.

"I mean it's not even me" continued Oswald.

"Just sit down and watch" said Chef.

The first scene was obviously of Gaz as it was easy for her to cover herself in all black making herself look like the Phantom Blot. She indeed came with an evil laugh that even spooked the real Phantom Blot.

Confessions:

"I hope this doesn't hurt my image anymore than it already is hurt" said the Phantom Blot as he didn't like that laugh.

"Wow, that even makes the real Phantom Blot look normal" said Mickey.

End of confessions.

As for Haley impersonating Bugs, Haley had hoped to get her lines right, but for Rose along with Jake, Rose ended up forgetting some of her lines.

"Am I really supposed to slobber like Daffy?" asked Rose as she had a duck beak on.

"Just say it" said Haley.

"You're despicable, it's rabbit season!" said Rose.

"No, it's duck season" said Haley.

"Rabbit!" continued Rose.

"Rabbit season" said Haley.

"I say it's duck season and I say fire!" said Rose which Jake responded by squirting the water gun at her.

That play indeed received high marks from Bugs, but lower marks from the other judges.

Confessions:

"I thought Haley played my part pretty good, I don't understand what the others think of her" said Bugs.

"Not good as the original" said the Phantom Blot.

"That Daffy impersonator ruined it" said Oswald.

End of confessions.

Next was Tak's turn, she was reluctant to play Oswald, since she had previously admitted to not liking black and white cartoon characters like him. She indeed played a more silent roll having a fake trolley at her side. The Other Dil had the trolley attached to some strings on the ceiling to which the Other Tommy would cut, which would end up having the trolley collapse which it did.

"That didn't happened to me!" cried Oswald as he didn't like Tak.

"Wow, she's going to receive very low points" sighed Mickey.

Final impersonator was Johnny who managed to do his best impersonating Mickey with his fake mouse ears and Gir obviously acting like Pluto. Gaz couldn't believe that the Other Sissy wasn't doing anything to sabotage Johnny as she indeed did her best to behave as if she was the real Sissy as she gave Johnny a kiss.

Confessions:

"Alright something's not going according to plan" said Gaz as she noticed the Other Sissy wasn't following the rules.

"There has to be a way I can show what happens to someone like that" said the Other Mother.

"Somehow there is something not quite right about that kiss she gave me" said Johnny who felt a bit odd as if it were not the real Sissy kissing him.

End of confessions.

"Wow, that was the best impression yet" said Mickey who was impressed by Johnny.

"Well, let's tally it up and see who'll get immunity" said Chef.

As the judges tallied up the scores, it was quite the obvious that Gaz would receive immunity. Johnny came in pretty close, but not far enough to receive immunity, as for the other contestants it was time for someone to be voted off.

"Looks like once again Gaz has received immunity, and once again two more contestants would be voted off" said Chris.

A few hours later it was finally time for the ceremony, typically enough those whom didn't receive a cookie were the Other Sissy, Tak, Haley and Rose.

"Sissy, apparently it seems that you did not play your part right including with Rose" said Chris, "Tak, Haley, you literally killed the images of those whom you were trying to impersonate. Last two cookies for the night goes to Sissy and Rose!"

"That was for being bossy" said Rose as Haley was leaving heading toward the Chopper of Shame with Tak.

As the Chopper of Shame took off, the scene switches to Johnny who ends up confronting the Other Sissy.

"How the heck do I know it's the real you?" asked Johnny who was a bit concern about Sissy not being her usual self.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the Other Sissy.

"That kiss you gave to me, it didn't feel like it was you" continued Johnny.

But before the Other Sissy could tell Johnny, she could see a few Other versions of the other contestants come their way.

"Uh, I have to go now" said the Other Sissy.

But what Johnny himself didn't realize was that a large bag was placed over him by the Other Phineas, kidnapping the real Johnny to which the Other Sissy felt a bit guilty of letting it happen. Meanwhile for a certain Agent P, he was within the air vents of the headquarters of the Phantom Blot, it was just then that Johnny was being brought in to where the Other Mother was stationed at.

"Ha, thought you could figure out my plan" said the Other Mother.

"Does the Phantom Blot know you're doing this?" asked Johnny who thought he was involved.

"No, but I'm just using his headquarters as a base, you'll fit in with the other captives" said the Other Mother who instructed the Other Tommy to tie up Johnny.

Agent P indeed now knew who was behind the kidnappings of the contestants, all he needed now was a plan to stop her to which the scene changed to Chris. A certain Other Sissy was also in a secret room meeting up with Nicky Flippers as she felt guilty enough to become their mole.

"Hmm, I am terribly sorry you feel this way" said Nicky.

"I was pressured to help kidnap him" said the Other Sissy to Nicky.

"Do not worry, we have an agent on the case already, we also have a few others investigating too" said Nicky.

As Nicky continues to interrogate the Other Sissy for defecting, Chris indeed had hoped this scandal would not go on any longer though it'd be pretty good for ratings.

"Hmm, sounds like the investigation is heating up" said Chris, "will it turn out to be linked toward a candidate in the race? Or is that candidate just being used by someone more sinister? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	49. Investigation Heats Up

Chapter 49: Investigation Heats Up

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, enter the doubles! Meaning the candidates themselves got to watch themselves, really the contestants whom would impersonate them! Some impersonators like Gaz did better than other impersonators like Tak and even Haley, and for some odd reason Sissy ended up not doing well for her part as Minnie.

In the end, Tak and Haley got voted off and sent home on the Chopper of Shame, hopefully for the final time. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

It was time for another debate for the contestants to head to which Chris wanted to make this a rewards challenge instead where the contestants had to sit through another debate. The Other Sissy was worried that the Other versions of the contestants whom had been kidnapped would catch on to her as being the obvious mole.

Confessions:

"I'm so stressed" said the Other Sissy as she didn't like snooping but had no choice.

"Very interesting, Johnny is now missing" said Nicky.

"Glad Tak and Haley are gone, now I can concentrate on going after the others" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed toward a theater where the debate was going to take place, this gave time for Agent P to infiltrate further into the Phantom Blot's headquarters. He bypassed the number of Card Soldiers, and eventually headed toward the disclosed area where the Other Mother was keeping the kidnapped contestants in tubes obviously nourishing them so that they'd at least survive during the duration of the competition. The platypus opened up the air vent and landed on his feet only to be grabbed by the Security-Bot-A-Nator.

"Perry the Platypus so glad you could drop in" said Heinz as he revealed himself from the shadows, "the Other Mother hired me to ensure her captives would remain here at all times. I hope you do like my Security-Bot-A-Nator, he's a very muscular robotic soldier who took no time to apprehend you."

Agent P knew he could not call for help from Nicky, meanwhile as the debate went on with the various questions from the moderators, Nicky who was in a van outside a few blocks away was trying to contact Agent P in the secured van.

"Agent P, come in" said Nicky.

"Hey, what's that device you got?" asked Heinz on the other line as he noticed the communicator.

"Dad, this is really wrong" said Vanessa as she surprised her father.

"What, you should really be helping out to volunteer in the Phantom Blot's headquarters" said Heinz.

"Dad, this is wrong, look at these contestants" said Vanessa, "look at the platypus!"

"There is no way that you'll be able to stop the Security-Bot-A-Nator, because it's voice activated and it'll only turn off when I say off, wait what did I just say?" asked Heinz to which the Security-Bot-A-Nator literally turned right off letting Agent P go.

Agent P ended up ducking right between Heinz's legs and headed for the control console.

"Hey, what the?" cried Heinz, "Security-Bot-A-Nator, on!"

The Security-Bot-A-Nator turned itself on and headed to obtain Agent P, but Agent P was also calling for some backup from Chris' Secret Service team where some of its members like Guile and Shadow were en route to where Nicky was at. As the two arrived where Nicky was, Nicky ended up giving the two the coordinates.

"Hurry, Agent P needs help" said Nicky.

Indeed Agent P did need help as he was being cornered by the Security-Bot-A-Nator, the platypus did his best to outmaneuver the robotic soldier, as Agent P ran for his life, it was just then that Guile and Shadow whom managed to head to the air vents of the headquarters found their way toward disclosed area where Agent P was trying to fight off the Security-Bot-A-Nator. It was just then that Shadow ended up breaking down another air vent to which Agent P rushed over toward another area while he allowed Guile and Shadow to fight the Security-Bot-A-Nator. Agent P then ran for the console and pressed the button releasing the kidnapped contestants.

"What, no, what'd you think you're doing?" cried Heinz as the kidnapped contestants were being released.

Suddenly the tubes that happened to have the kidnapped contestants in them started to release the contestants in question. As for the Security-Bot-A-Nator, it was easily defeated by Guile and Shadow and turned into scrap.

"You're coming with us bub" said Guile.

"Oh come on, I just wanted some extra revenue" said Heinz as handcuffs were placed on him by Shadow.

"What about her?" asked Shadow to Vanessa.

"Hmm, she seems clean, I guess we can talk to Chris if he has more room for her" said Guile.

As for the debate itself, as it was drawing to a close, Oswald had hoped to gain the last question from the moderate which Chef was indeed the obvious one. But as Chef was about to ask Oswald that particular question, the missing contestants suddenly appeared from the curtains behind the four candidates to which Gaz soon felt the jig might be up for her unless if she could convince the missing contestants that someone else was at fault.

"Looks like we're seeing doubles" said Danielle as she noticed her Other version in the audience.

"Don't worry, we'll escort your Other versions out of here" said Guile as he and the rest of the remaining secret service team ended up taking the Other versions of the kidnapped contestants in for interrogation.

Confessions:

"Time to implement Plan C" said Gaz.

"I knew something fishy was going on here" said Abigail.

"Wait, how the heck was I so unaware something odd wasn't happening?" cried Dib.

End of confessions.

Oswald couldn't believe he was disrupted once more and felt he couldn't take running a campaign like this. He felt that he could probably drop out of the race soon feeling that he could not operate under this brand of atmosphere. As for Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, she was allowed to enter into the competition with Chris' approval in spite of her father helping whomever was the kidnapper of the missing contestants.

"I can always enjoy someone new to come aboard" laughed Chris as he handed Vanessa some papers.

"What are these?" asked Vanessa.

"Uh, some liability papers" laughed Chris.

It was certainly quite the season for Chris as he was gaining a new contestant, as for the other contestants whom were kidnapped, a number of them were still unaware of who had kidnapped them in the first place and way. Ferb was still dazed by the fact Vanessa was preparing to join in the competition.

Confessions:

"I must say I am pleased that Vanessa will be joining in soon" said Ferb.

"Man, who would do such a thing in trying to kidnap me?" asked Phineas.

"It had to be someone who was trying to gain an advantage in the competition" said Danielle.

"I heard the Other version of me was a dummy, I hope he didn't embarrass me that much" said Hiro.

End of confessions.

As the investigation continued, the Other Mother had to abruptly go into hiding knowing that a certain Nicky Flippers might be searching for her. She had been meeting up with Gaz in a disclosed area along with also Blaineley, Zim and Gir.

"I can't believe you let this happened!" said the Other Mother.

"Hey, I didn't count on this supposed platypus spy to squash this operation" said Gaz.

"There'll be a fall person, and I think you should be the one to take it" said Blaineley who was turning against Gaz.

"What, you're turning against me?" cried Gaz to Blaineley.

"Look, I've been doing this far before you ever have" continued Blaineley, "and you messed up."

"I like a change of leadership myself" said the Other Mother who was switching over to obeying what Blaineley had to say.

"Zim agrees too" said Zim.

"Oh you have no idea what I will be able to do for such a betrayal" said Gaz.

Indeed Gaz was prepared not to go just after the other remaining contestants, but also make it personal in targeting Blaineley in a similar manner she managed to get rid of Draco. Meanwhile for Chris he was indeed in another disclosed area himself with the Other versions of the contestants being interrogated by Nicky.

"Well, sure looks like the investigation has heated up, glad I haven't landed myself in another lawsuit, will there be more trouble brewing up? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	50. Aftermath Dropout

Chapter 50: Aftermath Dropout

Once again it was Geoff's time to give a recap to the audience for the Aftermath.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath, there were rumors of doppelgangers flying around, that some of the contestants were not actually the contestants but replacements to make them look like the real contestants! Turns out those rumors were TRUE!

But all that has now been settled, except for the puzzling question on who might be behind this agenda? Along with other rumors that a candidate may drop out of the mayoral race as well. Well, we'll see if that's true here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

It seemed that Mandy and Fanny were not happy that they got injured and had to be taken off the show, along with a few number of other recently voted off contestants.

"This stinks, whoever is responsible for my injuries will pay a dear price" said Mandy.

"Same here" added Fanny, "I'll sue them!"

"Boy, and here I thought I had it bad when I got stuck in an umbrella" laughed Brad.

Mandy then responds by shocking Brad right in the shoulder.

"Hey, that's not nice" said Chuckie.

"Watch it or you might be next" said Mandy.

"Alright, everyone of you come with me" said Jorgen.

As the recently voted off contestants headed out onto the main stage, Cherry who was in the audience smiled to see Fanny finally among the contestants whom were booted out of the game.

"Man, it feels so good that the leprechaun didn't have the lucky charm" laughed Cherry.

"Alright, that's it, let me at her!" roared Fanny as she was trying to go after Cherry.

"You made me fall in love with her with that love potion!" cried Dwight who was still upset with Cherry.

"Yea, that was pretty funny while it lasted" laughed Cherry.

"Yep, that must have been so funny!" laughed Marceline as she signaled Jorgen to roll some of the clips of Dwight being in love with Fanny which embarrassed her.

"Stop showing me and that ultra nerd!" roared Fanny.

"You have to admit, it's rather funny" laughed Frida.

"We've just received word that Oswald is going to drop out of the race for mayor" said Bridgette as she came right in.

Jorgen immediately put Oswald on the big screen where he was making his drop out speech.

"Today I am officially quitting the race for the Mayor of Toon Town, I cannot operate under this atmosphere as a candidate" said Oswald, "therefor I am endorsing Bugs Bunny for Mayor as of today."

As the screen dims after Oswald's speech, the audience at the studios gasp with shock that Oswald would drop out.

"Wow, never saw that one coming, though Oswald wasn't so happy with his choices" said Geoff.

Geoff then signaled the time that Tak was first voted off which irked Oswald the first time he ran, along with Johnny ending up switching sides to support Mickey when the merge happened.

"Yep, poor Oswald never had a chance" sighed Geoff.

"That's pretty sad" said Manny.

"It's survival of the fittest" relied Zoe, "and he wasn't fit enough."

"Sad but true" added Marceline who nodded in agreement with Zoe.

"Let's roll some other clips of why everyone here whom were recently voted off" said Geoff.

Jorgen then rolled the clips of why each of the candidates were voted off or were taken out of the game itself. As the clips ended, it was quite the obvious that those whom were voted off were not happy.

"I want another chance!" cried Chuckie as he couldn't believe how sloppy he was in that challenge.

"Hey, we had a second chance ourselves" said Haley referring to herself and Tak.

"Alright, let's settle things down" said Geoff.

"You better settle things down or I'll do it myself" said Jorgen.

As Chuckie was trying to fight with Haley and Tak, Jorgen had to intervene and prevent them from fighting each other.

"Knock it off!" roared Jorgen.

"Alright, I think it's time to end this with a jam session" said Geoff to Marceline and Frida.

"About time" said Marceline as she brought out her guitar along with Frida.

As they jammed a new poll number came right out after Oswald had dropped out of the race officially, which placed Bugs in a close second with the Phantom Blot and Mickey in third place which was now last place.

"Boy, those Mickey fans would certainly not be happy to see this" said Geoff, "let's hope Mickey can improve the odds. Until next time here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"

Indeed, even though the Other versions of the contestants were already apprehended by the Happily Ever After agency for interrogation, there were other problems afoot besides that. Pete who had secretly encouraged Oswald to back Bugs over his brother Mickey was meeting up with Donald in an alleyway.

"You know, as much as we had our differences, I think we can agree on one thing that Mickey should be the next candidate to drop out" said Pete.

"You said it, that no good so-called friend left me hanging" wailed Donald who wasn't but the least happy.

"I'll have Oswald be campaigning for Bugs tomorrow" said Pete.

"Gee, thanks" said Donald as they left.

But indeed those two were being tracked by Agent P whom was still on the prowl as the platypus noticed the suspicious behavior of both Pete and Donald as they wondered off. The platypus would have to choose to follow Pete since he was the one who had something to gain versus someone like Donald who was just in a fit with Mickey. Pete was trying to make sure that no one was following him as he turned a corner to which he then meet up secretly with the Other Mother.

"I see you were able to get a candidate to drop out of the race" said the Other Mother, "but how does this help me?"

"Think of it this way, we can play both sides with Gaz in making sure that she gets rid of any of the remaining contestants that'd be a problem for us, then we'll get the 50 million bucks for ourselves" said Pete who had agreed to join the group of conspiring villains.

"There seems to be a flap between Gaz and Blaineley, as Blaineley is being rather pushy in trying to get her way" added the Other Mother.

"Hmm, this might work to our advantage if Gaz gets upset and does something to Blaineley, she'll not be a threat toward us" continued Pete.

"We need to get rid of the other contestants that pose a threat to the agenda first before we do that" continued the Other Mother, "we can get Blaineley to make her think that we're working for her, when we are not."

"Interesting angle, I'll take it" said Pete, "we can in the end also make the Phantom Blot look guilty on top of this and get away with the 50 million bucks."

As the Other Mother was making plans for her alternative plan from what Gaz had intended, Agent P knew something was up and he had to find out how they'll implement their scheme. Meanwhile the camera indeed has turned to Chris as he was surprised that Oswald had dropped out, but could understand why the rabbit couldn't take the atmosphere Chris was providing.

"Not everyone can enjoy this brand of atmosphere like the way I do, what kind of implications does this have for the other candidates? And more importantly, was Oswald encouraged to drop out on his own or not? Find out more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	51. Schism between Gaz and Blaineley

Chapter 51: Schism between Gaz and Blaineley

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, another debate, and the investigation behind the doppelganger contestants ended heating up with Nicky Flippers and his allies behind the scenes were quite quick to work around who was behind the possible kidnappings of the real contestants.

Turns out, it was Heinz Doofenshrmitz, whose daughter Vanessa Doofenshrmitz has recently signed onto becoming a contestant. The real contestants themselves came out right on stage right after poor Oswald was going to give his answer to the moderator which ended up upsetting him, causing him to later drop out during the Aftermath.

So what kind of dynamics would change with Oswald no longer in the race? And is it possible there could have been someone close to him that encouraged him to drop out? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Ferb was rather excited that Vanessa had joined in the competition, and wanted to do his best to impress her. As for the other contestants, Gaz felt that she needed some time to ensure that she can find a way to get Blaineley voted off.

Confessions:

"I'm happy that Vanessa has decided to join in" said Ferb.

"I can't believe it, I'm finally a contestant for Chris McLean's reality show" said Vanessa.

"There must be some way for me to make it seem like Blaineley could slip up in the next upcoming challenge, but how is the question" said Gaz.

"I am so glad Gaz is no longer liked" laughed Blaineley.

End of confessions.

As things were mostly back to normal, as for the Other versions of the contestants, many of them were still undergoing interrogations from Nicky Flippers whom was determine who was their creator as it turned out, Heinz Doofenshmirtz wasn't really responsible for their creations at all. Through interrogating Heinz, he was hired by someone close to the Phantom Blot to guard the real contestants that were kidnapped. As for the real and other remaining contestants they headed toward an area where Chris along with Chef, Sagat, Wolf, Twitchy and the three remaining candidates were awaiting.

"Glad you could all make it" said Chris, "today's challenge is quite simple, you'll instigate a stunt that'd be in favor for that candidate, whoever could pull of a stunt that favors that candidate the most will win immunity."

"And how just are we supposed to do that?" asked Sissy.

"Well, for starters, you could put the name of the candidate on a highway overpass" said Chris as he gave a suggestion.

"We also have a few other ways of getting that candidate's message across too, if anyone is interested follow me" said Chef.

As there were a handful of contestants whom wanted to showoff the candidate their message, Chef let those kind of contestants toward a few hot air balloons, along with also some small dogs with small shirts that had the campaign logos of either Mickey, the Phantom Blot or Bugs.

"Take your pick on which kind of a stunt you want to pull off" said Chef.

"We'll take the hot air balloon" said Hiro.

"Same here" added Johnny who wanted to show off Mickey what he could do.

"I'll join in too" added Gaz who thought up of a plan.

"Great, I suppose we're stuck with trying to put a small shirt on these dogs" said June.

"Oh it's not so bad" said Cleveland Jr., "it might be an easy win."

"Yea, that's the spirit Cleveland Jr." said Trixie.

Confessions:

"I bet poor Monroe wouldn't be happy with this" said June.

"Time to put my plan into motion" said Gaz.

"I hope we'll make sure Bugs can do better in the polls" said Hiro.

End of confessions.

Hiro along with Jimmy with the help of Tommy and Dil decided to do the sign they were going to use on the hot air balloon for Bugs, while Johnny along with also Sissy, Abigail and Newton were doing it for Mickey with Lance making sure the hot air balloon would get the right amount of air. Gaz wanted to make sure that the hot air balloon that Johnny was traveling on was sabotaged, she noticed Ilana wasn't doing anything that much.

"I think Lance over there wants to talk to you" said Gaz to Ilana.

"Really?" asked Ilana to Gaz.

"Yep, he told me myself" replied Gaz as she made up a lie.

As Ilana went to distract Lance from his duties, Gaz headed over to where the air pressure was and created a leak as she made a tear in the balloon itself. After Lance had a nervous but happy chat with Ilana he went back to work not knowing it was tampered with by Gaz. Meanwhile for Gaz, she needed help herself getting the Phantom Blot's message with the hot air balloon, Ed would have to make a good addition for her, along with also Nick and Jade who went along with her along with also Alice as well.

Confessions:

"Wow, this is my first time in a hot air balloon" said Alice as she was excited to join along.

"Ed's happy to still be in the game" laughed Ed.

"I have to sadly make due with these people" sighed Gaz as Blaineley was off with her own agenda.

End of confessions.

Meanwhile for Blaineley, she had typically chosen some easier assignments such as trying to get small dogs to wear campaign shirts for the candidates. She was indeed trying to ruin the image of Cleveland Jr. by making sure the dog that was wearing the shirt for the Phantom Blot would tear itself up.

"Gir, why don't you put on your dog suit and join your new friends" said Blaineley.

"Oh boy, I get to be a doggie!" laughed Gir.

As Gir placed on his dog suit and had a Phantom Blot shirt on him as well, he attempted his best in trying to get the other small dog to ruin the shirt that was on it, with no luck, meanwhile for Gaz and her plans, as the hot air balloon that Johnny and the others were in for Mickey were lifting up, they ended up displaying the sign for Mickey, not knowing that the balloon itself was losing altitude fast.

"What the heck is going on with the balloon?" cried Sissy as they noticed they were heading down.

"Everyone hold onto something tight!" cried Johnny.

The balloon itself didn't make it high enough for poor Mickey and crashed landed right into some thick thorns which ended up hurting everyone. As for the other two hot air balloons, they were high up in the air. Gaz's balloon was ahead of the balloon for the Bugs Bunny campaign.

"Quick, we need to pump more air into the balloon" said Jimmy.

"I am not sure if that's such a good idea" said Cindy.

Jimmy continued to insist on pushing more air into the balloon itself, the balloon managed to reach high altitudes, even though than Gaz's balloon.

"Ha, we managed to beat you!" laughed Jimmy.

"Uh, I think we're heading a bit too high" said Hiro as he noticed it.

"How the heck are we going to get down from here?" cried Danielle.

"Way to go Nerdtron" sighed Cindy.

"Well, it seems like we may have to send a rescue party" laughed Chris as he was looking at the balloon that Jimmy and the others were on, "I think I know who wins immunity for this challenge."

Indeed, Gaz and her helpers won a shared immunity for the challenge, as for the balloons that carried Johnny and Jimmy, and the others, they were indeed going to vote for at least two people off. Typically enough, the contestants whom didn't receive a cookie were Johnny, Lance, Jimmy and Hiro.

"Lance, it seems you were not as smart as you said you were when you were going to watch how much air pressure your balloon was going to receive, Jimmy, you ended up putting too much air" said Chris, "Johnny, Hiro you two could have used different strategies to get your message across. Well, it seems the last two cookies for the night would go to Johnny and Hiro! Sorry Lance, Jimmy, you two will be taking the Chopper of Shame home."

Lance along with Jimmy were escorted onto the Chopper of Shame by Chun-Li and Cammy.

"Well, I gave it a good run" sighed Jimmy.

"Yea, so did I" sighed Lance as he joined Jimmy on the Chopper of Shame.

As the two took off on the Chopper of Shame, the scene ends up switching to where Gaz was meeting up with the Other Mother whom was impressed with Gaz on how she managed to get Lance to be voted off.

"I must say, that was impressive of your skills" said the Other Mother.

"So, are you going to dump Blaineley for me?" asked Gaz.

"We'll see, that is if Blaineley can get as many people voted off, I'll think about it" said the Other Mother.

Gaz indeed was determine to get even with Blaineley after she had betrayed her, meanwhile for a certain Agent P, he was still investigating Pete as he was handing some money over to some of the Phantom Blot's own people like Hades and also Jafar.

"Always glad to getting rid of someone from the race" laughed Pete.

"He must have been very demoralized" added Hades referring about Oswald.

"No matter, we'll make sure either Mickey or Bugs drops out next" continued Pete.

"And soon that 50 million bucks will be ours" laughed Jafar.

Agent P was indeed hoping to ensure that Pete was probably responsible for Oswald exiting the race, he'd have to wait as Nicky Flippers was just nearly finished interrogating the last Other version of a kidnapped contestant.

"Well, that's indeed all of them" sighed Nicky.

"Sounds like you got your work cut out for you" laughed Chris.

"This is no laughing matter, it's tampering with the democratic process" continued Nicky.

"I sure hope it isn't, but it'd bring more Total Drama here to Camp Drama Campaign Trial" laughed Chris, "until next time."


	52. Chinese New Year Sudden Death

Chapter 52: Chinese New Year Sudden Death

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was time for stunts to get the message across of the three remaining candidates in the race. Namely the supporters of Mickey, Bugs and the Phantom Blot all did their best to try to use the hot air balloon routine to get their candidate's message across.

One hot air balloon fell, another went too high and in the end both Jimmy and Lance were sent home on the Chopper of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Gaz needed to find a way to get rid of Blaineley for good, and to do that she needed to show the Other Mother that she could get rid of more contestants than Blaineley ever could.

Confessions:

"There has to be a way to get Blaineley off of my back for good" said Gaz.

"That Gaz is barking up the wrong tree, because I have always been doing this even before her" laughed Blaineley.

"Very interesting those two are at each other's throats" said Pete as he noticed both Blaineley and Gaz competing.

End of confessions.

As the remaining contestants gathered where Chris was located, Chris indeed had a big announcement for this coming challenge.

"Since it's Chinese New Year, I decided to do another theme-related challenge where the three remaining candidates for mayor will be attending a Chinese New Year festival" continued Chris.

"And what are we supposed to be doing?" asked Cindy.

"A good question, you'll be all involved in a dragon race, but before that you'll have to endure some Chinese cuisine which brings me back to what I just did for season three for the Total Drama series" laughed Chris, "and in addition to this, it's a sudden death challenge, meaning anyone who doesn't survive the race or Chef's version of Chinese food will be voted out, and there'll be no ceremonies, but those whom survive the challenge will receive a first class Chinese meal along with also traditional sweets for the victors."

Confessions:

"Perfect timing" said Gaz.

"I can do this" said Coraline.

"Time to shine" laughed Red.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed over toward an area where Chef was, Chef was indeed prepared to give the contestants a gross out feast featuring a few dishes from the Total Drama World Tour challenge from China along with additional gross food. Poor Squid never had a chance as he took one bite, he literally barfed which made Yoshi faint.

"Wow, two are already down in the sudden death!" laughed Chris.

Bobby was indeed on a roll eating Chef's version of Chinese food, it didn't oddly bother him for a moment.

Confessions:

"How could he stand that!" cried Sissy.

"He eats like Owen does" said Johnny referring to Bobby.

"I just love food, food, food" laughed Bobby.

"Hmm, this gives me an idea" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As Bobby continued to eat and await the next dish, Gaz pretended she had to use the restroom and instead she decided to place some additional tabasco sauce into a dish Chef was serving up. As poor Bobby ate it, he ended up barfing just like Squid disqualifying him in the sudden death challenge. Blaineley noticed Gaz was making her moves and she had to think quickly.

"Say Alice, what's that over your shoulder?" asked Blaineley to Alice.

"Where?" asked Alice as she turned around not noticing Blaineley was tampering with her dish.

As poor Alice dined down she too ended up feeling sick and was disqualified, as for the remaining contestants they headed toward a larger area where there were three dragon costumes that people would often parade around. One dragon was blue, another was red, another was black and the final one was brown. Gaz purposely chose the black dragon with choosing Zim, Gir, Ed, Nick and Jade who tagged along; Blaineley's choice was the brown dragon as she picked Tails, Twister, Kimi, Dil and Tommy to hang around. The blue dragon typically was chosen by Coraline whom ended up picking Wybie, Phil, Lil, Ilana, Newton and Abigail. And the red dragon was obviously chosen by Red as she brought along with Edmund and the rest of the remaining contestants.

"I almost forgot to mention a surprise that was going to be thrown at them" laughed Chris as they picked up their dragon costume and started to head toward the parade.

"You mean people will be throwing fire crackers at them?" laughed Chef.

"Yep" laughed Chris.

Indeed it was quite the obvious way for Chris to bring in the excitement as those in the dragon costumes had to out maneuver the fire crackers that were coming their way.

"Watch out!" cried Lil as Coraline tried to dodge a fire cracker.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" cried Coraline.

Blaineley had to act quickly as she noticed a fire cracker she ended up kicking the fire cracker toward the red dragon, but Red ended up kicking it back to which sent Ed flying right in the air and crashing right on the ground.

Confessions:

"Well, I can always not use him" sighed Gaz as Ed was now disqualified in the sudden death challenge.

"Friendly fire incidents will happen, but sacrifices are sacrifices" said Blaineley.

End of confessions.

Blaineley then attempted to kick another fire cracker toward one of the three other dragon costumes, but instead Gaz kicked the fire cracker right back hitting poor Tails whom nearly caught fire and had to find his way toward a fountain.

"Water, water!" cried Tails as he leaped right into the fountain.

Confessions:

"Darn it, again!" cried Blaineley as she lost Tails.

"Yes, keep on having those friendly fire incidents" laughed Gaz.

End of confessions.

Blaineley ended up sadly getting lucky when she kicked one of the fire crackers toward the red dragon where it was quite close toward Cleveland Jr.

"Oh no!" cried Cleveland Jr.

"Don't worry Cleveland Jr., I'll save you!" cried Trixie as she ended up shielding him.

Sadly that ended up disqualifying not just Cleveland Jr., but also Trixie as well.

Confessions:

"Ha, killing two birds with one stone, or this case fire cracker!" laughed Blaineley.

"She's down by minus three" laughed Gaz.

"Those two are trying to get someone hurt" said Red.

End of confessions.

Red had a plan that she needed to work out, but she had to work it out with Coraline whom was the head of the blue dragon. As she caught up with Coraline she decided to wager an alliance with Coraline until one or both of them were the final two.

"Listen, those two are going to get people hurt, look what happened to poor Cleveland Jr. and Trixie" said Red.

"Not to mention those friendly fire incidents" added Coraline.

"If you help me bring down Gaz and Blaineley, one of us can win that 50 million bucks fairly" said Red, "are you in?"

"I'm in" replied Coraline.

Both Coraline and Red ended up splitting up their dragons in trying to surround the black and the brown dragon. Coraline was where Blaineley was, while Red was where Gaz.

"It ends here" said Red to Gaz.

"Oh you have no idea who you're messing with" said Gaz.

Gaz ended up kicking another fire cracker which ended up hurting Ilana and Newton had to drop out to help her out.

"Bye, bye another braniac" laughed Gaz.

But Gaz spoke too soon, as clumsy Nick ended up tripping on a rock crashing right into Jade disqualifying both of them from the challenge.

"Ha, looks like you spoke too soon!" laughed Red.

Poor Dexter also ended up tripping over something and he was left behind.

"Ha, so did you!" laughed Gaz.

In the end, only three dragon costumes made it across the finish line, the blue, red and black dragon while Blaineley fell short of even managing to make it across disqualifying her and anyone whom was on the brown dragon.

"What, we're eliminated?" cried Tommy as he couldn't believe it, "Man, sticking around Blaineley was a bad choice!"

"Oh you are so correct on that one" laughed Chris, "and there'll never be another chance for anyone of you whom was disqualified in this sudden death challenge to ever come back, EVER! As for the rest of you whom survived, you are all safe, for now."

"And do we get to enjoy that first class meal you were promising?" asked Danielle.

"That and more" laughed Chris.

As the remaining contestants ended up enjoying their first class meals, the scene changes toward Chris.

"Well, that was an exciting sudden death challenge, tune in next time for more Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	53. Oswald's Bunny Children

Chapter 53: Oswald's Bunny Children

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was a Chinese New Year theme that included a sudden death version of casting out any contestant who could not make it. That meant no going home ceremony, and one ticket home on the Chopper of Shame!

First part of the challenge, Chef revived from our China tour from Total Drama World Tour on the variety of Chinese cuisines they had to endure, some did better than others, and some took a dive. Next the remaining contestants had to get into four dragon costumes, one brown, one black, one red and one blue. Typically enough, Blaineley thought she could win this part of the challenge, but instead our little surprises that included Chinese fire crackers were thrown about!

While there were a few causalities, both friendly and non-friendly, it was a good thing that Blaineley get eliminated, and sadly the unlucky contestants whom thought it was a good idea to tag along with her. So will there be another possible sudden death challenge this season? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Gaz was for sure this time that there would be no further disruptions now with Blaineley finally eliminated from the game itself.

Confessions:

"Finally I can concentrate on getting rid of the others my way, and not no one else's" laughed Gaz.

"I am so glad that Vanessa has decided to join us" said Ferb who was still thrilled Vanessa survived the sudden death challenge.

"There's a reason why I'm a fan of Chris, and I'm glad that Blaineley got the boot from the game itself" laughed Vanessa.

End of confessions.

Gaz needed to find someone that she could manage to get kicked off soon, but who would it be that would be her useful pawn. Suddenly Bessie popped around Gaz in the same manner Gir would.

"Wow, that was some challenge, I'm so glad I was able to survive that" said Bessie.

"Yea, it was" said Gaz as she thought it was a right way to get Bessie to do her bidding to get rid of the rest of the remaining contestants.

As the remaining contestants headed toward a studios, Oswald who had dropped out of the race was there along with his wife Ortensia, with Chris coming into the scene.

"Glad everyone could make it, because today will be Oswald's day view of being featured in a commercial that he's vetting for Bugs Bunny for Mayor" said Chris.

"And is there anything else?" asked Sissy.

"Oh yea, because Bugs wants to get on Oswald's good side he has suggested that every contestant can babysit some of his 400 sum children!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Oh boy, baby bunnies!" laughed Bessie.

"I hope none of them are like Ray-Ray" said June.

"This should actually be kind of fun" said Red.

End of confessions.

"Uh, Chris, there is one thing that our children like to do and that is play hide and seek" added Ortensia.

"Which is why everyone will be out searching for these bunny children, the first contestant who brings in the most bunny children back home safely wins immunity from being voted off" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Who the heck has time to take care of 400 sum children?" asked Phil.

"I think it's nice that there are 400 cute bunnies, I wish I could have that many children with Phineas" said Isabella.

"I bet I can create that many clones if I had the technology" said Hiro.

End of confessions.

As the remaining contestants headed out to search for the bunny children of Oswald, a commercial ended up airing of Oswald whom was vetting for Bugs showing the commonality they had between the two of them, along with also showing off his typical support for Bugs. Indeed, in the film itself there were the 400 sum children that Oswald had.

"I'm Bugs Bunny, I'm for family values, and I approve of the message" said Bugs as it ended with the commercial.

Meanwhile for the contestants, Gaz was on a roll as she managed to find some of the bunny children that were easier to catch. As for the other contestants, Red was in second place with Edmund's help catching the bunny children whom were in hard to reach places.

"Wow, I can't believe these bunnies would hide in such tough places" said Red as she gathered a few of them with Edmund's help.

"They are kind of cute" said Edmund.

As for other contestants such as Phil and Lil, they were having a hard time trying to find any of the bunny children.

"How the heck can we not see any of the 400 sum children that Oswald has?" asked Phil as he looked around.

"Hmm, there might be a few of them here" said Lil as she found at least two hiding behind the buses.

Gaz then thought up of an idea how to make sure she could get rid of two contestants from the game.

"You know, they like it when funny faces are being made at them" said Gaz as she gave a suggestion to Phil.

"Hey, that's a great idea, I'll do just that" said Phil.

But as Phil continued to make all the odd faces, all the bunny children in general did was started to either cry or have an unhappy face.

"Phil, stop that!" cried Lil, "You're scaring them!"

"No I'm not, I'm trying to calm them down" said Phil.

But the bunny children that Lil was trying to calm down were not being so happy at all, and other contestants began to try to help out. Cindy did her best to help out the bunny children, likewise with Kimi and June but no one could calm the bunny children down, and Phil was still making those same faces toward them. When they got back to the studios, Oswald couldn't believe the unhappy faces of the bunny children.

"What have you done to my kids?" roared Oswald who wasn't pleased.

"I hope that won't qualify as a law suit" laughed Chris.

"I guess that means I might get immunity" said Gaz as she brought in the most bunny children whom were happy.

"Darn it, looks like we came in second" sighed Red.

"I guess Gaz will receive immunity from being voted off, as for the rest of you, you'll get to vote off two people this time" laughed Chris.

As for the ceremony was just a few hours away, a certain Agent P whom was still investigating Pete headed toward Pete's house as he was observing Pete bringing over some documents on Oswald. Agent P needed to acquire the documents and give it to Nicky Flippers, getting into the house would be another problem.

"Ha, so glad I managed to get that Oswald to drop out" laughed Pete as he poured some coffee for himself.

Pete ended up placing the documents on a table, and had the screen door opened giving Agent P the right angle to grab the papers which the platypus did ended up doing. Pete would only notice the documents missing when it would be obviously too late, as for the ceremony, it was quite the obvious the contestants whom didn't receive a cookie were Phil, Lil, Cindy and Kimi.

"Phil, Lil, you two tried to do your best to think of ways of helping out Oswald's kids, Cindy, Kimi, you two provided no help either" said Chris to which he waited for the dramatic pause, "last two cookies for the night goes to, Kimi and Cindy! Sorry Phil, Lil, you two will hop right onto the Chopper of Shame home."

"Well, at least we'll be going home together" said Phil.

"Yea" added Lil as the two headed onto the Chopper of Shame.

As the Chopper of Shame took off, the scene changes to Agent P giving Nicky the documents needed to provide a search warrant against Pete.

"Hmm, very interesting, Pete wanted Oswald to drop out, but I do not think it should be a wise idea to have a search party by local law enforcement just yet" said Nicky, "there is still the matter of who might have wanted Pete to do this too."

As Nicky encouraged Agent P to search who else Pete was dealing with, the scene changes back to Chris.

"Well, that was quite something, tune in next time for more here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	54. Educational Sudden Death

Chapter 54: Educational Sudden Death

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, Oswald is in, but only to give an endorsement out to Bugs Bunny for Mayor. As the commercial for Oswald's endorsement aired, the remaining contestants were to try to find Oswald's 400 sum children! That's right, he has that many kids!

Gaz was on a roll as she was the one acquiring most of the bunny children, while Phil and Lil were doing their best into trying to calm down the ones they had found. Neither of them were doing anything to stop the bunny children from crying and being afraid which ended up getting both of them a one way ticket home on the Chopper of Shame.

So sit back and relax for more Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Once again, the remaining contestants found themselves onboard the former bus that belonged to the Phantom Blot as they were heading toward Acme University once again.

Confessions:

"Hmm, I wonder what's Chris' angle here, if it's another sudden death challenge it may help me out here" laughed Gaz.

"Please don't make it another sudden death challenge, I couldn't handle the last one" said Bessie.

"I can beat anything Chris can throw at me, if this is another sudden death challenge, bring it on" said June.

End of confessions.

Fortunately for Gaz's hunch on whether or not the next upcoming challenge would be a sudden death challenge, she was right on the mark as Chris was there with Chef along with the three remaining candidates.

"Education is an important subject for the mayor, so why not have another sudden death challenge relating to what education can really do?" asked Chris, "Like the Chinese New Year sudden death challenge, there will be no going away ceremony for those whom have been eliminated from the challenge itself."

"And I will be the one whom will directing most of the courses of the challenge" added Chef.

"Yes, that's what Chef's for" laughed Chris.

"Alright first challenge" said Chef as the remaining contestants began to follow him to the gym.

As the remaining contestants followed Chef to the gym, Chef displayed a series of exercises each of the contestants would have to follow. Poor Dib couldn't keep up and was eliminated from the competition. Poor Johnny sadly followed next, and Mickey who was watching knew one of his biggest supporters was going to be gone.

Confessions:

"I can't believe I let down Mickey!" cried Johnny.

"Man Chris is being brutal" said Mickey.

End of confessions.

Abigail oddly couldn't keep up in one exercise, as she ended up springing her leg in the process eliminating her. After that, Chef led the remaining contestants into the cafeteria where soon it was an brutal enduring food fight that the contestants would have to knock each other out. The ones whom would remain would move on. Poor Jake and Rose ended up getting clobbered by Vanessa and Gaz, along with Bessie who ended up getting hit by some object. Gaz saw her chance and ended up tossing some water onto Zim which caused great pain for the Irken.

"Why, why!" cried Zim as he was in pain suffering from his so-called condition.

"Looks like I don't need you anymore" laughed Gaz.

It was soon down to a match between June and Edmund in the food fight.

"I must say, you have quite some skills, just as good as Red" said Edmund.

"You seem to like her even after you have taken the antidote" said June.

"I must admit, I do, but let's just end this to see who is far better" continued Edmund.

Paying an homage to the last season, it was a standoff between June and Edmund as both of them were ready to toss each other out of the competition. Edmund fired first, but June dodged and fired back, Edmund managed to dodge it and June ended up hitting Cindy eliminating her. Edmund fired back finally managing to knock June out of the competition for good. Next course of the sudden death challenge, Chef took them to a classroom where they were given a list of questions about the candidates, including Oswald whom although dropped out was still information they had to fill out.

"Anyone getting a score around 80 continues onward" said Chef.

The typical geniuses whom remained in the sudden death challenge felt confident such as Hiro, and even Wybie felt confident he could pass the test with flying colors. Gaz knew little and she felt she had to cheat her way out. As Hiro was being a bit too busy with Danielle, she ended up copying some of the answers without anyone knowing, nor Chef noticing it, she then purposely ended up pouring ink all over Hiro and Danielle's tests.

"Oops, looks like you'll have to start all over" laughed Gaz.

Confessions:

"She did that on purpose!" roared Danielle who couldn't believe it.

"If I go, she will pay" said Hiro.

End of confessions.

"Time!" said Chef.

As Chef collected the test papers and began looking over them, he was rather surprised that Hiro and Danielle got very low scores.

"Sorry, you two won't be moving on" said Chef.

Chef then continued to gaze at the other answers from the other contestants, Sissy sadly couldn't move onward as she didn't receive a passing score.

"Oh, 79 is such a good score, but it's not passing for me!" laughed Chef then he gazed at Vanessa's score and was amazed by it, "Wow, you came in late in the game, and you passed with over 100 points!"

Confessions:

"Ha, I got the smarts!" laughed Vanessa.

"Poor Danielle and Hiro, they didn't get to move on" sighed Isabella who felt sorry for her friends.

"Competition is shrinking" laughed Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the rest of the contestants move onward, it was quite the obvious there were only eight remaining contestants left, Wybie, Edmund, Coraline, Gaz, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Red. As they all were being marched to exhaustion by Chef, they finally stopped where Chris was awaiting them back at the gym.

"Well, I should congratulate you all for making it to the final eight!" laughed Chris, "Hiro, Danielle and Sissy would have been the final eleven, but they couldn't pass Chef's brutal test! So I have decided to give you all immunity on surviving this sudden death!"

While the remaining eight contestants were congratulating each other for surviving the second sudden death challenge, the scene switches to Nicky Flippers whom was receiving more information from Agent P on Pete's activities.

"I must say, that Pete is involved in a lot of schemes, there are rumors that after Johnny dropping out of the competition, Mickey might drop out of the Mayoral race" continued Nicky, "and there are speculations that the Phantom Blot would gain from that, in spite of the voters supporting Mickey would probably support Bugs over the Phantom Blot."

Nicky was indeed hoping that there would be no election fraud coming up, but Bugs was indeed feeling the pressure as he had lost his best strategist as much as Mickey had lost Johnny in the sudden death challenge. Although Mickey wasn't really planning to drop out, he felt like he was losing in the polls badly so he met up with Bugs secretly at a café.

"I don't like meeting like this, it sounds a bit too sinister" said Bugs who was a bit nervous.

"Same here" said Mickey, "but I'm losing in the polls, I cannot be able to keep up."

"You want to join your brother in supporting me?" asked Bugs.

"Yep, that's right" continued Mickey, "I'm willing to make amends to my brother so that the Phantom Blot won't become mayor."

"Gotcha" said Bugs.

But indeed both Bugs and Mickey were being watched, not by Agent P, but by Pete who was plotting to make the iconic scene look like a major upcoming scandal for Bugs.

"Ha, this is just too easy" laughed Pete as he took the photo of the two meeting, "a surprise press release would sink the rabbit's campaign for sure."

As Pete was plotting to indeed do damage to Bugs, the scene changes to Chris who was quite pleased on how things have played out so far.

"Wow, another sudden death challenge and a massive exit of so many OTHER contestants" laughed Chris, "tune in more for more Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	55. The Final Eight

Chapter 55: The Final Eight

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, another sudden death challenge, and another row of eliminations, where those contestants were sent home on the Chopper of Shame for good, some newcomers did better than expected like Bessie, but soon fell in the sudden death challenge.

Hiro and Danielle, along with Sissy nearly came close, along with Johnny whom all failed to pass the sudden death challenge. In the end, we have eight final contestants whom are eyeing on the 50 million dollar prize, who among them will be the final two? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Gaz indeed felt confident that she could be one of the final two as the competition itself was drawing to a close. But she still needed to take down the remaining other contestants whom would be a major problem for her, before she could achieve her final goals.

Confessions:

"This is going to be hard on whom I will have to see get voted off" said Gaz, "since there are so many people whom are a threat to my goals."

"Wow, I cannot believe I might get a second chance" said Edmund, "after last season, I've gone good, and this time I hope to obtain the prize honestly."

"That prize is all mine, and no one's going to stop me from obtaining it" said Vanessa.

End of confessions.

As the remaining eight contestants were geared up for whatever challenge Chris was going to give them, they met up with Chris at a local hospital with the three remaining candidates. Mickey was rather a bit nervous that he was planning to drop out soon due to lack of care for his own campaign by his own supporters.

Confessions:

"I hate to disappoint my fans, but I just cannot take it anymore" said Mickey.

"Hmm, my arch foe seems to be a bit nervous more than usual" said the Phantom Blot.

End of confessions.

"So, your campaign doing okay?" asked the Phantom Blot whom felt oddly out of character for being concern for his arch rival Mickey.

"Yea, I guess" said Mickey who was rather nervous.

"Alright, glad everyone could make it" said Chris as the remaining eight contestants arrived, "today's challenge is one day enduring Dr. Chef's challenge!"

Confessions:

"Pretty sure Chef isn't a doctor as much as he's a chef" said Isabella.

"I hope he doesn't operate on anyone of us" said Coraline.

End of confessions.

"To show that the candidates care about the health safety of their fair citizens, Chef here will demonstrate some enduring painful tests on the remaining eight contestants" laughed Chris.

"Each one of you will be following me, I will make sure you'll all face enduring challenges" laughed Chef.

As the remaining eight contestants did just that, Phineas was nervous on what Chef was planning along with Wybie.

Confessions:

"The doctor's place gives me the creeps" said Wybie.

"I wish we have a friendlier doctor than him" said Phineas.

End of confessions.

The first challenge Chef brought up was the obvious needle challenge, pretending he'd give each of the contestants a shot. Wybie fainted immediately, while Phineas turned a bit white out of fear. Ferb wanted to show off that he was rather brave to Vanessa and withstood Chef.

"Looks like Wybie's going to go down" said Red, "you could help your friend out."

"I'm sure he'd be fine" said Coraline.

Next challenge was the rotten cafeteria food that Chef was prepared to make.

"Alright, you three are going to help me make the grossest cafeteria food ever" said Chef as he was lecturing Sagat, Wolf and Twitchy.

"Really, we can participate with you?" asked Wolf.

"Yea, by making everyone gross out" added Chef.

"But hospital food always looks good" said Twitchy to which Sagat placed a can over him.

"Sorry I had to do that" said Sagat.

"No problem" said Wolf.

Wybie was indeed a bit out of it from the first part of the challenge, as he sat down in the cafeteria with Coraline and the other remaining contestants, Chef along with mostly Wolf and Sagat began to serve them the grossest hospital food ever cooked up. Edmund was prepared to stomach it all.

Confessions:

"I can handle this" said Edmund.

"Bring it on" said Red.

"There must be a way I can get rid of that vampire boy" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the other contestants began to start eating whatever dish Chef would cook up, Gaz pretended she needed to head toward the restroom and instead headed toward the kitchen and started to place quite a bit of garlic on the cafeteria food, even more than usual. When it was Edmund's turn, he began to cough due to the massive amount of garlic.

Confessions:

"I guess I have no other choice but to help him" said Red.

"Working like a charm" laughed Gaz.

End of confessions.

Red ended up treating Edmund, making sure the vampire was alright, as it was quite the obvious the contestant whom managed to endure the most was oddly Gaz with Coraline being rather quite close. As the remaining contestants didn't feel that high.

"Well, once again, Gaz will receive immunity" said Chris, "and she'll be sharing it with Coraline who managed to take this all the way."

Indeed, the contestants whom didn't receive a cookie during the ceremony were obviously Wybie and Edmund.

"Wybie, you fainted quite a bit when Chef showed how sharp that needle was" laughed Chris to which he then tossed the last cookie to Wybie, "but that's not going to be the reason why you'll be voted off. Sorry Edmund, looks like you'll be taking the Chopper of Shame home."

Confessions:

"Is it me or are there only three boys left?" cried Wybie as he couldn't believe it.

"Someone must have tampered with the food Edmund was eating" said Red.

End of confessions.

As Edmund stepped onto the Chopper of Shame, as it took off, the scene switches to the campaign headquarters of Mickey Mouse whom was going to make his announcement that he was going to drop out for the race for mayor.

"Today I'd like to make a sad remark, that I am dropping out of the race for mayor, and I am endorsing Bugs Bunny for mayor" said Mickey, "that is all."

Indeed, the viewers were shocked, even Chris himself was surprised that Mickey was dropping out of the race. That also bothered a certain Nicky Flippers along with Agent P whom were still gathering evidence to have a search warrant against Pete whom was supposedly helping the Phantom Blot win the race for mayor.

"Very troubling" said Nicky as he saw Mickey dropping out of the race, "there must be someone other than the Phantom Blot doing this behind the scenes."

As Nicky continued to investigate those whom the Phantom Blot has hired, the Other Mother came up again as a suspicious character.

"Very interesting" said Nicky as he handed Agent P a profile of the Other Mother, "it seems that after you have managed to stop Heinz Doofenshmirtz's scheme, she hasn't appeared publically so much quite recently with the Phantom Blot."

Agent P ended up tipping his hat as he was prepared to investigate the whereabouts of the Other Mother, meanwhile, the camera ended up switching to Chris.

"Another candidate has dropped out of the race, and another contestant has been sent home, now we're only down to the final seven! So stay tuned for more Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	56. Season 6 Rumors?

Chapter 56: Season 6 Rumors?

Once again it was Geoff's time to give a recap to the audience for the Aftermath.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, Oswald dropped out, now we've heard reports that Mickey Mouse has dropped out of the race as well. Both candidates didn't get to go beyond the amount of percent of votes they felt needed to win, the good news is they have both mended ties and have endorsed Bugs Bunny for Mayor!

So will Bugs make it over the Phantom Blot? And there are some allege rumors going around that someone may have influenced Oswald to leave the race as well! So get ready for some Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

It was rather a crowded backstage as the contestants whom were either recently voted off, or couldn't make either of the two sudden death challenges were awaiting Jorgen to take them to the main stage.

"This stinks, I know Gaz cheated in that sudden death challenge" said Danielle as she didn't like being back at the studios.

"Hey, relax, you still have my place to visit" said Hiro, "I'm way wealthier than 50 million bucks."

"That's true" said Danielle as she smiled at Hiro.

"Well, I for one thing Gaz must be cheating her way to get to the 50 million bucks" said Cindy.

"Alright, enough yapping!" roared Jorgen as he came out, "Time for all of you to head onto the main stage now!"

As the contestants whom were either recently voted off, or couldn't make the two sudden death challenges came right out, Johnny didn't seem to like the fact Mickey had dropped out after he couldn't last during the second sudden death challenge.

"Man, it stinks, Mickey should have stayed in the race" said Johnny.

"Hey, I was Bugs' right-hand man" said Hiro, "he came to me for all of the ideas for his campaign."

"I sure hope the Phantom Blot knows what he's doing" said Cleveland Jr.

"Well, it's quite interesting to see Edmund among them" said Bridgette, "Edmund has come a long way from being the bad boy of the last season into nearly making it to the final list of contestants."

"Yea, our vampire friend has changed quite a bit, and we have Bobby to thank for, along with his grandfather" added Geoff.

"Can we roll with some clips from the last season and compare it to this season of Edmund?" asked Marceline to Jorgen.

As Jorgen rolled those clips of Edmund from the previous season, and the current season it was quite the obvious that Edmund had indeed changed from being the ruthless vampire that he was from the previous season to a new kinder vampire.

"We're quite surprised you couldn't make it in the first sudden death challenge" said Frida to Cleveland Jr.

"That's okay, winning the last season is good enough for me" said Cleveland Jr.

"So, are we going to give out the details for season six?" asked Manny.

"Oh you bet, season six is going to be a blast just like this one" laughed Geoff, "as soon as our guests arrive in the studios, we'll lay it all out, but that may not happen until we've come down to the final two."

"There's going to be a season six, then I want in" said Zoe, "I cannot stand being on the sidelines anymore."

"But who would be our co-hosts?" asked Geoff.

"I don't mind to volunteer" said Anais.

"Yea, I'd love to become a co-host" added Gumball, "I didn't do too well during this round, I feel so used!"

"Same here" added Darwin, "we were kind of being used to hurt other contestants this season."

"Yea, you two made me look like I was him" said Draco referring to Wally.

"But wasn't it funny when Red gave you the weggie?" laughed Gumball as Draco wasn't so happy with both Gumball and Darwin ruining his sign during that challenge.

"You two also screwed up my commercial!" added Susie who wasn't happy with either Gumball or Darwin.

"Come on, we were only trying to help, we won't hurt you if we become Aftermath co-hosts for the next season" said Darwin.

"You three better be good co-hosts" said Angelica.

"Don't worry, we will" said Gumball.

"Great, then we can all jump in for season six" said Manny as he got up from his chair and stretched, "man that feels good."

"We finally get to return" added Frida with joy.

"I hope you can do me a favor and go after Gaz in making her the first one voted off for the next season" said Jake.

"Why would you say something like that?" asked Frida.

"Yea, why?" asked Zoe.

"Some of us have been talking to say that Gaz was behind getting most of us voted off, or not making it for either of the two sudden death challenges" continued Jake.

"It's only fair that we find a way to make Gaz the first one voted off" added Rose.

"Interesting, we'll think up of a way if anyone of us is qualified for the next upcoming season" added Manny.

"Oh, that would be a sweet revenge" laughed Geoff, "having someone like Gaz end up being voted off first in the sixth season!"

"Indeed it will" laughed Jake.

"Hey, I thought it was rather unfair that I'm here" said Blaineley to which no one seemed to care about Blaineley's plight.

"You were the one whom was always egging on Chris in the previous seasons, mostly behind the scenes" said Geoff.

"Very sneaky even for someone like me" added Zoe.

"But I tell you I don't deserve to be here, Gaz set me up as well, just like the rest of you" said Blaineley to which the entire studios fell silent as no one cared even the contestants whom were voted off because of Gaz, "somebody pay attention to me!"

"I say let's end this with a jam session" said Marceline as she was purposely ignoring Blaineley.

"Sounds good to me" said Frida.

As both Frida and Marceline started their guitars, Blaineley demanded that she be listened to as she walked onto the platform where the two were playing their guitars, that is until Mr. Black and Mr. White apprehended her before she could.

"Let me go, let me go!" roared Blaineley as she was struggling with both Mr. Black and Mr. White.

"She's just as much trouble as Tootie was for us!" cried Mr. White.

"While our government friends restrain Blaineley, tune in for possibly the last Aftermath of this season, and hope that we'll soon see more of season six!" laughed Geoff.

While poor Blaineley was being subdued by Mr. White and Mr. Black, the scene changes to Agent P still following Pete hoping he could find the location of the Other Mother. In the dark part of Toon Town, the Other Mother was indeed anxious to meet up with Pete.

"About time you showed up" said the Other Mother, "does the Phantom Blot know where the 50 million dollars is located?'

"Not exactly" continued Pete, "the winner of the election will tell whoever the winner of the game where the 50 million dollars is, after the final two challenge. Those are the rules."

"Good, as long as it is Gaz, I don't care, we'll get that 50 million bucks" laughed the Other Mother.

Indeed Agent P knew he had the information that Pete was meeting secretly with the Other Mother, the platypus now just needed to get the information back to Nicky Flippers who was anxious to close the investigation after launching a full scale assault on the perpetrators behind the conspiracy. As the platypus made his way back to Nicky, Nicky was quite pleased with Agent P's work.

"Good work following that creepy Pete fellow around" said Nicky, "I'll send Twitchy over to bug the outside areas of Pete's house for more evidence."

As Nicky Flippers continued the investigation into the conspiracy behind any possible election fraud or who'd steal the 50 million dollars, the scene changes to Chris whom was watching the platypus' movements.

"Well, it sure looks like an investigation is heating up, but will it be enough to stop whoever is behind the conspiracy? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	57. Burb the Anthem

Chapter 57: Burb the Anthem

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, there were only the final eight left in the competition. And only three candidates left in the race for mayor, the challenge survive healthcare with a visit to Dr. Chef! Some like Phineas nearly fell first when the sharp needle was introduced, and yet it was Edmund who had to head home on the Chopper of Shame after having some of Chef's hospital food that was filled with garlic somwhow.

So with only seven contestants left, get rid, for some Total Drama here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

The remaining seven contestants were heading toward what seemed like a stadium where Chris was waiting for them. Aside from reports of Mickey Mouse dropping out of the race, Gaz was quite happy that she got this far.

Confessions:

"Hmm, who the heck should I get rid of, that Vanessa girl, she wasn't counted in entering the competition, she must go" said Gaz, "but the question is how."

"That Gaz is quite the card literally speaking, I intend to stay here until the final two" said Vanessa, "and no one's going to stop me."

End of confessions.

As the remaining seven contestants arrived on the scene where Chris was waiting, Wacko Warner was also awaiting them as well along with the two remaining candidates Bugs and the Phantom Blot.

"It would be one's patriotic duty if one sang the national anthem" said Chris, "but this challenge, you'll be burping the national anthem, let Wacko demonstrate this for you."

"Of course I would" said Wacko.

Wacko indeed was able to sing the entire national anthem with burping.

"Now the first contestant who can be able to do that without screwing up will win immunity" said Chris.

Confessions:

"Disrespecting the national anthem?" thought Phineas, "But on the other hand it's for 50 million dollars, I cannot turn that down."

"I'll do it for the 50 million bucks" said Ferb.

"There must be some way I can screw one of them up" said Gaz as she thought to herself.

"Gee, I'm not sure if I should put out a statement whether or not to condemn this" said Bugs.

End of confessions.

Chef along with Wolf, Twitchy and Sagat ended up handing out soda to the contestants to help provide them ammo to burp out the anthem on stage. First contestant that went up was Ferb as he drank the soda down, he headed toward the podium where the microphone was.

"Oh say can you say" as Ferb burped along with the national anthem, he ended up missing one note and was given an electric shock to which Chris just laughed at poor Ferb.

Confessions:

"Yep, just like from season two from Total Drama Action where the contestants tried to be rock musicians, if they get one note wrong when it comes to burping the anthem, they'll get shocked!" laughed Chris.

"Installed it myself on the podium" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

Next it was Wybie's turn, who ended up doing no better than Ferb, as he attempted to burp the anthem, Wybie was shocked right as he reached the middle. Phineas who was up next tried his best, but stopped a third of the way. Coraline was able to complete it until the very end where she was shocked. Red of course was able to complete the entire national anthem by burping it. Isabella tried her best, but soon was shocked when she came toward the middle of the anthem. It was finally time for Vanessa to step onto the stage. Gaz needed a plan fast to sabotage Vanessa, she felt that perhaps she could embarrass Vanessa if she didn't burp out the anthem, she'd have to fart it out which obviously wouldn't be part of the challenge.

"Time to make sure her soda is kicking it strong" laughed Gaz as she poured some lax into the soda and shook it up.

As Vanessa took sip of the soda and headed onto the stage, she felt fine at first as she was burping the anthem, that is until at the very end she ended up farting the last few words to which made everyone gasped even embarrassing Ferb who was shocked. Vanessa herself was embarrassed which was quite the obvious.

Confessions:

"Great, now I'm a laughing stalk!" cried Vanessa, "Just like my dear old dad!"

"Works like a charm" laughed Gaz.

End of confessions.

Finally it was Gaz's turn and in the end she ended up letting out a loud burp which even surprised Wacko himself.

Confessions:

"I must say, I'm surprised by her performance" said Wacko.

"I think I know who will receive immunity here" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

"Once again Gaz will be receiving immunity from being voted off again" laughed Chris.

"Hey, I didn't mess up like her" said Red.

"But Gaz unleashed the loudest burp at the end making her the one who'll receive immunity" laughed Chris, "as for the rest of you, it'll be time to vote someone off."

Indeed it was rather a tough choice for the contestants, Coraline and Red both wanted to vote off Gaz, but she had received immunity. So therefore the tough choices would have to be between Vanessa and Ferb.

Confessions:

"Man, I really hate doing this" said Red as she didn't want to vote for either of the two.

"I wish there was some way Gaz could be here so that we could vote for her instead" said Coraline.

End of confessions.

As the contestants casted their ballots on who'll be voted off, the votes ended up tallying as Chris began to read the votes out loud.

"One vote is for Ferb" said Chris, "one for Vanessa. One for Ferb. Another for Vanessa. Another vote for Vanessa, and the last vote is for—"

"Wait!" said Ferb as he disrupted Chris, "I know the vote is close, but I'd rather sacrifice myself to ensure Vanessa would stay during the rest of the game instead of me."

"Well, the last two votes were going to be for Vanessa, but since you have decided that you cannot get the 50 million bucks, I don't see why not you shouldn't take her place instead" said Chris.

"Don't worry Ferb, I'll get that 50 million dollars for you" said Phineas to Ferb as he hugged his brother.

As Ferb went onto the Chopper of Shame prepared to head home as it took off, Vanessa was surprised Ferb had sacrificed himself for her.

Confessions:

"What can I say, I owe the kid if I qualify for next season" said Vanessa.

"Blast!" cried Gaz as she couldn't believe Vanessa was still in the game.

End of confessions.

As Gaz indeed failed to get rid of Vanessa from the competition, the scene switches over to the Other Mother as she was trying to find out where the 50 million dollars could be located. Most likely it could be at City Hall where the newly elected mayor would be there as well. She was quite reluctant to go out knowing that she could be watched, so instead she was using Pete to scout out ahead at City Hall. Pete was still unaware he was being tracked by Agent P, and his items were being bugged by Twitchy.

"Hmm, now if I were Chris McLean where the heck would I hide the 50 million bucks at city hall, the only other question is how to gain access to it" said Pete.

While Pete continued his suspicious activities at city hall, the scene switches to Chris.

"Wow, Ferb sacrificed himself for Vanessa!" laughed Chris, "Now with the contestants down to six, will Vanessa be able to recover? And is it me, or are there only just two boys left in the game itself? Until next time here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	58. Occupy City Hall

Chapter 58: Occupy City Hall

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, Wacko Warner was once again introduced to our contestants to be promoting another challenge, that included burping this country's national anthem. Some contestants did better than others, and oddly enough Vanessa nearly was voted off because she indeed didn't really burp it out. But that burp came from somewhere else, ha!

Luckily, Ferb decided to sacrifice himself to save Vanessa, which would be letting her have a second chance. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Gaz needed a plan fast if she wanted to get rid of Vanessa quickly. Her latest scheme failed when Ferb decided to sacrifice himself instead of letting Vanessa being voted off.

Confessions:

"There must be someway that I can get rid of her" said Gaz.

"Ha, no one will be able to knock me down, I'm going to head to all the way to the final two, and no one will stop me" laughed Vanessa.

"Whatever the next challenge would be, bring it on" said Coraline.

"Is it me, or are there only two boys left, being me and Wybie?" asked Phineas.

End of confessions.

As the remaining contestants were gearing up for the next challenge, they met up with Chris at the local city hall where Chris was eager to give them the next challenge. Chef was also there dressed up as a police officer.

"There's recent controversy over this Occupy movement taking over a city hall, so why not try it myself?" laughed Chris, "The challenge is a simple hide and seek challenge, Chef here will play the part of law enforcement and do his best to find you. The one who lasts the longest wins immunity from being voted off."

As the contestants were given the green light to hide within the city hall itself, Chef took about twenty minutes until it was time for him to venture on inward to find the contestants. As Chef ventured onward into the city hall, he first entered the main room of the city hall hoping he'd find some contestants whom have hidden themselves. Isabella and Phineas had ventured into the mayor's office, the outgoing mayor wasn't at city hall as they snuck in. Chef also felt that could be the first area he should investigate.

"Isn't this romantic Phineas, hiding and sneaking from Chef in the mayor's office?" asked Isabella.

"I hope Bugs gets to sit in this office someday, I do not trust that Phantom Blot" said Phineas.

But as the two hide near the desk, Chef entered the office and began to search the place. As Chef continued to search, both Isabella and Phineas hid under the desk hoping Chef would not find them. But as Isabella wanted to snuggle closer to Phineas, Chef could hear the two to which Chef ended up grabbing the two right from under the desk.

"Ha, thought you two could hide from me?" laughed Chef.

As Chef found both Isabella and Phineas, he continued to venture further into the city hall itself. The library would be another place for Chef to probably search. He could sense that one of the girls, one or more were hiding in the library. Vanessa herself was indeed hiding with all the books that were not on the shelves yet.

"Hmm, someone must be here, now if I were someone who was trying to hide, where would I hide?" asked Chef to himself.

Vanessa ends up accidently pushing some books over to which she then makes a run for her life out of the library to which Chef ends up giving chase to Vanessa. He ends up losing her as she reaches the gardens, but then notices Wybie within his hiding spot as well as Coraline.

"Ha, found you two!" laughed Chef as he grabbed them both.

Confessions:

"I had the perfect hiding spot until that Vanessa came running in with Chef" said Coraline.

"I just cannot believe it, Chef found me" said Wybie.

End of confessions.

After Chef placed Coraline and Wybie with Isabella and Phineas, the only three remaining contestants that were still hiding were Red, Gaz and Vanessa. Vanessa had once again found the perfect hidden spot which was hiding up on a roof of a building within the garden, Red also found a similar hiding spot hoping that she could last the longest as well. As for Gaz, she found the perfect hiding spot which Chef could hardly notice as he walked into the garden once again.

"Hmm, there must be a few of them still left, I can sense it" said Chef as he sniffed the air.

As Chef continued to search the place, Vanessa whom was up on the roof of a building within the garden was indeed slipping, she immediately fell right off the roof landing right in the hiding spot that Red was located.

"Hey, get off of me!" cried Red.

"Well sorry, I was just trying to hide from Chef" said Vanessa.

"Well, you should have hid somewhere else" said Red.

"Ha, found you two, thought you could sneak and just hide from me the entire time" laughed Chef as he then grabbed both Vanessa and Red.

The only contestant that remained was Gaz whom was no doubt going to receive immunity, as the other contestants were accounted for by Chef, Gaz came right out of hiding as she was certainly quite excited in spite of her traditional personality.

Confessions:

"Ha, this game is all mine, mine, mine" laughed Gaz.

"Darn it, I was so close, if it were not for that Vanessa!" cried Red.

End of confessions.

"Once again, it seems Gaz will receive immunity, and for the rest of you, you'll be voting someone off" laughed Chris.

Typically enough, the two contestants whom didn't receive a cookie were Phineas and Isabella as they were the ones whom were caught by Chef first

"Phineas, you decided to tag along too closely with Isabella, Isabella, you allowed yourself and Phineas to be taken down first by Chef, the last cookie for the night goes to" said Chris as he was awaiting the dramatic pause, "Phineas. Sorry Isabella, you'll have to take the Chopper of Shame home for the night."

"Well, I'm kind of glad I'm going home" said Isabella, "I didn't imagine I'd get this far anyway."

"Always like seeing a good sport" said Chris as Isabella headed for the Chopper of Shame.

As the Chopper of Shame took off with Isabella onboard, the scene switches to Nicky Flippers whom was in front of Judge Spleen getting a court order to obtaining a search warrant of Pete, along with also those whom were also targets of the Happily Ever After agency that were going to be investigated for possible fraud in the upcoming elections.

"Well, everything looks like it's all in order" said Judge Spleen, "search warren granted!"

"I do hope we can prevent what'll be taking place" said Nicky.

"Don't worry, as long as we get this through before the final two of the game" said Judge Spleen.

"I sure hope you're right" said Nicky as he was leaving the court room.

The scene then switches to Chris whom was indeed reviewing some documents from the Happily Ever After agency in his private office.

"Well, it sounds like the investigation is heating up against our perpetrators here, will they succeed? And just who will make it to the final two? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	59. Attack of the PACs

Chapter 59: Attack of the PACs

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was another Occupy theme for our contestants in the latest challenge they had to hide within City Hall from Chef whom was going to seek them out. He found Isabella and Phineas first, Coraline and Wybie second, and the only contestant whom managed to last the longest was Gaz as she managed to find the perfect hiding spot.

In the end, Isabella had to hop onto the Chopper of Shame home. So who'll be voted off next? And just who would make it to the final two? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Gaz needed a plan to get rid of Vanessa fast from the competition, she had noticed that Red didn't seem to like Vanessa that much after exposing her hiding place when Chef was searching them.

Confessions:

"There must be a way that I can exploit Red's feelings about Vanessa to my own advantage" said Gaz.

"That Vanessa who does she think she is coming in at the last minute" said Red.

"Red's just jealous that I'm able to last this long" laughed Vanessa.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were heading toward where Chris was located, Gaz decided to tag along with Red in trying to befriend her, even though Red along with Coraline both wanted Gaz to be voted off.

"Say, you almost had the perfect hiding spot, if it were not for Vanessa" said Gaz.

"Look, I don't think I should really trust you" said Red.

"Come on, what do you have to lose, you're not in an alliance with Coraline are you?" asked Gaz.

"Only if one of us reaches the final two" added Red.

"I see, in the meantime, doesn't it bother you that Vanessa just jumped right into the game? Wouldn't you feel relieved knowing that she had got voted off?" asked Gaz.

"Look, I would like to see Vanessa gone as much as the next contestant, but I'd rather wait until she makes a mistake that would be a good excuse to vote for her off" said Red as she ended up backing out of Gaz's friendship offer.

Confessions:

"She had her chance, now it's mine turn" said Gaz.

"Man, I feel lonely without Isabella keeping me company, but whatever Chris will throw at me, I'll handle it no problem" said Phineas.

"If Phineas goes next, that means I'm the only guy left!" cried Wybie whom felt a bit lonely.

End of confessions.

Gaz also felt she could probably exploit Wybie's loneliness to her own advantage, but he wanted to get comfortable with Coraline which bothered Gaz. But that would have to wait, as Chris was awaiting the remaining contestants.

"Glad you remaining final six could make it" said Chris.

"What's the challenge already?" asked Gaz.

"Today's challenge is a mission that is utter top secret, you'll be split up into two groups, one group would head to the Super PAC owned by Bugs Bunny to deliver this attack ad they had authored" said Chris as he handed Wybie a DVD, "the other group will head to the PAC owned by the Phantom Blot."

Red typically went along with Wybie and Coraline, while Gaz went along with Phineas and Vanessa as they took the DVD. Gaz wanted to sabotage Wybie since Red had refused a temporary alliance to go after Vanessa. Wybie ended up resting a bit as he had the DVD with him.

"You think it'll be safe if we took a break?" asked Wybie.

"Fine" sighed Red who wanted to move on.

But as Wybie took his time to rest, Gaz ended up opening up the DVD not knowing Red nor Coraline were even watching and began to scratch up the DVD.

"What the!" cried Red as she noticed Gaz, "Stop her!"

Red charged trying to get to Gaz, but Gaz was too quick for her as she managed to outmaneuver Red herself. As everyone arrived at the PACs they were supposed to head, a certain Foghorn Leghorn was in charge of Bugs' Super PAC.

"I say, what do we have here?" asked Foghorn as he took a look at the DVD, "I cannot honestly play this, what kind of thing are you trying to pull on me boy? Kid doesn't know how to handle a disc right."

"Just play the disc, maybe it'll be alright after all" said Red.

"You better be right on that I say" said Foghorn.

As Bugs' Super PAC ended up playing the ruined disc anyway, the footage was rather quite choppy to even see the ad to begin with. Bugs himself who was there wasn't surprise by this.

Confessions:

"I really wish that Hiro survived that sudden death challenge" sighed Bugs.

"I'm going to get blamed for this!" cried Wybie.

End of confessions.

As for the Super PAC that the Phantom Blot owned, Pete was the one whom was the head of the Super PAC quite the obvious, as Gaz handed over the DVD to Pete.

"Let's hope this will boost the Blot in the polls even further" said Pete as he played the DVD.

The attack ad ran like a charm to which the Phantom Blot's Super PAC received high approval of the attack ad, even getting to the part of depicting Bugs charging him with allege corruption in getting rid of the two other candidates to bat for him.

Confessions:

"I just love doing my job right" laughed Pete.

"Even though I'm on the winning team, I do not feel so good" sighed Phineas, "I guess it's a moral thing."

End of confessions.

After the PACs played their ads, with Bugs' Super PAC reviving their ad again, taking out the time and the money, the two groups met up with Chris again.

"I think I know who'll receive immunity" laughed Chris, "those whom had helped the Phantom Blot will receive a shared immunity. As for the ones whom helped out Bugs' PAC, the members of the PAC were not happy, so I guess you'll have to vote someone off."

It was rather quite the obvious choice, unlike in other ceremonies, there was no other contestant whom had received the other vote, as both Coraline and Red had no alternative but to vote for poor Wybie to be kicked off the show.

"Well, at least I won't be the only boy left, Phineas would have to have that kind of humiliation" said Wybie as he was heading toward the Chopper of Shame.

"Indeed Wybie's correct, Phineas IS the only boy left within the competition!" laughed Chris.

As Wybie hopped onto the Chopper of Shame, as it took off, the scene switches over to where Nicky Flippers was located with soldiers working for the Happily Ever After agency were prepared to initiate a search raid on Pete's residence while he was away.

"Perfect timing" said Nicky.

As the truck of soldiers stopped, they ended up storming Pete's house to collect evidence to which the Happily Ever After agency did it all while Pete and his family were away.

"Start gathering evidence, we need a prosecution fast" said Nicky.

As the soldiers went to work in gathering evidence, Pete was still unaware the raid had taken place at his home, another raid and search was being planned at the Phantom Blot's main headquarters as well as Judge Spleen was reviewing the search warrant to which he ended up approving.

"Approved" said Judge Spleen as he handed the document to Wolf.

"No problem, I'll get this to Nicky right away" laughed Wolf.

Chris indeed was rather intrigued as he was witnessing Nicky Flippers and members of his Happily Ever After agency really putting up the heat on the possible conspiracy as they brought in truck loads of evidence from Pete's place into a storage area Chris was waiting.

"Well, it sounds like the investigation is heating up, will this hurt the Phantom Blot's chances in the upcoming vote? And more importantly, will our contestants be able to survive the next coming challenges? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	60. Town Hall Shock Therapy

Chapter 60: Town Hall Shock Therapy

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it was attack of the PACs, really simple challenge that no one could possibly screw up. Unless if you were Wybie that is. Yes, poor Wybie was the victim of what seemed like an obvious revenge by Gaz whom didn't seem to enjoy Red not being sympathetic to her cause.

So instead, she decided to ruin the ad for Bugs Bunny's own Super PAC! All she had to do was scratch on the DVD, and walla, it was ruined! And Wybie took a dive by being voted off! So with only five contestants left, who'll be next to be voted off? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Gaz was trying to have a hard time to figure out which contestant should next fall. Phineas was the obvious weakest link among them all, but Vanessa was a bigger threat than even Red.

Confessions:

"This is going to be a tough one, Phineas is the weakest link among all the contestants, but Vanessa is a bigger threat than Red or Coraline ever will be toward my standing" said Gaz.

"Ha, that Gaz just cannot handle me, I'm too hot to handle" laughed Vanessa.

"I just know I'm next, I'm not only just the only boy left, but I fear that I'm prey" said Phineas.

End of confessions.

As for this coming challenge, the remaining five contestants were heading to a town hall meeting that was going to be organized by the PACs of both candidates. Mickey along with Oswald were within the audience to give Bugs some moral support though they agreed not to give Bugs any questions. As for the five remaining contestants themselves, Chris greeted them at the entrance of the town hall meeting.

"Great that you could all make it, the rest of Toon Town is part of the audience, along with you five, here's an easy but simple challenge to give either of the two candidates the right question" said Chris to which he handed each contestant a special bracelet.

"What's the bracelet for?" asked Coraline to Chris.

"You'll find out" laughed Chris.

As the contestants headed into the audience, the town hall began to start with the Phantom Blot and Bugs Bunny coming out onto the stage shaking hands.

Confessions:

"Man this feels weird" said Bugs.

"I don't do well with crowds, unless if I demand them to form a mob" said the Phantom Blot.

End of confessions.

"We're glad that you two could make it" said Chris as he was going to be the likely moderator of the town hall along with Chef, Sagat, Wolf and Twitchy whom were helping out.

"Alright, let's just get this over with" said Bugs.

"Indeed, would the first person with a question please rise up?" asked Chris.

As Chris looked around, he ended up choosing Phineas whom wasn't standing up, along with purposely ignoring other members of the audience.

"Chef, if you don't mind" laughed Chris to Chef.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this" laughed Chef as he pressed a button on the remote.

The remote activated a shocking experience for poor Phineas to experience which alerted him right away.

"Great love to have a volunteer come up" laughed Chris.

"Oh yea, the question" said Phineas.

Suddenly it seemed like almost an hour to Phineas, but was really several seconds went by without a question to which Chef was more than happy enough to shock poor Phineas.

"Alright, I'm getting to it" said Phineas, "for the two candidates if you were elected mayor what would you first do on your first day?"

"First of all, I'd see what's the biggest problem this city is facing" continued Bugs.

"Ha, my campaign has already gotten straight to the point on what's the biggest problem for our fair city and that includes wages being too low" said the Phantom Blot.

After a few more questions were given by members of the audience whom were not contestants, Chris noticed that Coraline was being a bit sleepy to which he signaled Chef to activate the bracelet shocking her quite a bit. Vanessa did something worse which was falling asleep during the town hall meeting which Chef ended up shocking her as well.

Confessions:

"Okay I am not having fun here" sighed Vanessa.

"Man, Vanessa is screwing up just as bad as Phineas is" said Red, "as much as I do not like Gaz, she sadly hasn't screwed up."

"What lazy bones" laughed Gaz.

End of confessions.

Vanessa in order to make up getting shocked by Chef had to respond with a question when Chris was asking the audience to volunteer.

"Yes, the one who slept for awhile during the town hall" laughed Chris.

"Um, how would you be able to fix the many pot holes around Toon Town, I mean there are many of them" said Vanessa.

"Good question, I'll get to the most important pot holes first before I move on" said Bugs.

"I'd rather see them all plowed up with cement" said the Phantom Blot.

Chris ended up going to the next question as Coraline ended up raising her hand.

"I am wondering what would either one of you if you had surrounded yourself with shadowy figures whom would probably bring about corruption?" asked Coraline.

The Phantom Blot hesitated for a moment or two being reluctant to answer the question but Bugs immediately stepped forward.

"I can assure you that there are no such people around my administration if I am elected mayor" continued Bugs.

"Ha, I also will not let any such shadowy people control my administration" said the Phantom Blot.

Confessions:

"I think he just copied me" said Bugs, "something's fishy is going on here."

"Phew, that was close" said the Phantom Blot as he knew Coraline knew of his relationship with the Other Mother.

End of confessions.

Chris then headed for the next person who raised their hand to volunteer which just so happened to be Gaz.

"I am curious, do you find dogs to be a good man's best friend?" asked Gaz as she was trying to incite bias with Bugs.

Chef wanted to activate the shock therapy for Gaz but Chris shook his head.

Confessions:

"Darn, I really wanted to give it to her" sighed Chef.

"And here is where the bunny falls" laughed Gaz.

End of confessions.

"Boy that's a tough one" said Bugs, "consider that I'm a rabbit, I do not mind them."

"But I always use dogs all the time on my hunting trips" said Elmer.

"Yea, I wouldn't mind owning a dog if I were the mayor" said the Phantom Blot.

"Alright, next question please" said Chris.

Red ended up raising her hand.

"Yes, next question" said Chris.

"How would you handle a major disaster if it should ever strike Toon Town?" asked Red.

"I do not care what time of day, I'll always be ready to handle it" said Bugs.

"I'll make sure that our fair city can withstand such an emergency" added the Phantom Blot.

After the town hall ended, Chris decided to tally which contestant did the best, obviously Gaz did the best in spite of her question being somewhat irrelevant.

"I'd like to say that Gaz would receive immunity here" laughed Chris.

"What, that's a bogus question" said Coraline, "why didn't Chef use the shock therapy on her?"

"Hey, I wanted to bring some Total Drama to the town hall, and I did" laughed Chris.

"Looks like I get to stay" laughed Gaz as she stuck her tongue out at the other contestants.

"As for the rest of you, you'll have to vote off someone" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Man this is hard, Coraline screwed up, but Phineas is the obvious weakest link, nay, I'll vote for Phineas" laughed Vanessa.

"Sorry Phineas, no offense that you were the only boy left" said Coraline.

"If we need to get rid of Gaz, we may have to have Vanessa on our side, sorry Phineas" said Red.

End of confessions.

Indeed there was no traditional ceremony, but rather poor Phineas heading for the Chopper of Shame as Skarr was at the helicopter's main hatch.

"Well, about time the competition got smaller" said Skarr.

"And now there are only four final contestants left!" laughed Chris.

But as Chris was making the final preparations the scene switches to Nicky Flippers whom was engaged in another secret raid this time targeting the Phantom Blot's headquarters for any evidence of the Other Mother's activities which she had fallen silent and off the radar screen. Nicky along with a few soldiers ended up raiding the headquarters overnight without anyone noticing it, taking in various documents and files in the search of where the Other Mother could be hiding out. A large batch of files was uncovered by a soldier which belonged to Pete. As for Chris, he was still busy now that all the contestants were girls was rather excited about it.

"With the last boy hopping onto the Chopper of Shame, it seems there are no boys left this season to play, so get ready because whoever will win, the winner of the 50 million bucks will be a girl! Sorry guys, better luck next season until next time here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	61. Down to Four

Chapter 61: Down to Four

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, it's time for a town hall fashpaign Trial, it'ion style debate between Bugs Bunny and the Phantom Blot with members of the audience giving questions to the two remaining candidates. Our contestants were inserted among the audience and placed with special bracelets which were used to ensure they would not fall asleep which some of them like Phineas and Vanessa did.

Some of the contestants asked hard hitting questions like Red and Coraline, while Gaz sidetracked the candidates by asking a irrelevant question that nonetheless brought some Total Drama to the town hall. In the end, since Phineas was the weakest link he sadly had to hop onto the Chopper of Shame, meaning the winner of the 50 million bucks will be a girl! Yes, that's indeed right, gentlemen will have to try again next season.

So get ready for some more Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Gaz knew she had to take down Vanessa fast, since Phineas was gone, Vanessa was likely the next logical target for her.

Confessions:

"Vanessa needs to go" said Gaz, "and I hope the next challenge would bring up an opportunity for it."

"That Gaz girl is up to something, and it cannot be good" said Vanessa, "but I hope she gets voted off."

"As long as Vanessa is concerned over Gaz, I do not mind it, not that I would like to see Gaz go, but Vanessa could complicate things" said Red.

"I hope one of those two goes" said Coraline referring to Vanessa and Gaz.

End of confessions.

The four remaining contestants ended up meeting up with Chris where Chris was with Chef whom had made some gross pies.

"Another eating challenge?" asked Gaz.

"Not exactly, the two candidates are in a final 72 sum hour stretch doing last minute campaign speeches, it would be nice if they'd get pied, the one contestant whom comes up with the most creative way for a candidate to get pied wins immunity" laughed Chris.

Typically enough, Coraline and Red took on the Phantom Blot as they took their gross pies with them, while Gaz along with Vanessa ended up taking on Bugs Bunny. Bugs was in the middle of his speech, as he was giving it out to the audience, Vanessa saw her chance to deliver a clear shot.

Confessions:

"Ha, I am always going to be more competent than my dear old dad ever was" laughed Vanessa.

"Time to put my plan into motion" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

Vanessa aimed carefully at Bugs from a fair distance, but before Vanessa could throw the pie, Gaz had tied Vanessa's shoe to a pole, as Vanessa tried to throw the pie, she ended up slipping falling flat face first into the gross pie.

"Let me show you how a professional does it" laughed Gaz, "hey rabbit, chuck this up for hating dogs!"

Gaz ended up tossing her pie straight toward Bugs which sadly landed right on the rabbit.

Confessions:

"Whoever made this pie must be a sick person" said Bugs as he couldn't stand the taste Chef created.

"Perfect shot" laughed Gaz.

End of confessions.

As for Red and Coraline, they decided to share immunity and team up knowing that either Vanessa or Gaz could out do them both. Both of them ended up dressing up as fake cheerleaders for the Phantom Blot as the right ruse to pie the Blot pretty good. As the Phantom Blot was in the middle of his speech, Red started off with the cheer.

"Who do we cheer for?" asked Red as she got up on the stage.

"It is the Phantom Blot" continued Coraline as she was readying the pie.

As the two girls continued their chants, they ended up splatting the Phantom Blot with both pies.

Confessions:

"Where's good security when you need it!" cried the Phantom Blot who wasn't so happy.

"Ha, that's for teaming up with the Other Mother" laughed Coraline.

"That's for anything else you did wrong" laughed Red.

End of confessions.

But as the two girls continued their fake cheers for the Phantom Blot, Guile whom agreed to help for security for either of the two candidates ended up coming up on the stage.

"You're show is over" said Guile.

"Ha, just what are you going to do about us, take us away?' asked Coraline.

"Yea, kind of, because a couple of girls like either of you won't fight back" said Guile which was a bad move on the part of him.

"What did you say?" asked Red as she stopped her fake cheering.

"I just said a couple of girls would not be fighting back against a strong man like me" continued Guile.

Confessions:

"Oh, he did NOT just go there!" said Red as she was fuming mad.

End of confessions.

Red charged at Guile with lightning speed, she ended up delivering a hard punch right at Guile, the former Street Fighter didn't even see Red coming. The audience gasped in shock as Red was literally beating up on poor Guile, even trying to give him a weggie like she did with the other boys that were in the competition. Guile, however in spite of the surprise attack ended up taking both Red and Coraline off the stage.

Confessions:

"Man that was funny!" laughed Coraline as she couldn't believe that Red could get this angry.

"If this were a real fighting tournament, I would have been already humiliated" sighed Guile.

"Glad I didn't use that kind of a comment" said the Phantom Blot who publicly witnessed Red beating up Guile.

End of confessions.

"Well, it sure sounds like some of us were more successful than others" said Chris as the remaining contestants met up with Chris, "I believe the winner of this challenge is once again Gaz."

"But we pied the Phantom Blot, both of us" said Coraline.

"And you two also shared joined with also failing to also come back clean, that beating Red took on Guile disqualified you two from winning immunity, so you'll be joining Vanessa on voting someone off" laughed Chris.

After a few hours went by, Red and Coraline were obviously going to vote for Vanessa, while Vanessa was likely going to vote for Red.

Confessions:

"I hate to say it, but sorry Vanessa, you're no good to going up against Gaz" said Red.

"No offense, but I'm surprised you didn't pass" said Coraline.

"I do have to admit, that was funny how you beat up Guile, but sorry Red, I'm voting for you" said Vanessa.

Confessions.

"Alright, let's tally the votes" said Chris, "we have one vote for Red, one vote for Vanessa, another vote for Vanessa, and the last final vote is for Vanessa! Sorry, you came late in the game, did a bang up job, and you still couldn't get to the final two, you'll have to join the others by hopping onto the Chopper of Shame home."

"Well, at least I know I'd be more famous than my dear old dad" said Vanessa as she was heading for the Chopper of Shame.

As the Chopper of Shame took off, the scene changes to where Nicky Flippers was located, he was trying to figure out the whereabouts of the Other Mother. He was still listening to the recorded conversations he had obtained of Pete meeting up with the Other Mother in a private disclosed location.

"Hmm, it sounds like Pete met up somewhere in a darker area of Toon Town" said Nicky as he observed the tape, "but it'll take too long to know where she is."

"Excuse me sir?" asked Shadow as he knocked on the door.

"Ah yes, an operative from GUN, what can I do for you?" asked Nicky.

"I know you've been investigating where the Other Mother might be, but I've heard she could reveal herself during the final two challenge" said Shadow.

"Interesting, sadly that's when she'll show up then, we must have a plan of action if we are going to apprehend her" said Nicky.

As Nicky Flippers ends up heating up the investigation, the scene changes to Chris who was rather happy that it was finally down to the final three.

"Well, it sounds like it's an old repeat from season one, kind of, except they're all girls, and one's a mean girl versus two nice girls, well, one that gets ticked off if you say girls are weak" laughed Chris, "so who among them will be part of the final two? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!"


	62. Yakko's Final Three Challenge

Chapter 62: Yakko's Final Three Challenge

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Campaign Trial, the final stretch was in for the two remaining candidates for mayor between Bugs Bunny and the Phantom Blot. So why not bring a challenge for our four remaining contestants?

All they had to do was pie either of the candidates in a creative or crude manner to get immunity. Vanessa attempted to do it, if it were not for Gaz sabotaging her, which she ended up falling face first into Chef's gross pie! Gaz ended up pieing poor Bugs in the process! As for Red and Coraline, they teamed up to have a fake cheer for the Phantom Blot, along with also ending up to pie him as well.

Luckily for the Blot, Guile was there ready to take the two girls home, but one wrong comment about girls with Red get her fuming mad and literally pounded Guile! In the end, Guile proved his point and apprehended both girls, but luckily for Red, it was Vanessa whom was sent home on the Chopper of Shame.

Get ready for the final three, and only two of them will head onward to the final two challenge, and the ultimate winner here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

Gaz felt very confident about heading to the final two, but she needed to choose which remaining contestant was the weaker one.

Confessions:

"Boy this is hard, I could go after Red, then I'll have an easier time with Coraline, but if I do not want to lose to a weak link either in the final two challenge" said Gaz.

"I thought I never could make it this far" said Coraline as she was surprised.

"That Gaz better not try anything dirty up her sleeve" said Red.

End of confessions.

As the three remaining contestants met up with Chris, Yakko was there ready to also great the trio of remaining contestants as they met the two in an auditorium.

"Today's challenge is a sudden death challenge, whoever can score the most powers in Yakko's trivia challenge will win to move onto the final two, and one of you will be going home on the Chopper of Shame, no going away ceremony, just hop right onboard" laughed Chris.

"So what's the trivia challenge going to be about?" asked Gaz.

"Since I sang a song about the 50 states and their capitals, why not have a trivia challenge about them?" continued Yakko.

"We'll leave everything up to you, you'll seat yourselves at the table with three chairs each will have a buzzer, you press the buzzer to answer the question" continued Chris.

As Chris along with Yakko led the three girls to their seats, Chef was there to make sure none of the girls would cheat along with also having a very large trivia book of the 50 states to make sure the answer was right.

"Alright and we begin now" said Yakko, "first question, what day, year and month was the state of Alabama entered into the union?"

Red quickly pressed the buzzer.

"December 14th, 1819" replied Red.

"Correct, one point for Red" said Yakko, "can anyone name the state's flower?"

"It's the Camellia japonica" said Gaz as she buzzed in pretty quick.

"Wow, Gaz and Red are so far tied, I'd be worried about it if I were you" said Chris to Coraline.

"What's the capital of Washington state?" asked Yakko to which Coraline quickly buzzed in.

"Olympia" replied Coraline.

"Correct!" laughed Yakko, "for the same state, do you know what it's nickname is?"

"Evergreen state" said Red as she buzzed right in.

"Next question, why is Connecticut called Connecticut?" asked Yakko.

"It's based on some Native American word for place beside the river" said Gaz as she buzzed in.

"I'll give that as the right answer" said Yakko, "what chronological number is the same state in question?"

"5th" replied Coraline as she buzzed in.

Yakko went through a list of trivia questions from mostly every state in the union, along with whatever trivia questions that were left as well. Coraline was behind both Gaz and Red by 15 points while Red and Gaz were basically tied for first.

"Coraline, we have the option of providing you with an extra lifeline from someone who was voted off or couldn't make a sudden death challenge" said Chris, "if you choose to get that extra edge, that person could even come back into the game and participate in the final challenge which would be a sudden death if there is no final two."

Coraline thought hard for a moment or two about it, she thought of the many geniuses whom were formerly contestants ranging from Marc, Hiro, Jimmy, Ferb to even Anais.

"Well?" asked Chris.

"I'll take Hiro" said Coraline.

Chris had indeed prepared a special phone for Coraline to call up on Hiro, as Hiro answered on the other end, Coraline had hoped Hiro would be the right genius to help her out.

"Yea, we know" said Hiro on the other line as he and the other contestants whom were voted off or could not make the sudden death challenge were watching the final three.

"Alright, get yourself and your lifeline ready, because here's a tricky question" laughed Yakko, "name all four states within the Federated States of Micronesia."

"What, I don't know that" said Coraline.

"Which is why you should really put your lifeline on speaker phone" said Chris.

As Coraline did just that, Coraline gave the question to Hiro whom thought for a moment or two about it.

"They are Chuuk, Kosrae, Pohnpei, and Yap" replied Hiro on the other line.

"That's correct!" said Yakko as he then gave Coraline ten points, "you are still another fifteen points away from even being ahead of either Red or Gaz, if you could do this, you and Hiro could probably be the final two."

"What!" cried Gaz as she wasn't happy.

Confessions:

"This is not how I planned it'd be" said Gaz who wasn't happy.

"Chris never said anything like this, he should it'd be all girls this season" said Red whom wasn't happy with Chris.

"Oh I think both Red and Gaz are a bit ticked off that I might be letting back a guy into the game at the last minute, that is if Coraline wins" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

"Name the state bird of the Commonwealth of North Marianas" said Yakko.

Chris along with everyone else hadn't counted on the cellphone to be losing its battery at the last minute with Coraline nearly being able to possibly beat Red nor Gaz.

"No, no, don't let the battery die!" cried Coraline as she was desperately trying to keep Hiro on.

"Oops, I forgot to fully recharge it, what a bummer" sighed Chris.

"Well, we're waiting for the answer" said Yakko.

"Uh, an island bird?" replied Coraline to sounded the end of the trivia challenge.

"Sorry, it's the Marianas fruit dove" said Yakko.

Confessions:

"Man that was so close and yet still so far" sighed Yakko.

"I could have won!" cried Coraline, "Hiro could have given up easily since he's still so wealthy!"

End of confessions.

Indeed it was time for Coraline to go home onto the Chopper of Shame which had landed not far, Skarr was indeed waiting for her arrival.

"About time it's down to two" said Skarr as Coraline was escorted by Guile to the Chopper of Shame.

"I was this close!" cried Coraline as she showed how small of a chance she could have won.

"And you didn't even win it" sighed Guile, "tough."

As the Chopper of Shame ends taking off, the scene switches to Pete whom was meeting up with the Other Mother. After the news that Coraline couldn't make the sudden death challenge, the Other Mother was thrilled.

"That Coraline deserves what she got!" laughed the Other Mother who was opening up a bottle of champagne to celebrate.

"You better have another one of those, we'll need to get to the 50 million bucks soon enough" said Pete.

"Don't worry I have another bottle for such an occasion" laughed the Other Mother.

As the Other Mother continued to celebrate, she and her co-conspirators like Pete were unaware that Nicky Flippers was anxious enough to get this investigation over with and arrest the Other Mother. Nicky was busy with Judge Spleen whom was authorizing an arrest warrant for the Other Mother, Pete and other co-conspirators whom mostly happened to be members of the Phantom Blot's Super PAC. The Blot was oddly not among the guilty.

"Hmm, that's unusual, the Phantom Blot isn't part of the wider conspiracy" said Nicky, "though he openly associates himself with the co-conspirators."

"Well, that'll be an odd one here" laughed Judge Spleen as he granted Nicky permission.

The scene then changes to Chris.

"Well, that was quite exciting, with it being down to the final two, who among them will obtain the 50 million bucks? Red or Gaz? Find out here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!" laughed Chris.


	63. Season in Review

Chapter 63: Season in Review

It was likely going to be the last Aftermath for the season which Geoff was ready to give a recap.

Geoff's commentary:

Well, we have had a wonderful season here at Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath! From all the stunts that were pulled, we'll give it straight toward you. So get ready for a special Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Indeed it was rather a short recap Geoff had given, as all the recent contestants whom were voted off, or failed a sudden death challenge came from behind the backstage. Coraline was a bit happy to be there with everyone else.

"I am so glad I am no longer in the competition" said Coraline.

"Why didn't you use me as a lifeline?" asked Wybie, "I'm just as smart as Hiro is, and besides the guy's rich!"

"Which is why it'd have been easier for me as he'd have given up easier" continued Coraline.

"At least I gave myself as a lifeline for Vanessa" said Ferb.

"I could have gotten to the final two!" cried Vanessa.

"Well, it's been great this season as the co-hosts" added Manny.

"Yep, all that jamming along" added Marceline.

"Speaking of which, we also have a few guests that'll be showing up soon" said Geoff.

Suddenly the lights dimmed down for no apparent reason, and after some smoke appeared, a certain Vincent van Ghoul appeared before them.

"What an amateur" yawned Marceline whom was a real vampire.

"Amateur, I can assure you not my dear young lady" said Vincent, "but I do make an entrance look good."

"Are you not forgetting some of our other guests?" asked Bridgette to Vincent.

"Why yes, Mr. E phoned in on the Mystery Inc. gang, he felt a reality show like this would give them the right boost that they needed" continued Vincent, "I said to Mr. E, I am only an expert at doing horror films, but Chris McLean is the one you should seek out."

Suddenly the Mystery Inc. members themselves appeared onto the stage, Shaggy wasn't getting along with Fred, nor was Scooby getting along with Velma, and Daphne still had her own ideas that were in conflict with Fred's.

"Wow, getting to meet with Chris McLean is sweet!" laughed Fred with joy.

"I can see that you are a huge fan of him" added Geoff.

"I am also going to be part of the co-hosting team for the Aftermath parts" added Vincent, "I think Gumball, Darwin and Anais could use my help."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Flim-Flam who was carrying Vincent's luggage.

"Oh yes, I forgot to have a place for him" said Vincent.

"Don't worry, I am pretty sure Chris could find room for him, he always does" added Geoff.

"Well, let's give the entire season in a major review" said Bridgette.

Jorgen ended up rolling the clips of whatever scandals that went on, such as Sheldon purposely losing to get Jenny to like him to Draco and Riley using the love potion on a number of contestants.

"Whoa, this was some kind of a season, I am sure we'll qualify for the next one" laughed Frida.

"And just where am I supposed to fit in?" continued Flim-Flam who was still upset that he didn't even get a fair shot.

"Relax, the sixth season hasn't already started yet" said Bridgette.

"Well, I am pretty sure it should resolve our differences" said Shaggy as he didn't seem to like being around Scooby.

"Hmpf" said Scooby as he turned the other cheek to Shaggy.

"Well, I think this next season should give us all why we started Mystery Incorporated" continued Velma.

"And let's not forget about the rumors of an increment of the prize money" added Geoff.

"Well, I hope it's a lot" said Manny, "which means I'm in this next season as well."

"And so am I" added Zoe.

"I think I'll come on top with whoever will be in my team" said Velma.

"You, ha, don't count on it, because my team will always build the best traps" said Fred.

"Alright, enough" said Vincent, "I think we can rest to assure everyone that the next season will be a killer."

"Hmm, I think we should really arrange us to head back to Toon Town for the final two challenge" added Geoff.

"I'll get a large helicopter" said Jorgen as he headed off.

As Jorgen along with Skarr were getting the large helicopter ready, ready to head off back to Toon Town, meanwhile a certain Sartana of the Dead was prepared to head for Toon Town as well with her grandson Dejango of the Dead.

"I just cannot believe that Manny, Frida and Zoe were in this reality show leaving me out in the cold!" cried Dejango.

"I know, it's so unfair" said Sartana, "but soon grandson, soon you'll have the prize money anyway even if you were not in the competition to begin with!"

"And if I somehow do not obtain it, can I try to get into the next season?" asked Dejango.

"I don't see why not, the prize money always increases" laughed Sartana.

Indeed the two skeleton villains were prepared to infiltrate Toon Town at the last minute for the final two challenge meanwhile Geoff and the others were heading onto a large helicopter that both Skarr and Jorgen were flying.

"This better be a good challenge" said Skarr.

"Oh don't worry, Chris won't disappoint anyone here, he never does" laughed Geoff to which he turns to the camera, "well, that's all the time we have here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial the Aftermath!"

Sartana was indeed going to make sure her grandson Dejango would obtain the 50 million bucks before either Red nor Gaz could. Meanwhile, as for the arch foe the Other Mother was still in the final preparations to ensure her plan would not fail. She hadn't counted on any interference from someone like Sartana.

"Is everything prepared?" asked the Other Mother to Pete.

"I am sure of it" laughed Pete, "no matter who wins, we'll get the 50 million dollar prize for ourselves."

The Other Mother had hoped her plan would indeed work out in the end, but a certain Nicky Flippers was certainly going to hope to foil it. He along with Wolf, Sagat, Twitchy, Guile and the other members of the remaining Secret Service including Agent P were forming a task force to make the arrest of Pete and the Other Mother, and other conspirators.

"Is everyone ready on this, do we need to go through the drill again?" asked Nicky to Guile and the others.

"I'm all set" said Guile.

"Same here" added Shadow.

"Ready when you are" added Cammy.

"Good, then let's roll with this operation" said Nicky.

As Nicky and the others were gearing up for the operation, they were going to make sure the Other Mother and Pete were going receive the surprise of their lifetime.


	64. The Final Challenge or Is It?

Chapter 64: The Final Challenge or Is It?

It seemed that it was going to be the final time for the season Chris was going to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Well, it's been quite a season here at Camp Drama Campaign Trial, Coraline came in a close chance of being almost able to obtain heading onto the final two, if it wasn't for the battery of the cellphone for her lifeline running low. Ouch, that along with Yakko giving challenging trivia questions about not just the 50 states, but also the territories as well.

In the end, Gaz and Red survived the sudden death challenge to move on to the final two, so let's get ready for the final challenge here on Camp Drama Campaign Trial!

End of commentary.

It was Election Day for Bugs Bunny and the Phantom Blot as the two candidates were in the final stretch doing some last minute campaign stops. Gaz along with Red were going with Chris to a stadium for the final challenge where those whom had left the studios that were either voted off or didn't survive the sudden death challenges would cheer them on.

Confessions:

"I got a good chance at winning this thing fair and square" said Red.

"Red's going to go down one way or another here" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As the two were riding in a limo with Chris being treated first class meals by Chef, Chris was prepared to give the two what they'll do for their challenge.

"The final challenge for you two is that each of you will have a chance to have a Rock the Vote concert!" said Chris, "You'll be given a set of songs to choose from by Chef, along with a guitar and a microphone, all you need to do is wow the crowd the best, along with some added fireworks in the background would help."

"So there won't be anything standing in either of our way?" asked Red.

"Not if you could count the lasers that Jorgen and Sagat would be controlling" laughed Chris, "good luck, and may the better girl win the challenge."

Red indeed had chosen a song from Chef and took it to the backstage, while Gaz took her song, she ended up running into the Other Mother whom was looking for Gaz.

"There you are" said the Other Mother, "do you know what the final challenge would be?"

"It's a Rock the Vote concert" replied Gaz.

"Perfect, when Red goes onto the stage, you'll just have to sabotage her" continued the Other Mother, "but you must volunteer yourself first to go on first."

"Alright, fine" said Gaz who wanted to get it over with.

Chris indeed was curious to why Gaz had signed up to go first instead of Red.

"Saving the best stuff for last I see" laughed Chris as he noticed Gaz's signature.

"Oh, you'll just find out what I have in store" said Gaz as she was likely going to sabotage Red.

Meanwhile in the audience, the contestants whom were voted off or didn't survive the sudden death challenges made their way to their seats.

"Man I hope we get to be in the sixth season" said Riley.

"I'm watching my back on you after what you pulled between Draco to get Megan to like you" said Huey.

"Hey, it wouldn't happen again, I swear" said Riley.

"Sure it wouldn't" continued Huey.

Gaz ended up going up onto the stage first, her guitar was obviously dark purple and she was ready to start her song. She surprised the audience by having an ironically reasonable singing voice.

"Well, at least she doesn't sing like he does" laughed Danny referring to Tucker.

"Hey!" cried Tucker.

Gaz's song was about twenty minutes or so, she ended up dodging the oncoming lasers that Jorgen and Sagat were aiming at her and ended up wowing the audience a bit, but not by a lot. As Gaz finished, the Other Mother along with Pete were going to help sabotage Red's performance.

"I hope you two got a plan" said Gaz.

"Oh you bet we do" said the Other Mother.

"Let's just give these two some extra helping hands with our own lasers" said Pete as he had some lasers with him.

The Other Mother along with Pete were purposely heading toward the back of the crowd unseen so that they could use their lasers to blind poor Red as she was on the stage. However, when Red took the stage, the lasers that were pointing at her trying to purposely temporarily blind her didn't seem to work.

Confessions:

"Come on, fail!" cried Gaz.

End of confessions.

Red went on without a hitch to which she received more applause by the audience than Gaz did. Meanwhile the Other Mother along with Pete were coming up with a Plan B to obtain the 50 million dollars if Gaz couldn't even do it.

"This is hopeless, Gaz isn't going to win!" cried the Other Mother.

"So, why not just take it from her?" asked Pete.

"That might be the only ticket we have" continued the Other Mother.

As the Rock the Vote style concert drew to a close, the results of the election came in with Bugs Bunny winning on a landslide victory, Bugs whom made a surprise appearance at the concert was prepared to give Red the 50 million dollars along with also a golden key to the city. The Other Mother and Pete ended up charging at the two and grabbing the suitcase filled with the 50 million dollars, Pete ended up grabbing the golden city key.

"Ha, I won something, we can melt this for more gold!" laughed Pete until he soon found handcuffs around his wrist placed by Nicky.

"I don't think so" said Nicky.

[Gaz's plan to sabotage Red worked with the Other Mother and Pete doing the deed in temporarily blinding poor Red. She literally ended up tripping right off the stage.

"Ouch, that had to hurt" said Chris.

The election drew to a close with the Phantom Blot surprisingly winning on a landslide vote.

"Wow, I won!" cried the Phantom Blot who was even a bit surprised himself.

"Not so fast" said Nicky as he along with his task force came, "these results are fraudulent, we have found evidence that some of your campaign staff ended up using names of toons whom ceased to exist from the late 19th, 18th, 17ths centuries."

"I guess that means I still get to be mayor" said Bugs.

"No, the plan's ruined!" cried the Other Mother as she was being handcuffed by Guile.

Bugs ends up giving the prize to Gaz, but she ends up getting booed by the crowd in a shameful display of her dishonesty, but the crowd would soon face the wrath of Sartana and her grandson Django as both of them made an impressive entrance which the light that teleported them vaporized Gaz's winnings.

"You have insulted Sartana of the Dead for never letting my grandson enter in any of your competitions!" roared Sartana, "For this insult, we'll be taking your 50 million dollar prize away!"

"Uh, bad news, as much as how much we really appreciate parents whom go rogue on us like Marge, you kind of vaporized Gaz's winnings when you teleported here" laughed Chris.

"Then for that you must all pay!" roared Sartana.

"Everyone run for it!" cried Chris.]

But as the Other Mother and Pete thought they were in their grasp for victory, a shot of lightning came out of nowhere sending both Pete and the Other Mother flying into the air, with the Other Mother landing face first in some mud, and Pete crashing right down with the heavy golden key knocking him unconscious.

"Well, I guess this made our job easier" laughed Shadow.

"Not so fast!" said Sartana as she appeared with her grandson Django, "I Sartana of the Dead am insulted you have NEVER INCLUDED MY GRANDSON IN ANY OF YOUR SEASONS! Now if you do not mind I shall take the 50 million dollars!"

"And here I thought Marge was the angry parent, everyone run!" cried Chris.

It seemed like chaos as everyone was running for their lives, Django happily tried to take the suitcase but Red had her hands on it first.

"Not so fast skeleton boy" said Red.

"Ha, a girl like you couldn't take me on" said Django.

"What did you say?" asked Red.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that" said Wolf.

Red indeed felt that she had rightfully won the challenge, and the competition itself on top of it, she wasn't going to let anyone come and steal her prize money away just like that. She was going to be in quite a fight if she wanted to get passed by Django, along with some other contestants whom didn't win were going to likely help her out. But Sartana indeed had alternative plans of her own in making sure no one would be able to obtain the money. Red ended up delivering quite a punch at Django, nearly knocking his own skull right off of his body.

"Why you!" cried Django as he was recovering.

Django then takes out his guitar and ends up striking one of its cords sending a green ray targeting the suitcase which ended up also destroying the 50 million dollars that Red won.

"Ha, now no one can have it!" laughed Django.

"Oh, I do not care if I have to wait to search for Chris, I am going to enjoy beating skeleton boy here up" said Red.

Red and the others even if they were going to win against Django and Sartana needed to now find out what happened to Chris, not to mention Mystery Inc. as well. In the obvious chaos that went on, Chris, along with Mystery Inc. high-tailed out of the area, while the Other Mother continued to get hurt by the citizens of Toon Town as they were trampling on her trying to get away from Sartana.

"Let's hope this will encourage everyone who participated in this season to get a move on for the next season, if they survive!" laughed Chris as he was heading for a helicopter and taking off with Skarr taking control of it.

All the contestants whom participated in the season couldn't believe that Chris along with Mystery Inc. were going to strand themselves there in Toon Town, not to mention still facing off with Sartana and her grandson Django.


End file.
